UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR
by Shizuru Luna
Summary: UNA HISTORIA ALTERENATIVA A SAILOR MOON 100% YURI CON ALGUNOS INVITADOS ESPECIALES DE OTROS ANIMES HARUKAXMICHIRU ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
1. Prologo

"UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR"

EPILOGO

Tokio, Japón 2009

En la zona mas exclusiva de todo Tokio, en una de las mansiones mas lujosas, que ahí existen, un auto color negro se estaciona frente a esta y de el desciende un figura esbelta, cabello rubio, tés blanca y sus ojos eran un par de esmeraldas , este personaje lleva el nombre de Haruka Tenoh, una joven de 18 años que acaba de llegar a vivir con su padre después de tener exactamente toda una vida de no conocerlo, pero que ahora por un giro del destino se veía en la necesidad de recurrir a la ayuda de este…

Haruka Tenoh antes Haruka Granshester, había vivido toda su vida con su madre Alicia Granshester en la ciudad de los Ángeles E.U. su padre el multimillonario y empresario Hirochi Tenoh fue obligado a abandonarlas por su padre ya que según este su hijo no podía estar con una persona que no fuera de su misma clase social. Haruka siempre supo la verdad acerca de su padre, su madre nunca se lo oculto, pero su padre nunca intento hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por acercarse a ella aun cuando este viajaba constantemente a los Ángeles por razones de trabajo. Y no fue sino hasta que Haruka tuvo un problema muy grave que su padre empezó a acercarse a ella y brindarle su apoyo, aunque a ella poco le importaba si su padre le ayudaba o no, en esos momentos lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Fue en este tiempo que Hiro le propuso a su hija irse a vivir con el y esta cansada, agobiada y con el corazón destrozado no dudo ni un segundo en decirle a su padre que si se iría con el, para así tratar de apaciguar un poco el dolor que sentía su corazón en esos momentos por haber perdido lo que mas amaba en este mundo.

A su madre le dijo que necesitaba pasar un poco mas de tiempo con su padre, tratarlo y convivir con el para así comprobar como era realmente , su madre no trato de persuadirla sabia que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a su hija no ahí poder humano que se lo quite, por eso y pese a la rotunda negativa departe de su nuevo esposo Alicia le permitió ir a Haruka a Japón, conocer a su padre y también darle la oportunidad a este de reconocerla como su hija y darle su apellido…

A partir de ahora la vida como Haruka Granshester la conocía dará un giro de 360° ya que ahora deberá cargar con el prestigioso apellido Tenoh y las responsabilidades que esto conlleva. Es aquí donde comienza su historia.


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

Cuando Haruka desciende del auto es recibida por su padre, los empleados que laboraban en la mansión y algunos miembros de su familia todos se habían reunido para darle la bienvenida a la primogénita y futura heredera del imperio Tenoh, solo había un pequeño detalle nadie le dijo a Haruka que tendría que heredar tal imperio. Todos estaban ahí solo faltaban algunos cuantos, realmente a Haruka no le importaba quien le diera la bienvenida después de todo ella solo estaba ahí para olvidar lo que sucedió en los Ángeles, nunca cedió cuenta que la nueva esposa e hijos de su padre no estaban ahí.

Cuando entran a la mansión Hiro se acerca a Haruka para hablar con ella y decirle unas cuantas cosas respecto a la mansión.

-Haruka hija ven no te apartes necesito decirte algunas cosas, veras es muy importante decirte que cuando salgas dejes….

No lo dejo terminar ya que Haruka estaba harta de estar rodeada de tanta gente cuando lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de ahí.

-padre que te hace pensar que yo tengo deseos de salir ¿que no ves que me siento muy mal y lo único que quiero es estar sola? Lo único que quiero es que me digas donde esta mi cuarto.

-pero hija toda la familia se a reunido para darte la bienvenida rara ves sucede esto.

-yo no se los pedí padre, no me importa, aun si la misma reina de Inglaterra viniese me importaría un pepino.

-solo que date un poco mas por favor dame ese gusto… (Intentaba inútilmente su padre para que esta permaneciera más tiempo en convivencia)

-he dicho que no padre que no entiendes o hablo en chino, estoy harta!

Es en este punto de la conversación que la familia se entera de la incomodidad de la recién llegada por tener tanta gente a su alrededor, así que optaron por retirarse y dejar a la joven descansar y relajarse.

Por parte de la familia de su padre eran unos cuantos los que sabían la verdadera naturaleza del motivo que orillo a Haruka a vivir con su padre, ya que este tuvo que contarle a Sho su hermano menor , medico cirujano y cardiólogo especialista, aparte de este también lo sabia Suguru Fujino cuñado de Hiro y vicepresidente de la corporación Tenoh y asociados. A parte de ellos 2 nadie mas sabia el motivo real, a los demás se les dijo lo mismo que Haruka le dijera su madre, que querían convivir y conocerse mas.

Después de que toda la familia se marchara, Hiro le mostro su nueva habitación a su hija, Haruka por su parte no le presto ni la mas mínima atención al cuarto solo entro, vio la cama, se acostó y le pido a su padre que la dejara sola, Hiro obedeció ya que lo menos que quería era incomodar a su hija.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Haruka llego a vivir a la mansión Tenoh y en esos 3 días no había salido de su habitación ni siquiera para comer algo, simplemente cuando le llevaban la comida decía que no tenia hambre o que luego comería pero la verdad era que no lo hacia, Hiro preocupado por la salud de su hija recurre a la única persona que cree la podría ayudar su sobrina la hija de su mejor amigo y socio Suguru Fujino, una hermosa joven de pelo castaño, tés blanca y ojos color rojo escalarla, solo ella podría acercarse a su hija solo su sobrina, solo Shizuru Fujino lograría romper ese muro que su hija se a empeñado en levantar para así no la vuelvan a lastimar.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Hiro decidió llamar a su sobrina y pedirle de favor que hablara con su hija.

-¿diga? (se escucho la voz de la castaña)

-Shizuru soy yo tu tío Hiro como estas hija?

- a tío hola bien gracias y usted a que debo su llamada

-pues mal hija desde que Haruka llego no a salido de su cuarto

- ya veo tío entonces aso debo su llamada?

- así es Shizuru por favor necesito que vengas y hables con ella trata de que se habrá contigo

- mira tío no le prometo nada pero iré después de mis clases y tratare de hablarle

- muy bien muchas gracias hija ojala y tu si puedas hacer que entre en razón.

- lo intentare tío hare todo lo que pueda pero ten en cuenta que ni siquiera la conozco asi que no creo que pueda hacer gran cosa

- bueno te dejo Shizuru no quiero que se te haga tarde para la universidad hasta luego.

- ok tío hasta luego bye.

Shizuru Fujino una joven de 18 años, hermosa, de carácter muy noble, muy sociable y accesible con las personas es por eso que Hiro pensó en ella para que le diera una mano con su hija.

Además de que sabía que si congeniaban Shizuru seria una buena amiga e influencia positiva para su hija ya que la castaña además de ser hermosa era una excelente estudiante no por nada era la presidenta del concejo estudiantil de la universidad de Todai-Tokio.

Durante todas sus clases Shizuru estuvo ocupada pensando en que o que decirle a su prima a quien por cierto no conocía ni en persona para sacarla de ese encierro autoimpuesto, estuvo así durante todas y cada una de sus clases incluso durante la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando solo faltaba una hora para que las clases finalizaran, Shizuru estaba en la sala del concejo estudiantil aun pensando en como abordar a su prima, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien entro a la sala y ahora estaba mirando al horizonte por la venta.

-Shizuru, Shizuru… Shizuru! (la llamaba pero la aludida no reaccionaba no es si no hasta que esta persona levanta la voz que Shizuru reacciona)

-ah?... Natsuki? Que haces aquí? Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

-haber Shizuru primero vine verte, segundo creo que tengo 20 min aquí y tercero ya vámonos hace 5 min que sonó la campana

- ara me siento alagada que Natsuki haya venido solo para verme será que quería decirme algo

- no empieces Shizuru, lo que pasa es que te vi durante el almuerzo y parecías distraída y no me equivoque ya que no notaste ni cuando entre

-ara ara me encanta que Natsuki se preocupe por mi, pero Natsuki estoy bien es verdad que estado distraída pero no es nada grave

-segura Shizuru mira que si alguien te esta molestando yo podría… (no la dejo terminar )

-ara ara que galante puede ser Natsuki, mmm me pregunto no será que Natsuki teme que me enamore de alguien mas?

-SHIZURU! Deja de hacer ese tipo de bromas y vámonos de una ves

-ok Nat-su-ki

No dijeron nada mas hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la universidad y un auto negro esperaba por la castaña para llevarla a su destino.

-señorita Fujino me mando su tío por usted – dijo el chofer abriendo la puerta para que la castaña entrara

-ara mi tío tan considerado no era necesario, pero bueno espere un segundo si?

-claro señorita

La castaña se dirigió a paso seguro hasta quedar delante de Natsuki.

-ara Natsuki lo siento pero han venido a recogerme así que gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.

-ah… no te preocupes Shizuru además yo no tenia planeado llevarte a tu casa jaja

-ara de acuerdo adiós Natsuki

-si adiós Shiz

La castaña dio media vuelta y se dirigió al vehículo para así dirigirse a la mansión Tenoh y hablar con su prima. Una vez dentro del auto dejo que su mente viajara a 2 años atrás cuando la conoció… a ella, su razón de ser y su adorado tormento, Natsuki Kuga una joven de 16 años, esbelta, blanquiña, ojos esmeraldas y cabello azul cobalto de temperamento fuerte y carácter violento.

La castaña se remonto hasta el momento exacto en que conoció a la chica que le robo el corazón, ese día Shizuru tenia que dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del instituto sumergida en el discurso que tendría que dar a esos alumnos cuando un fuerte golpe la hace caer y rompe el trance en el que estaba y ahí estaba una muy hermosa joven frente a ella sobándose la cabeza por el fuerte golpe.

-Di-discúlpame no era mi intención

-Que no era tu intención! A ver si te fijas por donde caminas!

-ya te e pedido disculpas no e escuchado las tuyas

-y se puede saber porque tendría que disculparme yo! Tu fuiste la que choco conmigo por estar metida en ese estúpido papel

-ara ara de verías relajarte un poco no esta bien que seas tan enojona…(la castaña había quedado encantada con la peliazul)

-NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE INCUMBE!

-ara ok, mmm porque no me acompañas a la ceremonia?... (_es muy hermosa espero que acceda a acompañarme me gustaría saber como se llama)_

_-_ no voy a air así que déjame en paz!

-ara entonces es ese un no

-es un rotundo NO! Contigo ni a la esquina adiós

-por lo menos me gustaría saber tu nombre se puede?

-NO! Y ni sete ocurra investigar LOCA!

En ese momento la peliazul echo a correr bajo los ojos curiosos y una sonrisa sincera de parte de la castaña, durante el discurso a pesar de que lo dijo perfectamente bien no había dejado de pensar en esa chica de cabello azul y carácter rebelde como le había dicho no fue al discurso ya que se la paso revisando a ver si lograba ubicarla pero fue en vano ella no estaba ahí, no había mas había quedado fascinada con esa niña y ni si quiera sabia su nombre, así que uso su estatus de caichou para a serse del expediente de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y así encontrar a esa rebelde chiquilla.

Se la paso todo el día revisando los expedientes y hasta ese momento no había dado con esa chica estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando una foto de una chica de cabello azul llamo su atención y al tomar el expediente ahí estaba su chica de ojos verdes, la chica que hace unas horas la hiso dudar ha cerca de su atractivo físico ya que nunca antes nadie se avía portado así con ella todos y todas simplemente terminaban collendo a sus pies, pero ella no, esa chica ni siquiera se inmuto al verla y eso era algo que a Shizuru le tomo por sorpresa. Tomo el expediente y leyó el nombre Natsuki Kuga ese era el nombre de esa chica misteriosa y de hermosos ojos verdes, el expediente no decía gran cosa sobre los gustos o preferencias de Natsuki para malestar de Shizuru quien pensaba que ese no era un expediente sino un simple papel inútil, el expediente solo decía Natsuki Kuga una chica rebelde con problemas de conducta y difícil de tratar, era lo único que decía ya que los demás datos eran referentes a sus calificaciones, eso dejo frustrada a Shizuru quien ese día no asistió a ninguna de sus clases solo por buscar ese expediente que no le sirvió para nada, bueno solo para conocer su nombre pero Shizuru quería conocer mas asi que se quedo en la sala del consejo a pensar.

-señorita Fujino (el chofer la llamaba con insistencia pero Shizuru estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos)

-señorita, señorita Fujino hemos llegado (fue en este momento que Shizuru logro reaccionar)

-ah si… claro gracias

-no fue nada señorita

Shizuru descendió del auto y se dirigió a la mansión con el firme propósito de entablar una conversación y si su prima era accesible tal ves una amistad y así ella tendría con quien compartir sus cosas mas importantes ya que ella no contaba con una persona a la cual le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarle sus problemas. Entro decidida a la mansión y la guardaespaldas personal de Haruka, Selene le mostro el camino directo a la habitación de su prima, subió las escaleras y se paro frente a la puerta de la habitación para disponerse a tocar, después de unos segundos de decidió y toco un par de veces.

-_rayos de seguro que es otra de las muchachas que me traen de comer que no entienden que no deseo comer lo único que quiero es estar sola aaaah!_ (Pensaba Haruka ante los golpes en su puerta) _esta bien, esta bien no me queda mas remedio que contestar… _quien es? (contesto por fin la rubia)

-soy Shizuru Fujino tu prima quería conocerte personalmente y poder hablar contigo crees que puedas dejarme pasar? …_espero que no sea grosera y no me deje aquí parada (_pensaba la ojirubi al ver que no tenia respuesta)

-_demonios de seguro que mi padre tiene algo que ver en esto porque esta chica no se levanto esta mañana pensado "hoy iré a jorobar a mi prima esa chiquilla que acaba de llegar"_ rayos papa me las pagara después.

Mientras la rubia seguía pensando en como se desquitaría de su padre del otro lado de la puesta cierta castaña se empezaba a impacientar por no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de su prima.

-_quien se a creído esta niña que es para tenerme aquí esperándola y yo pensando que era muy amable creo que me equivoque debí de a ver preguntado como era antes de aceptar pfff!_

Pensaba la castaña por la actitud que hasta ahora su desconocida prima le estaba mostrando tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamiento que no alcanzo a escuchar que una voz detrás de la puerta la invitaba a pasar.

-_toda vía que tengo que resignarme y recibirla y ella que ni se digna en entrar bueno are un ultimo esfuerzo sino entra pues que no entre mejor para mi (_pensaba la rubia ya que llevaba tiempo llamando a que pasara su prima y simplemente no recibía respuesta) _bien la llamare una ves mas ojala y ya de haya marchado… _Adelante!

Y fue entonces que la castaña reacciono y escucho la afirmación a su anterior pregunta.

-ah si gracias, con permiso…-_no tenia porque gritarme ni que estuviera tan lejos que modales tan malos tiene...-_ Hola como estas

_-_ hola pues no me quejo y tu

-primero que nada déjame presentarme soy Shizuru Fujino Tenoh tu prima gusto en conocerte aunque deberías levantarte un poco no alcanzo a verte bien…-_debe estar pasando por un momento muy duro para no querer ni comer_

-así claro mi nombre es Haruka Granshester mucho gusto...-_genial es una de esas chicas que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que meterse en los asuntos de los demás._

-disculpa? Dijiste Haruka Granshesterque no eres Haruka Tenoh?...- _mmm algo raro pasa aqui._

- eh? A si, si claro lo olvidaba ahora soy una Tenoh disculpa es que e estado distraída estos días…-_si claro como no además que demonios te importa como me apellide entrometida._

_-_claro no te preocupes puedo sentarme…-_creo que si pasas por malos momentos, pero que… hermosos ojos tienes son iguales a los de…_

_- _ah- así claro disculpa mi falta de modales, pero siéntate no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mi…-_ claro como si me importara lo que tu pensaras de mi, deja de hacer esa sonrisa fingida de testo que me tengan lastima._

-ah?... decías algo?...- _ahora resulta que me ignora no si era lo único que me faltaba que esta niña me ignorara._

-si claro te decía que te sentaras…- _siéntate saca las dudas que tengas y lárgate de una ves._

_-_ ara espero que prima-san me disculpe por haberme metido en mis pensamientos…- _de seguro estabas pensando que esto no era lo que esperabas ver_

_-_ claro no te preocupes no ahí problema, amm disculpa que sea tan directa pero me podrías decir que es lo que te impulso a venir a verme…-_eso Haruka directo al grano sácalo de tu pecho._

_-_ara ara creo haberle dicho a prima-san que quería conocerla en persona y poder tratarla.

-mmm ya entonces me estas diciendo que mi padre no te pidió que viniera a hablar conmigo verdad…- _ahí padre deja que te tenga a mi alcance y te diré tus verdades_

_-_ara? Prima-san es muy perceptiva, efectivamente el tio esta un poco preocupado por tu salud, porque te encierras en tu cuarto y no hablas con nadie…- _me lleva la chingada quien otro sino mi padre para joderme bravo Haruka y tu que pensabas que aquí nadie te molestaría._

-mira Shizuru dile a mi padre que estoy bien y no quiero ser grosera pero si hablo o no con alguien no es algo que te incumba…- _quien te crees que eres la madre Shizuru de Calcuta? Por favor no me hagas reír._

-ara pero prima-san de vería salir mas yo podría mostrarle la ciudad si me lo permitiera no es sano que se quede aquí todo el día…-_ genial ahora resulta que eres medico no? Debí quedarme en L.A._

_-_ya te lo dije Shizuru no es algo que te interese y ahora si me disculpas quiero estar sola por favor…- _ya vete debes estar cansada de la cara de tanto sonreírme _

-muy bien solo quiero decirle algo a prima-san puedo hacerlo?...-_ no! No puedes… pero para que me desgasto si de todas formas lo vas hacer _

-claro porque no dime…- _oh dios que hice yo para merecer esto… ok si se pero no me lo recuerden quieren, estúpidos recuerdos_

_-_creo que prima-san no de vería darle el gusto a esa persona que le hiso daño de verla derrotada ella de vería demostrarle que es capaz de salir adelante sola y sin ella, de vería renovarse y salir, cuando este lista regresar a los Ángeles y demostrarle a esa persona lo que perdió…- _Kris…ten… voy a cometer mi primer acto de asesinato… matare a mi padre… ok no lo hare debo admitir que esta niña tiene razón pero como diablos supo que estoy asi por una persona… bueno como sea ella tiene razón pero no le daré el gusto de saber que acertó._

-me quieres decir quien dijo que yo estoy asi por una persona?...- _no voy hacer yo la que te suba mas el ego niña_

_-_ara? Nadie solo lo supuse, prima-san me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mi…-_ creo tal ves eres una persona agradable me caes bien… un momento que estoy pensando no no no Haruka concéntrate… aun que ella se ve amable tal ves es diferente al resto de la familia…ah! No la sacare de aquí y pensare en lo que me a dicho._

-amm no querrás decir que por experiencia propia?... bueno como sea me puedes dejar sola, gracias por la visita…-_ mmm como pudo ver a través de mi y como pude ver a través de ella… mmm tal ves ella me pueda ayudar pero no ahora._

- ara porque lo dices prima-san?...- _porque mas, lo traes pintado en la cara dice tristeza y soledad lo mismo que tu leíste en la mía._

-por nada olvídalo ahora si me disculpas...-_ por favor vete necesito pensar sobre ti y sobre lo que are a partir de ahora._

-ara claro que si, mira te dejare el numero de mi celular cualquier cosa que necesites llámame si? A la hora que sea no importa quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, hasta luego cuídate…-_si, necesito un abrazo pero todavía necesito saber que tanto puedo confiar en ti, asi que necesito idear algo que me ayude a descubrirlo._

-claro, gracias… por todo.

Shizuru salió del cuarto dejando a una Haruka mas que pensativa por las cosas que le había dicho, la rubia pensaba que su prima tenia razón no podía darse por vencida ya llevaba asi mas de 3 mese llorándole y ella ni siquiera la había intentado contactar no había caso, se obligaría a olvidarla y a rehacer su vida, de alguna u otra forma la vida siempre se encarga de cobrar la factura asi pensaba Haruka, decidió que cambiaria y cuando estuviera "lista" regresaría y como le había dicho Shizuru le demostraría a esa persona lo que perdió y claro si la suerte le favorecía regresaría con un nuevo amor.

Ya lo tenia decidido y no había vuelta a tras lo único que le asía falta era idear algo que le demostrara que de verdad podría confiar en ella, en Shizuru Fujino Tenoh su prima, ella había sido capas de ver a través de ella porque de algo estaba segura su papa no se arriesgaría a sufrir su furia si habría la boca asi que descarto de inmediato que su padre le haya dicho algo a la castaña, entonces como fue posible que haya visto a través de ella, tan transparente era? No eso no era posible nadie en su casa noto lo que tenía cuando estaba con su madre, que tenia Shizuru Fujino que hacia que Haruka quedara al descubierto cuando estaba con ella?.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la conversación que tuvo Haruka con Shizuru, después de es platica, esa misma noche Haruka bajo a cenar con su padre para asombro de todos los que laboraban en esa mansión puesto que todos sabían que la joven heredera no quería saber nada del mundo.

Los días transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo Shizuru iba a la mansión regularmente pero no platicaba casi nada con Haruka, ya que esta aun tenia sus dudas con respecto a su prima, además de que seguían fraguando un plan para hacer que su prima revelara sus verdaderas intenciones, Haruka no dejaba de pensar en que pensaría su prima en cuanto supiera de sus preferencias, todo la tenia muy pensativa, además estaba el echo de que su padre le había informado que su abuelo quería conocerla pero siendo tan orgullosa rechazo la oferta de inmediato, si su abuelo quiera verla que viajara el a Japón ella no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de hablar con el.

Era viernes por la tarde Haruka se encontraba en su habitación como regularmente se la pasaba, estaba leyendo un libro mientras bebía unas cervezas ese se había convertido en su hobby leer y beber y mientras lo hacia una idea se le vino a la mente…

-_ya se embriagare a Shizuru y asi sabré que es lo que realmente trama después de todo los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad._

Después de pensar eso soltó una carcajada, se levanto de su silla y dejando la bebida y el libro de la lado se dirigió al tocador donde Shizuru había dejado el numero de su celular lo tomo y se dispuso a marcar, sonó tres veces y contestaron…

-disga? – dijo Shizuru

-hola Shizuru soy yo Haruka – _ja esto va a hacer muy interesante _

-asi hola prima-san a que debo tu llamada

-mira Shizuru tu me dijiste que cuando quisiera hablar con alguien te llamara y es por eso que lo estoy haciendo

-ara me alegra que prima-san quiera hablar conmigo, y cuando quieres que hablemos mañana?

-ah bueno Shizuru a mi me gustaría que fuera ahora crees que sea posible?

-ara claro que es posible en una hora estoy haya te parece?

-esta bien Shizuru tomate tu tiempo en arreglarte de acuerdo aqui te estaré esperando

-gracias prima-san que considerada de acuerdo entonces estaré haya en cuanto termine de arreglarme

-me parece bien hasta pronto Shizuru

-hasta pronto Haruka.

Haruka termino la llamada y se dirigió de nuevo a su silla pero antes de sentarse recordó que tenia que preparar todo para antes de que Shizuru llegara asi que se fue a dar un baño, cuando hubo terminado se cambio y en 30 min. Ya estaba lista para recibir a su prima lo único que le faltaba era pedirle a las empleadas que prepararan una tetera con el mejor te que tuvieran en la casa, asi que se dirigió a la cocina cuando llego ahí le pidió a una de las muchachas que se le acercara cuando quedaron frente a frente Haruka comenzó hablar…

-disculpe Haruka-sama se le ofrece algo - me dijo la empleada yo la veía un poco divertida ya que esta estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-asi claro quería que por favor prepararan un poco de te y unos bocadillos mi prima Shizuru no tarda en llegar.

-claro Haruka-sama algo mas que necesite – las empleadas me miraban como un chico sumamente atractivo a pesar de que sabían a la perfección que yo era una mujer.

-si la verdad es que necesito dos botellas de vodka las tienen aquí o debo pedir que vayan a comprarlas?

-no Haruka-sama déjeme ver en la bodega, las necesita ahora mismo o quiere que se las subamos junto con el te, cuando la señorita Shizuru llegue.

-no las necesito ya mismo asi que por favor me las puedes traer preciosa – ya era casi un pasatiempo que coqueteara con las empleadas de la casa a mi padre no le molestaba y a mi me encantaba ver las caras de esas chicas cuando les hablaba.

-cl-claro Haruka-sama ahora mismo se las traigo – _jajaja creo que debo encontrar otro pasatiempo no debo jugar asi con sus sentimientos aunque debo admitir que es un poco divertido_.

Se fue lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí era divertido ver como esas chicas se sonrojaban tanto cuando les decía algo lindo, debo admitir que ese habito lo tengo desde que estaba en los ángeles me encantaba coquetear y hacer sonrojar a las chicas lindas, yo era considerada como toda una Casanova aunque la verdad yo nunca me considere asi.

A los poco minutos ya estaba de regreso con mi encargo las tome de sus manos y le dedique una sonrisa de esas que me salen prácticamente naturales aun que la verdad son mas falsas que las promesas de un político de mi país. Las lleve a mi habitación con un poco de hielo y unas copas y espere hasta que Shizuru llegara para dar comienzo con mi plan uno que según yo era brillante.

Cuando Shizuru llego la salude de la misma manera en que ella lo asía de la manera mas hipócritamente posible, le pedí que me acompañara ya que tenia todo listo en mi cuarto ella simplemente asintió y me siguió a la habitación sin decir nada no es que a mi me molestara del todo pero la verdad eso silencios eran un poco incómodos, cuando llegamos al cuarto abrí la puerta y le cedí el paso para que entrara ella primero en un acto de caballerosidad ella entro y yo después de ella, una ves adentro le pedí que tomara haciendo y asi lo hizo serví el te y otro silencio incomodo se hizo presente hasta que ella lo rompió con una pregunta…

-ya va a decirme prima-san el motivo por el cual me pidió que viniera? – _vaya y yo que creí que era un poco despistada debo admitir que es muy perspicaz esto será divertido._

-bueno ya te lo dije por teléfono quería hablar con alguien y como tu te ofreciste pues… te llame pero si te molesta, no te impido que te vayas – _ja no creo que dejes a una pobre alma a su suerte o si primita._

-ara muy bien y me puede decir prima-san de que quiere hablar conmigo? – _vaya pensé que nunca lo dirías._

-simplemente me gustaría conocerte mas y que me conocieras mas a mi asi que porque no te a hago unas preguntas y me las contestas y tu haces lo mismo conmigo y asi nos conocemos mas que dices? – _estoy segura que accederás ya que veo que te intrigo mucho porque tanto interés en conocerme… bueno eso lo averiguare muy pronto._

-ara claro que si, me parece una excelente idea prima-san – _ya caíste jajaja te tengo donde quería Shizuru ahora si de esta no te escapas hoy sabré tus intenciones._

-genial empieza tu, primero las damas hermosas – _que rayos me pasa en mi prima no puedo ser asi con ella… creo que definitivamente soy gay._

-ara muy bien gracias prima-san que galante – _si claro lo que digas y no sigas porque mi ego se inflara como un globo… ahh! Que arrogante soy._

La tarde se les pasó muy rápido a causa de ese juego que propuso Haruka, Shizuru le hizo muchas preguntas a su prima como: ¿Cuándo conociste a tio Hiro? ¿Por qué razón no habías venido antes? ¿Qué carrera cursabas en los Ángeles?, solo preguntas de ese tipo en ningún momento Shizuru trato de invadir la intimidad de Haruka nunca le pregunto cosas que sabia que a su prima tal ves la incomodarían asi que prefirió callarlas, el sol se estaba ocultando y pese a que al día siguiente no tendría clases Shizuru decidió que era mejor irse antes de cometer alguna indiscreción con su prima como preguntarle el porque de su repentino interés para con su tio pero no quería que el fino hilo de una amistad que apenas acababa de construir hacia su prima se rompiera, pero antes de que Shizuru hablara Haruka se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación y sin mas regreso con 2 botellas de vodka…

-oi Shizuru porque no le ponemos algo de ambiente a esto? – _con 3 o cuatro copas podre sacarte todo lo que traes entre manos._

-ara me parece muy bien prima-san – _vaya parece que no se esperaba esto de mi parte de seguro que ni siquiera sabe que lo que es una cruda jajaja_

-bien pero déjame decirte que yo soy de carrera larga como dicen por ahí – _tonta pero que haces si la asustas ni siquiera querrá tomarse una copa_

-ara? Me parece muy bien prima-san déjame decirte que yo igual soy de carrera larga asi que no te será fácil ganarme – _woo esto si no me lo esperaba cada ves mas se pone mas interesante_

-genial Shizuru me agrada esa voz hagamos una competencia veamos quien se embriaga primero que dices? – _te aconsejo que te rindas nadie a podido ganarme jajaja_

-ara me parece muy bien prima-san no esperemos mas y empecemos – _vaya tal ves si cometí un ligero error de calculo si me gana solo espero no cometer una idiotez…_

Ya iban por su onceavo caballito de la noche, las dos ya se veían un poco mal, pero el estar en la seguridad de su cuarto las hacia sentirse seguras asi que no se contenían con nada, estaban apunto de acabarse la primera botella de vodka, y seguían con su juego de preguntas ahora a causa del alcohol las preguntas eran un poco mas subiditas de tono, Shizuru disfrutaba haciendo sonrojar a Haruka, para este punto ambas habían tirado sus caretas a la basura y se mostraban tal como eran, ambas se sentían con la suficiente confianza como para tirar esos muros que se empeñaron en levantar aunque ninguna de las dos supiera la razón por la cual la otra le inspiraba tanta paz y confianza.

Tenían 6 horas metidas en el cuarto de la rubia de las cuales 2 se las habían pasado tomando te y platicando pero las otras 4 horas restantes se las habían pasado bebiendo vodka, eran prácticamente las 10:00 pm y aun no le veían el fin puesto que ya llevaban 3 botellas y acababan de pedir otras 2, las dos chicas se sentían muy cómodas la una con la otra ahora ya solo reían y platicaban de cosas sin sentido, pero por la cabeza de cierta chica de ojos verdes, no dejaba de rondar un pensamiento que no la dejaba disfrutar al máximo ese momento con su prima, y no dejaba de repetirse que tenia que hablar, contarle a su prima eso que la estaba molestando puesto que para este punto la rubia por alguna extraña razón sentía que si podía confiar en Shizuru y que tal ves ella entendería su situación.

-_rayos sino aprovecho esta oportunidad para hablar con Shizuru no tendré otra vamos Haru tu puedes ya tienes el suficiente valor ya perdí la cuenta e cuantas copas me e tomado tengo que hacerlo ahora…_

-ara ara prima-san me escuchas?

-Haruka, Ha-ru-ka, Haruka!

-ah? Decías algo Shizuru

-ara que si te sentías bien

-a claro que si Shizuru de echo tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte - _ vamos tu puedes ahora es el momento no te acobardes…_

- claro dime que pasa

- bueno…lo…lo que pasa…lo que te quiero decir es… - _genial Haruka pareces una idiota que es lo que te pasa ni que fuera para tanto dilo asi si mas como va…_

- Prima-san confía en mi no tienes porque estar nerviosa o será que estas muy tomada para formular la pregunta? -_Shizuru tenia una sonrisa muy picara en su rostro que ocasiono que Haruka se sonrojara al grado de competir con un tomate.._

-Ah! Oí Shizuru yo estoy bien y lo que quiero decirte es… es que… ah demonios… al diablo… porque decidiste acercarte a mi… que te orillo a hacerlo, porque, dímelo Shizuru que ganas tu con todo esto?-_eso es Haru bien echo directo al punto ahora solo falta esperar su respuesta… demonios y si se molesta aaaah porque soy tan torpe. _

-ara eso era lo que te tenia tan incomoda?-_eh? Que clase de respuesta es esa al grano mujer al grano limítate a contestar…_

-….

- ara como veo que no me vas a contestar, te contestare yo tus dudas, yo no gano nada Haruka, bueno tal ves lo único que gane sea una amiga es lo único que ganaría una amistad y es lo único que me interesa de ti, solo eso, porque piensas que me acerque a ti por algo mas que una amistad, dime Haruka porque? Creo que en ningún momento yo demostré que quería algo mas de ti que no fuera tu amistad es que acaso no me crees o no confías en mi, se que tenemos muy poco de conocernos pero por alguna extraña razón yo siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo no te pasa lo mismo, me agradas bastante Haruka siento que eres las hermana que nunca tuve, no me niegues la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, de conocerte mas, de que me conozcas, por favor… -_ vaya eso si es una explicación ok ahora me toca a mi es sincera lose ahora lose… eh espero no, no, no llores genial ahora la hiciste llorar con la suerte que tengo capaz y se va molesta y al diablo con la amistad… _

- no llores por favor, nunca me a gustado ver a las mujeres llorar me siento impotente por favor si… _Haruka se acerca a Shizuru y con su dedo pulgar empieza a secar esas lagrimas que salieron desde el corazón de su prima…_ perdóname Shizuru soy una idiota, no debí dudar de ti pero me han pasado tantas cosas que ya no se ni en quien confiar, pero esta claro que en si puedo confiar, creo que no era la mejor de las formas para hacerte confesar pero no puedes negar que te divertiste jajaja.

-ara eso es verdad aunque todo esto haya sido solo para que comprobaras que puedes contar conmigo, entonces que dices amigas?_-Shizuru le extiende la mano a Haruka y esta ultima de acerca y la toma y le dice…_

-por supuesto que amigas, espero que me disculpes por mi métodos un poco radicales…

- no te preocupes creo que yo hubiera echo lo mismo de estar en tu lugar

-amm Shizuru aun ahí lago que quiero decirte, tal ves con esto que te diga ya no vas a querer ser mi amiga, pero si vamos a empezar una amistad quiero que sepas todo de mi.

-ara no creo que sea tan grave como para que me aleje de ti y para serte sincera no creo que haya algo que me aleje de ti.

-ok bueno… Shizuru yo… pues veras… a mi… a mi…

- solo dilo y ya somos amigas lo recuerdas solo fue hace 10min. Pero lo somos confía en mi jajaja.

Como si esas palabras fueran la cura para el miedo, en cara de la rubia se formo una sincera sonrisa y su cara que antes era una cara de vergüenza y temor ahora demostraba confianza y seguridad.

-ya ok bueno Shizuru a mi…a mi… A MI ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES! - _ mas que una afirmación muy segura fue un grito que se escucho por todo el cuarto de la rubia por suerte la casa era lo suficientemente grande para que lo que en ese cuarto sucediera no se escuchara en otra parte de la casa._

Shizuru puso una cara de diversión cuando su prima le grito que le gustaban las mujeres, no le sorprendió ya que tenia sus sospechas, ya que cuando iba de visita a la casa de esta a veces escuchaba a las empleadas decir cosas sobre su prima, cosas como que les había dicho que eran hermosas o que en mas de una ocasión había intentado besarlas, esto mas sumado a que la chica parecía un chico muy apuesto le hizo suponer cosas que ahora se le aclaraban gracias a la tan peculiar forma de confesarse de su prima.

-ara y por eso tanto escándalo, por ese motivo pensabas que me alejaría de ti jajaja que tontita eres.

-eeehhhh! P-p-p pero Shizuru es que acaso no te incomoda… espera un momento porque no te sorprendió lo que te dije ya lo sabias?

-ara claro que no me incomoda y tenia mis sospechas pero tu me lo has confirmado justo ahora por eso no me sorprendió además que querías que pensara, si cuando te conocí yo esperaba ver a una chica tímida y recatada, y me encuentro con el modelo perfecto de príncipe pero resulta que no es príncipe sino princesa.

-a-a-a-ahhhh! U-u-un momento Shizuru ok admito que soy un poco obvia pero porque no te incomoda yo pensé que pondrías el grito en el cielo y ahora resulta que me comprendes no lo entiendo.

-ara pero si es muy simple primita a mi también me gustan las mujeres.

-a eso lo explica todo…. Espera queeeeee! C-c-como que a ti también te gustan las chicas.

-ara pues eso, que comparto tus gustos, ahora que lo pienso tal ves sea por eso me siento a gusto estando contigo no lo crees.

-a-a-a ok recapitulemos yo te dije que me gustan las chicas, después tu me dijiste que a ti también te gustaban… estas bromeando cierto.

-ara yo no suelo bromear con algo tan cerio ok, tenlo muy presente.

- e-e-esta bien Shizuru lo recordare, sabes, creo que empiezo a pensar que esto de haber venido hasta acá no fue tan mala idea, gracias a ti creo que hasta me esta empezando a agradar este sitio.

-ara gracias por decirme eso, te prometo que hare de tu estancia en Japón lo mas cómoda posible tu déjamelo a mi ok are que te sientas como en casa.

- gracias Shizuru te lo encargo, amm oye Shiz porque no te quedas a dormir mañana no tienes clases y pues ya es un poco tarde para que te vayas a tu casa.

- ara que considerado de tu parte Haruka, pero no será que… (_es aquí donde Shizuru pone una de sus famosas caras picaras)_ ahora que prima-san sabe que a mi también me a traen las chicas quieres seducirme? O peor aun quiere aprovecharse de mi (_pone cara de preocupación)_.

-p-p-p-pero que… SHIZURU! Que estas diciendo pero p-p-por supuesto que NO! Deja de decir eso, te quedas o no.

-ara claro que si, pero podemos compartir tu cuarto?

-a si claro no le veo el inconveniente, pero con una condición de acuerdo

-ara y de acuerdo de que se trata

-compartiremos el cuarto y la cama si, pero no quiero que por la mañana me salgas con la puntada de que te viole o que me proveche de ti ok.

-ara pero yo seria incapaz de hacer algo asi jum! (_hace un mojin con la cara simulando indignación por el comentario de su prima)… si claro hazte la digna pero ya me lo imagino, asi que vas vale prevenir que lamentar._

-aja si claro, lo que digas Shiz pero aceptas o no.

-ok acepto.

-muy bien, ahora vengo iré a ponerme la pijama al baño de acuerdo.

-ok y acaso no piensas prestarme una a mi o pretendes que duerma con mi ropa puesta o quizás… prefieres que duerma sin ropa…_ usa un tono muy seductor para decir esto ultimo cosa que no pasa desapercibida por la rubia que esta mas rija que un tomate._

-SHIZURU! Deja de hacer esas BROMAS!, además solo traje una pijama asi que no tengo una para prestarte.

-ara ok, la compartiremos, que parte prefieres la de encima o la de abajo.

- a-a-a SHIZURU! Ya basta! Una broma mas de esas y te juro que te mando a tu casa.

- ara yo solo preguntaba que parte de la pijama prefieres si la parte superior o la inferior, solo eso mou Haruka mal pensada.

-a-a-a- _suspiro- _de acuerdo además tu tienes la culpa siempre estas con esas bromas, pero estaba bien compartiremos la pijama yo tomare los pantalones y tu la camisa te parece.

- ok me parece perfecto.

Ambas chicas se pusieron sus respectivas partes del pijama, Haruka se cambio en el baño y Shizuru en el cuarto a pesar de las sugerencias de la última con respecto a que su prima y ella podían cambiarse juntas. Cuando al fin estuvieron listas se metieron en la cama, dispuestas a dormir pero ninguna de las dos perecía tener sueño habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día, asi que decidieron matar el rato platicando y de paso conocerse mejor. Haruka le conto a su prima de su vida en L.A. de su familia, del porque no había estado con su padre, en fin le conto todo respecto a ella, solo hubo algo que Haruka olvido comentar o mejor dicho no quiso comentar y ese algo es el verdadero motivo por el cual Haruka se fue de los Ángeles, Shizuru noto esto pero decidió que era mejor asi tal ves su prima aun no estaba lista para revivir ese su seceso, no sabia como sucedieron las cosas pero se imaginaba que debió ser algo muy grave para que su prima haya decidido poner miles de Km de distancia, por su parte Shizuru le conto todo a su prima respecto a ella, a su familia, a la perdida de su madre, a todo lo que había sufrido, pero al igual que Haruka hubo algo que no comento y ese es el echo de que cierta chica peli-azul le rompiera el corazón, simplemente se limito a decir lo mismo que le dijera su prima respecto a su problema "una chica me rompió el corazón" esas palabras uso las mismas que Haruka uso y con eso Haruka supo que Shizuru tampoco estaba lista para rebelar aun ese secreto tal ves al igual que ella había sufrido demasiado y apenas estaba cerrando esa herida como para abrirla nuevamente.

Asi se pasaron toda la noche hablando de sus vidas y conociendo más y más una de la otra a cada minuto que pasaba, hasta que por fin, el sueño hizo de las suyas y las venció a ambas, transportándolas a el mundo mágico de los sueños. Cada una durmió placida mente y ninguna de las dos fue consiente de en que momento de la noche ambas quedaron sumadas en un abrazo, que las hizo dormir mas cómodamente sin saber porque.

La mañana las encontró una en los brazo de la otra, pero ninguna desasía ese abrazo sentían que si lo rompían despertarían de ese sueño que tanto estaban disfrutando, asi permanecieron hasta que una de las empleadas de la casa fue a avisarle a las chicas que ya era tarde y tenían que desayunar, siendo Shizuru la prima en despertar con Haruka refugiada en sus brazos cual niña pequeña con su madre, esto no le molesto en lo mas mínimo ya que tenia la extraña sensación de haber dormido mas cómodo teniendo a su prima de esta manera, además de que pensaba que su prima se veía como un bebe durmiendo asi y le resultaba realmente difícil despertarla, asi permaneció por unos minutos hasta que se fijo en la hora que marcaba el reloj que había el buro de su prima.

-11:00am –dijo para si Shizuru- eee 11 am? Yo nunca duermo tanto que me paso, bueno tal ves sea producto de la borrachera de anoche, aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca me había afectado eso aun después de lo de…-_ decidió detenerse no quería volver a recordar ese fatídico día, porque cada ves que lo hacia no podía dejar de llorar, asi que prefirió despertar a su prima para que ambas bajaran a desayunar._

- Haruka, Haru, despierta ya es tarde

-mmm aaa cinco min. Mas por favor – _decía la rubia mas dormida que despierta._

- no nada de 5 min. Mas ya es muy tarde anda despierta de una ves.

- ok, ok ya voy listo contenta, ya estoy despierta. -_ Decía la oji-verde molesta porque la habían despertado._

- vamos no seas floja es un muy bonito día, que te parece si desayunamos y después vamos a dar un paseo si.- _decía la castaña emocionada por la idea de salir a pasear con su nueva amiga._

- mmm de acuerdo no veo porque no.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y antes de bajar a desayunar decidieron tomar un baño para después salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, este seria el primero de Haruka, Shizuru quería que su prima conociera los lugares que a ella le gusta frecuentar pero que por no ir sola prefería no ir, pero ahora era diferente, tenia a Haruka y sabia que su prima no la dejaría y menos después de que la rubia le dijera entre sueños que era una persona muy especial para ella, Haruka por su parte pensaba que su prima era una persona muy frágil y se prometió a si misma no permitir que nadie la lastimase, no sabia porque pero quería protegerla y asi lo aria, nunca dejaría sola a Shizuru nunca, era una promesa.

_Continuara…_


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

Cuando terminaron de desayunar ambas chicas se dirigieron a la entrada para irse a su paseo, ya avían a hablado con el padre de la rubia al respecto y a este le fascino la idea de que su hija por fin saliera de la mansión, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso fuera de la casa, el padre de la oji-verde las detuvo…

-Haruka, Shizuru esperen- _les dijo_ _el hombre a ambas chicas para que se detuvieran._

-que pasa padre no me vayas a salir ahora con que no puedo ir – _dijo la rubia algo molesta por la interrupción._

-ara Haru cálmate espera a que el tio hable – _decía una castaña con su habitual sonrisa._

-bien Haruka me quieres decir en que piensas llevar a Shizuru a dar un paseo – _dijo Hiro a su hija._

-ah?... padre como que en que, obviamente el chofer nos llevara – _dijo la rubia ya mas molesta como era posible que su padre le preguntara cosas tan estúpidas pensaba la rubia._

-pues lo lamento mucho hija pero el chofer lo necesito yo asi que no te lo puedes llevar.

-que? No me vengas con esas cosas ahora padre ok, vete en tu coche y déjanos el chofer.

-lo lamento no puedo mi auto esta en el taller.

Bien eso es el colmo como era posible que su padre ahora le pusiera tantas trabas para poder salir, que acaso no estaba feliz hace un momento… bipolaridad pensó la rubia eso debía ser su padre no estaba bien de la cabeza, pero de que iría a pasear con Shizuru iría.

-muy bien padre que pretendes con todo esto a?

-nada hija, vamos acompáñenme afuera quiero mostrarles algo sobretodo a ti Haruka.

-_definitivamente mi padre esta loco, dios mío a donde me vine a meter, bien ya esta, ahora que no te ve corre!... ok eso es extremista, veamos que quiere mostrarnos._

"Los tres salieron de la casa y Hiro guio a las jóvenes al garaje de la casa y al llegar ahí saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un control remoto para abrir las puertas de este , cuando la enorme puerta termino de abrirse la joven rubia no creía lo que sus ojos veían, al frente de esta estaban un camaro azul con un moño rojo arriba y una motocicleta Harlley Daivison tipo ninja también en color azul y con un moño igual al del carro, por su parte la castaña que no había dicho nada puesto que ya sabia lo que su tio tenia pensado hacer solo se limito a observar las acciones de su prima, y lo primero que hizo esta fue correr hacia los vehículos y acariciarlos todavía no se lo podía creer".

-e-esto que significa padre

-mi regalo de bienvenida, son tuyos hija.

-…

-ara no piensas contestar Haruka

-a-a-a umm, perdón gracias padre son fantásticos, no tengo palabras, ya quiero salir y estrenarlos, vamos Shizuru.

"La rubia le dijo esto extendiéndole un casco, era más que evidente que la rubia quería probar la motocicleta primero, pero a la castaña no le fascinaba la idea y asi se lo hizo saber…"

-ara Haruka ni se te ocurra pensar que yo me voy a subir a una motocicleta

-Eh?

-pues eso no tengo la intención de morir tan joven.

-oh vamos Shizuru, no te pasara nada soy muy buena manejando motocicletas, en los Angeles tenia una, anda vamos.

- Haruka no, no quiero, mejor vamos en el auto después de que te muestre la ciudad unas cuantas veces, ya podras salir tu sola a dar un paseo en tu harlley si

- de acuerdo, esta bien, pero me debes una Shizuru y quiero que me muestres toda la ciudad ok.

- ok Haruka te la mostrare toda a partir del martes tendrás tu agenda ocupada solo con mi nombre de acuerdo.

-mmm? A partir del martes, a que te refieres Shizuru pensé que estarías en la universidad a partir de mañana

- solo iré a firmar unos documentos que necesitan ser revisados, pero volveré un poco tarde asi que volveré para cenar y a partir del martes estaré libre dos semanas.

- vaya eso es genial Shiz, pero a que se deben esas dos semanas e

- verdad que si, amm pues se debe a que después de esas dos semanas es el festival de la escuela, son algo asi como un incentivo para que después pongamos todo nuestro esfuerzo para que el festival sea un éxito.

- ya, eso es genial durante esas dos semanas podras mostrarme toda la ciudad y también tu el instituto siendo tu la presidenta podras verdad.

- si, esta bien te mostrare la ciudad y el instituto a y también la universidad, pero vámonos de una ves a mi me gusta ser puntual.

-ah? Pero si no quedamos con nadie solo somos tu y yo

-ara pues ya no es asi, mientras tu venias discutiendo con el tio recibí una llamada, para invitarme al centro comercial y acepte les dije que llevaría a alguien asi que vamos.

- eeehhhh! Espera un momento Shiz yo no tengo ganas de conocer a tus amigos que de seguro son unos pesados.

- ara claro que no, son buenas personas y te agradaran, además necesitas conocer a mas personas.

- pero por ahora no quiero conocer a nadie Shizuru.

- Haruka es bueno que conozcas a mas personas nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras un favor asi que nada de peros y vámonos de una ves.

- de acuerdo pero no me agradaran.

- deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña Haru

- ok vámonos.

Ambas subieron al auto, pero la rubia no hacia nada solo estaba mirando el volante, asi que la castaña tuvo que hablarle para que reaccionara.

- Haruka ya te dije que esta bien arranca.

- a b-b-bueno sobre eso Shiz mi padre no me dio las llaves

- que? Anda pídeselas, ahí Haruka, como pudiste olvidar eso.

- que esperabas me quede muy impacta por los regalos que me olvide de pedirle las llaves, espera ahora vuelvo.

Antes de que la rubia saliera del auto a toda velocidad en busca de su padre, este ultimo la detuvo, ya que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí, solo que las chicas se olvidaron de el por estar ensimismadas en sus planes para esas semanas que estaría la castaña libre.

- espera Haruka, aqui estoy hija, toma – _le dijo Hiro, extendiéndole la mano con las llaves del auto, de la motocicleta y un sobre._

- ah? –_ Miro la rubia un poco extraña_ – padre, no te habías ido ya – _dijo la rubia tomando las llaves y el sobre._

- no, pero al parecer ustedes no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

- lo siento padre, a por cierto que tiene el sobre – _dijo la rubia prendiendo el motor del auto._

- a pues es algo que necesitaras porque no pretenderás que tu prima pague todo verdad, asi que ábrelo y veras de que se trata, además quiero tenerte aqui puntual para la cena de acuerdo.

- ah? A que te refieres padre – _dijo la rubia abriendo el sobre y viendo que dentro de este había dinero_ – a ya entiendo y por cierto porque tendría que llegar a cenar viene alguien en especial?.

- mi esposa y tus hermanos

Ante este respuesta la rubia abrió los ojos como platos, no se lo podía creer, su padre quiera que conociera a su esposa e hijos, no sabia si podría controlarse enfrente de es mujer para no decirle a sus verdades, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo, si ella la provocaba acabaría mal pero si fuese al revés seria benéfico para ella, no es que le molestase compartir a su padre después de todo nunca lo tuvo, lo que en realidad le molestaba era el echo de que su madre le conto que esa mujer la había insultado y ofendido cuando se entero que ella estaba embarazada.

-…

- ara tio no te preocupes volveremos pronto, después de que Haruka me deje en casa ella volverá.

- no… Shizuru tu cenaras con nosotros de acuerdo – _no quería estar asolas con esa mujer su ira era demasiada y tal ves no se podría controlar, pero si tenia a Shizuru a su lado podría controlarse._

- ara no lo creo Haruka es una cena familiar.

- tu lo has dicho familiar y tu eres parte de esta familia, asi que nada de peros ok cenaras con nosotros… "no me dejes sola por favor"_ – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro solo para que la castaña lo escuchara._

- ara de acuerdo acepto si mi tio esta de acuerdo.

- claro que lo esta verdad padre que no te molesta.

- claro que no, Shizuru es bienvenida asi que las espero a las 6:00pm la cena será las 7:30pm, pero si tardan mas en arreglarse vuelvan mas temprano de acuerdo.

- si de acuerdo padre nos vamos.

Dicho esto la rubia puso en marcha el auto, el silencio reinaba a bordo del camaro ninguna de las dos chicas decía nada, Shizuru quería preguntarle a Haruka que había sido eso, porque le pidió con tanta insistencia que se quedara a cenar, pero prefirió permanecer callada llevaba poco de conocer a su prima pero a pesar de eso ya sabia que si su prima quería hablar sobre el asunto ella misma tocaría el tema y sabia perfectamente que presionarla para que le contase no era una opción. El silencio seguía reinando durante el recorrido solo fue roto por la castaña para pedirle a su prima que la llevase a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, ya que no podía ir al centro comercial con la ropa de la rubia que le quedaba un poco pequeña, la rubia solo se limito a asentir y seguir las indicaciones de su acompañante para llegar asi a su casa, una ves ahí Shizuru invito a su prima a pasar, ambas entraron a la casa, la oji-rubí se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse, y la rubia permaneció en la sala, Haruka esperaba una enorme casa una mansión como la de su padre, pero no, era una casa pequeña a comparación de la casa de su padre, pero en si era una construcción grande.

Permaneció en silencio, observando los cuadros, las fotos y todo a su alrededor, hasta que su prima bajo y le indico que ya podían partir, y asi lo hicieron el ambiente no cambio nada la única conversación que existía si a eso se le podía llamar conversación era Shizuru dándole las instrucciones a su rubia prima de cuales calles tomar para llegar a su destino, cuando llegaron Haruka dejo su auto en el estacionamiento y emprendieron su marcha rumbo al interior del centro comercial y aun seguían en silencio, una ves adentro la rubia decidió que era hora de hablar y sujeto a Shizuru de la mano para que esta volteara y le prestara atención.

- gr-gr-gracias Shizuru

- ara no fue nada, prima-san va a explicarme que fue todo eso

- umm – _a sintió la oji-verde_

- bien pues te escucho

- de acuerdo pero no me vuelvas a llamar prima-san esta bien

- de acuerdo no lo volveré hacer, pero dime que sucede

- pues veras…

Haruka le conto todo lo que su madre le dijo respecto a lo que le hizo esa mujer, además le conto la ira, el resentimiento y un sinfín de sentimientos mas que no sabia como de finirlos, todo eso le provocaba el echo de que pronto conocería a la persona que le destrozo la vida a su madre y peor aun tendría que soportarla un largo tiempo y además debía comportarse.

Cuando termino de contarle todo a su prima, la castaña se quedo pensando, procesando lo que su oji-verde prima le acababa de decir y después de un silencio que a Haruka le pareció eterno la castaña se le fue encima, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia y asi se decidió y rompió el silencio, para hacerle saber a su querida prima que no la dejaría sola…

- tranquila si – _y junto su frente con la de la rubia – _yo estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que esa señora te haga daño esta bien, no te voy a dejar sola de acuerdo.

- de acuerdo – _dicho esto y rodeo la cintura de Shizuru con su manos atrayéndola mas asía ella._

Asi permanecieron durante largo tiempo, para las personas que pasaban y veían la escena les parecía romántica, ya que las jóvenes parecían una pareja de enamorados una muy hermosa pareja de enamorados, puesto que Haruka parecía un chico muy apuesto y la castaña no se quedaba a atrás en cuanto a belleza, asi que para los visitantes del centro comercial solo eran eso una pareja demostrándose su amor.

Cuando la rubia se percato de las curiosas miradas de los que por ahí pasaban, cayo en cuenta de cómo habían permanecido durante ese tiempo y se separo rápidamente de su prima haciéndose hacia atrás y alejándose de ella.

-ara? Que pasa Haruka

- n-n-nada es solo que las personas nos están mirando

- ara no sabia que Haruka fuera una chica vergonzosa – _se acerco a ella y tomo su mano _– además Haruka parece un chico guapo asi que no ahí porque apenarse.

- ya, pero no quiero que algún conocido tuyo nos vea asi, tu y yo somos primas.

- mmm eso es verdad pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo… o no será que Haruka estaba pensando cosas indecentes? Jujuju – _esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono sexy cerca del oído de la rubia mientras seguían caminando._

- SILENCIO! Mou Shizuru tu siempre con tus bromas

- ara pero no me negaras que te agrada que te juegue estas bromas

- pero por supuesto que no – _suspiro – _bueno amm tengo una duda Shiz

- si, dime

- tu me dijiste que no tenias amigos, entonces esos que te llamaron quienes son

- y es la verdad, bueno ahora te tengo a ti, pero contestando a tu pregunta ellos son miembros del consejo estudiantil, y nos conocemos desde la infancia, pero solo son mis compañeros nada mas. _Después de esto le regalo una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa sino una real._

- _la rubia correspondió al gesto de igual manera y contesto – _dices que los conoces desde la infancia y aun asi no los consideras tus amigos porque Shizuru.

- pues la respuesta es muy sencilla y simple a pesar de conocernos tanto tiempo nunca nos tuvimos la suficiente confianza, ni ellos asía mi, ni yo asía ellos.

- ya veo, bueno pero eso puede cambiar no crees pueden hacerse amigos

- mmm no lo creo Haru, a mira haya están – _Shizuru señalaba una de las mesas donde se encontraban 2 chicos y 2 chicas, los chicos tenían el cabello negro y piel morena, uno de ellos tenia los ojos de color cafés, mientras que el otro los tenia azules no podía decir que estatura tenían porque estaban sentados pero podía asegurar que eran de su misma estatura, mientras que con las chicas una de ellas tenia el pelo rubio un rubio mas intenso que el de ella, mientras la otra lo tenia verde, la chica del cabello rubio tenia los ojos color lila y la chica de cabello verde los tenia rojos como los de Shizuru, solo que los de su prima eran mas bonitos, pensaba la rubia, ellos volteaban para donde ellas se encontraban caminando por eso logro verlos bien, a medida que se acercaban la chica de ojos lila no paraba de hablar, hasta que llegaron y tomaron asiento en los lugares desocupados…_

- ara Susushiro-san tu siempre de buen humor. – _Shizuru se refería a la chica del cabello rubio intenso._

- Fuji que piensas que vamos a esperar siempre o que… y quien es el chico que te acompaña, tu nueva conquista. – _decía la chica de ojos lila a la castaña_

- Sakura-san ( _disculpen pero como comprenderán no podía ponerle Haruka asi que le puse un nombre mas o menos parecido asi que por esta historias será Sakura Susushiro espero que no les moleste). _no deberías hablar asi de Shizuru-san. – _el chico de ojos cafés entro a la conversación_

- Reito tiene razón, que va a pensar el acompañante de Shizuru-san – _ahora era el chico de ojos azules quien intervenía en la discusión._

- porque no nos presentamos con el y dejamos este tema de lado ¿si? – _decía la chica de cabello verde. _

- ara eso seria lo mejor bueno pues… - _volteo a ver a su prima y pudo notar que le quería decir algo con la mirada, hasta ahora todos pensaban que Haruka era un chico y su prima no hacia nada para corregirlos, asi que pensó que seria eso, su prima le pedia que no dijera que era chica – _el es mi primo Haruka Tenoh.

- mucho gusto Tenoh-san mi nombre es Kanzaki Reito – _extendiendo su mano a manera de saludo,_ _el que presento primero fue el moreno de los ojos cafés._

- mucho gusto, pero puedes llamarme Haruka no es necesario que uses mi apellido. – _decía la rubia sujetando la mano del chico._

- de acuerdo Haruka-san

- deja eso de "san" solo Haruka a secas no me gustan los formalismos.

- muy bien parece perfecto entonces tu puedes llamarme Reito, Haruka.

- de acuerdo Reito.

- muy bien, ahora creo que me toca a mi, mi nombre es Darien Chiba gusto en conocerte Haruka, bueno yo también puedo llamarte asi verdad. – _decía el chico de ojos azules también extendiéndole una mano a manera de saludo._

- claro que si, mucho gusto y yo puedo llamarte Darien. – _decía la rubia tomando la mano del moreno._

- asi es, Haruka.

- ya, ya, ya, ahora me toca a mi – _decía la chica de cabellera rubia como el sol –_ mi nombre es Susushiro Sakura y yo te llamare Tenoh aunque no te guste y tengo una pregunta para ti. – _decía la oji-lila a la rubia que tenia en frente._

_- _ ok, no te preocupes… y dime cual es tu pregunta. – _decía Haruka con una cara de preocupación en el rostro por no saber que le quería preguntar la rubia-gritona._

- eres primo de Fuji, correcto

- si, asi es – _contesto la oji-verde un poco nerviosa_

- bueno en ese caso, quienes son tus padres y porque no te habíamos visto antes y de que parte de la familia de Fuji eres – _soltó la rubia-gritona de una _

- oye dijiste una pregunta – _decía la rubia por el interrogatorio improvisado – suspiro – _pero esta bien, contestare tus preguntas, amm veamos uno mis padres son Hiroichi Tenoh y AliciaGranshester, mmm dos, no me habían visto porque no vivía aquí vivía con mi madre en los Angeles y tres Shizuru y yo somos familia por parte de mi padre, su madre y mi padre eran hermanos.

- bien eso es todo, mucho gusto

- ok, espero que tus dudas hayan quedado disipadas con esto.

- seguro que si.

- bien, si ya termino el interrogatorio, me toca presentarme a mi, yo soy Setsuna Meiou, soy prima de Darien mucho gusto Haruka.

- el gusto es mío Setsuna.

- ara como ya termino el interrogatorio podemos seguir disfrutando de la tarde.

- espera Shizuru-san, Haruka dijiste que tu padre es Hiroichi Tenoh no es asi. – _decía el chico de ojos calor café._

- si, asi es porque. – _contestaba la rubia despreocupadamente_

- entonces tu eres el hijo del multimillonario y exitoso empresario Tenoh? El dueño de las empresas Tenoh Corp.? – _decía el chico al borde de un ataque porque la rubia ni siquiera le daba importancia._

- si, asi es. – _contesto la oji-verde secamente._

_-_ no lo puedo creer, y lo dices asi, como si no importara, tu eres el futuro heredero de esas empresas, ERES EL HEREDERO DEL IMPERO TENOH!. – _el moreno no podía creer que el chico frente a el le diera igual ese hecho._

- mmm no veo porque tanto alboroto, además yo no tengo intención de heredar tal impero… bueno dejemos ese tema de lado, porque no pedimos algo de comer. – _propuso la rubia para que sus compañeros de mesa olvidaran el tema._

- si – _contestaron todos al mismo tiempo._

La comida transcurrió sin ningún percance, todos comían y platicaban animadamente, se veía que todos disfrutaban de la compañía, hasta Haruka ya se sentía parte del grupo, durante la conversación, supo que tanto Darien y Sakura compartían profesión con ella ya que ambos estudiaban derecho, en cambio Reito la compartía con Shizuru, ellos estudiaban ciencias políticas y Setsuna estudiaba economía, su carreras eran diferentes pero compartían muchos puntos de vista en común y no solo eso compartirían, sino que también se entero que su futura universidad seria la misma en la que todos estudian, la universidad de Todai-Tokio y lo mejor es que no tendrían que se pararse al contrario seguirían viéndose y conviviendo, puesto que las carreras de todos estaban en el mismo campus asi que se seguirían viendo. La tarde paso muy rápido para todos y cuando menos se los esperaban ya era hora de irse ya que todos tenían compromisos…

- bien es hora de irnos – _dijo Susushiro viendo el reloj que traía en su muñeca._

- si tienes razón mejor nos vamos de una ves – _ahora fue Reito quien hablo_.

- ara tienen razón será mejor irnos Haruka o no tendremos tiempo de hacer las compras y llegar para la cena. – _dijo una castaña muy animada_

- mou yo no quiero ir a esa cena, además cuales compras? Shizuru no recuerdo haber acordado eso. – _contesto Haruka un poco molesta_

- jajaja mejor no discutas con ella amigo y ve. – _dijo Darien divertido por la cara de la rubia_

Asi termino la tarde, Reito, Darien, Setsuna y Sakura se fueron juntos y Shizuru y Haruka se quedaron todavía un poco mas ya que la castaña quería que su prima se viera muy bien en la cena asi que la llevaría a comprar algo de ropa. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron de inmediato a la mansión Tenoh, el silencio reinada dentro del camaro azul hasta que la rubia pregunto a su prima si le gustaría que la llevara a su casa por ropa para la cena a lo que la castaña le contesto levantando una mochila en el asiento de atrás, Shizuru ya había cogido ropa y Haruka ni enterada después de eso no se hablo mas, las dos estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos, la castaña pensaba que nunca se había sentido también salir con sus compañeros y eso se lo atribuía a Haruka, mientras que esta se preparaba mentalmente para no matar a su madrastra en cuanto la viera, además estaba segura que esa señora iba a intentar sabotearla o hacerla enojar para que la insultara, pero ella no permitiría eso, además sabia que tenia el apoyo incondicional de Shizuru, asi que llegaron lo mas rápido a la mansión y ambas de dirigieron a sus cuartos para prepararse para la tan esperada cena…

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Haruka fue la primera en arreglarse para la dichosa cena, asi que ella ya esperaba junto con su padre a sus invitados y a la castaña que aun no se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia…

- padre quiero pedirte un favor – _dijo la rubia a su padre y este se giro para verla_

- claro hija dime que ocurre – _contesto su padre de una manera comprensiva_

- no quiero que tu esposa sepa que soy chica, quiero que crea que soy varón de acuerdo – _dijo Haruka de una manera muy seria_

- muy bien como tu digas "hijo" mío, algo mas – _contesto el señor Tenoh ya que también a el le parecía buena idea._

_- _ de hecho si padre, quiero preguntarte como esta eso que soy la futura heredera al impero Tenoh, yo no quiero eso padre no me interesa – _dijo la rubia molesta por lo que le había dicho Reito hace poco._

- pues bien hijo veras… - _el señor Tenoh le explico a Haruka que en su familia a partir de los 13 años se les empieza a capacitar para desempeñar el puesto que en un futuro será para ellos, también le explico que como su primogénita tenia todo el derecho hacer ella la heredera principal, también le comento que si asi lo deseaba podría dimitir del cargo, pero eso significaría que uno de sus hermanos menores obtendría la responsabilidad de todo eso. – _si asi lo deseas puedes dimitir como ya te lo dije antes pero, ten en cuenta que la responsabilidad recaerá en uno de tus hermanos menores me entiendes, eso es algo que me gustaría evitar, pero tampoco te puedo forzar a que lo hagas.

- entiendo me estas tratando de decir que si yo dimito uno de esos niño tendrá que cargar con todo ese peso sobre ellos verdad – _dijo la rubia tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar._

- asi es hijo, tus hermanos tienen 13 y 6 años, Sakcari tiene 13 y Hiroshi 6

- ya veo eso quiere decir que Sakcari seria el siguiente si yo dimito verdad

- si, asi es, el muy tímido, y no se le da muy bien el tomar decisiones, pero como te lo dije antes mi intención no es obligarte a que aceptes, conócelos y piénsalo si al final sigues pensando en dimitir no insistiré mas.

- pero padre yo no… - _pero ya no pudo terminar ya que cierta castaña la interrumpió._

- no, no Haruka has lo que mi tio te dice, piénsalo bien date esa oportunidad, puedes ser alguien sumamente importante, además se te nota que eres muy hábil para lo negocios te pareces demasiado a nuestro abuelo, verdad tio y no solo me refiero al físico sino también en el carácter.

- si, tiene razón Shizuru, son idénticos.

- QUE? Pero que cosas dicen ustedes dos, de ninguna manera me parezco al viejo ok! – _dijo la rubia un poco molesta por los comentarios de su padre y prima, y los dos echaron a reír de buena gana, hasta que el timbre sonó y supieron que sus invitados habían llegado. _

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraban unos a otros, en especial Haruka no de jaba de ver a su prima y con la mirada le suplicaba que en ningún momento la dejara a solas con esa mujer. El Robert el mayordomo de la cas fue a abrir la puerta y recibir las visitas y detrás de este iba Hiro y muy en el fondo venían la rubia y la castaña tomadas de la mano, la castaña no dejaba de darle frases de aliento a la rubia para que se tranquilizara, cuando Robert abrió la perta dio paso a una mujer de 34 años, tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello oscuro, seguida de ella dos niños, uno de 13 años, con el cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos negros, mientras que el otro niño tenia 6 años, los ojos negros al igual que el cabello el era el que mas se parecía a su madre, cuando terminaron de saludar a Hiro y Shizuru este les informo que les quería presentar a alguien y un joven muy apuesto apareció ante los recién llegados…

- bien familia quiero presentarles a mi hijo mayor Haruka Tenoh – _dijo el señor Tenoh presentando a su "hijo" con total orgullo._

- hola mucho gusto en conocerlos – _dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia a manera de saludo._

- bien asi que este es tu bastardo – _dijo la mujer de oscura callera para hacer enfadar a Haruka – _bien mucho gusto soyMarian Anderson la ESPOSA de tu padre – _dijo la mujer recalcando la palabra esposa para asi enfurecer mas a la rubia y extendiendo su mano a manera de saludo._

- mucho gusto – _dijo la rubia tomando la mano de la esposa de su padre e ignorando completamente el comentario de que era un bastardo._

- muy bien Marian vuelves a insultar a mi hijo y no respondo has entendido - _ dijo el señor Tenoh muy molesto por el comentario de su esposa._

- vaya no es para tanto al final eso no un bastardo – _contesto la mujer con un tono de cinismo._

- SUFICIENTE!..._ – grito el señor Tenoh ya bastante molesto pero fue interrumpido por la rubia._

_-_ no importa padre de jala a mi no me afecta en lo mas mino su comentario – _comento la rubia muy tranquila, cosa que extraño a su padre bastante._

- pero Haruka… - _pero ya no dijo mas puesto que vio que la mano de hija era en vuelta con las manos de su sobrina y sabia que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no írsele en sima a esa mujer - _ bien como tu digas hijo, te parece si te presento a tus hermanos.

- claro padre.

- bien pues el Sakcari tiene 13 años y esta cursando la secundaria y el es Hiroichi tiene 6 años de edad y esta en primaria.

- hola Sakcari y hola a ti también Hiroichi

- hola onii-sama tenia muchas ganas de conocerte – _dijo Sakcari corriendo para abrazar a su hermano mayor_

- hola Sak yo también quería conocerte – _dijo la rubia respondiendo al abrazo de su hermano menor._

- y tu no quieres abrazar a tu hermano mayor Hiro – _dijo el señor Tenoh al menor de sus hijos._

- ja a ese bastardo ni pensarlo – _dijo el pequeño imitando el mismo tono de su madre._

- ara pequeño Hiro no deberías decir esas cosas le debes respeto Haruka es tu onii-sama – _hablo la castaña ya un poco molesta porque insultaban a su prima._

- no me interesa, mi mama me dijo que el es un bastardo y que no merece respeto – _dijo pequeño Hiro ante la mirada sorprendida de todos._

- a de manera que fue tu madre quien te dijo eso – _comento el señor Tenoh_

- si, ella nos dijo eso a Sak y a mi – _comento el pequeño dejando en evidencia a su madre._

- pues bien Marian y tu Hiro sino se comportan como debe ser con mi hijo mayor olvídense de sus privilegios entienden, deberían de aprender de Sak el si se sabe comportar – _dijo el señor Tenoh ya bastante molesto con la situación._

- pero… - _intento alegar Marian pero el señor Tenoh la interrumpió._

- pero nada, no permitiré un insulto mas asi mi hijo, pero que les haya quedado claro – _hablo el Hiroichi en tono de advertencia._

Nadie dijo nada de pues de eso solo era silencio lo que reinaba en aquella hermosa sala de la mansión Tenoh, el silencio era un poco incomodo pero nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra no fue sino hasta que Robert entro en la hermosa sala para decir que la cena estaba cérvida.

Y asi se dirigieron todos a al comedor, tomaron sus respectivos asientos y se dispusieron a comer, la cena transcurrió lo mas silenciosa posible nadie decía nada, solo debes en cuando el pequeño Sakcari le hacia preguntas a su onii-sama, y Haruka se las contestaba amablemente el niño le había caído muy bien y se notaba que era muy bueno, asi como también intercambiaban palabras con Shizuru y con el señor Tenoh, los otros dos comensales solo de dedicaban a guardar silencio.

Terminada la cena, tanto la mujer como sus dos hijos se retiraron su casa, por su parte Haruka se despidió de su padre y prima y se retiro a su cuarto tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar y la mas importante era decidirse si iba o no a aceptar se la heredera de el imponente impero Tenoh, antes lo tenia bastante claro, no aceptaría pero ahora que conocía al que la remplazaría había empezado a dudar, su hermano se veía muy tierno y amable, en ningún momento noto que fuera alguien malo, pero el fuera amable y tierno no lo hacia bueno o apto para el cargo, ella sabia que el niño no duraría mucho si el entrenamiento era muy pesado, eso y sumado con que es una responsabilidad enorme, tenia que pensárselo muy bien, porque tampoco quería que su otro hermano tuviera el puesto ya que era malvado al igual que su madre de seguro el pequeño Hiro llevaría a la ruina a la empresa.

Después de que la rubia se fuera a su cuarto sumergida en sus pensamientos la siguió la castaña y por ultimo se retiro Hiro ya que también el tenia sus problemas como dejarle claro a su mujer que tenia que respetar su "hijo" y asi todos se retiraron a sus cuartos cada uno un pensamiento diferente y solo Hiro y Haruka con sus problemas en mente…

A la mañana siguiente, como le había dicho la castaña el día anterior tuvo que ir al colegio a revisar unos documentos como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por su parte la rubia no se despertó hasta pasado el medio día, toda la noche se la paso pensando si aceptar o no y casi no pudo dormir, por su parte Hiro se fue a la empresa a revisar unos pendientes, asi que en el transcurso de la mañana no paso nada relevante.

Cuando Haruka por fin se decidió a levantar y bajar a desayunar se encontró con la sorpresa de que lo aria sola, ya que tanto su padre como su prima habían salido y ella como estaba dormida no los pudo acompañar, resignada por su mala suerte se dispuso a desayunar una ves que termino busco algo en que entretenerse pero simplemente no había nada que le llamara la atención y estaba a punto de volverse loca del aburrimiento, hasta que una de las empleadas de la casa al verla tan aburrida y desesperada se le acerco y le comento que había un área especial de entrenamiento algo asi como un gym en casa, la rubia se sorprendió ante esto y le pidió a la muchacha que le mostrara esa área, sino tenia en que mas entretenerse por lo menos se ejercitaría un poco, asi la sirvienta la llevo hasta el mini-gym y la dejo sola para que se ejercitara.

La rubia paso todo el tiempo metida en el mini-gym hasta que llego su padre a la hora de la comida, Haruka salió de ese lugar y se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar un baño para acompañar a su padre a comer y también para hablar con el respecto a lo de ser o no la heredera de el imperio, si ya tenia una decisión, esas horas que no durmió y las que paso sola ejercitándose le sirvieron para aclarar su mente y asi tomar una decisión con respecto a ese tema, cuando termino de asearse bajo y se sentó a la mesa junto con su padre y comenzaron a comer y conversar, un punto de la conversación la rubia le dijo que ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a ser la futura heredera, el señor Tenoh se tenso demasiado y no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo su hija ya le tuviera un respuesta, sobra decir que estaba mas que nervioso ya que el quería que fuera Haruka la dirigiera las empresa, su hija tenia un don pensaba el, tenia el carácter y la actitud necesarios para hacerse cargo de las empresas, en cambio su otro hijo no, era demasiado blando y fácil de influenciar asi que el no era una opción viable para ese puesto y si pensaba en su otro pequeño tampoco le agradaba la idea ya que después de lo de ayer se había dado cuenta que ese niño era idéntico a su madre asi que si el se quedaba con las empresas seguro todo se lo daría a su madre y acabarían con todo lo que tanto esfuerzo y dedicación le habían costado tanto a el como a su padre, hacer y levantar las empresas para llegar hacer la mas respetada de todo Japón, pero el ya le había dicho a la rubia que no la obligaría asi que lo único que le quedaba hacer era respetar cualquier decisión que su hija haya tomado y tratar de convertir a Sakcari en el digo heredero si ese era el caso.

Después que terminaron de comer Haruka se disculpo con su padre y se fue a su cuarto no sin antes decirle a su padre que le haría saber su respuesta después de la cena, ya que quería que su prima Shizuru estuviera presente.

- Haruka-sama, Haruka-sama! La señorita Shizuru llamo y dice que viene para acá y que quiere que ya este lista para la cena – _decía Paty de las sirvientas de la mansión, pero la rubia no respondía._

- Haruka-sama! Por favor despierte

- ah? Si… si ya voy, ya voy – _decía Haruka algo adormilada, desde que se retiro a su cuarto y toco la cama se quedo profundamente dormida, y como no hacerlo eso de dormir solo 3 horas y matarse ejercitándose no era una buena combinación, asi que muy perezosamente se despertó y le hizo saber a Paty estaría lista para cuando llegara su prima._

- muy bien Haruka-sama entonces me retiro

- si, gracias.

Dicho esto se sentó en el borde de la cama para despabilarse un poco y una ves que ya no se sintió tan adormilada se levanto y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y estar lista para cena, su prima ya venia en camino y además tenia que hacer ese anuncio y decirle a su padre y prima lo que había decido. Cuando termino y salió de su cuarto se topo con su prima que acababa de llegar del colegio.

- Shizuru hola, como te fue en el colegio – _pregunto la rubia a su prima_

- ara bien Haruka lo normal y tu que tal tu dia? En contraste algo que hacer – _contesto la castaña._

- me hubiera muerto de aburrimiento de no ser por Paty que me llevo al mini-gym y ahí pase toda la maña.

- jajaja ya veo, discúlpame, pero estabas muy a gusto dormida que no te quise despertar para que fueras conmigo.

- no te preocupes, sabes gracias a eso pude pensar y tomar una decisión con respecto a eso de ser la heredera.

- ara ten rápido? Y estas segura que es la mejor decisión

- si, y nada de tan rápido que solo dormí 3 horas a noche y por la mañana me la pase pensando, asi que después de la cena daré mi decisión.

- ara muy bien entonces ire a tomar un baño y a arreglarme, en un momento estoy contigo.

- ok, te espero abajo.

Haruka bajo las escaleras, su padre ya estaba ahí asi que tomo asiento en la amplia sala y se dispuso a esperar junto con su padre a la castaña, para asi comenzar con la cena, ninguno de los dos decía nada solo había silencio, el señor Tenoh se veía ligeramente nervioso, mientras que Haruka estaba sumamente tranquila, ya que sabia que la decisión que iba a tomar era la mas acertada aun que no le agradara mucho la idea, pero no podía permitir que todo se fuera al traste solo porque ella, no se sentía segura.

- ara veo que se divierten mucho verdad – _dijo la castaña con ironía ya que su prima y tio solo estaban en silencio._

- .ja muy graciosa Shizuru – _dijo la rubia en un tono de burla._

- bien ya que Shizuru esta lista, pasemos al comedor, están de acuerdo – _dijo el señor Tenoh._

- si – _dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo._

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance, todos comían y conversaban alegremente contando lo que les había pasado en el transcurso del dia, y asi continuaron hasta que termino la cena, Haruka, Shizuru y el señor Tenoh se dirigieron al despacho de este para conversar en privado acerca de la decisión de la rubia, el señor Tenoh pidió te para su hija y su sobrina y café para el, una vez que se los sirvieron dieron inicio la su importante conversación.

- muy hija te escuchamos cual fue la decisión que tomaste – _dijo el señor Tenoh un poco nervioso._

- padre la decisión que tome lo o hice pensando en el bienestar de todos en la familia, aunque aun no tengo el gusto de conocerlos a todos, se que la corporación es la que da sustento a todos en la familia… - _empezó a decir la rubia_

- asi es, Haruka pero eso que tiene que ver con la conclusión a la que llegaste – _interrumpió la castaña._

- simple, no puedo dejar la corporación en manos de los hijos de mi padre, ninguno de ellos haría un buen trabajo y los 3 sabemos el porque, Sakcari es muy blando y Hiroshi muy… muy…como lo digo para que no se escuche mal…

- muy parecido a su madre o sea muy malvado – _dijo su padre decidido._

- si, eso exactamente, no digo que yo soy perfecta ni nada por el estilo pero tratare de esforzarme para mantener a la corporación como hasta a hora, asi que acepto, yo seré la heredera de la corporación Tenoh.

- de verdad, hija no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso deja que tu abuelo se entere es una decisión muy sabia. – _dijo el señor Tenoh muy contento por la decisión de su hija._

- ara me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado te aseguro que tu y yo seremos una buena pareja de trabajo – _dijo la castaña también emocionada por la respuesta de la rubia._

- gracias, espero no defraudarlos, y dime padre cuando empezamos con la capacitación. – _dijo la rubia feliz por la reacción de su pequeña familia._

- diviértanse, ambas no piensen en trabajo ahora, de acuerdo, cuando sea el momento lo aran muy bien. – _dijo el señor Tenoh con seriedad_

- como dices, entonces no me capacitaras? - _contesto la rubia sorprendida._

- no, no creo que lo necesiten, solo que… Haruka cuando piensas empezar con tus clases para regularizarte para que entres a la universidad – _dijo el señor Tenoh viendo a su hija._

- ok, después no quiero quejas si me llego a equivocar, amm pues después de las mini-vacaciones de Shizuru estaría bien, asi me dará tiempo de de conocer la ciudad y empezar a movilizarme por mi misma.

- ara en ese caso a partir de mañana, empezaremos con el tour, de acuerdo

- ok, en ese caso mañana antes de que se vallan, quiero que Haruka vea y conozca a sus futuros profesores, de acuerdo.

- de acuerdo padre, los conoceré y bueno que les parece si nos vamos a dormir ya, mañana quiero aprovechar todo el dia Shizuru, quiero que me muestres como llegar a la universidad y muchas cosas mas.

- ara claro que si, y espero que pongas mucha atención ok, porque no pienso repetirlo.

- ok, entonces a dormir.

Dicho esto los tres salieron del estudio y cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto para descansar ya que el dia de mañana prometía ser uno muy ocupado y un tanto ajetreado.

_Dos Semanas después…_

Era de mañana y dos chicas estaban en la mesa disfrutando de un aplacible desayuno, mientras conversaban de sus planes para ese dia…

-ne Shizuru dime quieres que te lleve y vaya por ti a la universidad – _dijo Haruka a su prima._

- ara eso seria de mucha ayuda Haruka ya te sientes capaz de hacer eso – _contesto la casta._

_- _claro que si, tu misma me enseñaste o es que acaso no te tienes confianza

- ara claro que la tengo, asi que démonos prisa, porque no quiero llegar tarde, y por cierto tu que harás mientras yo este en la universidad.

- sencillo hoy empiezan mis clases de regularización, asi que, estaré igual que tu estudiando.

- ara me pare muy bien, pero espero que no se te ocurra llegar tarde por mi eee.

- jajaja claro que no, como podría olvidarme de una joven tan hermosa como tu – _dijo la rubia utilizando su tono de Casanova._

- ara, pues eso espero, porque no espero menos de un joven tan apuesto como usted – _contesto la castaña con su habitual tono sexy para corresponderle la broma a su prima._

- jajaja, creo que de veríamos de dejar de hacer estas bromas todos se nos quedan viendo – _dijo la rubia viendo las caras ruborizadas de las empleadas._

- ara, ara pero es muy divertido, como para dejar de hacerlo no crees – _contesto la castaña viendo también las caras de las empleadas._

- si tienes razón, apropósito no se te olvide decirle a los chicos que no vayan a decir que somos familia ok quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- de acuerdo asi lo are ahora vámonos que se va hacer tarde y yo no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde, además hoy voy a conocer al comité que se encargara de ayudarnos con la organización del festival – _dijo la castaña levantándose de su haciendo, tomando su maletín y encaminándose a la entrada._

- si, ok ya entendí no te preocupes sabes perfectamente que conmigo al volante no puedes llegar tarde a ningún lado asi que relájate ya voy – _dijo la rubia saliendo casi corriendo detrás de su prima para alcanzarla._

Una ves adentro del camaro, Haruka emprendió el camino a la universidad de su prima, que próximamente también seria la suya, y como le dijo a su prima que no la dejaría llegar tarde acelero y se fue a gran velocidad, Shizuru ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de conducir de su prima, al principio tuvo miedo pero después de unos días se acostumbro a la velocidad y la manera de conducir de la rubia, tanto que ya hasta se subía con ella en la motocicleta.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la universidad la rubia descendió del auto para abrirle la puerta a la castaña, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y expectantes de saber quien descendería del auto y cuando vieron que era su presidenta, no lo podían creer, quien era ese extraño y apuesto joven que podía darse el lujo de llevar a su hermosa presidenta a la escuela, se preguntaban todos, las chicas quedaron encantadas con el apuesto joven y ya hasta habían inventado que era el novio de su presidenta, otra pensaban que a pesar de ser muy a puesto no lo querían cerca de su caichou, mientras que los chicos no cabían de la rabia al ver que ese joven se llevaba las miradas de todas las féminas que están presenciando la escena.

- ara creo que ya te hiciste mas popular que yo – _ironizo la castaña a su acompañante._

- ja, solo me ven porque estoy con su querida presidenta – _dijo contesto la rubia_

- bueno démosles mas de que hablar de acuerdo – _dijo la castaña divertida y tomo la mano de su prima y se dirigieron a la entrada – _bien te espero a la hora de salida no se te olvide de acuerdo.

- de acuerdo – _dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado – _a por cierto… - _dicho esto tomo a la castaña de la cintura y la atrajo asia ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla._ – recuerda que no me gusta que me hagan esperan.

- ok

Después de esto la castaña se decidió a entrar bajo las miradas curiosas de todos los que presenciaron esa escena, por su parte la rubia subió a su auto y se dirigió a toda velocidad a su casa, ya que también ella tenia que cumplir con un horario a partir de hoy.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido para la rubia cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era hora de ir a recoger a su prima, asi que termino con sus clases y se puso en marcha para la universidad, llego bastante rápido debido a que su forma de conducir, pero cuando descendió del auto no vio a su prima por ningún lado solo un par de niñas rubias que la estaban viendo, como quien ve a su estrella favorita de cine, asi que decidió acercarse y preguntar por la castaña…

- hola buenas tardes, disculpen preciosas, pero han visto a la presiden Shizuru – _dijo la rubia usando su habitual tono seductor._

- a-a-a-ho-hola, bue-buenas tardes, si la presidenta no tarda en salir, de hecho nosotras también la esperamos – _contesto una de las chicas que esta muy nerviosas._

- gracias, les perece bien si espero con ustedes – _dijo la rubia coquetamente – _por cierto me llamo Haruka Tenoh. – _dijo la rubia presentándose ante las muchachas_

- mu-mucho gusto mi nombre es Mina Ahino - _dijo una de las chicas, Mina era una chica de cabello rubio dorado largo hasta la cintura, de piel blanca y ojos azules como el cielo._

- hazte a un lado Mina – _dijo la otra chica, colocándose delante de la Haruka – _mi nombre es Serena Sutkino mucho gusto – _serena era una chica de cabello rubio largo pero a diferencia de mina, serena llevaba recogido su cabello de una manera un poco peculiar, era de piel blanca y sus ojos eran azules como los de mina._

- mucho gusto preciosas – _dijo la rubia aun coqueteando con las chicas._

- ara veo que no pierdes el tiempo de dejo solo unos minutos y te encuentro coqueteando con otras – _dijo una voz dulce que la rubia conocía muy bien._

- sabes que eso no es verdad, dime ya terminaste – _contesto la rubia con su habitual tono de voz._

- si, asi es ya termine, por cierto deja de presento a las chicas me nos ayudaran con la organización del festival, bueno a ellas dos ya las conoces solo faltan ellas – _y las señalo con su palma extendida. – _chicas el es Haruka Tenoh, Haruka ellas son, Lita, Amy, Rei y Michiru. – _las presento la castaña._

- mucho gusto preciosas – _dijo la rubia otra ves coquetamente y las fue saludando de mano, una por una._

Cuando termino de saludar a Lita, Amy y Rei, se quedo en shock al momento de saludar a Michiru, era una joven muy hermosa de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, se quedaron viendo una a la otra sin decir nada y sin soltar su mano, Michiru se perdía en el verde esmeralda de la mirada de la rubia, mientras que esta se adentraba en ese océano que era la mirada de Michiru, el tiempo se congelo para ella y nadie mas existía en su mundo solo ellas dos…

_Continuara…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper el momento, y sus amigas que ahora fungían como espectadoras, menos… Haruka, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos en los que una imagen no dejaba de pasar por su mente, una escena donde ella alaba a Michiru asía si y la rodeaba con sus brazos, para asi fundirse en un dulce y tierno abrazo, por su parte Michiru pensaba algo parecido, no quería separarse de la persona que tenia frente a ella… estaban tan concentradas y nerviosas que no sabían si romper el contacto o dejarse llevar por lo que sentían y estaban pensando… cuando por fin, la rubia se decidió a hacer algo, hizo mas fuerte el agarre de la mano de la chica frente a ella, procurando que no fuera tan fuerte para no lastimarla y cuando se disponía a alar a Michiru para envolverla con sus brazos, una voz ajena al grupo se escucho… ¡oi Shizuru!… rompiendo asi el momento, sus amigas soltaron el aire que tenían retenido y suspiraron con resignación, al mismo tiempo que volteaban a ver al "intruso" que se atrevió a romper tan bonito momento, dedicándole una mirada asesina, por su parte, las chicas involucradas solo separaron sus manos por la impresión, pero ninguna podía romper el contacto visual con la otra, no fue sino hasta que el "intruso" mencionó de nuevo el nombre de su prima con mucha familiaridad que hizo que la rubia volteara inconscientemente asía su prima rompiendo el contacto visual con Michiru y dando fin a la encantadora, pero rara escena. La rubia se puso a un lado de su prima quedando cara a cara con el "intruso".

-Shizuru, olvidaste esto – _decía una chica de cabello azul cobalto y ojos verdes, extendiendo su mano, en la cual traía un portafolio café._

- ara, no me había percatado de que no lo traía, gracias, pero no debiste molestarte Natsuki – _contesto la castaña tratando de tomar el portafolio, pero su prima se adelanto y lo tomo por ella._

_- _yo lo llevare, Shizuru – _dijo la rubia tomando el portafolio, pero Natsuki no tenia pensado entregárselo a "el"._

- ja, estas loco, si piensas que te lo voy a soltar _– dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño_ - ¿Quién eres?… uno de esos admiradores que no dejan de acosar a Shizuru verdad, eres unos de sus fans – _soltó la oji-verde en un tono de molestia_.

- ¿Qué? – _contesto la rubia, incrédula por lo que escuchaba, como era posible que la chica que tenia frente a ella la acusara de ser una fan obsesionado con su prima, simplemente eso era una tontería, porque no dijo que era su amigo o algo asi, ho esa niña tendría problemas… - _como te atreves a decir eso, ni siquiera me conoces, yo no soy ningún fan y mucho menos estoy acosando a Shizuru, entiendes que te quede claro eso…

Pero ya no pudo continuar porque la castaña se metió en la pequeña discusión, ya que presentía que esas dos simplemente no habían congeniado para nada. 

- Haruka – _dijo la castaña de una manera dulce para calmar a la rubia_ – Natsuki, te quiero presentar a Haruka Tenoh, el no es un admirador, ni un fan, ni nada por el estilo y mucho menos me esta molestando, el… - _pero no la dejaron continuar porque otra persona se había inmiscuido en la conversación._

- asi es Nat, Haruka-sempai no es un admirador y mucho menos es una fan de la presidenta Shizuru, el es nada menos que su novio – _soltó la chica de cabello rubio como el sol, suelto y largo hasta la cintura, quien pese a los esfuerzos de sus amigas logro ir hasta donde se encontraban, la castaña y la rubia platicando con Natsuki. No es que estuvieran tan lejos pero, para Mina se le hizo una eternidad poder llegar._

- ¡MINA! – _dijeron todas las chicas, a excepción de Natsuki, que se había quedado en shock, desde que escucho la palabra novio._

- Mina, q-q-que estas… - _no podía articular una frase coherente ya que todavía no podía creer que la castaña tuviera novio… - _¿¡Que estas diciendo! – _grito por fin la chica, saliendo asi del shock._

Mientras eso pasaba las miradas de sus amigas eran de total incredulidad, como era posible que su amiga se atreviera a decir semejante cosa, era verdad que el "chico" la había llevado a la escuela y que había ido a recogerla, pero eso no significaba que fuese su novio.

-Mina, eso no, es… - _pero de nueva cuenta no la dejo terminar su frase _

- lo que oíste, mi querida Natsuki… - _ahora fue a ella a la quien no dejaron terminar su frase._

- Mina, eso que estas diciendo, eso no es… - _trato de explicar inútilmente la rubia, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por Mina._

- no, no tienen porque ocultarlo, no se preocupen, aquí estamos en confianza, ¿verdad chicas? – _Decía Mina, volteando a ver a sus amigas, que solo estaban negando con la cabeza, por lo mal que estaba actuando su amiga – _a y por cierto déjenme decirles que hacen una muy bonita pareja jajaja_ – reía divertida la chica._

_-_ su-su- su ¡novio! – _con ese comentario Natsuki volvió a reaccionar - _ deja de decir tonterías Mina – _gruño la peli-azul – _Shizuru ella… ella no…

- ella no que, ¿no puede tener novio? Que yo sepa Shizuru es libre y puede estar con quien ella lo desee – _comento la rubia frunciendo el ceño, ya que desde que vio a la chica peli-azul no le simpatizo en lo más mínimo._

- Haruka – _dijo la castaña, para que su prima guardara silencio – _Natsuki, Haruka el… - _pero cualquier intento de aclaración fue interrumpido por la peli-azul, que ya estaba mas que molesta con la situación._

- ¡Déjalo!, Shizuru déjalo asi, no me interesa – _sentencio la peli-azul, bajando la cabeza encontrando el suelo mas interesante, no sabia porque se sentía asi, pero sentía una opresión en le pecho que le causaba dolor, ¿le dolía que Shizuru tuviera novio? ¿ que ya no piense en ella como alguien especial para ella?... pero si ella misma le había dejado muy claro a la castaña que no le interesaba de esa manera, ¿porque ahora le importaba?… no lo sabia y aun asi se sentía mal por esa situación._

- _la castaña, al verla bajar la cabeza, supo que estaba triste, después de todo ella era una de las pocas personas que conocían realmente a la "rebelde del colegio Mugen" como le decía Susushiro, asi que se apresuro a tratar de arreglar el enredo que había causado Mina – _pero Natsuki, déjame explicarte, las cosas no son asi…_ - trataba de explicar la castaña pero la chica frente a ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar. _

- no, no tienes porque explicarme nada, lo que hagas con tu vida no es asunto mío, no me interesa, si quieres andar con este tipo, pues adelante, asi que déjalo, Shizuru. – _dijo la blanquiña aun con la cabeza baja, como podía ser tan idiota, ¿por que le hablaba asi?, ¿que no se suponía que lo estaba pasando mal porque supo que shizuru ahora tenia novio?, ¿por que demonios no podía ser un poco mas delicada con las palabras?, con esa actitud, lo único que estaba logrando es que Shizuru se alejara de ella y la dejara sola_

- oye, no le hables de esa manera – _la rubia que se había mantenido al margen de la situación decidió intervenir, al ver la cara de tristeza de su prima, y el cambio de actitud de la otra chica, ¿será que esa chica rebelde frente a su prima, es la misma persona que le rompió el corazón?... – _permítele que te explique todo, mira ella y yo… - _pero la chica de verde-mirar no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de dejarlo hablar, no, no a "ese" que se estaba robando el amor de su Shizuru… un momento, como que ¿"su Shizuru"? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?, lo mejor era irse de ahí._

- tu, tu ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra de acuerdo, y Shizuru ya te lo dije, no tienes porque explicarme nada.

- Natsuki, yo…

- ¡QUE LO DEJES! – _grito la peli-azul ya harta por toda esa situación, tan incomoda para ella, lo mejor era irse y pensar que era eso que le estaba pasando… - _adiós – _y dicho esto echo a correr lejos del grupo de chicas a un lugar que la castaña conocía muy bien, iba al lugar donde dejaba su moto, de seguro iba a dar la vuelta para despejarse, pero había una pregunta que no dejaba de atormentar la mente de la castaña, ¿Por qué Natsuki se había puesto asi cuando le dijeron que Haruka era su "novio"? acaso esos eran… ¿celos?, no, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por la peli-azul, esos no podían ser celos, simplemente no le cayo bien su prima y por eso reacciono asi, si eso era… pero y si en verdad ¿eran celos?... no, definitivamente y rotundamente no, conocía muy bien a la chica, y sabia que ella no sentiría eso por ella y menos cuando ella misma le había dejado muy en claro que no tenia esos gustos. _

- Shizuru, deberías ir a hablar con ella y aclararle todo – _dijo la rubia viendo como se alejaba la chica, y su prima no dejaba de verla hasta que se perdió por el horizonte._

- no, no Haruka, debo esperar a que se tranquilice, sino no me escuchara, no se porque se puso asi, pero mañana que ya este mas calmada, hablare con ella – _dijo la castaña, después de todo, la experiencia le decía que tenia que esperar a que la peli-azul se calmara._

- bueno, como tu digas Shizuru, después de todo tu eres su amiga, pero ahí algo que me llamo la atención ¿sabes?, me pareció que estaba triste y celosa – _dijo la rubia, posando su mano en la barbilla, recordando el incidente de hace unos minutos, cuando de pronto escucharon una risa, era Mina la que se estaba riendo._

- jajaja, que buena broma, sempai, Kuga Natsuki, la princesa de hielo y la rebelde del colegio Kuga Natsuki, ¿celosa? Jajaja, eso jajaja, es difícil de creer – _se burlaba la chica de cabello dorado._

- mmm, ¿por que dices eso Mina?, todos tenemos sentimientos, aunque a muchos nos gusta guardarlos, para que no nos lastimen o solo para mostrarlos a las personas que realmente queremos y sentimos algo por ellas, que nos comportemos de manera fría no significa que no tengamos sentimientos – _dijo la rubia un poco molesta por el comentario de la chica._

- Haruka tiene razón, el hecho de que Natsuki no demuestre sus sentimientos no significa que no los tenga o que no sienta – _apoyo la castaña, también molesta, pero ella mas que la rubia, después de todo, a la que estaba ofendiendo Mina, no era otra que SU Natsuki, y ella no iba a permitir que nadie la ofendiera…_

- ellas tienen razón – _dijo una dulce y melodiosa voz, que a Haruka le pareció que un ángel había descendido y le había hablado – no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada – dijo la chica de ojos azules, tan profundos con el mismo mar._

- Michiru – _dijeron las chicas, que hasta ahora había permanecido al margen de la situación, ya que la conversación no era con ellas, además de eso, ellas no eran como Mina, asi que decidieron guardar silencio, pero la chica de cabello aguamarina no lo pudo soportar mas, como era posible que Mina se expresara asi de una persona, Haruka tenia razón, pensaba, ahí muchas personas que prefieren ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo a que los lastimen, pero eso no significaba que no los tuvieran, por eso decidió intervenir, no le importaba si Shizuru o Haruka se molestaban con ella por meterse, no iba a permitir que Mina siguiera diciendo estupideces…_

- asi que será mejor, que guardes silencio Mina, no puedes expresarte asi de una persona. – _sentencio la dulce voz de Michiru. _

Después de eso solo hubo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada mientras caminaban, las chicas solo iban con la cabeza baja, encontrando el suelo muy interesante, se sentían un poco culpables por lo que había pasado, después de todo Mina era su amiga, por otro lado la mente de Michiru, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de ase unos momentos con la rubia, o si, ella se había dado cuenta que el "rubio" era ella en realidad, después de todo, era una excelente pintora asi que desde que la vio hubo algo que llamo su atención y al momento de estresar su mano supo lo que era, "el" era ella, su mano era muy suave y delicada, no encajaba con la mano de un hombre, pero a pesar de saber eso, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en ¿Cómo seria ser abrazada por esos fuertes y gentiles brazos? ¿Cómo seria probar sus labios?, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ella era una mujer, y la persona en la que estaba pensando de esa manera también, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Eso no podía ser, no podía estar enamorando de una mujer, y menos de una a la cual acababa de conocer, pero aun asi, entre mas, se acercaban a la salida, mas fuerte se hacia el vacio que sentía en su pecho, al saber que ya no vería mas a la rubia, muy bien pensar de esa manera, no la estaba llevando a ningún lado, al contrario, la esta atormentando mas, pero simplemente no podía apartar a la rubia de ninguno de sus pensamientos, mientras tanto Shizuru no podía dejar de mirar de una manera inquisidora a Mina, y su cabeza era un caos, sus pensamientos con respecto a lo que había pasado y la imagen Natsuki, no la abandonaban, ¿Por qué se comporto de esa manera?, ¿Por qué, se puso asi?, por que, ni siquiera le permitió explicarle las cosas?, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?, eso era lo único que la cansada mente de la castaña no dejaba de pensar, por su parte Haruka no dejaba de pensar en cierta chica de cabellos aguamarina, ojos mar y delicadas manos, o si, mientras le sujetaba la mano, se tomo la libertar de sentir la suave piel de la chica, y cuando pensaba en eso, una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro, ¿Cómo, podía estar pensando es una chica que acababa de conocer no hace mas de 20 min? y ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en como seria tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla?, un momento… ¿besarla?... ¿Qué acaso se estaba volviendo loca?, su prima estaba triste y ella en lo único que pensaba era en como seria besar a la chica de cabellos aguamarina… ok era oficial se estaba volviendo loca, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y dio un ligero vistazo a su alrededor, viendo las caras de todas las chicas, que simplemente permanecían con la mirada baja, como esperando ser regañadas, cual si fueran unas niñas pequeñas, asi que cuendo estuvieron frente a su auto, se dispuso a hablar.

- muy bien, ya basta – _dijo la rubia rompiendo el tan incomodo silencio y haciendo que las chicas a su alrededor, levantaran la mirada, y voltearan a verla a ella – _dejen esas caras, de acuerdo, esto tiene arreglo, miren no es nada que hablando no se pueda solucionar, y para que ya no haya mas mal entendidos… Shizuru ¿hablaste con los chicos, con respecto a lo que te pedí? – _pregunto la rubia a la chica que tenia a un lado, ¿como era posible que estuviera asi?, si, su prima era un as para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y en ese momento se estaba mostrando tal cual era realmente, ¿tanto le había afectado lo de la chica?, tendría que ser muy importante en la vida de la castaña, como para que se pusiera asi, por algo que tenia solución._

- no… lo siento – _contesto la castaña, bajando nuevamente su rostro, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella era Shizuru Fujino, la siempre fuerte Shizuru Fujino, ¿Por qué, demonios se estaba mostrando débil? Y peor a un frente a desconocidas, era verdad que lo que había pasado con Natsuki, le afecto, pero ella nunca de los nunca mostraba su verdadero rostro, ¿tal ves sea porque Haruka esta ahora aquí?, si eso era su prima, la hacia débil, muy bien, pero ese no era pretexto, para hacerlo frente a otros, ok, ya esta, ya esta Shizuru, mascara arriba…, después de este pensamiento levanto el rosto, con su sonrisa habitual… una falsa – _ara, pero lo puedo hacer mañana Haruka, con lo de los preparativos para el festival, no los vi en todo el dia – _con testo la castaña, con su habitual tono, como si nada hubiera pasado._

- no, no hace falta Shizuru, dejémoslo asi, ¿de acuerdo? – _Dijo la rubia, a lo que la castaña solo asintió y la miro extrañada - _ ok, escuchen – _dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a las otras chicas – _Shizuru y yo no somos pareja – _las chicas no dijeron nada, asi que la rubia entendió eso, como que podía continuar – _somos primos, somos familia. – _concluyo la rubia, volteo a ver a su prima y le guiño el ojo, dejando a Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy, Serena, Michiru, y hasta Shizuru, muy sorprendidas._

- ¿¡QUE!_ – fue lo único que atinaron a decir todas al mismo tiempo, todas menos Shizuru, ella solo esbozaba una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, no, esa era una sonrisa real, sincera._

- lo que escucharon, lamentamos el mal entendido, ¿verdad, Shizuru? – _dijo la rubia, mostrándole una sonrisa a su prima, quien se la devolvió y contesto…_

- si, lo estamos – _contesto la oji-rubí, que todavía no salía de la impresión, no se lo podía creer, su prima y amiga, porque todavía no la podía llamar mejor amiga, ya que le estaba ocultando algunas cosas, volviendo al tema, su prima, había tirado por tierra su plan de intentar pasar desapercibida en la escuela, digo desapercibida por que, como si eso fuera posible, con el simple hecho de "verlo" las chicas hubieran ido tras el, además esta el hecho de su apellido, el llevar el apellido "Tenoh" no es cualquier cosa, aunque lo hubiera querido seria imposible pasar inadvertida, con ese porte de chico guapo y con ese apellido… un momento que estas pensando Shizuru, enfócate, lo importante aquí no es eso, sino que lo hizo por ti… para que pudieras arreglar todo con Natsuki… - _si lo hubiéramos dicho antes, esto no habría pasado – _termino de hablar la castaña._

- si, lo entendemos, pero aun asi la reacción que tuvo Kuga, fue un poco… - _pero Rei, ya no pudo seguir explicando, después de todo no era normal que Natsuki se comportara de esa manera._

- si, entiendo lo que quieres decir Rei, pero todo tiene una sencilla explicación, y es muy simple, yo soy algo asi como una buena amiga para Natsuki, y que se haya enterado, asi, de golpe que tengo "novio", - _dijo esto haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos. – _por otra persona, no es algo agradable o ¿si? – _alego la castaña._

- si, chicas, la presidenta Shizuru, tiene razón, ahí que ponernos en los zapatos de Kuga – _dijo Amy._

- bueno, aclarado el punto, será mejor que nos vayamos Shizuru – _dijo la rubia._

- si, tienes razón, mañana será un largo dia – _contesto la castaña._

- apropósito, preciosas, ¿Cómo piensan llegar a sus casas? – _pregunto la rubia_

- no se preocupe mi novio, viene a recogernos – _contesto alegremente, Serena.- _no debe tardar en llegar – concluyo la rubia.

- ya llegue, Serena – _se escucho una voz grave cerca de ellas._

- ¡Darien! – _grito Serene y corrió a abrazar a su novio._

- vaya, asi que Darien es tu novio, hola Darien y bueno como ya llegaste nosotros nos retiramos. – _dijo la rubia_

- hola Haruka – contesto el moreno – si, nosotros también nos retiramos.

Dicho esto la rubia y la castaña subieron al auto de la primera y se marcharon, y poco después de ellas se marcharon las otras chicas.

A bordo del camaro el silencio reinaba, Haruka quería preguntarle a la castaña que había sido todo eso que había pasado con esa chica de cabello azul cobalto, quiera saber si esa chica era la misma que le rompió el corazón, pero a juzgar por como se había puesto su prima estaba casi segura que asi era, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo, tal ves aun era muy pronto para hacerla recordar algo tan doloroso, o tal ves no era el momento, pero si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?, pero prefirió guardar silencio, porque lo mas seguro es que su prima no quisiera hablar de eso.

Por su parte la castaña, también lidiaba su propia batalla, con sus pensamientos, por una parte no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, y tampoco no podía dejar pensar en la escena que vio entre su prima y Michiru, podía jurar que su prima estaba apunto de atraer a Michiru asia ella, de no haber sido por la interrupción de Natsuki, estaba segura que eso hubiera pasado, ¿acaso eso fue amor a primera vista?, ¿su prima se enamoro de Michiru, sin darse ella cuenta?, si era asi, ella se encargaría de averiguarlo, y tratar por todos los medios de emparejar a su prima con la bella violinista, por otro lado y volviendo a lo de Natsuki, se preguntaba si tendría el valor de confesarle a su prima que fue ella quien le rompió el corazón, pero por otro lado, agradecía el silencio de esta, le gustaba que la respetara, cuando no quería hablar del tema.

Asi, llegaron a la mansión, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, la castaña, bajo del auto, y se dirigió al interior de la casa, por su parte la rubia le entrego las llaves al chofer de su padre para que guardara el auto, al entrar a su casa, se topo con su padre tomando café en la sala, le pregunto por su prima y este le contesto que se había ido a su cuarto, y que no cenaría, por su parte la rubia hizo lo mismo, se disculpo con su padre alegando que había sido un dia muy agotador, y que no deseaba cenar, asi que subió a su cuarto y se en cerro ahí, para pensar en todo lo acontecido ese dia, empezando con el angel de ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo mar, y terminando con lo acontecido con esa chica que curiosamente tenia el mismo color de ojos que ella.

Por otro lado, Shizuru estaba en la misma situación de su prima, sumergida en sus pensamientos y tratando de encontrar alguna explicación lógica que le dijera el porque del comportamiento de la peli-azul, pero por mas que lo intentaba no encontraba ninguna, todo indicaba a que se había puesto celosa, pero la castaña no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, es por eso que esa idea aunque le pasaba por la cabeza simplemente la desechaba, y por otro lado también estaba lo que paso con su prima y Michiru, tenia que averiguar a toda costa que había sentido la violinista con respecto a su prima, tal ves, ese era el inicio de una linda historia de amor.

Asi, las dos en sus respectivos cuartos, sumergidas en sus pensamientos, acabaron en los brazos de Morfeo, sin si quiera darse cuenta…

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, se ducharon y vistieron para hacer sus respectivas labores, ya en el comedor, las dos desayunaban en silencio, ninguna decía nada, pero había algo en ella, una sonrisa que no se les borraba del rostro, es como si hubieran descubierto algo, se llego la hora de partir y la rubia pregunto a su prima si quería que la llevara a lo que la castaña contesto que si…

- muy bien toma – _la rubia, le extendió la mano, con un casco, para que lo tomara._

- ara, ¿ahora iremos en la motocicleta? – _pregunto la castaña._

- claro, estas vestida para la ocasión, Shizuru – _contesto la rubia, ya que su prima siempre vestía falda, pero ahora era diferente, Shizuru usaba unos jeans ajustados a sus curvas y una blusa lila de cuello en "o", además de traer recogido su cabello en una coleta, desde que la conoció, no la había visto asi vestida, ni siquiera en las dos semanas que había tenido de vacaciones la castaña, y las veces que salieron a pasear en la moto, durante esas dos semanas, usaba falda y se sentaba de lado en ella, asi que hoy era una excelente oportunidad para llevarla en la moto, sin temor a tirarla, porque no se sujetaba bien._

- ara, de acuerdo, pero tu no estas vestida para la ocasión – _decía la castaña, ya que la rubia, traía puesto un pantalón gris de vestir, junto con una camisa de manga largar color azul cielo - _pero vámonos ya, o se nos hará tarde – _dijo la casta_.

- esta bien, vámonos – _dijo la rubia, tomando las lleves de la moto y dirigiéndose a la salida._

Una ves en la moto, se fueron rumbo a la universidad, la rubia manejaba a toda velocidad, por fin podía hacerlo sin temor a tirar a su prima por la forma en que iba sentada, por otra parte quería llegar cuanto antes a la universidad, para ver si de casualidad veía a la peli-azul para aclararle las cosas y no pensara cosas que no eran.

Una ves que estuvieron en la entrada de la universidad, nuevamente robaron las miradas de todos, nadie les quitaba la vista de en sima, y menos por ver a su siempre elegante presidente montada en una moto. Ambas de esta, y la casta se disponía a entrar, mientras que la rubia buscaba con la mirada a cierta chica peli-azul, cuando estaba por subir a su moto e irse, la vio ahí estaba la chica, dándole una mirada asesina, que si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría en el suelo desangrándose, asi que se encamino asia ella, pero Natsuki al ver lo que ella hacia, se preparo para correr, pero no contaba con que la rubia era mucho mas velos que ella y antes de que la peli-azul pudiera emprender la graciosa huida, rubia ya la había sujetado del brazo, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de todos, y cuando digo de todos me refiero también a Shizuru que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

- espera, solo quiero aclararte lo que paso ayer – _dijo la rubia en un tono muy calmado._

- no quiero escucharte, entiendes no me interesa – _decía la peli-azul, forcejeando por el agarre de la rubia._

- pues parece todo lo contrario, ¿sabes?, parece que estas celosa – _dicho esto solo se escucho un golpe seco, Natsuki, se volteo y cerrando su puño, golpeo el rostro de la rubia con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su labio inferior sangrara, bajo las miradas de todos y bajo la mirada de terror de Shizuru._

- vaya, para ser una niña pegas muy fuerte – _dijo la rubia limpiando la sangre de la comisura de su labio, pero a pesar del golpe no soltó el agarre del brazo de la peli-azul, ya que esta seguía forcejeando para soltarse – _Shizuru y yo somos primos, de acuerdo_,_ somos familia, asi que deja de pensar cosas que no son –_soltó la rubia de una, cosas que hizo que Natsuki dejara de forcejear y abriera los ojos como platos._

Haruka soltó a la chica y dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de dirigirse a la salida, se volteo nuevamente, para quedar cara a cara con Natsuki y empuñando su mano golpeo el rostro de la peli-azul, haciendo que esta sangrara del labio inferís igual que ella y cayera al suelo por el impacto.

- se me olvidaba, ja, eso me lo debías – _dijo la rubia, quien después se inclino y le extendió la mano a la peli-azul que la miraba con una mirada de no entender nada, pero tono su mano y se levanto._

- gracias – _dijo la peli-azul._

- de nada, ahora ve y habla con ella – _dijo la rubia y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la peli-azul, para animarla a que hablara con la castaña._

Cuando Natsuki se dirigió a la castaña, el celular de Haruka empezó a sonar, notando antes de contestar que era su padre el que llamaba, y para no esperar a que regresara de vería ser algo realmente importante. Su padre le dijo que el sábado después del festival su abuelo, ese viejo que la había rechazado aun antes de su nacimiento vendría para cenar y conocerla, además que antes de eso su padre aria la presentación oficial de su "heredero" a la sociedad y precisamente seria esa misma noche, asi que no tendría clases ese dia, ya que tendría que relajarse y estar lista para la noche.

- _suspiro - _será un muy largo dia – _dijo la rubia para ella una ves que termino la llamada._

_Continuara. _


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Mientras la rubia hablaba por teléfono, Natsuki ya se había reunido con la castaña, Shizuru le conto a la peliazul todo el enredo que se había causado gracias a Mina, cuando la ojirubi menciono a la rubia, Natsuki volteo asia donde se encontraba esta, todavía hablando por teléfono, pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de la peliazul, sino las miradas depositadas sobre la rubia de las personas que ahí estaban, la peliazul supuso que era por lo que había sucedido entre ellas, ase unos minutos, aunque a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo eso, después de todo ella lanzo el primer golpe, además el chico no la golpeo tan fuerte y sobretodo le había aclarado el asunto con la castaña, pero a pesar de eso no podía quitar el hecho que el era un chico y ella una chica, y después de todo no era bien visto que un chico golpeara a una chica, aunque a ella eso no le interesaba, asi que simplemente se en congio de hombros y se quedo observándolo y pensando en ¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz y aliviada por saber que ese chico era primo de la castaña y no algo mas? ¿Por qué sintió que se le quitaba un gran peso de en sima cuando el chico dijo la palabra primos? Ahora ya no sentía esa opresión en el pecho, ya no se sentía desesperada, ya no sentía que le faltaba el aire, ya no se sentía sola, pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué? Era verdad que Shizuru era su amiga pero ¿por que sentía que la iba perdido ayer cuando escucho la palabra novio? Esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de la peliazul y ella seguía sin encontrarles respuesta, la castaña al notar que su acompañante no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención, volteo a verla con la clara intención de reprenderla por su falta de atención asia ella, pero al voltear la encontró con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, asi que decidió dirigir su mirada asia el mismo punto donde la peliazul estaba viendo para ver que era tan interesante como para que llamara de esa manera la atención de la chica, cuando noto que lo que estaba viendo la peliazul era a su "primo" se quedo de piedra, ¿seria posible que la peliazul se haya enamorado de su "primo"?, pero al ver alrededor de la rubia pudo notar lo que realmente llamo la atención de la oji-verde, esas miradas cargadas de reproche, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿se deberán acaso por la pequeña riña que tuvieron?, pero no tenia nada de malo que dos chicas se hicieran a los golpes, entonces ¿Por qué?... y cuando redirigió su mirada asia su prima lo supo… ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?, para el resto de las personas su prima era su "primo", asi que cuando se hizo a los golpes con Natsuki, a ella le pareció lo mas normal del mundo, puesto que ella sabia que su "primo" era una chica, pero el resto de las personas no, asi que lo que ellos vieron fue a un chico golpeando a una chica… tenia que idear algo para sacar a su prima de esa situación tan comprometedora, el hecho de revelar su identidad estaba descartado, no lo podía hacer, no después de que su prima se había presentado como un chico, tenia que idear algo para solucionar ese enredo por ¿Cómo?...

Y asi como caída del cielo le llego la respuesta a su problema, después de darse cuenta de lo sucedido dirigió su vista asia la peliazul, y ahí estaba su respuesta, la única persona capaz de sacar a su prima de ese embrollo no era otra sino la misma que la había metido en el, o sea Natsuki, el único problema era como convencer a la peliazul para que aceptara "ayudarlo", el problema de todo su plan recaía en que casi no tenia tiempo, en cuanto su prima terminara esa llamada se acercaría a ellas, se despediría y se iría y ella perdería la oportunidad de limpiar la imagen de su primo, asi que si iba a hacer algo, lo tenia que hacer a la voz de ya…

- Natsuki – _llamo la castaña con su habitual tono de voz, sereno y tranquilo, logrando asi sacar a la peliazul de sus pensamientos._

- ¿m?, dime Shizuru – _dijo la peliazul_

- tienes que ayudarlo, Natsuki.

- ¿ayudarlo?... ayudarlo ¿a que? Shizuru – _cuestiono la peliazul_

- a salir de ese enredo claro esta, se que tu también has notado esas miradas y no puedo permitir que la imagen de mi primo se manche, no cuando ni siquiera se a matriculado oficialmente a esta universidad, además de saber que lo hizo por mi, para que ya no estuvieras molesta conmigo – _termino de explicar la castaña bajando el rostro._

- mou Shizuru… de acuerdo, pero solo lo hago por ti ¿esta bien?... no, no quiero decir porque no me gusta verte asi… no, no tampoco, lo hago porque… ¡aa! Mou mejor de jalo asi Shizuru, y no quiero una de tus bromas – _concluyo la peliazul,_ _no se había dado cuanta de lo que había dicho, su subconsciente la traiciono, maldito subconsciente, pensaba la chica, a buena hora se lo ocurría jugarle esas bromas, pero una verdad se escondía en esas palabras y era que en verdad estaba haciendo eso por la castaña y también era verdad que no le gustaba verla asi, pero nunca se lo había dicho, ¿Por qué ahora si? Demonios, tenia que encontrar respuestas y el único lugar donde encontrarlas era con su amiga la pelinaranja voluptuosa._

- ara, de acuerdo Nat-su-ki… mis labios están cerrados – _canto la castaña haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de la peliazul dejándola roja como un tomate. _– ¿y que es lo que harás Natsuki? – _cuestiono la castaña, después de todo su amiga no era muy brillante y sus métodos no eran los mas adecuados._

- ya lo veras Shizuru… ya lo veras – _dijo la peliazul, y empezó a caminar en dirección de la rubia._

- _suspiro – _espero que sepas lo que haces y no hagas nada que empeore las cosas Natsuki – _dijo las castaña por lo bajo, para que nadie la escuchara._

Cuando la peliazul llego hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, esta estaba terminando con su llama, asi que decidió esperar a que cortara para dar paso a su brillante plan… cuando la rubia termino la llamada, guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada sintió un peso extra en su cuello, cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy similares a los ella, era la peliazul que se le había lanzado a su cuello, para sabrá dios que cosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra y refutar la acción de la peliazul, esta hablo primero…

- sígueme el juego – _dijo la peliazul, cerca del oído de la rubia, la cual solo asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo._

- Tenoh maldito, aun sigues pegando como niña – _dijo la peliazul lo suficientemente alto como para que todos a su alrededor la escucharan y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia._

- ja, tu no te quedas a tras eee, mira que ese golpe sigue igual a como lo recordaba, no has cambiado nada – _dijo la rubia, siguiéndole el juego a la peliazul, y colocando ella también un brazo en los hombros de la peliazul, aun que no supiera muy bien de que iba ese rollo._

- vamos, Tenoh andando que tu prima no es de las que les gustan esperar mucho, y mira que no esta muy contenta por lo de la pelea falsa e – _dijo la peliazul, dando una mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que todos habían escuchado lo de la pelea falsa._

- si verdad, no creo que a Shizuru le callera muy en gracia eso – _dijo la rubia siguiendo el juego, ya presentía por donde iba la cosa._

- muy bien, entonces andando – _dijo la peliazul y empezaron a caminar, abrazados por los hombros, cuando ya se habían alejado un poco del lugar donde se encontraba la rubia, la peliazul volteo para ver a los espectadores, encontrándolos todavía viendo en dirección de ellas, asi que se separo de la rubia y volteo a asia los chismosos…_

- ¡que ven idiotas!, ¡nunca han visto una pelea falsa! – _grito la peliazul ya molesta con la situación – _el y yo somos amigos de acuerdo, todo fue fingido para jugarle una broma a Shiz… a la presidenta Shizuru, este sujeto es su primo – _concluyo la peliazul dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose asi donde había dejado a la castaña._

Todos los que habían presenciado la escena, instintivamente voltearon a ver al rubio que solo levanto su mano y les dedico una sonrisa en señal de saludo, después dirigieron sus miradas a su tan amada presidenta e hizo el mismo gesto imitando a su primo, los espectadores les encontraron cierto parecido a ambos, y se sintieron avergonzados por haber dudado de la reputación del familiar de su presidenta, asi que en señal de disculpa inclinaron sus cabezas y se retiraron del lugar, asia la universidad ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada, la rubia dirigió sus pasos hasta quedar frente a su prima…

- muy bien, Shizuru ¿Qué fue eso? – _cuestiono la rubia intrigada_

- ara Haruka, no se como sean las costumbres en los Angeles, pero aquí no es bien visto que un CHICO golpee a una CHICA – _dijo la castaña recalcando las palabras chico y chica para que su prima entendiera._

- ¿eh?... ¡a! lo siento Shizuru, me olvide por completo – _dijo la rubia comprendiendo lo que su prima le había querido decir._

- ara, no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte primito – _dijo la castaña divertida._

- lo siento, Natsuki, me deje llevar, no debí reaccionar de esa manera – _dijo la rubia, inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa._

- no tienes porque disculparte, además no lo hice por ti, que te quede claro – _sentencio la peliazul._

- a ya entiendo… - _dijo la rubia en tono divertido y acercándose a la castaña – _lo hiciste por mi prima, por Shiz ¿verdad? – _cuestiono la rubia pasando una mano por las caderas de la castaña – _a que es linda ¿verdad? – _dijo la rubia tomando con su mano libre la barbilla de la castaña._

Natsuki instintivamente al ver eso reacciono tomando a Shizuru por el brazo y la atrajo asia ella, tomándola con su mano por la cintura, acción que desconcertó, tanto a Natsuki, como a Shizuru, a Haruka solo le pareció divertido después de todo ella ya se había dado cuenta que Natsuki sentía celos de "el", la peliazul había reaccionado ante ese gesto del rubio, sintió como su cuerpo cobraba vida y alejaba a su Shizuru del chico… un momento de nuevo con su Shizuru, y ¿Por qué había sentido que algo se apoderaba de su cuerpo? ¿Por qué había reaccionado asi? Después de todo ese chico era primo de la castaña... por otro lado Shizuru estaba igual de desconcertada, ¿Por qué la peliazul se comportaba de esa manera? Primero lo de ayer y ahora esto, a caso ¿era verdad lo que su prima decía? ¿Natsuki tenia celos de "el"?... no sabia que pensar al respecto, después de todo la ojiverde le había dejado muy claro que no quiera nada con ella, ¿entonces por que se comportaba asi?... pero ya no pudieron seguir con su momento de reflexión porque una voz las saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué se piensan quedar asi todo el dia? – _cuestiono la rubia, sacando a las chicas de sus pensamientos, para que notaran que todo el rato que estuvieron pensando habían permanecido, asi, la peliazul rodeando la cintura de la castaña, con su mano y la castaña con sus manos en el cuello de la peliazul._

Las chicas se separaron, inmediatamente, Natsuki compitiendo con un tomate por su color rojo y Shizuru cubriendo su boca una mano ocultando la risita que tenia por lo ocurrido.

- adiós, Shizuru – _dijo la peliazul y se alejo de las chicas, sin ni siquiera permitir que le devolvieran la despedida._

- vaya, si que es de armas tomar – _dijo la rubia divertida por la situación – _yo insisto Shizuru, ella esta celosa de mi, aun cuando sabe que somos familia, de verías de aprovechar esto a tu favor. – _dijo la rubia tratando de no reírse._

- no se a que te refieres Haruka, creí haberte dicho que Natsuki no piensa en mi de esa manera. – _dijo la castaña, volteando a ver a la rubia, puesto que aun estaba viendo a la peliazul alejarse._

- pues sus reacciones dicen lo contrario Shizuru, y te lo voy te demostrar, aun no se si es ella la persona que rompió tu corazón, pero cada ves me acerco mas, estoy seguro – _dijo la rubia decidida en llevar acabo su plan de emparejar a esas dos._

- ya te lo dije, te lo diré cuando sienta que estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? – _dijo la castaña tranquilamente._

- de cuerdo, pero eso no significa que yo vaya a desistir – _dijo la rubia divertida._

- torpe – _dijo la castaña y soltó una risita._

- no soy torpe – _gruño la rubia._

- si lo eres – _dijo la castaña riendo_

- que no

- que si

- que no

- que si y punto.

Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo una dulce voz, muy familiar para ella la hizo desistir de su intento.

- buenos días, Haruka-sempai, presidenta Shizuru – _dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina._

- ara buenos días Michiru, pero ¿porque bajaste en la puerta de la universidad? –_dijo la castaña volviendo a su habitual tono de voz._

- buenos días preciosa – _contesto la rubia acercándose a tomar una de las manos de la chica frente a ella y depositándole un dulce y delicado beso en ella. – _dejemos eso de "sempai" ¿quieres? No me agradan los formalismos.

- a-a-a, cla-cla-claro, presidenta Shizuru contestando a su pregunta es porque quería hablar con usted – _dijo la chica, un poco nerviosa por lo que había hecho la rubia, y abofeteándose mentalmente por actuar asi, y recobrando su compostura para contestarle a la castaña, la razón por la que se bajo frente a la entra de la universidad fue porque a lo lejos pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia de la chica y quería verla._

- pues tu dirás Michiru – _dijo la castaña, notando que su prima se había embobado viendo a la chica frente a ellas._

- pues vera, mi padre me dijo que hoy teníamos un compromiso y me pidió que llegara temprano a casa, y pues por los preparativos para el festival, me gustaría saber si ¿existe la posibilidad de que pudiera irme antes? – _cuestiono la chica de cabellera aguamarina._

- ara no tienes porque preocuparte Michiru, nosotros también tenemos un compromiso y también me tengo que retirar temprano ¿verdad Haruka? – _dijo la castaña, para sacar a su prima de sus pensamientos._

- ¿a?... si, si – _contesto la rubia torpemente, haciendo las otras chicas rieran_

- bueno yo me retiro, no vemos después Haruka, Michiru – _se despidió la castaña dejando a las dos chicas solas._

- bueno yo también me retiro, tengo que ir a mis clases, con permiso – _se excuso la ojiazul._

- permítame acompañarla señorita – _dijo la rubia con su habitual tono de Casanova._

- claro – _contesto la chica_

La entrada del colegio no estaba tan retirada de la de la universidad, asi que no tardaron nada en llegar a ella, una vez ahí Haruka le iba a cuestionar sobre su compromiso, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra el timbre de clases se escucho haciendo que cualquier tiento de conversación quedara solo en eso.

- bueno supongo que es la despedida – _dijo la rubia un poco desilusionada._

- si, creo que asi es, hasta luego Haruka – _dijo también la chica un poco desilusionada._

- si nos vemos – _dijo la rubia_

Pero antes de que la chica de cabellos aguamarina se volteara en dirección al colegio, la tomo del brazo e hizo que volteara a verla depositándole un dulce beso, en la mejilla de la chica, el beso casi alcanzo a tocar sus labios, logrando que la ojiazul se sonrojara por el contacto, y una ves que la rubia separo sus labios de la mejilla de Michiru, esta instintivamente se llevo una mano asia el lugar donde antes habían estado los labios de la rubia, y esbozando una sonrisa, se volteo y entro al colegio, ya no le importaba se llegaba tarde y le echaban bronca por eso, lo único que le importaba era que esos labios que tanto le gustaron desde que los vio la habían besado, por otro lado la rubia estaba igual que ella, aun seguía con la mano en sus labios como si con ese tacto pudiera sentir todavía la piel de Michiru en ellos.

Cuando salió de su trance, se dirigió a su motocicleta a si emprendió el rumbo a su casa, todavía tenia que escoger que traje se pondría para la cena, además de que su padre no le había mencionado nada acerca de la visita repentina de su abuelo y eso era lo que la tenia mas disgustada. No tenia ninguna intención de encontrarse con el, después de todo el había sido el responsable de que su padre no haya estado con ella y con su madre, aunque si lo miraba bien, su abuelo le había hecho un favor, al no permitirle crecer en ese mundo tan superficial y sin color, la verdad es que su vida en los Angeles era muy buena hasta que paso eso, no le hacia falta nada, lo tenia todo, tal ves no tenia el dinero y el poder que tiene ahora, pero eso no significaba que no fuera feliz, pero a pesar de eso, no podía perdonar a su abuelo con que derecho se paraba a una familia es que acaso ¿no tenia corazón?, bueno la única forma de saberlo seria esperar a la dichosa cena después del cierre del festival de la universidad y preguntarle directamente al viejo que fue lo que pensaba en ese momento.

Una ves que estuvo en la mansión, comenzó a llamar a su padre a punta de gritos, una de las muchachas salió a recibirla un poco asustada por los gritos de la rubia, pero a pesar de su susto le pudo avisar que su padre se encontraba fuera de la mansión por motivos de trabajo, Haruka pensó que su padre no era ningún tonto se fue para evitar una confrontación con ella, la sirvienta también le informo que su padre no regresaría sino hasta la hora de la cena, ante esto a la rubia no le quedo de otra mas que darle las gracias a la muchacha y avisarle que estaría ejercitándose, que no la molestara amenos que fuera urgente y que le avisara dos horas antes de la hora habitual en la iba por su prima, la sirvienta le dijo que asi lo haría y se retiro, Haruka por su parte hizo lo mismo y se fue rumbo a al cuarto de ejercicios, una vez ahí comenzó con su calentamiento, una vez terminado se dirigió hasta la caminadora, la cual no dejo sino hasta que la sirvienta le avisara que ya era hora de ir por su prima, por lo inquieta y pensativa que estaba no había reparado en la hora y se le había hecho tarde, asi que subía a su habitación se ducho y se puso lo primero que encontró, unos jeans, una polera blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos zapatos negros, bajo tomo sus llaves y se dirigió a su motocicleta, solo esperaba que su prima no la estuviera esperando ya porque sino se molestaría con ella, asi que arranco la moto lo mas rápido posible y se dirigió a la universidad.

Una ves ahí, pudo ver que su prima ya la estaba esperando, aunque puso todo su empeño en llegar a tiempo no lo había logrado, ahora solo le esperaba un buen regaño por parte de su prima, todo por culpa de su padre que le daba las noticias de ultimo, pero ya se las pagaría, asi que descendió de la moto y se acerco a su prima, aunque si la miraba bien Shizuru no parecía molesta sino ida, como en otro mundo, tal ves ni siquiera había notado que había llegado.

- Shiz – _la llamo la rubia para sacarla de su trance, pero no recibía respuesta – _Shi-zu-ru – _la llamo de nuevo pero nada, tal ves su prima estaba pensando algo importante o tal ves en alguien importante. – _Shizuru! – _la llamo un poco mas alto y asi logro sacarla de su trance._

- ¿ah?... ara Haru, ¿cuanto tiempo tienes ahí?

- lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que algo te preocupa Shiz, ¿Qué te pasa?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- si, lose… eso solo que no se que me pasa, no quiero confundir las cosas, yo se que ella no siente lo mismo por mi.

- ¿ah? No te entiendo Shizuru, creo que de verías recapitularme un poco las cosas, porque me perdí, haber ¿Quién no siente lo mismo por ti? Y ¿Por qué vas a confundir las cosas?

- Natsuki, sus actitudes me confunden y no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas.

- ya veo, bueno que te parece si nos vamos a casa y haya hablamos con mas calma, de acuerdo, y asi me cuentas la historia completa, no me guata verte asi.

- de acuerdo, vamos.

Haruka le dio un casco a Shizuru y ambas subieron a la motocicleta y partieron rumbo a la mansión Tenoh, durante el trayecto no se dijo palabra alguna, Shizuru trataba de explicarse el extraño comportamiento de la peliazul, mientras que Haruka trataba de pensar como vengarse de su padre y como poder ayudar a su prima después de todo hoy acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento, Natsuki se ponía celosa de "el" aun sabiendo que eran familia la peliazul sentía celos y eso era algo que podía utilizar a su favor.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, ambas se dirigieron a la entrada y cuando entraron ya esperaban al "rubio", era el diseñador con sus trajes para que el eligiera uno, Haruka le agradeció pero le dijo que prefería probárselos el solo y que su prima le diera su opinión, y que no necesitaba de su presencia, el señor insistió en quedarse por si el smoking le quedaba grande podía hacerle arreglos, pero ella le respondió que si ese fuera el caso ella lo llamaría, asi que no le quedo mas remedio que retirarse y dejar que la rubia eligiera por su cuenta.

Haruka invito a Shizuru a su habitación, le dijo que ahí podrían hablar mientras ella se probaba los trajes, la castaña accedió y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia, una ves ahí Haruka le indico a Shizuru que se sentara mientras ella se probaba el primer traje y la invito a que empezara su relato…

- Shizuru, te aseguro que puedo escucharte muy bien desde aquí – _decía la rubia desde el baño que ahora se había convertido en probador – _pero si prefieres olvidar el tema esta bien, no tienes porque contarme si noquieres – _dijo la rubia para calmar un poco a su prima._

- no, no pienses eso Haruka, claro que quiero contarte pero no se por donde empezar – _decía las castaña, un poco mas calmada._

- comienza por el principio Shizuru, asi podre entenderte mejor

- de acuerdo, pues bien, yo conocí a Natsuki en la ceremonia de bienvenida para los de primero, ese fue el primer dia que la vi, aunque nuestro encuentro no fue… como decirlo el mas apropiado yo diría que fue un accidente muy bueno para mi, tropezamos y cuando me recupere y alcé mi vista ahí estaba la chica mas hermosa que jamás haya visto en mi vida, ¿sabes? ella echo por tierra todo ese falso endiosamiento que mis admiradores me tienes, durante mucho tiempo me creí irresistible y ahí estaba la única persona inmune a mis encantos, ni siquiera se inmuto ante mi presencia, simplemente se limito a hablarme como a una igual, después de ese dia de dedique todo un dia para averiguar todo sobre ella, busque su expediente como una loca hasta que lo encontré y para toparme con la sorpresa de que no me serbia para nada, después de ese encuentro no volví a hablar con ella, no fue sino tiempo después que el destino la puso delante de mi de nuevo y además la puso en mi terreno, en mi dominios…

FLASH BACK

Un profesor me informo que me hiciera cargo de un estudiante cuya conducta no era la mas apropiada para el colegio, accedí y le pedí que lo llevara a la sala del concejo estudiantil para encargarme de el, me dijo que asi lo haría, después de clases el concejo siempre permanece mas tiempo en la escuela, asi que el profesor lo llevo a esa hora, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos verdes otra ves.

- buenas tardes señorita Fujino, aquí le traigo a la estudiante que tiene mala conducta, su nombre es Kuga Natsuki espero que puede corregirla.

- no se preocupe Sakumizu-sensei, yo me encargare que cumpla con las reglas del colegio, mucho gusto Kuga-san, yo soy…

- Shizuru Fujino, la flamante presidenta del concejo estudiantil del colegio Mugen, ahórratelo eso ya lose.

- ara, me siento alagada que Kuga-san sepa todo eso de mi

- ja! No te sientas importante lo que pasa es que tus fans no dejan de hablar de ti asi que ya se me lo se de memoria.

- ara, aun asi gracias por tenerme en tus pensamientos.

- si claro como digas.

- Sakumizu-sensei, yo me are cargo a partir de ahora

- bien si es asi me retiro, lo dejo en sus manos señorita Fujino.

- de acuerdo, puede contar conmigo.

Una vez que Sakumizu-sensei nos dejo a solas me encargue de echar a los otros miembros del concejo para asi quedarme asolas con Natsuki, una ves conseguido mi objetivo, empecé a bombardear a Natsuki con preguntas para tratar de saber mas de ella, cosa que no le pareció muy bien pero aun asi contesto todas y cada una de mis preguntas aunque de muy mala gana, después de interrogatorio me pedio que le diera el castigo correspondiente, ya que tenia que retirarse temprano para evitar un castigo de su madre. La deje ir con la condición de que fuera a visitarme cada ves que pudiera, a ella le extraño mi petición pero pareció no darle importancia, asi que me dijo que estaba bien y que se retiraba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de ese dia Natsuki no dejo de ir al concejo, primero iba por obligación y después nos olvidamos del castigo y ella iba cada ves que quería platicar con alguien, eso me hizo sentirme especial, que Natsuki solo se mostrara tal cual es conmigo, y asi sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de la rebelde del colegio, siempre mantuve mi distancia con ella, me conformaba con su amistad, ya que no soportaría que se alejara de mi por decirle mis sentimientos, estuve asi hasta ase dos meses, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos por una confusión mía.

FLASH BACK

- ara ¿Por qué estas tan molesta Natsuki?

- no me gusta que estés cerca de ese tipo sebe que tu le gustas.

- ara ¿te refieres a Reito?, déjame decirte que estas en un error Nat-su-ki

- claro que no se nota que ese tipo babea por ti Shizuru

- ¿y eso te molesta? Será acaso que Natsuki esta ¿celosa?

-¡Claro que no! ¡No digas esas cosas!

- pero es que Natsuki parece celosa, aunque, Natsuki sabe que no tengo ojos para nadie mas, solo para ella.

- ya basta Shizuru para.

- pero es la verdad Natsuki, solo tengo ojos para ti

- Shizuru para ya.

- Natsuki… tengo que decirte algo… es muy importante… Natsuki yo… yo… yo… te… te… te amo

- q-q-¡que! ya déjate de bromas Shizuru, que dices

- eso Natsuki que estoy enamorada de ti.

-a-a-a-… yo… Shiz… no se…

- ¿Qué no sientes lo mismo por mi?

- yo… yo… amm… lo siento Shizuru tengo que irme.

Después de eso no volvió a mi oficina, solo hasta un mes volvió y se disculpo me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mi y que no podía corresponder a mis sentimientos, ya que ella no tenia los mismo fustos que yo, lo entendí y le dije que estaba bien, le pregunte si seguiría siendo mi amiga y ella dijo que si, y hasta ahora que llegaste tu no se había comportado asi, ahora entiendes ¿Por qué no quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas?... ese no te queda.

Mientras Shizuru contaba su historia la rubia había estado probándose los trajes y ya solo le faltaban 2 de los 6 que le llevaron…

- si, te entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta celos en realidad, mira Shizuru tal ves solo necesita un empujoncito.

- ¿Cómo? Te refieres a darle ¿celos? No creo que eso funcione.

- yo creo que si, tu misma presenciaste lo que paso en la mañana ¿no?, ahí lo tienes no se que mas pruebas quieres ella esta que babea por ti.

- eso no me parece, aunque nada pierdo con intentarlo ¿verdad?

- asi se habla Shizuru, empezaremos hoy en la cena, ya veras tu déjamelo a mi.

- ara de acuerdo, a propósito ese es el mejor.

_Continuara…_

_**N/A: perdón por la espera, lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir capítulos pero aquí les dejo 3 espero que les gusten.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios tanto buenos como malos se los agradezco y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

- esto será muy divertido, ¿ne Shizuru?

- ara en eso tienes razón, además de que las chicas que asistan a la cena se iran sobre ti, te ves muy elegante y guapo con ese traje.

- gracias, señorita pero usted no se queda atrás, estoy totalmente seguro que no seré el único que llame la atención.

- pues puede que tenga la razón joven

- entonces, ¿me permite ser su acompañante en la cena?

- ara, claro que si

- dios santo, Shizuru ya viste la hora, es tardísimo.

- tienes razón, será mejor me vaya a dar una ducha te veo en un rato a y no se me olvida que tienes que explicarme eso que te pasa con Michiru Kaioh e.

-_suspiro – _sabia que me preguntarías sobre eso, esta bien arréglate y contestare tus preguntas, por lo menos las que pueda porque ni yo mismo se que me pasa.

- de acuerdo, quien sabe tal ves y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro con tu plan de darle celos a Natsuki, me retiro.

- quien sabe.

Haruka permaneció en su habitación, durante un largo tiempo meditando sobre lo que le dijo su prima tal ves si tenia razón un podía poner celosa no solo a Natsuki sino también a Michiru, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Que no se suponía que ella estaba en Japón para olvidarse de la persona que le rompió el corazón? ¿Qué tiene Michiru Kaioh que le hacia olvidar todo a su alrededor? Inclusive el dolor causado cesaba cuando estaba con ella, Michiru Kaioh esa chica de hermosos ojos y figura perfecta que le quito el aliento cuando la conoció, ¿tendrá novio? ¿Estará enamorada de alguien? Pero que rayos le pasaba acaso ¿había perdido la razón? Una chica asi claro que tenia que tener a alguien especial además ella no tenia oportunidad ya que era una chica, por mas que pareciera un chico apuesto para serlo le sobraban dos cosas y le faltaba una, asi que seria mejor que dejara de hacerse ilusiones con una chica como Michiru, ella no seria para ella por obvias razones, tal ves al principio si lo aceptara pero cuando se enterara de que era una chica lo aborrecería.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, era Paty una de las sirvientas de la mansión.

- Haruka-sama, su padre acaba de regresar y me pide que por favor baje unos momentos

- claro, Paty dile a mi padre que en un momento estoy con el

- como usted diga Haruka-sama

Paty se retiro y Haruka termino de ultimar detalles a su vestimenta, ese smoking negro, junto con la camisa blanca, corbata de moño y sus zapatos de charol negro la hacían ver muy apuesto, una ves terminada su inspección, se dirigió al encuentro con su padre ya se imaginaba lo que le quería decir, de seguro quería advertirle que se comportara y que no quería escándalos, después de todo, todo el que es alguien y es allegado a la familia Tenoh estaría ahí, cuando llego al ultimo escalón exhalo y se dirigió al encuentro con su padre.

- padre, ¿querías verme?

- asi es… vaya te ves muy bien hijo mío, no cabe duda entre mas te veo mas me convenzo que te pareces a mi padre.

- ¿Qué? De ninguna manera me parezco a el, era lo único que me faltaba oír, ¿eso era lo que me tenias que decir?

- no, quería pedirte que te comportaras como es debido en la cena, tal ves te parezca tediosa, pero trata de aguanta, por favor, esto es muy importante ¿de acuerdo?

- no tengo otra opción o ¿si?, aguantare, pero quiero una explicación, del porque soy el ultimo en enterarme de las cosas, ¿Qué acaso mi opinión no cuenta? O es que solo soy el heredero de adorno y nada mas.

- Haruka, no digas eso, claro que tu opinión cuenta, pero no te quise avisar antes para evitar que nada saliera mal.

- en pocas palabras no me avisaste para que no saliera huyendo en cuento me lo dijeras y te dejara plantado ¿no?

- asi es, espero que lo entiendas

- si, claro, si eso era todo ¿me puedo retirar?

- adelante, no bajes hasta que yo no mande por ti, no tardan en llegar los primeros invitados ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo.

Haruka regreso a su habitación y ahí estuvo durante un tiempo hasta que su prima termino con su arreglo y fue con ella para hacerle compañía, la castaña no quería dejarla sola, después de todo tenían que aparecer juntos, para darle celos a la peliazul, además era una buena oportunidad para saber que era lo que su prima sentía por Michiru Kaioh, ¿seria acaso que ella seria capaz de curar las heridas de su prima? Tenia que averiguarlo y tratar de ayudarla para corresponderle la ayuda que ella le estaba dando con lo de su Natsuki.

- Haruka, dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Michiru?

- ¿ah?... sinceramente no lo se… no entiendo que me pasa cuando la veo

- no crees que tal ves solo tal ves ¿te estés enamorando de ella?

- ¿Cómo? Enamorándome ¿yo? No Shizuru, me acaban de romper el corazón en mil pedazos, en este momento no estoy lista para el amor.

- el amor llega sin pedir permiso, a el no le importa que estas lastimada o no, o es que me dirás que después de lo que te paso ¿ya no crees en el amor?

- eso ya lose y lo tengo mas que comprobado, el amor llega de la misma forma que un ladrón por la noche, tan sigilosamente que no te das cuenta en que momento te robo el corazón, claro que todavía creo en el amor, el amor es la fuerza que mueve al mundo, nadie esta exento de enamorarse, si ahí amor, ahí desamor Shizuru, me entiendes, sino se sufre no es amor.

- ya veo, no tenia idea de que pensaras de esa manera Haruka.

- ya ves, mira yo pienso que para conseguir el verdadero amor primero tienes que tropezar y sufrir para conseguir tu recompensa, un amor puro y sincero, alguien que cure tus heridas del pasado, y te haga feliz, pero antes de obtenerlo tienes que ser merecedor de el.

- entonces espero que todo esto que me a pasado con Natsuki valga la pena, y mi recompensa sea estar a su lado.

- ya veras que asi será, además no te darás por vencida o ¿si? Lucharas por ella

- claro que lo are, no dejare que nadie me quiete a mi Natsuki.

- asi se habla Shizuru.

Su platica fue interrumpida por el mayordomo, que había ido a avisarles que era hora de abajar, la rubia exhalo aire y se puso de pie, le ofreció el brazo a u prima y asi se dirigieron rumbo a la sala repleta de gente que esperaba curiosa y expectante el arribo del futuro heredero de una de las familias mas importantes de todo Japón, sino que la mas importante, uno a uno fueron descendiendo los escalones, bajo las miradas de todos lo invitados de su padre, los cuales no podían creer lo que veían, definitivamente ese chico llevaba la sangre Tenoh corriendo por su venas era idéntico a su abuelo, no cavia duda el había heredado las facciones de su abuelo, y mas aun no podían creer que viniera del brazo de la castaña, era conocido para los presentes que Shizuru también tenia sangre Tenoh, y que eran primos pero eso no quitaba que ellos dos hicieran buena pareja, parecían dos celebridades, definitivamente sino fueran primos serian la pareja perfecta, el con su hermoso smoking y ella con su vestido lila de tirantes largo hasta los tobillos, con su llegada robaron las miradas y suspiros, te dodos lo presentes, para beneplácito del señor Tenoh, todo estaba saliendo como lo planeo, nadie se había dado cuenta que su heredero era heredera, hasta ahora solo esperaba que todo siguiera también como había comenzado.

- señoras y señores, les presento a mi hijo Haruka Tenoh, mi heredero.

- mucho gusto en conocerlos – _dijo la rubia asiendo una reverencia en señal de respeto._

uno a uno se fueron presentando con ella, para ella todos eran exactamente iguales, o sea unos interesados que solo querían quedar bien con ella para tratar de obtener una oportunidad de negociar con su familia, después de todo no había fallado, ella sabia que esa cena seria una perdida de tiempo, ya que nadie se acercaría a ella con otra intención que no fuera el tratar de caerle bien para tratar de conseguir un contrato con las empresas Tenoh, todo estaba mas que aburrido, además por su fuera poco su prima no podía acercarse a ella, estaba sumamente ocupada con su sequito se fans y ella no se quedaba a tras, tenia tiempo que un grupo de niñas se le habían acercado a hacerle preguntas para conocerla mas, ella solo contestado por educación pero la verdad es que estaba cansada de todo eso, pero como caída del cielo escucho una voz conocida, no era la de Michiru pero si que conocía esa voz.

- Tenoh-sempai, ¿Cómo has estado?

- vaya bienvenidas presionas – _y como si ese fuera un insulto las chicas que habían estado a su alrededor se retiraron para dejarle el paso a las recién llegadas. – _Lita, Mina, Rei, Amy y cabeza de bombón.

- ¿ah?... un momento ¡¿Por qué me llamas cabeza de bombón? Atrevido ¡jum!

- Serena tonta, baja la voz, que no ves que todos nos ven

- déjame en paz Rei, que no escuchaste ¿Cómo me llamo?

- pero no lo hice con la intención de molestarte cabeza de bombón, fue un cumplido.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué clase de cumplido es ese? No lo tolero y no quiero que me llames asi

- vamos Serena, Tenoh-sempai ya te explico que fue un cumplido deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda.

- pero Mina

- pero nada Serena, Mina tiene razón, yo no lo le veo el menor inconveniente.

- esta bien, si tu lo dices Amy.

- déjenme decirles que se ven muy hermosas hoy

- gracias – _dijeron todas al unisonó._

- Tenoh-sempai ¿Cuándo asistirás a clases?

- ¿eh? ¿Tenoh-sempai? ¿Que paso con el Haruka-sempai?

- pues vera es tamos en publico no creo que sea correcto que lo llame tan irrespetuosamente.

- pues a mi no me pare eso, asi que dejémoslo en Haruka, la verdad es que no me gustan los formalismos.

- pero…

- nada de peros, sino me llaman Haruka me molestare con ustedes.

- esta bien, Ha-Ha-Haruka

- ves que no es tan difícil Mina

- entonces dinos Haruka ¿Cuándo entras a clases?

- oh cierto, después del festival, en este momento mis profesores me están evaluando por medio de exámenes, y si logro aprobar des pues del festival entrare a la universidad y nos veremos mas, preciosas.

- eso seria estupendo, además nos puedes invitar a salir ¿verdad?

- ¡MINA! – _gritaron todas las chicas a la ves._

- preciosas, creo que de verían bajar la voz, la gente nos esta viendo. – _dijo la rubia divertida por la situación, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran._

_-_ lo sentimos – _volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo._

- ya, ya no es para tanto, que tal si vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín, ¿Qué les parece?

- ¡SI! – _otra ves al mismo tiempo._

_ -_ muy bien pues vamos.

- Haruka – _la llamo una vos muy conocida para ella, frustrando sus intenciones de salir con las chicas, ellas eran las únicas en esa cena que estaban con ella porque en verdad les agradaba y no por otra cosa, se sentía cómoda estando con ellas._

- si, padre dime.

- necesito que me acompañes, quiero presentarte a alguie.

- claro padre, enseguida voy.

- ahora Haruka.

- pero padre…

- Haruka, ve nosotras podemos esperar, no te preocupes.

- nunca pensé que diría esto pero Serena tiene razón, ve Haruka.

- ¡que te pasa Rei!

- ¡solo digo la verdad, eres una torpe!

- ¡siempre estas molestándome!

- jajaja, gracias Serena y Rei, ahora vuelvo, jajaja

-¿ah?...

No dijeron nada mas la rubia ya se había ido y las había dejado solas, mientras ellas seguían con su pelea, después de todo ya era toda una costumbre que Serena y Rei pelearan para sus amigas era algo de todos los días, pero para los presentes en la cena, era algo que no les parecía muy divertido como a Haruka, asi que optaron por colocarse en un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gene para evitar futuras vergüenzas.

Haruka siguió a su padre por todo el salón, y mientras lo hacia pensaba en que clase de personas serian las que quería su padre que conociera con tanta insistencia, de seguro n serian diferentes a los que ya antes había conocido, después de todo, esa fiesta solo estaba llena de hipócritas que lo único que buscaban era incrementar sus fortunas por medio de una inversión en las empresas familiares, era increíble que se haya dado cuenta de todo eso solo con verlos y charlar solo unas cuantas palabras con ellos, aunque no era tan sorprendente ya que las personas con las que había hablado no paran de mencionar la palabra dinero y empresa había, cuando noto que su padre su padre se había detenido hizo lo mismo y cuando centro su mirada en las personas, no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba para frente a ella, su angel de cabello aguamarina, mas hermosa que nunca, hasta ahora las dos veces que la había visto había sido con el uniforme del colegio, ahora era diferente, ella portaba un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, no muy descotado, pegado su esbelta figura y no muy largo, se veía simplemente hermosa, ¿Cómo era posible que se haya rehusado en un principio? Bueno si su padre le hubiera informado que era la familia Kaioh a los que le quería presentar pues simplemente l hubiera contestado "que esperamos", pero bueno lo importante es que ahí estaba ella frente a la chica que hacia que se olvidara del mundo, solo esperaba no regarla y comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias.

- Dorian, te presento a mi hijo, Haruka Tenoh.

- Haruka, te presento a Dorian Kaioh, buena amigo y socio de las empresas.

- mucho gusto en conocerlo señor.

- el gusto es mío, es un placer conocer al futuro cabecilla de una de las familias mas importantes de todo Japón.

- gracias señor, espero cumplir con todas las expectativas que tiene mi padre asia mi.

- muy bien me agrada esa actitud, bien permíteme presentarte a mi hija, Michiru Kaioh.

- ya tenia el placer de conocer a su hermosa hija, señor Kaioh, pero es un honor volverla a ver.

- gracias, Ha… joven Tenoh.

- vaya esto si que es una sorpresa, Michiru no me había comentado nada al respecto.

- perdón padre, no era mi intención…

- no se moleste con ella, señor Kaioh, cuando me presente con ella no le dije mi apellido, asi que por eso no lo creyó ¿verdad relevante Michiru?.

- ¿ah?... si, asi es.

- bien, en ese caso no veo ningún inconveniente, pero ¿Por qué obviaste tu apellido?

- lo lamento, pero suelo ser muy informal a la hora de presentarme.

- ya veo, que se le va hacer.

- Haruka, ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa a Michiru?

- seria un verdadero placer para mi padre, si a ella le parece bien.

- claro que le parece bien ¿verdad Michiru?

- claro, padre, ¿vamos? Joven Tenoh.

- vamos, señorita Kaioh

Haruka y Michiru se alejaron lo mas posible de sus padres, no querían que los vieran charlando, después de todo Michiru ya sabia que Haruka era un Tenoh lo que pasa es que no le había dado importancia, pero gracias a la rubia se salvo de un buen regaño de su padre, una ves que estuvieron fuera del alcance de las miradas de sus padres se detuvieron para charlar un poco.

- gracias

-¿ah? ¿Por qué?

- por haberle dicho eso a mi padre, me ayudaste

- ah, no fue nada, de verdad

- para mi si lo fue, te debo un favor

- no claro que no, no me debes nada

- pero yo insisto.

- pues no insistas

- pero…

- pero nada, señorita Kaioh

- pensé que ya habíamos dejado los formalismos, de lado

- yo pensé lo mismo, pero hace un momento, me di cuenta de que no era asi.

- tenia que hacerlo, por nuestros padres.

- si lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

- y bien Haruka, dime ¿que te trajo a Japón?

- quería conocer mejor al hombre que medio la vida.

- ya veo, entonces no hay algún oscuro secreto ¿Qué escondas?

- jajaja, claro que no.

- seguro ¿Qué no mataste a alguien y por eso viniste aquí?

- jajaja ya te dije que no creo que ve demasiadas películas señorita.

- ya veo.

- lo que ves es lo que ahí, ¿decepcionada?

- la verdad… no, me agradas

- y tu a mi

- dime ¿ te gustaría que viéramos el jardín? De noche se ve hermoso

- claro, ¿Qué acaso no pensabas mostrarme la casa como te dijeron?

- disculpe usted, no era mi intención.

- jajaja, vamos – _dicho esto tomo del brazo a la rubia y se dejo guiar rumbo al jardín._

Ambos siguieron su camino bajo las miradas curiosas de las personas que los vieron, si la pareja que hacia el rubio con la castaña les pareció hermosa, esta lo era aun mas, eran la pareja perfecta, se veían perfectos juntos la chica de cabellos aguamarina no tenia nada que envidiarle a la castaña, asi que ambas eran buenas para ser la pareja del rubio, con la diferencia que una si podría ser su pareja y la otra no, asi que la violinista llevaba las de ganar.

- las per zonas nos observan

- claro que lo hacen, estas con el anfitrión de la fiesta, además de que todos quieren que les preste un poco de atención.

- la humildad no es tu fuerte, ¿verdad?

- jajaja, me temo que no

No dijeron mas y se dirigieron rumbo al jardín, una ves ahí se sentaron en una de las bancas y siguieron con su platica…

- y dime Michiru, ¿Qué ahí de ti? ¿Qué oscuros secretos guarda la señorita Kaioh?

- jajaja, ninguno, pero si quieres saber de mi, pues toco el violín y pinto.

- vaya, pero si tengo a un genio, sentado aqui a mi lado

- no te burles

- no lo hago, solo que me parece impresionante que a tu corta edad sepas hacer todo eso, espero que algundia me dejes escuchar tu música.

- claro, me encantaría que la escucharas.

- ahí algo que no te habia dicho… estas muy hermosa esta noche

- gracias, tu también lo estas… digo estas muy guapo.

- jajaja gracias

Después de esto no dijeron mas, Haruka solo miraba el cielo nocturno se veía hermoso esta completamente estrellado, mientras que Michiru se dedicaba a admirar las rosas del jardín, de pronto algo callo en uno de los ojos de la rubia haciendo la bajar la mirada.

- ¿Qué te paso?

- nada… debe ser una basura

- déjame ver

- estoy bien, ahora sale.

- no seas testarudo y déjame ver

- ya te dije que no es necesario

Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Michiru se acerco mas a ella y tomo su rostro con una mano y con la otra aparto la mano de la rubia de su ojo para que ella pudiera ver que era lo que le había entrando en el ojo.

- espera, no te muevas

- no me estoy moviendo.

- mira… ahí esta, es una basurita, permíteme.

- cl-claro

Michiru saco un pañuelo y con el retiro la basurita del ojo de la rubia, pero a pesar de que su cometido estaba echo no podía apartar la vista de esos hermosos ojos verdes que le robaban el aliento, simplemente la tenían hipnotizada, ¿Qué era ese hormiguero en su estomago?, ¿Qué era lo que esa rubia provocaba en ella?... siguieron lo que sus cuerpos querían hacer, ahora no iba haber alguien que las interrumpiera, si seguían por ese camino con seguridad terminarían besándose, la rubia no aguanto mas y acorto la distancia entre ellas y la beso, pero algo no anda bien la chica enfrente de ella no le correspondía, eso hio que se sintiera mal y se separara de ella.

- Michiru…yo…disc…

Ya no puedo decir mas, la chica de cabellos aguamarina volvió a tomar su rostro con sus manos y la atajo asi si y la beso, ahora si era un beso correspondido por ambas partes, era un beso dulce y suave, delicado una suave caricia a sus labios, algo que sin duda cambiaria las cosas para ellas…

Pero por ahora lo único que importaba, era lo que en estos momentos sentían, ninguna podía describir la cantidad de emociones que ese beso les producía, lo único que querían era que durara para siempre, estar asi por siempre, juntas, pero la pregunta que ambas se hacían era ¿Por qué?... Michiru sabia que Haruka era una chica y aun asi no dejaba de sentir lo que sentía, por su parte Haruka sabia que no podía estar enamorada o sentir algo por Michiru tan pronto, entonces ¿Qué era eso que sentían ambas?, bueno de algo estaban completamente seguras y era de descubrir que era ese sentimiento tan cálido que las envolvía cuando estaban juntas…

_Continuara…_


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Michiru un poco sonrojada y Haruka con una sonrisa en el rostro, ninguna de las dos se lo podía creer, ninguna decía nada, ¿Qué había sido eso? Ambas sucumbieron ante la atracción de sus cuerpos, sucumbieron ante ese sentimientos que es mas fuerte que ellas, a ese sentimiento que le dice que no le interesa que Haruka sea mujer, ese mismo que se pasa por el arco del triunfo el hecho de que Haruka tuviera el corazón roto, en un punto de sus pensamientos, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, y nuevamente cayeron bajo ese hechizo, ese que las deja una a merced de la otra, poco a poco la distancia entre ellas se hacia mas corta, estaban a punto de repetir ese momento que para ambas fue mágico, pero algo dentro Michiru reacciono y volteo el rostro para evitar el contacto con Haruka.

- ¿Qué pasa Michiru?, ¿acaso no te gusto?

- no… no es…eso

- pues parece todo lo contrario

- ¿sabes?, no se que me pasa contigo Haruka, cuando te tengo cerca me olvido de todo, todo a mi alrededor desaparece, haces que no me importe nada, haces que no me importe tu condición, que desee estar contigo, ¿Qué es esto que siento por ti?

- espera un momento, repíteme lo ultimo

- que haces que desee estar contigo…

- no mas atrás

- que haces que no me importe tu condición…

- ¿Qué condición? Michiru, ¿a que te refieres?

- Haruka…yo…no se simplemente dije lo que sentí y…

- eso no es verdad, lo preguntare de nuevo, y espero una respuesta ¿a que te refieres con mi condición?

- …

- respóndeme, Michiru

- yo se que… que tu… que…tu…

- ¡habla de una ves!

- ¡yo se que tu eres mujer!

- …

- ¡contenta! ¡Yo se tu secreto!

- c-c-como, ¿Cómo…lo…su…supiste?

- soy pintora lo recuerdas, es trabajo de un pintor poder ver a través de las personas

- ya veo

- Haruka… yo

- no, no digas nada, no te disculpes, no nada

- escúchame, quiero que sepas que no diré nada, te lo prometo

- y que quieres que te diga, ¿quieres que te agradezca? Ok gracias

- no lo hago por eso

- entonces ¿Qué quieres?... a ya se, quieres que olvide lo que paso, ¿verdad?, no te preocupes, todo olvidado.

- ¡NO!, tampoco quiero eso, déjame hablar, entiéndeme no puedo estar contigo, a mi me gustan los chicos, no se que me pasa contigo, tengo miedo de todo esto, no se como debo enfrentarlo, yo…

- ya lo dejaste muy claro con eso, ya no digas mas – _dicho esto se levanto de la banca donde había estado sentada y le dio la espalda a la chica que la acompañaba. - _ te agradezco que guardes el secreto, y como te dije no te preocupes que are como que no a pasado nada…

- no quiero eso, déjame…

- no, no quiero escucharte, de acuerdo… ¿sabes? Yo tampoco se que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti, no lo entiendo, tu me desarmas, y no se que hacer, me dejas vulnerable, pero ¿sabes? Ahí algo de lo que estoy cien porciento seguro y eso es que no estoy dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo por una niña indecisa, que no sabe lo que quiere, ya no, otra vez no.

- Haruka – _pero ya no pudo decir mas, Haruka había empezado a caminar y ya se había alejado de ella, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules, no sabia porque pero desde que Haruka ya no le permitió hablar sintió un gran peso en su pecho y no sabia como hacer para quitárselo, ¿tanto le había dolido el alejarse de ella? El hacerla sufrir le había dolido mucho, mas de lo que imaginada ¿Por qué?.. _

Además ¿Por qué había dicho eso Haruka?, ¿acaso ya le habían roto el corazón? ¿seria esa la verdadera razón de su llegada a Japón? ¿Haruka estaría realmente enamorada de esa chica? Y si era asi ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué se había puesto triste cuando le dijo que no podía estar con ella? Muchas preguntas y todas sin respuestas, no las tenia y la única personas que podía contestarlas, la había dejado hace unos momentos, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, podía preguntarle a Shizuru, tal ves con un poco de suerte, se las contestaría, pero por ahora, solo se dedicaría a pensar en ese beso, ese beso que le encanto y la llevo al cielo…

Mientras tanto, Haruka iba caminando para regresar a la cena, aunque de cena no tenia nada, no habían cenado y ella tenía hambre y lo que era peor, no veía pinta de que fueran a cenar y en sima de todo eso, lo que pasó hace unos momentos con Michiru, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Acaso Shizuru tenia razón y lo que le pasaba con Michiru era amor?, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, bueno esas preguntas no tendrían respuesta, por lo menos no ahora, estaba sumamente confundida, y necesitaba despejarse, tal ves, unas botellas de vodka hagan el milagro, pero estaba la dichosa cena ¿Cómo escaparse de ahí?, y peor aun ¿Cómo separar a Shizuru de sus fans para que fuera con ella?... antes de entrar en la casa, pudo ver a una chica de cabellera azul, que portaba un vestido negro, ceñido a su figura resaltándola, se veía realmente he… un momento era ¿Natsuki?, bueno ya tenia con que quitarse un poco el estrés mientras inventaba un plan para que ella y su prima pudieran escapar de ahí, pondría su plan en marcha a la voz de ya…

- linda noche ¿no? – _dijo la rubia, llegando a donde estaba la chica de cabellera azul y recargándose en el barandal._

_-_ ¿ah?... si – _dijo la peliazul sin ni siquiera ver quien era la persona que le hablaba._

- si no dejas de verla se desgasta – _dijo la rubia notando que la peliazul no le quitaba los ojos de en sima a su prima, tal ves desde que llego la había estado observando._

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quier… - _ pero ya no pudo terminar su frase porque volteo y vio a la persona que le hablaba topándose con la cara del rubio, que para ella no era muy agradable._ – me voy – _dijo la peliazul, dándole la espalda al rubio._

- no, quédate, en todo caso el que se va soy yo

- es tu casa, puedes estar donde quieras, yo me voy

- eres mi invitada, asi que quédate

- ¿sabes? Esto es estúpido, has lo que quieras yo me quedo

- muy bien, yo también me quedo

- grrr

- se ve hermosa ¿no lo crees?

- si, claro que se ve… ¿Quién?

- jajaja, vamos es obvio que me refiero a mi prima

- a mi no me preguntes esas cosas

- ¿sabes? Hace poco me dijo que le rompieron el corazón, ¿tu no sabes quien fue el estúpido?

- cl-cl-claro que no, ¿no te dijo quien era?

- no, no lo hizo, pero ¿sabes? Pienso que esa persona es muy estúpida, mira que dejar ir a una mujer como Shizuru, ahí que ser idiota para hacer algo asi.

- ¿t-t-tu l-l-lo crees?

- claro, estoy completamente seguro que Shizuru puede traer a quien ella quiera babeando por ella, asi que no tardara nada en olvidarse de ese idiota, y créeme cuando te digo que se va a arrepentir.

- ¿p-p-por-por que?

- simple, una ves que vea que Shizuru esta con alguien mas, se va a dar de topes contra la pared, como dije Shizuru es hermosísima y no tardara nada en olvidar a ese idiota.

- eso solo depende de Shizuru

- y claro que también de mi

- ¿Cómo? ¿De ti? ¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?

- vamos Kuga, soy su primo tengo que apoyarla y ayudarla a que salga de ese bache y tu como amiga de verías de hacer lo mismo

- no lo creo, creo que lo mejor es dejarla sola y que ella decida

- mmm, a mi no me parece, asi que si me necesita ahí estaré para ella siempre, como ahora, planeo sacarla de aquí y llevarla a dar una vuelta y por unos tragos.

- no te atrevas

- jajaja ¿Quién te crees que eres para prohibirme algo a mi?

- es tu fiesta no te puedes ir

- mírame – _dicho esto camino rumbo a la entrada_

- te dije que no te atrevas – _la peliazul había tomado del brazo al rubio para impedir que siguiera caminando._

_- el rubio miro su brazo sujeto por la chica y después levanto su rostro para encararla y sonrió de medio lado – _ja, ¿Por qué te da tanto coraje e Kuga?

- _la chica no respondió nada y suavizo su agarre al brazo del rubio_ – Shizuru es mi amiga y no quiero que salga contigo

- que escusa tan mas tonta – _en un_ _movimiento el rubio se soltó del agarre de la peliazul – _mira si no puedes decidir, será mejor que te alejes y no la hagas sufrir

- tu no sab…

- ¿yo no se nada?, te equivocas, yo se mas de lo que te imaginas, te puedo dar cátedra, asi que si me disculpas, tengo a una presidenta que secuestrar – _dicho esto camino hasta estar dentro de la mansión y entre la gente se perdido de la vista de la peliazul, quien solo se quedo ahí observando como se iba la rubia, sin decir nada._

¿Por qué le tenia que pasar todo eso a ella? Nunca lo pidió, todo estaba tan bien antes de que llegara el rubio, pero ahora las cosas se le complicaban, acaso el tenia razón, ¿Shizuru se olvidaría de ella una ves que encontrara el amor? Porque de algo estaba segura, ella era ese "idiota" que rechazo a la castaña, y que como dijo el rubio le rompió el corazón, ¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba el aire con tan solo pensarlo? ¿Por qué no quería separarse de Shizuru? ¿Por qué no quería que la castaña se olvidara de ella? Es que acaso a esto se le llamada ¿amor?, Todo en su cabeza era un caos, sus pensamientos, la mayoría no tenían sentido, tenia que relajarse y encontrar una respuesta a lo que le estaba pasando, antes de que Shizuru se olvidara de ella. 

Mientras tanto la rubia estaba a punto de llegar con la castaña, para como había dicho hace un momento "secuestrarla", pero antes de llegar con su prima tenia que pasar por su sequito de fans, y eso no iba a ser nada fácil… pensó breves momentos antes de acercarse y recordó el momento en que bajaron juntos las miradas de las fans de la castaña le dieron el visto bueno, eso quería decir que podía acercarse sin temor.

- Buenas noches preciosas – _dijo la rubia con su habitual tono seductor y al momento se abrió un camino directo hasta su prima._

_- _ara buenas noches primo ¿se te ofrece algo? – _contesto la castaña con amabilidad._

La rubia no contesto nada simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar aun lado de la castaña y cuando estuvo a su altura, paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acerco su rostro al oído de esta, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de las fanas de Shizuru.

- acompáñame – _dijo la rubia en un susurro solo audible para la castaña, muy cerca de su oído._

_- _¿A dónde? Si se puede saber_ – contesto la castaña de igual manera_

_-_ quiero salir de aquí – _dijo la rubia _

_- _bien, vamos – _la castaña antes de contestar había visto a Michiru acercarse asi que tomo con su mano el rostro de la rubia para ver que reacción tenia la chica de cabello aguamarina, la reacción fue la esperada, Michiru frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada._

Shizuru se despidió amablemente de sus fans alegando que su primo necesitaba un favor y ella tenia que ayudarle, sus fans muy a su pesar tuvieron que dejarla ir. Una vez afuera de la mansión la castaña pidió una explicación para el comportamiento de la rubia, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, solo el silencio, la rubia le indico que subiera al auto, Shizuru al ver el comportamiento extraño de su prima obedeció, si lo pensaba mas detenidamente ella había estado con Michiru, habían salido juntas, algo debió haber pasado entre ellas para que su prima estuviera de esa manera.

Una vez dentro del auto Haruka encendió en motor y se puso en marcha, ya lejos de la mansión se detuvo y empezó a quitarse el saco del smoking, quedando solo con el pantalón y la camisa blanca que yacía desfajada, la castaña por su parte llevaba consigo una maleta con ropa que anteriosmente había puesto ahí por si acaso y ahora la estaba necesitando, una ves que las dos estuvieron listas se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, sin ningún rumbo en especial, la rubia solo conducía para tratar de despejarse y la castaña solo observaba el paisaje y debes en cuando volteaba para ves a su prima, después de todo no era normal que se comportara asi, la ultima ves que la vio tan seria fue ese dia que conoció a la actual esposa de su padre, eso significaba que fuera lo que fuera que le haya pasado era grave.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, ninguno de los presentes habían notado la ausencia del anfitrión y su hermosa acompañante, ninguno excepto el gripo al que Haruka le había prometido una visita la jardín.

- donde creen que este

- hay Serena, crees que si supiéramos donde esta ¿estaríamos aquí?

- no me molestes Rei - _dijo Serena tomando una copa de vino por error y bebiéndola_

- ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos

- Lita tiene razón deberíamos buscarlo

- Mina donde crees que lo encontraremos, además es su fiesta debe estar muy ocupado.

- Amy tiene razón, Serena ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada, estoy bien, Rei ¿sabes? Yo te _hip_ te quiero bucho - _ decía una Serena ya ebria, era normal ya que nunca había probado el alcohol._

_-_ Serena esta ebria

- Serena tonta ¿Por qué probaste alcohol?

- yo no probé alcohol _hip_ solo bebí un baso de jugo, asi mira _– asiendo el gesto con su mano de que bebía jugo._

Ese fue todo un caos, Serena no dejaba de hablar incoherencias y sus amigas no lograban sacarla para tomara un poco de aire fresco, Serena hablaba de cosas tontas como la teoría de la relatividad de un flan, sus amigas pensaban que definitivamente estaba ebria, sin contar de que no paraba de tratar de decir cosas en ingles, que no es su fuerte, entonces ya se imaginaran el espectáculo, su novio Darien no encontraba donde poner la cara de la vergüenza que sentía pero aun asi se acerco a ella y llevo a afuera.

Mientras tanto los invitados a la cena se fueron retirando uno a uno, después de todo se suponía que solo era una cena, y ya pasaba de las once de la noche ninguno había sentido el tiempo y mañana tenían que trabajar, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo del señor Tenoh, y paraban para preguntar por rubio, a lo cual el señor les contestaba que de seguro estaría por ahí con alguna chica o tal ves ya se retiraría sin avisar para no perturbar el ambiente de la reunión, explicación que dejaba mas que satisfechos a los curiosos.

El señor Tenoh no para de pensar donde demonios se había metido su hijo, y no solo el sino también la castaña, se daba una leve idea de donde podrían estar después de todo su hijo estaba un poco molesto por lo de la repentina cena, y no es que el haya estado todo el tiempo en ella, sino se equivocaba había estado con la hija del señor Kaioh, esa chica era muy hermosa tal ves su hijo se había entusiasmado con ella, pero asi como le llegaba la idea la desechaba su hijo no podía tener una relación, después de todo el era una chica, tenia que cuidar la imagen de su heredero, por ahora lo dejaría, pero mañana por la mañana ya se encargaría de advertirle sobre los riesgos de que descubrieran que el en verdad era una chica.

Cada uno de los invitados se retiraron dejando una ves mas el silencio en la apacible mansión de los Tenoh, Hiroichi les dijo a los empleados que podían recoger mañana después de todo debían estar cansados, les dijo que se retiraran a dormir que el aria lo mismo, cuando uno de ellos le cuestiono por el paradero de su hijo y su sobrina el solo contesto que deberían estar siguiendo con la fiesta en otro lugar, y no estaba tan equivocado después de todo las dos tenían penas que querían sacar.

Mientras tanto Haruka y Shizuru estaban en un bar a las afuera de Tokio, el cual frecuentaba mucho la castaña, ahí nadie la conocía asi que era un sitio idóneo para pasar un rato agradable con buena compañía, la política de ese local era "si te vi, ni me acuerdo, ni me conoces ni te conozco" es por eso que la mayoría de sus clientes era gente de dinero, ellas se encontraban sentadas en la barra cada una con un trago, en silencio sin decir nada, esta situación ya había cansado ala castaña, asi que aunque su prima se molestara le iba a preguntar que fue eso que le paso con Michiru para que la tuviera asi.

- ¿Qué fuer lo que…

- la bese

- ¿y?

- no me correspondió

- ya veo ¿y eso te tiene mal?

- no, después ella me beso, bueno nos besamos porque correspondí su beso

- ¿y?

- me dijo que lo nuestro no puede ser, que siente algo por mi pero mi condición se lo impide.

- ¿condición? ¿a que condición se refiere?

- a que no soy lo que aparento

- ¿¡que! Ella lo ¿sabe? ¿Cómo?

- es pintora, y me dijo que podía a través de las personas descubrirme fue fácil, pero tranquila me dijo que no lo diría, ¿sabes? No puedo borrarme la imagen de nosotros besándonos.

- te lo dije a te gusta, te enamoraste de ella

- tienes razón… ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, la conocí apenas hace dos días y ya o puedo apartarla de mi mente ni un maldito segundo.

- esos amores existen – _se escucho una vos un poco mas madura y con unas copitas de mas._

- Midori-sensei, no sabia que frecuentaba este lugar.

-si, lo hago de ves en cuando Fujino-san

- ¿es tu sensei, Shizuru?

- si, si asi es… Haruka te presento a Midori-sensei, sensei le presento a mi primo Haruka Tenoh.

- vaya asi que tu eres ese del que todo el mundo habla el futuro heredero

- si, soy yo mucho gusto

- y asi que estas enamorado, y por lo que alcance a escuchar es un imposible

- ¿ah?... si asi es no quiero hablar del tema

- no de verías rendirte tan fácilmente, ¿sabes? A veces solo se necesita un pequeño empujoncito para darnos cuenta que la persona que tenemos en frente es nuestra felicidad, los amores que llegan cuando menos te lo esperes son lo mas hermosos, esos que se dan con una solo mirada, con un solo gesto, esos son los amores verdaderos, no lo dejes ir, tal nunca vuelvas a encontrar el amor verdadero, tal ves esa chica sea tu alma gemela, no has escuchado eso que dicen de que "para merecer ahí que sufrir" vamos lucha por ella.

- no lose, tal ves ni siquiera, quiera verme

- eso no lo sabrás hasta que hables con ella, empiecen como amigos

- creo que tiene razón

- claro que la tengo, y tu Fujino-san a ver si sigues el ejemplo de tu prima y le pones mas empeño a eso con Kuga.

- ara Midori-sensei, yo no…

- deja de fingir si se te nota a leguas que babeas por ella y ella por ti, lo que pasa es que Kuga a sufrido mucho tiene miedo de confiar en alguien, pero aun asi no debes darte por ves darte por vencida ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo… Midori-sensei hace un momento llamo a mi primo prima, creo que se confundió.

- claro que no, yo se quien es, pero dejémoslo en secreto ¿vale?

- v-v-vale

Shizuru no se lo podía creer como diablos había sabido su sensei que su primo era un chica, si estaba mas que ebria, tal ves la subestimo mucho todo este tiempo en verdad su sensei era mas astuta que ella.

- bien ya lo decidí – _decía la rubia – _no volveré a sufrir por una niña indecisa, no quiero ninguna relación seria, ya no, solo me divertiré.

- pero hace un momento me dijiste que pensarías sobre mis palabras

- lo siento, pero lo pensé mejor y prefiero ahorrarme el drama de una relación seria, y tu Shizuru ¿Qué harás?

- ara eso es fácil seguiré luchando hasta que Natsuki me haga caso no me daré por vencida, yo la amo y no soportaría verla con alguien mas, dime tu si ¿soportarías ver a Michiru del brazo de otro chico?

- …

- esa es una gran posibilidad después de todo es Michiru Kaioh

- ¡NO!, ¡de ninguna manera!, no dejare que nadie toque esos labios, son solo míos.

- asi se habla ustedes dos, ya me decidí, yo también luchare por mi amor.

- salud por el amor – _propuso la rubia - _¡salud! – _gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo_

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Después de hacer una serie de declaraciones vergonzosas a causa del alcohol, Shizuru y Haruka volvieron a casa, dejando a una Midori ebria e inconsciente en manos de su "amiga" Sagisawa Youko, según la castaña Youko era el amor al cual se refería Midori, pero que por unas cosas que ella desconocía se habían separado, pero aun vivían juntas era una situación bastante extraña. Cuando volvieron a la mansión esperaron encontrarse con el padre de la rubia y recibir un buen sermón por parte de este por haber abandonado la cena, pero no, solo encontraron obscuridad al entrar, eso solo significaba una cosa, que no habría un sermón, por ahora, y que podrían ir a dormir en paz.

A la mañana siguiente fueron despertadas por Paty, quien les informo que era hora para empezar con sus actividades, la noche anterior ambas decidieron compartir la habitación asi que durmieron juntas, ambas chicas le hicieron saber a Paty que ya estaban despiertas y que podía servir el desayuno que en cuanto se terminaran de asearse bajarían para desayunar.

- Shizuru, he decidido una cosa – _dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda a su prima._

_- _¿que cosa? Haruka

- he decidido no hacer nada con respecto a Michiru, dejare las cosas como están, considero que es mejor asi.

- pero… creí que lucharías por ella, que no la dejarías en manos de otro, ¿que paso?, para que dejaras de pensar como anoche – _dijo la castaña con un tono preocupado por la actitud de su prima._

_-_ no dormí ¿sabes?, pensando si eso seria lo correcto, Michiru dijo que no podíamos estar juntas porque yo era una chica, mas claro no puede estar, nunca me va a aceptar.

- pero también dijiste que ella mencionó que cuando estabas con ella eso no le importaba, ella siente algo por ti pero tiene miedo, entiende.

- no, no Shizuru, entiende tu, el miedo puede incluso ser mas fuerte que el amor, mira a tu chica, tiene tanto miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos por ti, que ni siquiera es capaz de pelear por ti, aun cuando ve que trato de apartarte de su lado.

- …

- lo ves, tengo razón… te propongo algo… vamos hacer de cuenta que ellas no nos importan, tratémoslas con indiferencia, tratemos de alejarlas un poco de nosotros, a ver que pasa.

- si tienes razón, el miedo es un sentimiento que si no lo puedes vencer te controla, se apodera de ti… espera, dices que las ignoremos, a ¿Michiru a Natsuki?

- si no puedes con el enemigo únetele ¿no?, si ellas tienen pensado hacer de cuenta que nunca paso nada entre nosotras, esta bien que lo hagan, pero nosotras aremos lo mismo.

- me agrada, hagámoslo, tal ves, solo tal ves ellas entiendan.

- ese es el plan.

- bien, pero ahora debemos apresurarnos o se nos ara tarde.

Dicho esto se dispusieron a bañarse y arreglarse para cumplir cada una con sus respectivas actividades del dia, a la castaña no le quedaba mucho tiempo para el festival y aun le quedaban muchas cosas pendientes, por otro lado la rubia no había estudiado nada y tenia que presentar exámenes si es que quería entrar a la universidad a la altura de los estudiantes ya inscritos, además de eso tenia que lidiar con su abuelo que vendría el sábado para conocerlo y cenar con el, y para colmo la cereza del pastel, ambas tenían que comportarse indiferentes con las chicas que les habían robado el corazón, de Shizuru era entendible pero la rubia simplemente se negaba a creer que estuviera enamorada de la chica de ojos azules, pero ¿Qué otra explicación encontraba, para no dejar de pensar en ella? Para soñar con ella desde que la conoció, bueno no es que llevara tanto tiempo de conocerla si bien solo tenia dos días de conocerla, tal ves solo era la impresión la que la tenia asi, pero bueno no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que cuando la rechazo en la cena sintió que moriría, por el dolor de haber sido rechazada por ella, si hubiera sido cualquier otra no le importaría, pero era ella, era un hecho sentía algo por Michiru aun cuando se negara a creerlo.

Ambas bajaron a desayunar, Haruka llevaba puesto unos lentes obscuros, mientras que Shizuru había disfrazado sus ojeras con maquillaje, no podían negar que habían tomado pero no fue el alcohol lo que les quitara el sueño sino ciertas chicas, una con cabellera azul y otra aguamarina, el padre de la rubia ya estaba sentado a la mesa, eso solo significaba una cosa, les esperaba un sermón, y ellas con resaca, seria insoportable, pero aguantarían históricamente, para tratar no alargarlo mas, como si eso fuera posible, la rubia recordaba los sermones de su papa cuando estaba en los Ángeles , todo respecto a responsabilidad y se preguntaba si su padre también sermonearía igual que su papa o seria diferente. Cuando Haruka asia alusión a su papa se refería al actual esposo de su madre que había visto por ellas desde que la rubia tenia cuatros años de edad, ella había plantado una diferencia entre su padre y su papa, es por eso que la rubia solo se refería a su progenitor como su padre, asi, nada expresivo o con algo de cariño solo padre.

- bueno días, señoritas – _dijo el señor Tenoh, viendo como venían su hija y su sobrina._

- buenos días padre

- buenos días tio

- que tal se la pasaron anoche, claro me refiero a después de que desaparecieron de la cena, claro esta.

- padre, esto no tiene nada que ver con Shizuru fui yo quien la saco de aqui

- pero no me obligaste a seguirte asi que soy tan culpable como tu

- pero que…

- bueno ya basta ustedes dos, no quiero saber de quien es la culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo – _dijeron ambas chicas al mimo tiempo._

_- _bien, solo quiero decirles que las llevare a la empresa, después de sus labores del dia, ahí recibirán su castigo.

- ¿Cómo? – _dijeron de nuevo juntas_

_- _lo que escucharon, no habrán pensando que esto no les traería consecuencias ¿verdad?

- no – _volvieron a decir al unisonó_

_- _bien, yo me retiro, Haruka, después de tus clases vendrá el chofer por ti, y después irán por Shizuru.

- bien – _contesto la rubia._

- bueno dense prisa si es que quieren que Shizuru llegue temprano.

- ara, no te preocupes tio, no tengo tanto apetito asi que yo me retiro.

- yo tampoco, vamos te llevo

Dicho esto las dos salieron de la mansión, dejando al padre de la rubia un poco divertido con la situación, nunca imagino que esas niñas reaccionaran asi, tal ves las había subestimado, por otro lado aun quedaba decirle a la rubia que no podía arriesgarse con una relación, ya que estaría en riesgo su secreto, por su sobrina no tenia que preocuparse, el sabia de sobra que le llovían pretendientes de ambos sexos, pero, ¿Cuáles eran los gustos de su sobrina? ¿Compartirían guastos ella y su hija? ¿Será por eso que se llevan también?, bueno eso es algo que eventualmente el terminaría sabiendo, su hija hablaba a menudo con el cuando algo le molestaba, pero si ese fuera el caso, su padre y su cuñado no lo tomarían muy bien, y al ver la reacción de su hija estaba seguro que ella intercedería por su prima aun acuesta de lo que fuera.

Ambas chicas, habían decidido irse en auto después de todo la ropa que la castaña portaba no era la adecuada para que fueran en una motocicleta, cuando arribaron a la universidad, Haruka descendió primero para asi poder abrirle la puerta su prima, las personas en la entrada ya lo miraban como algo cotidiano y asi tendrían que verlo puesto que el rumor decía que el chico estudiaría ahí, eso quería decir que lo verían mas a menudo o incluso compartirían clases con el, las féminas no perdían tiempo en tomar fotos con su celular de ambos o de uno solo, ellos se habían convertido en la fantasía de todos tanto chicas como chicos de ahí, la pareja de ensueño.

- vaya, tal parece que esto envés de mejorar empeoro – _dijo la rubia viendo a su alrededor._

- ¿te molesta?, si es asi ya no necesitas traerme.

- ¿Cómo?, claro que no me molesta, al contrario se me hace un tanto divertido.

- ara, verdad que si

- si, ven vamos te acompaño

- claro

Y ambas caminaron hasta que la castaña entro a la universidad, una vez adentro se disponían a despedirse cuando escucharon unas voces que les resultaron familiares…

- claro que si

- claro que no, Serena tonta

- Rei deja de molestarme

- es que acaso ustedes no pueden comportarse

- chicas Lita tiene razón…

- vaya parece que hoy se levantaron con ánimos

- Haruka – _dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían para quedar frente al rubio._

- buenos días Fujino-Kaichou –_ volvieron a decir al unisonó, pero ahora dirigiéndose a la castaña._

_-_ ara, buenos días

- bien, yo me retiro que tengan un buen dia preciosas – _dijo la rubia con su tono de Casanova y guiñándole el ojo a las chicas._

- adiós Haruka – _dijeron las chicas _

- por cierto, Shizuru no se te olvide lo que hablamos.

- ara, claro que no

Dicho esto la rubia subió a su auto y emprendió el camino rumbo a la mansión Tenoh, después de todo ella también tendría sus clases además de un examen, que por cierto no había estudiado nada para el, por otro lado la castaña cuestiono a sus kohai del porque estaban en la puerta de la universidad y no en el colegio, a lo que ellas contestaron que a partir de ese dia estarían libres, para poder ayudarla mejor con lo del festival ya que solo faltaban tres días si contaban el dia en cual se celebraría este, la castaña agradeció por ese gesto y puso manos a la obra, no había visto a Natsuki llegar y tampoco a Michiru, pero de algo estaba segura, se comportaría como ella y Haruka habían acordado, después de todo ella tampoco había podido dormir, por pensar si aun a pesar de todo lo que Natsuki la había lastimado tenia fuerzas para seguir peleando, pero gracias a su prima, ya tenían la solución a ese problema.

Después de un dia agotador por parte de la castaña y un tanto fastidioso por parte de la rubia, ambas habían terminado con sus labores, la rubia esperaba a la castaña recargada en el auto negro que la recogiera el primer dia que estuvo en Japón, mientras que el chofer esperaba dentro del vehículo, la rubia veía al horizonte encontrando caras y mas caras de los alumnos que abandonaban la universidad los cuales no eran muchos puesto que hacia dos horas que habían terminado las clases, solo que los organizadores y los miembros de los clubes se quedaban mas tiempo para entrenar y los demás para ultimar detalles ya que el festival se les venia en sima.

Después de unos minutos de larga espera, al fin pudo distinguir la cabellera castaña de su prima seguida de otras también conocidas, una en particular llamo su atención, no era otra que Michiru, era ahí donde tendría que emplear su plan, para salir airosa. Entre mas se acercaban las chicas mas nervioso se sentía Haruka, y no sabia el porque de sus nervios, no era posible que se sintiera nervioso porque iba a tratar a Michiru con indiferencia o ¿si?, cuando las chicas estuvieron a su altura las saludo a todas menos a su prima de la misma manera.

- hola, preciosas ¿que tal su dia?

- bien, gracias – _contestaron las chicas, todas menos Michiru y Shizuru_

_- _y tu, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu dia hermosa? – _dijo la rubia muy cariñosamente._

Michiru estuvo tentada a contestar y objetar que le hablara de esa manera pero una voz la detuvo de su intención, provocando que se sintiera un poco triste por la manera en que la rubia la había ignorado.

- ara, muy bien y el tuyo ¿Qué tal?

- mmm, bien un poco tedioso, eso es todo, bueno ¿nos vamos? – _dijo la rubia ofreciéndole el brazo a su prima e ignorando completamente a la chica que se encontraba aun costado de la castaña._

- ara, que galante, claro vamos – _pero antes de que entraran al vehículo una voz las detuvo de sus intenciones, una voz que Shizuru conocía a la perfección, pero tenia que comportarse como debía y no flaquear._

- Shizuru, espera – _dijo la peliazul cuando hubo quedado al frente de la castaña_

- dime, Natsuki ¿se te ofrece algo?

- ¿Cómo?... – _no se lo podía creer, Shizuru la traba como a una de sus ¿fans? – _Shizuru, permíteme que sea yo quien te lleve a tu casa, necesito platicar contigo – _dijo la peliazul restándole importancia al tono frio de la castaña._

- lo lamento, pero eso no será posible, ella y yo tenemos un compromiso – _dijo la rubia adelantándose a contestar._

_-_ no te pregunte a ti, ¿Qué me dices Shizuru? – _dijo la peliazul ignorando la respuesta del rubio_

- lo siento Natsuki, ya escuchaste, tenemos un compromiso

- pero…

- nada de peros, vamos Shiz, se nos hace tarde

- si, ya voy – _pero antes de que pudiera entrar al auto una mano la sujetó del brazo y se lo impido, jalándola lejos del vehículo, para sorpresa de todos._

- tu te vienes conmigo – _demando la peliazul jalando a Shizuru del brazo_

_-_ suéltame, Natsuki ¿Qué te sucede? – _dijo la castaña un poco desconcertada por la actitud de Natsuki_

- te he dicho que necesito hablar contigo, pero prefieres irte con ese, ¿es que acaso el es mas importante que yo? Shizuru.

Pero antes de que castaña pudiera contestar a su pregunta, sintió como una mano sujetaba gentilmente su otro brazo, parando asi el caminar de ambas.

- déjala – _demando la rubia_

- tu no te metas

- ¿es que acaso no ves que la lastimas?, entiende ella se va conmigo

- ¡sobre mi cadáver!

- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¿¡Ah! ¿¡Estas loca!

- di lo que quieras, no la soltare

Pero en un hábil movimiento la castaña forcejeo un poco haciendo que la peliazul soltara un poco su agarre, que fue aprovechado por el rubio para jalar a la castaña y ponerla tras de el, lejos del alcance de la peliazul.

- ¿estas bien Shizuru? – _cuestiono la rubia preocupada por su prima._

_- _si, no te preocupes –_dijo la castaña sobándose el lugar donde antes había estado la mano de Natsuki._

_- _bien tu te lo buscaste – _dijo la peliazul y se abalanzo contra el rubio y deposito un golpe en su rostro. - _¡defiéndete¡ ¡maldito! – _demando la ojiverde al ver que el chico no hacia nada por atacarla_

_- _no voy a golpear a una mujer, dime ¿Por qué te comportas asi?, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

- …

- ya veo… bien sino piensas decirlo no voy a dejarte a Shizuru, escúchame bien, lo único que haces con esa actitud es lastimarla ¿entiendes?, decídete de una ves ¿quieres?, o aléjate de ella, porque no voy a permitir que la sigas lastimando, grábate esto en tu cabeza, hasta que no sepas que sientes por ella realmente no te le acerques ¿de acuerdo?, evítale mas sufrimiento –_dijo la rubia visiblemente molesta._

_- _…

- entiende, hasta que tu no estés segura de lo que realmente sientes por ella no puedo permitir que la sigas molestando y haciendo sufrir, pon en claro tus sentimientos y una ves que lo hayas hecho búscala, hasta entonces no te le acerques.

- …

- vámonos Shizuru

La peliazul no objeto ni dijo palabra alguna por tratar de tener a Shizuru, ¿Qué mas podía ser?, todo lo que había dicho el chico era cierto, aun no sabia porque se comportaba asi, aun no tenia en claro que era lo que realmente sentía por la castaña, ¿Cómo podía objetar algo asi?, demás lo único que quería el chico era proteger a su prima, eso era entendible.

Por otro lado Haruka y Shizuru llegaron de nueva cuenta al auto, en cual ya las esperaban unas chicas bastante preocupadas por lo que acababa de pasar, pero prefirieron esperar en su lugar para no liar mas las cosas.

- Fujino-Kaichou ¿se encuentra bien?

- ara claro que si – _contesto la castaña con su habitual tono de vos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada._

_- _lo lamento preciosas pero ya perdimos mucho tiempo hasta luego – _dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta del coche para que su prima entrara e irse de ahí._

Mientras tanto Natsuki aun seguía parada en mismo lugar pero un golpe directo a su cabeza la saco de sus pensamientos…

- ¡demonios!, ¡Mai! – _dijo la peliazul molesta con su amiga por haberla golpeado_

_-_ te lo mereces Natsuki, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió tratar asi a Kaichou-san?

- …

- eres un completo y total desastre, no tienes remedio, aun no sabes que es lo sientes por Kaichou-san ¿verdad? – _Mai era chica bien dotada de sus proporciones físicas, cabello corto y anaranjado, además de unos ojos calor lila hermosos._

- no

- idiota

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Mai!

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan idiota para no darte cuenta que estas enamorada de Kaichou-san?

- …

- mira, te propongo algo, te diré una serie de situaciones, sensaciones y tu te iras imaginando a la persona que provoca dichos sentimientos, y asi sabremos si estas enamorada o no.

- pero ¿clase de situaciones o sensaciones? ¿Cómo sabrás eso?

- muy fácil si en todas las situaciones aparece en tu mente el nombre de Kaichou-san lo sabremos

- bien, entonces adelante, acepto, pero si te equivocas cocinaras para mi un mes

- hecho – _dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro – _pero si yo gano, iras todos los días a recogerme a casa.

- de acuerdo

- bien, primero, piensa por un momento ¿Qué es lo que haces nada mas levantarte? ¿Piensas en alguien?

Natsuki cerro los ojos para concentrarse mejor en la pregunta de su amiga ¿Qué era lo primero que hacia al levantarse?... "tirar el despertador muy lejos de su cama", siempre se había sentido culpable, Shizuru le había regalado ese despertador porque siempre llegaba tarde y cuando lo aventaba le daba la sensación de que era a la castaña a quien lanzaba lejos de ella. "jejeje, seguro que a Shizuru le aria gracia si se lo cuento y hasta me molestaría con una de sus bromas".

- ¿Cuándo estas en casa, en clase o estas vagando por ahí ¿que es lo que mas te apetecería hacer?

Esa pregunta era fácil, "correr en mi Ducati, recorrería kilómetros y kilómetros de carretera todo el tiempo si pudiera. Las tima que siempre que invito a Shizuru a dar una vuelta, ella siempre me dice como excusa que es muy peligroso andar en moto, pero ya tengo una táctica para que no se niegue, comprar todo un kid para motociclista para ella y asi las estaremos seguras". Decidió abrir los ojos, después de todo no era buena idea estar asi enfrente de Mai.

- Cuándo te sientes sola, ¿en quien piensas para que te acompañe? ¿Extrañas a alguien?

Recordó el tiempo que estuvo alejada de la castaña, por haberse ido de intercambio escolar, eso había sido un castigo, por faltar mucho a clases y sus profesores acordaron que era buena idea que ella cambiara de aires, por suerte habían podido seguir en contacto gracias al Messenger y a los mensajes… ellas seguían ahí de pie, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

- necesitas que alguien te de una abrazo, que te toque. Tú también quieres tocas a ese alguien, sus ojos te hipnotizan, te estremeces con tan solo estar cerca de ella, no querrías que nadie las separara. ¿Ves a alguien Natsuki?

Natsuki estaba que no se la cría, había abierto sus ojos como un par de platos ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega?, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? En su corazón y en su mente solo había lugar para una sola persona, la persona que la había sacado de su soledad, esa que le había enseñado a hacer amigos, esa persona no era otra sino esa chica de hermosos ojos rubíes y cabello castaño, Shizuru. "Oh por dios… yo… yo estoy…estoy enamo… enamorada…enamorada de Shizuru." 

- que paso, ¿ya tienes la imagen de alguien?

Natsuki volvió a su cara habitual con el ceño fruncido, no podía permitir que su amiga se diera cuenta de la tormenta de sentimientos que en este momento la estaban atormentando, además de que si le confesaba su descubrimiento de seguro que no pararía de hacerle bromas al respecto.

- no, y como sigamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo mi madre me matara y a ti tus padres, además para como vamos creo que para poder ver esa imagen necesitare un escáner cerebral.

Por suerte para Natsuki ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en su realización, llevar a Mai a su casa y su constante platica la habían mantenido distraída además de que no mas al llegar a su casa su madre comenzó a sermonearla del porque de su retraso, cuarenta y cinco minutos después del sermón de su madre y una ducha fugas, bajo para acompañar a esta a una cena importante, tal ves si salía podría despejarse un poco y asi tendría muy claro que debía hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Shizuru.

Por otro lado, Haruka y Shizuru ya tenían mas de dos horas en la empresa, nomas llegar el padre de la rubia les informo que su castigo consistiría en ordenar el archivo, puesto que estaba hecho un caos, no les pregunto del porque de su tardanza, y eso era algo muy bueno, ya que durante el recorrido de la universidad a la empresa ninguna de las dos dijo nada, las castaña solo se había mantenido con el rostro oculto en el pecho de la rubia, pero no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, asi que no objetaron anda, solo le dijeron al señor Tenoh que estaba bien y que no se preocupara ellas lo arreglarían. El señor Tenoh no digo mas solo se limito a observarlas y a indicarles el lugar donde se encontraba el archivo, una ves ahí se pusieron manos a la obra…

- demonio, esto parece no tener fin – _dijo la rubia un poco desesperada por no poder terminar con su trabajo ya tenían una hora treinta minutos y pareciera que no habían avanzado nada._

_- _tranquilízate, no ganas nada desesperándote, te apuesto que el tio no tarda en venir por nosotras, después de todo este papeleo esta archivo en un base de datos – _dijo la castaña como si nada._

_- _¿¡QUE! ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTO NI SIQUIERA ES DE UTILIDAD!

- ara, asi es

- ¡ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA! ¡HE TRABAJADO DURANTE HORA Y MEDIA POR NADA! ¡NADA!

- cálmate, te escucharan hasta en el ultimo piso

- ¡y a mi que demonios me importa! ¡ Y tu estas muy tranquila!

- gracias – _dijo la castaña_

_- _¿Cómo? –_dijo la rubia dejando de gritar y lanzar improperios_

- gracias, por haberme ayudado con Natsuki, no huera estado ahí de seguro que hubiera terminado yéndome con ella. – _dijo la castaña, después de todo si su prima no hubiera intervenido tal ves ahora estaría llorando en su pecho en lugar de estar platicando._

- tranquila Shizuru, y discúlpame actué sin tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos, yo se que la amas, pero es importante que ella ponga en claro sus sentimientos. –_dijo la rubia un poco apenada, actuó sin pensar lo único que ella quiera era que su prima estuviera bien._

- no te preocupes, te lo agradezco y entiendo que solo lo hiciste por mi, te prometo que te ayudare para que puedas estar con Michiru. – _la castaña sintió que era lo menos que podía hacer, tratar de ayudarla a ganarse el amor de Michiru. _

_-_ Shizuru yo aun no tengo decidido que es lo que voy hacer, asi que permíteme, dame tiempo para que yo también ponga mis sentimientos en claro.

- claro que si, pero primero quiero pedirte algo.

- si claro, lo que quieras.

- quiero que me cuentes lo que te paso en los Ángeles

- …

- no ¿quieres?

- no es eso, es que nunca e hablado con nadie al respecto.

- pensé que mi tio lo sabia

- solo sabe una versión resumida de los hechos, nada mas.

- ya veo, bueno si no me quieres contar esta bien, esperare a que estés segura

- esto es algo muy doloroso para mi, hice muchas estupideces mientras estuve en los Ángeles, estuve a punto de arruinarme la vida por completo, Shizuru no quiero que cambie el concepto que tienes de mi

- eso no pasara, créeme, yo tampoco lo pase muy bien con Natsuki asi que puedo darme una ligera idea, pero si no puedes contarme por ahora esta bien…

-no, te lo contare…

Haruka estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a su prima, después de todo la castaña ya se había sincerado con ella, además siempre la seguía en sus planes locos era absurdo que no le contara su pasado en los Ángeles, después de todo era eso pasado, y el pasado, pasado es y nunca volverá, ya era hora de dejar sus fantasmas atrás y mas aun si el sentimiento que despertaba en ella Michiru era amor, tendría que estar completamente en harmonía para poder corresponderle y pelear por ella si lo necesitara.

_Continuara…_


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

- te lo contare… me cambiaron de preparatoria, era mi ultimo año, mi papa había recibido un ascenso y…

- tu… ¿papa?

- ¿ah? Asi mi padrastro, el esposo de mi mama

- ya, disculpa por interrumpirte, continua

- bien, como te decía, recibió un ascenso y decidió que su hija no podía seguir en una preparatoria publica, a mi la verdad me daba igual donde estudiara, no es que me valiera el estudio es solo que nunca me apegaba a nada, es verdad que tenia amigos, pero sabia que podría seguir viéndolos, asi que nada me retenía ahí… bien al grano, había tenido muchas relaciones, mis amigas decían que era un Casanova, lo malo de esas relaciones era que, no eran relaciones serias, por lo menos para mi, yo no tomaba enserio a ninguna chica, rompía corazones a diestra y siniestra, lastimaba sus sentimientos, sin ni siquiera importarme, eso era como un juego para mi, la ¿razón? Ni yo mismo lo sabia, una ves me dijeron, "cuando te enamores, y sepas lo que es el amor vas a sufrir, todos los actos tienen consecuencias y el tuyo no va hacer la excepción, créeme." Al principio no le tome importancia, pero después descubrí el significado de esas palabras y tenia razón.

Yo solía decir que el amor era una perdida de tiempo y dinero, que los enamorados estaban locos, que yo nunca sufriría por amor, ja que tonto fui. Yo que llegue a decir del amor tantas cosas, todo cambio cuando la conocí a ella…

El primer dia en mi nueva preparatoria, no conocía a nadie, pero eso no me importaba sabia que encajaría, era una persona bastante confiada y hasta engreída, el endiosamiento de las chicas asia mi hacia que mi ego subiera a niveles insospechados, y ese dia no iba hacer la excepción, cuando llegue me dirigía la oficina del director y el me llevo personalmente a mi salón de clases, cuando entre las miradas tanto de chicas como de chicos me siguieron hasta que llegue aun lado del profesor, este me presento como una chica, la sorpresa de todos fue mayor pero pareció no importarles mucho a las chicas, todos ellas cuchicheaban cosas sobre mi, el profesor no paraba de gritar para tratar de calmar tal alboroto, sin ningún éxito claro, solo una cosa hizo que todo ese escándalo cesara, y fue la voz de una persona que me llamaba con mucha familiaridad…

FLASH BACK

- Haru, ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?

- ¿Eh?

- es que, ¿acaso ya no me recuerdas? – _era una chica con el cabello negro, ojos café claro y piel blanca, la verdad no se me hacia conocida._

- ¿Eh?... disculpa pero…

- soy Andy, Andrea Carson

- ¿Andy?... ¡Andy!... espera ¿que no vivías en Hawái?

- asi era pero…

- ejem – _al profesor no le pareció muy bien que siguiéramos con nuestro animado reencuentro en medio de la clase, asi que decidió intervenir _– bien, como ustedes ya se conocen, Granshester toma asiento con Carson.

- claro

Tome asiento junto a mi vieja amiga, nos pusimos al dia de todo lo que nos aviamos perdido durante el tiempo que no nos vimos, para disgusto del profesor que no paraba de llamarnos la atención, las horas pasaron mas que rápidas, y cuando por fin llego la hora de salir e irme a casa mi amiga me frustro el plan…

- Haru, espera quiero presentarte a alguien antes de marcharnos

- pero… espera, dijiste ¿marcharnos? O sea ¿tu y yo juntos?

- vaya que inteligente eres, claro vamos a celebrar que nos hayamos reencontrado asi que te presentare a mis amigos, con los que normalmente salgo.

- me quieres decir ¿Cuándo demonios les avisaste?

- jajaja es un secreto, mira ahí vienen

- hola Andy, asi que ¿este es tu "amiga"? – _ok ese comentario me cayo en la punta de la que no tengo, pero tenia que aguantar un poco por mi amiga, se le veía muy contenta._

- sip, mira ELLA es Haruka, Haruka estos tontos son Alex y Zeus, no están en nuestra clase pero son buenas personas.

- ya, hola gusto en conocerlos

- si es un gusto… espera, dijiste ¿ella?, te refieres a que el… a olvídalo no es algo que me importe – _si asi de despreocupada es la gente, no les importa como vistas o como seas, siempre y cuando no te metas con ellos claro esta._

- bueno, prosigo, ellas son Ilse y Kristen, por si se te hacen conocidas ellas si están en nuestra clase

- si, un gusto

- lo mismo digo – _ahí estaba ella, la chica que después me rompería el corazón, Kristen Watson, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y piel blanca, muy hermosa, desde que la vi me gusto, pero yo a ella le era indiferente._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Después de las presentaciones avise a mi casa que llegaría un poco tarde, después de eso nos limitamos a festejar, ese dia no paso nada entre ella y yo, es mas llegue a pensar que ni siquiera me había mirado y asi fue, de hecho durante varios meses no nos hablamos mucho solo lo esencial, "hola", o "me permites un lápiz" cosas asi, no era una relación muy estrecha, pero eso cambio, con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos conociendo mas gracias a la persistencia de Andy.

Éramos los mejores amigos, no me preguntes como paso porque ni yo mismo lo se, solo se que ella se convirtió en alguien importante para mi. Todo era perfecto, los mejores amigos, siempre juntos, ella me trataba como a un chico, era algo muy divertido, no podía pedir nada mas, o eso pensaba yo hasta que… me di cuenta de que si quería algo mas, quería besarla, me gustaba y mucho, pero tenia miedo, ¡yo! Haruka Granshester tenia miedo de que una chica me rechazara, que ironía.

Un mes antes de la graduación mi vida cambio… ya tenia tiempo notando a Kristen un poco extraña, se comportaba un poco mas posesiva conmigo, no le tomaba importancia puesto que sabia que nuestra amistad era especial, pero de cierto modo me daba la impresión de que cuando se me acercaba una chica ella se mostraba celosa, después de todo yo era un Casanova ¿no? Y esas cosas no pasaban desapercibidas para mi, que no lo tomara en cuenta era muy distinto, me estoy saliendo del tema, a lo que iba es que, un dia como cualquier otro tomamos un taxi juntos para ir a casa, en el camino siempre platicábamos de cosas sin importancia, para aligerar el camino, cuando llegamos a su casa, baje del taxi y le abrí la puerta y para despedirnos siempre lo hacíamos con un beso en la mejilla pero ese dia ese beso fue distinto, estuve a pocos milímetros de tocar sus labios, y ella ni siquiera hizo el intento de quitarse, eso me dejo un poco desconcertado, se suponía que a ella no le gustaban las chicas, entonces ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un error de cálculo?... si eso era, fue un error, no nos pusimos de acuerdo y acabamos asi.

Pero yo estaba equivocado no había sido un error, puesto que al dia siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, no quería tomarle importancia pero no podía, ese sentimiento se estaba apoderando de mi, y no podía frenarlo, después ya no solo nos dábamos besos a la hora de despedirnos sino que también durante la escuela y las clases, ella se había convertido en una necesidad para mi, lo único que quiera era estar a su lado todo el tiempo, ahora ya no me sentaba con Andy ahora me sentaba con ella, ella le dio un giro de 360° a mi vida, la cambio por completo y lo peor de todo fue que yo se lo permití, me hice dependiente de ella, era como una droga para mi, mi marca personal de cocaína.

Y todo eso empeoro el dia que la bese por primera vez…

FLASH BACK

Era miércoles 04 de junio del año pasado, estábamos sentados en una banca en un parque cerca de nuestras casas, estábamos conversando y de pronto silencio, que a su vez fue roto por ella…

- Haruka, ¿vamos a mi casa a ver una película?

- ¿eh?... no, lo siento, no puedo… tengo que recoger mi cuarto – _escusa mas tonta no pude haber dicho, pero de algún modo tenia que zafarme de eso, no podíamos estar solos, si eso pasaba no podría controlarme y cavaria besándola, cuando dirigí mi vista hacia ella la vi, estaba triste y todo porque yo no quería ir a su casa y sin pensarlo comencé a hablar._ – mmm, porque mejor no vamos a la mía, esta mas cerca y sirve que ayudas a recoger jajaja.

- ¿ah?... ¡si! Vamos

Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a casa, sobra decir que yo estaba mas que nervioso, sabia que en casa no había nadie, y que no quería estar asolas con ella, pero no podía verla triste, me dolía mucho verla asi, era oficial Haruka Granshester, el Casanova estaba enamorado. Cuando llegamos a casa le pedí que espera en la sala, para recoger un poco mi cuarto, no es que estuviera muy tirado, pero quería darle un buena impresión, pudimos haber visto la película en la sala, y asi tal vez no hubiera pasado nada pero no, estúpido de mi tenia que decirle que la veríamos en mi cuarto. Cuando termine de limpiar le pedí que subiera, le dije que buscara le película que deseara ver, mientras iba por palomitas. Cuando regrese ya tenia la película puesta solo me estaba esperando, recargada en la cabecera de mi cama, me acomode igual que ella y puso play, la película era "la novia de la novia" o "rosas rojas" era muy buena era de mi colección privada, ya que si mi papa o mi mama la vieran me mataban. Estuvimos viendo la película en silencio nadie decía nada, solo éramos nosotros y la televisión, pero ella rompió eso, medio un beso en la mejilla, y yo como siempre se lo de volví, después ella me dio otro pero esta ves demasiado cerca de mis labios y fue ahí donde ya no pude mas y la bese…no fue un beso tierno, sino todo lo contrario era un beso lleno de todas las emociones y sentimientos que habíamos tenido reprimidos, un beso fuerte, apasionado, nuestras lenguas danzaban a un mismo ritmo, fue todo y mucho mas de lo que yo me imaginaba, todo era perfecto, hasta que ella me detuvo…

- vinimos a ver una película ¿no? – _me dijo alejándose de mi, dejándome mas que agitado, yo quería seguir._

- ¿eh?... a si la película. – _estaba en las nubes, ya ni me enteraba de la película._

Después de eso nadie dijo nada, solo permanecíamos en silencio, ya no me interesaba la película, solo quería saber ¿Por qué me había besado?, pero al parecer a mi acompañante si le estaba resultando mas interesante la película que lo que acababa de pasar entre nosotros, pensaba que tal vez no debí besarla, que había mal interpretado lo que pasaba entre nosotros, solo porque yo quería algo mas con ella, era un idiota ahora lo perdería todo, y sin mas sentí que la cama se movía, ella se estaba levantando, tal vez se molesto y ya se va, pensaba, asi que baje la cabeza y no me di cuenta de lo que hacia, había rodeado la cama y ahora estaba aun lado de mi, sin decir mas, se fue acercando y recostando sobre mi, cuando reaccione ella ya estaba completamente sobre mi, y asi en esa posición nos empezamos a besar, yo estaba en el cielo, mis manos en su cintura, mientras sus manos estaban en mi nuca, nuestros labios se negaban a separarse, solo la ausencia de aire lograba que terminaran con el contacto, pero como nada en esta vida es para siempre, nuestro momento llego a su fin, alguien no interrumpió, nunca me percate de la hora y al parecer todo indicaba que era mi hermana la que acababa de llegar…

- creo, que ya es tiempo de que me vaya – _me decía con la cara mas que roja por lo que estábamos haciendo._

_- _de… acuerdo – _todavía no podía salir de mi asombro y me encontraba con la respiración entrecortada, hace unos momentos la tenia entre mis brazos y la besaba como tantas veces lo había hecho en mis sueños._

Apague la TV y salimos del cuarto, una vez que nos calmamos, en el trayecto asia el piso de abajo no topamos con mi hermana, la salude y por supuesto la presente con Kristen. Estábamos esperando un taxi, que por suerte para mi no llegaba, no podía con mis nervios, pero tenia que saber que había sido todo aquello, tenia que saber si ella sentía lo mismo que yo o por lo menos recibir una respuesta aunque no fuera la yo esperaba…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – _siempre directo al grano, creo que asi es mas fácil._

- por que lo deseaba y ¿tu? – _ella parecía muy segura de sus palabras, nunca note nervios a comparación de cómo me encontraba yo._

- también lo deseaba, pero ¿Por qué? – _tenia que saber cual había sido la razón, que la había impulsado._

_-_ siento algo por ti… pero no debemos dejarnos llevar por lo que sentimos – _sentí un gran peso sobre mi pecho, sentía algo por mi, pero aun asi no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo._

- ¿Qué?... nuestros sentimientos son los mismos, déjate llevar, dejemos llevar por lo que sentimos – _no podía darme por vencido tan fácil, tenia que luchar por ella._

- no creo que eso le agrade a mi… novio –_ eso era todo, ella estaba con alguien y yo de idiota pensando que sentía algo por mi._

- ya… no are mas preguntas… solo un favor… que nada cambie entre nosotros – ¿_que otra cosa me quedaba? No podía insistirle, ni atormentarle con preguntas, no tenia caso, lo que paso, no paso y ya._

- no… no te preocupes nada cambiara – _por un momento dudo, pero solo un por momento, asi que dudo que lo cumpla._

Nadie dijo mas después de eso, su taxi llego y ella se fue…

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

Todo en mi cabeza era un caos, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, las imágenes de lo que había pasado horas atrás no dejaban de pasar por mi mente, aun sentía el característico perfume de Kristen en el lugar donde había estado. Ahora, ahí estaba yo repitiéndome lo estúpido que había sido, mientras el profesor explicaba algo de lo que yo no me estaba enterando, asi había sido todo el dia, esa era la ultima clase y ella no me había hablado ni por error, lo había echado todo a perder y todo por no poder controlarme, ni siquiera durante el descanso me hizo caso, era oficial la había perdido, pero cuando termino la clase y contra todos lo pronósticos se me acerco y me pido que me fuera con ella, por su puesto accedí, detuvo el taxi en el mismo parque, tal vez quería explicarme el porque de su comportamiento, pero después de que bajamos del taxi, no volteo a mirarme ni una sola vez, y de hablar mejor ni hablamos, mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Andy quería que nos viéramos, Kristen me pregunto y le dije que solo era Andy le dije lo del mensaje y ella me dijo que fuera, que ella tenia algo que hacer y ya se iba, me quede de piedra, no dije nada solo la vi alejarse mientras yo todavía estaba en shock.

¿Qué acaso no me había llevado ahí para hablar?, es que ¿acaso tan desagradable había sido lo que había pasado el dia anterior?, le conteste a Andy que no podía verla, que tenia cosas que hacer, todo era un desastre, yo era un desastre, ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de besarla?, ella estaba con alguien, además ¿Cómo se suponía que podía ser todo igual?, todo era culpa mía…

- pero si fue ella la que te provoco para que la besaras – _decía una castaña mas que atenta a lo que su primo le estaba contando._

- si lose, yo lo inicie y ella siguió, a toda acción corresponde una reacción

- no me vengas con clases de física, ok

- jajaja, me vas a dejar que siga contando o ¿no?

- esta bien sigue, pero quiero que sepas algo… no la conozco y ya me cae muy mal

- jajaja ok, bien como te decía…

Se su ponía que yo era su mejor amigo, y la había traicionado de esa manera, y lo peor era que al dia siguiente era su cumpleaños, y ella me había pedido que lo pasáramos juntos, bueno pues a como estaban las cosas eso ya no iba a poder ser, además su reacción fue mas que obvia no quería estar cerca de mi, asi que la tenia que alejar, y asi se me ocurrió la brillante idea de mandarle un mensaje… "_hola, dijiste que nada cambiaria, pero si cambio, y estas en tu derecho a tratarme asi, solo quiero que sepas, que me alejare y que eso no volverá a pasar nunca, bye"… _muy trágico verdad, jajaja, pero asi me sentía en ese tiempo, tome un taxi y me fui a casa, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar. Toda la tarde de ese dia había tenido una pelea interna, mi corazón y la razón no estaban en la misma sintonía, mi corazón quería comprarle un obsequio a ella y la razón me decía que eso era una idiotez después del mensaje que le había enviado, al final término ganando mi corazón, y ahí estaba yo delante de ella con un obsequio entre las manos, me acerque y se lo entregue, pero antes de que me fuera, ella me abrazo, correspondí a ese abrazo, ella se aproximo a mi oído y me dijo que teníamos que hablar, no dije nada, solo me aleje y me senté en otro asiento, todo el dia me comporte distante con ella, a pesar de que ella quería acercarse, tenia que ser fuerte, aunque me doliera mucho.

Cuando terminaron las clases, ella se aproximo a mi y me pido que compartiéramos un taxi acepte, una ves en el, ella empezó a cuestionarme sobre mi comportamiento, le dije que asi era mejor, que eso era lo mejor, pero al parecer mi respuesta solo la hizo molestarse mas, me dijo que ayer quería hablar conmigo en el parque pero que no se había atrevido, le dije que ya no importaba, que ya la decisión estaba tomada y que no iba a cambiar de parecer, asi que mejor cambiar de tema, le pregunte que aria para festejar su cumpleaños, me dijo que nada, que solo iba a estar sola en casa, ningún miembro de su familia se encontraba, eso me hizo sentir mal, asi que sin pensar le dije que yo estaría con ella, por lo menos en lo que llegaban sus papas.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, comenzó a mostrarme fotos de su familia, y cuando iba a mostrarme la foto del miembro mas joven de esta, me beso… y yo le correspondí…

FLASH BACK

Nos separamos por falta de aire, ella estaba agitada y yo también, no me lo podía creer me había besado…

- pensé que nunca mas me dejarías volver a tocar tus labios – _me dijo con la cara triste, ¿es que acaso no quería alejarse de mi?_

- ¿eh? – _no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, ella estaba ¿triste porque pensó que no me volvería a besar?..._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Te lo resumiré

- ¿Cómo?

- mira, después de ese dia empezamos a salir, me dijo que lo del novio solo lo dijo para ponerme celoso, y por cierto le funciono, llevábamos nuestra relación en secreto puesto que ni sus padres ni lo míos lo aceptarían, entramos a la misma universidad, todo era color de rosa en mi vida, lo tenia todo y asi como llego asi se fue… el dia después de que cumpliéramos tres meses ella dio fin a nuestra relación…

- ¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo?, asi como asi, ¿sin explicación alguna?

- déjame continuar, un dia antes estuvimos juntos, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, todo marchaba muy bien, pero al dia siguiente todo cambio, me acompaño a casa como siempre pero ese dia era diferente, al llegar la intente besar pero no me lo permitió, me dijo que lo nuestro no podía seguir, que ella no se encontraba bien, en pocas palabras me dijo lo mismo que yo le dijera a muchas chicas, "no eres tu, soy yo", que irónica es la vida, a lo que iba, después de eso se fue y me dejo ahí, solo con mi dolor, no le importo nada, por la noche papa me dio otra mala noticia, su compañía estaba pasando por un mal momento y reducirían costos, asi que el tendría que regresar a su puesto anterior, con eso tal ves yo ya no podría seguir estudiando, toda mi vida estaba dando un vuelco, y yo no lo podía frenar, toda mi felicidad estaba escapando por la ventana y pareciera como si yo estuviera atada de pies y manos, mi vida perfecta estaba terminando. Había decidido no darme por vencida y hablar con ella, pero nada mas llegar a la escuela la vi, ahí estaba, de la mano de un chico, era su novio, Andy me dijo que estuvo fuera pero que ya había regresado, ella me había engañado cual niño pequeño, y lo peor es que yo le creí…

Todo en mi casa iba de mal en peor y en la escuela no era la excepción, lo había perdido todo, empecé con malas compañías, deje de asistir a clases, llegaba tarde a casa, la verdad no tenia nada de ganas de ver a la persona que me había robado el corazón besándose con otro, y tampoco me apetecía escuchar las discusiones de mi mama y mi papa, hui por el camino fácil… alcohol, carreras clandestinas, mujeres, alcohol, vandalismo, etc.

- no tenia ni idea – _decía la castaña mas que asombrada por lo que Haruka le estaba contando._

_- _asi es, yo me perdí, las pocas veces que iba a la escuela lo hacia aun borracho, todo aquello era un desastre, me deje caer a un hoyo de soledad, decepción y tristeza, del cual no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de salir, la noticia de que tal vez no continuaría con mis estudios no me hizo gracia, asi que seguí con las carreras, para obtener dinero, unos amigos me invitaron a vender drogas con ellos, estuve a punto de aceptar de no ser por mi padre…

- asi que, ¿mi tio no te lo permitió?

- asi es, creo que de no ser por el ahora yo no estaría aquí.

- ya veo, discúlpame Haruka

- ¿eh?, pero ¿Por qué te estas disculpando?

- por hacerte recordar cosas tan dolorosas

- no te preocupes esos fueron los tres meses mas horribles de mi vida, pero ya paso, aun lo recuerdo y me duele pero se que podre salir a delante.

- estuviste tres meses en soledad, y sin ningún amigo ¿verdad?

- si, pero fue porque yo asi lo decidí, además los que creí que eran mis amigos me dieron la espalda.

- te traicionaron por ella ¿cierto?

- si, pero dejemos de hablar de eso ¿vale?

- vale… dime ¿Cómo conociste a mi tio?

- amm… venia de una fiesta, ebrio por supuesto, había ganado una carrera y al tipo al que le gane no le hizo gracia, asi que me siguió y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos como para que alguien me ayudara se me adelanto y me amenazo con una navaja, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Selene apareció y me ayudo.

- ya veo, vaya si que lo pasaste mal.

- si, pero ya no mas, ahora estoy aquí dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida.

- y asi será, además, Michiru será una buena novia para ti.

- si claro que lo será… espera… ¿¡que!

- jajaja, lo dicho, dicho jajaja

- ¡NO!... ¡Shizuru!... demonios, no quiero una relación, además ya te lo dije, Michiru me dejo muy claro que no esta interesada en mi. – _esto ultimo lo dijo bajando la cabeza._

- dime ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?, ¿Dónde esta la Haruka optimista, la que nunca se daba por vencida? ¿eh?, ¿Dónde esta ese Casanova? ¿Dónde?. – _cuestionaba la castaña no le gustaba ver a su prima deprimida._

- ese Haruka murió en los Ángeles, entiende Shizuru, no a quedado nada, nada de ese vanidoso, nada de aquel mentiroso, nada de ese rompe corazones que jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas, nada, ese Haruka ya no existe – _dijo la rubia levantando la mirada y encarando a su prima a los ojos._

- escúchate, no puedes dejarte vencer asi como asi… - _pero ya no pudo terminar la frase su prima la había interrumpido mas que molesta._

- ¿asi como asi?, ¡tu no sabes lo horribles que fueron esos tres meses después de mi rompimiento Shizuru!, al principio trate de salir a delante no dejarme vencer, no solo en la escuela, sino también en casa, ¿sabes? Busque trabajo para poder pagar yo mismo mis estudios, visite a las personas a las que mas de una vez yo les tendí la mano, esas mismas que se decían mis amigos, ¿y sabes que recibí? Nada, todos me dieron la espalda, ¿sabes lo que es que las personas que alguna vez consideraste tus amigos te den la espalda solo porque ya no eres de su misma clase social?

- …

- no, que vas a saber tu, y eso solo por mencionar algo, en la escuela, todo era igual o peor, mis amigos también me habían dado la espalda ahí, salía de mi casa, con una actitud positiva, pero nada mas llegar, esa pared que había construido se me venia abajo, Kristen no me dejaba en paz, ¿sabes? Me presento con su novio como su mejor amiga, su novio, ese con el que llevaba años saliendo, mientras estaba su novio presente se comportaba como que nunca paso nada entre nosotros, pero nada mas se alejaba un poco, no dejaba de decirme que me extrañaba, y cosas asi, no tienes ni la mas mínima idea del dolor que eso me causaba, el recordar que cuando hacíamos el amor ella me decía "te amo", aun no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que se puede ser tan cruel. Y para acabar y no hacértela larga, descubrí que mis padres eran homófonos, ¿sabes lo que es saber que tus padres te odian, por ser como eres y que jamás te aceptaran?, no, claro que no lo sabes…

- ¿les dijiste?... ¿les confesaste que eres…?

- no, después de enterarme de eso no podía, además mi papa, no se comportaba de la misma manera conmigo, cada vez que me veía sin hacer nada o por casualidad hacia algo mal, me insultaba hasta el cansancio y muchas de las veces me corría de la casa, la escuela era el único lugar donde me podría refugiarme, pero con Kristen ahí, eso igual o peor que estar en casa con mi papa, era un infierno, por eso comencé a beber, por eso hice muchas estupideces y estuve a punto de joderme la vida, ahora ¿lo entiendes? Es lógico que sienta miedo, y me rehúse a confiar en las personas.

- lo siento, no era mi intención que recordaras algo tan doloroso.

- no, discúlpame tu a mi, no debí exaltarme de esa manera, pero ¿sabes?, todo eso me sirvió de desahogo, creo que me siento mucho mejor después de soltarlo todo – _decía la rubia con un sonrisa, después de todo nunca le había hablado a alguien sobre eso._

- ¿enserio?

- claro, vamos deja ya esa cara, no es para tanto y anda, que todavía no falta mucho.

- um, de acuerdo – _dijo la castaña volviendo a sonreír y recuperando el buen animo._

- apropósito… Michiru me gusta, ella hace que me olvide del dolor, no tiendo porque cuando estoy cerca de ella siento que mis heridas sanan, el tiempo se detiene para mi cuando la tengo cerca, solo con una mirada suya, siento que voy en la montaña rusa, pero… aun no es tiempo de tener una nueva relación, no se nada de ella, y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, y lo mas importante no se si esto que siento y que me hace sentir Michiru es amor, porque aun no puedo dejar de pensar en Kristen.

- entiendo, no volveré a insistir

- gracias, la verdad, es que si necesito algo de tiempo.

Y después de esas confesiones de dedicaron a seguir ordenando el archivo, hasta que una voz masculina las hizo parar.

- chicas, ya dejen eso, es ora de irnos – _decía el señor Tenoh, quien por cierto, había escuchado toda la conversación de las chicas, y había tomado una decisión, no permitiría que nadie dañara a su hija de nuevo, no le prohibiría estar con la persona que ella amara y sobre todo no la obligaría a hacer algo que ella o deseara… la voz de su hija lo saco de sus cavilaciones._

- ok, vámonos… por cierto, padre ¿cenamos fuera?

- ¿eh?, claro vamos

- ara, eso seria agradable

- bien entonces decidido, vamos a casa a darnos una ducha y a cambiarnos de ropa.

- ¡si! –_ dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo._

Mientras ellos partían en dirección a su casa, para pasar una noche en familia, cierta chica de cabellos aguamarina se encontraba delante de la puerta de una casa muy familiar para ella, puesto que ahí vivía la única persona a la que le tenia la suficiente confianza como para contarle lo que le estaba pasando, claro omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que Haruka era en verdad una chica. Toco la puerta y una de las sirvientas de la casa la llevo hasta la habitación de su amiga, una vez ahí, toco la puerta y esta se abrió…

- hola, no te pregunto como estas, porque con solo ver tu cara me doy una ligera idea.

- um, hola Setsuna, si tienes razón no estoy bien

- bien, pasa y toma asiento, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme?

Michiru entro y se dirigió a la cama, se tumbo ahí y después de ella la siguió Setsuna, Michiru se sentía como en casa estando con Setsuna, después de todo, sus familias se conocían de años y ellas se habían cogido mucho cariño, y eran las mejores amigas.

- ¿y bien?, te escucho

- … no se por donde empezar

- vamos Michiru, siempre se empieza por el principio, y asi continuas hasta que llegas al final.

- muy graciosa… conocí a alguien

- mmm, eso no es nuevo

- me gusta

- eso tampoco es algo nuevo

- creo, y repito creo que estoy enamorada

- eso… ¿¡que! Un momento… ¿¡tu! ¿¡Enamorada!

- ya te lo dije creo

- y ¿Cuál es el problema?, a seguro no es de nuestra clase social, pero no debes preocuparte, tu padre es muy comprensivo, o…

- ¡no!, no es eso…el… el es… diferente… no es como los otros chicos – _esto lo dijo bajando la cabeza y Setsuna se puso seria para hablar con ella._

- y el hecho de que el sea diferente, es lo que te tiene ¿asi?... no me lo creo, nunca creí que discriminaras a las personas solo por ser diferentes.

- es que no lo entiendes, no podemos estar juntos… eso no…

- ¿entonces a que has venido aquí? ¿A que te diga que apoyo tu decisión? ¿Qué estoy de acuerdo en que rechaces tu felicidad solo porque el es diferente?, olvídalo, yo creo que tu y Haruka asen una hermosa pareja.

- pero es que Haruka… -_cayo, había caído en la trampa de su amiga, ahora ¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de esa? - _¿co…como… que Haruka?, en ningún momento dije el nombre de la persona que me gustaba, además porque tiene que ser el…

- porque lo vi, el dia de la cena en la casa Tenoh, los vi y lo escuche todo.

- … _- para este punto Michiru estaba en shock, su amiga ya sabia lo de su problema, y peor a un sabia el secreto de Haruka, tenia que encontrar una manera de que no lo dijera – _Setsuna no…

- tranquila, no he dicho nada y no planeo hacerlo, estoy segura que esto no fue algo que Haruka haya pedido, ¿sabes? De hecho, recuerdo que cuando conocía a Haruka, dijo que no estaba interesado en lo mas mínimo en heredar el corporativo Tenoh, por eso digo que esto no algo que ella no busco.

- ya… ¿entonces tu sabes que el en realidad es…?

- si, lose.

- y ¿aun asi tu…?

- si, aun sigo pensando que es el, el indicado para ti, ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?, nosotros no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos y si lo dejamos escapar igual y nos arrepentimos toda la vida.

- ¿estas segura?... es que tengo miedo de que todo esto solo sea un capricho.

- ¿un capricho?, eso ni tu misma te lo crees, un capricho, que va hacer eso un capricho, Michiru que ese dia yo me di cuenta como la mirabas, y esas miradas no se las das a un capricho por dios, date cuenta.

- a ver… es que estoy echa un lio, tu sabes que e tenido muchas relaciones y todos han sido chicos. En ningún momento pensé que yo me enamoraría de una chica.

- si, dímelo a mi, que e sido tu paño de lagrimas de todas y cada una de esas relaciones…

- ¿sabes?... Tal ves, tienes razón… me e pasado muchos años intentando una relación con un blanco que no es el mío, por eso me ha ido tan mal, pero estando con Haruka, siento que es lo que e estado buscando, me gusta, gusta como huele, ese olor característico de ella, cuando estoy con ella… siento que es ahí, donde yo quiero estar… lo que pasa es que el miedo me paraliza, por dios santo Setsuna que solo tengo tres días de conocerla…

- vamos a ver Michiru, el amor es asi, llega cuando menos te lo esperas, y si de algo se yo, es de miedos, el miedo es esa cosa que siempre nos aparta de la felicidad, a ti, Haruka te hace feliz ¿verdad?, tal ves no llevan una relación y no se han visto mas de tres veces pero aun asi, el poco tiempo que pasas con ella, te hace feliz ¿cierto?

- um – _asintió Michiru._

- ahí esta, lo que tienes que hacer es armarte de valor, y decirle lo que sientes, tal ves ella ahora mismo se sienta mal, pensando en que te hizo pasar un mal momento ese dia de la cena, tienes que hacer lo que te dicta tu corazón, y estar ahí donde TU quieras estar, ¿entiendes?.

- si… muchas gracias, Setsuna.

- no ahí de que.

- creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde.

- muy bien, vamos te acompaño.

Ahora Michiru tenia claro que es lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que confesarle a Haruka como es que se sentía con respecto a ella, y esperar a que ella sintiera lo mismo. Asi con las ideas claras y mucho mas tranquila se fue a su casa, con la esperanza de ver al dia siguiente a la persona que le había robado el corazón con solo una mirada.

Por otro lado una chica de cabellera azul, no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir por estar pensado en lo despistada que había sido al no darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Shizuru y peor aun, los malos ratos que le hizo pasar rechazándola una y otra ves, simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza como había sido tan idiota, ahora lo único que quiera era que la castaña la perdonara por haber sido tan cabezota y poder estar a su lado y hacer la feliz era lo único que deseaba, asi que mañana se armaría de valor y hablaría con el primo de esta para decirle que ya había tomado una decisión.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, cierta rubia paseaba por los jardines de su casa, no podía dormir, asia mas de una hora que habían regresado de cenar pero por mas que lo intento simplemente el sueño se negó a acompañarla, asi que decidió bajar y dar un paseo por el jardín, y despejar su mente, no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de Michiru, no dejaba de repetirse que prefería ser pesimista antes de llevarse otra desilusión, no quería volver a sufrir otra ves por una tonta ilusión, no dejaba de repetirse eso, aun que si era sincera, desde que vio a Michiru, los recuerdos donde constantemente aparecía la cara de Kristen ahora solo aparece la cara de Michiru, y si era sincera ese era el motivo por el cual no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, tal vez su prima tenia razón y Michiru era perfecta para ella, pero y si se equivocaba, y si Michiru no le correspondía, prefería estar sola, la soledad siempre le había sido fiel, era mejor que la desilusión, mejor que el engaño, pero aun asi no podía dejar de pensar en Michiru y en lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba con ella, en lo reconfortante que era para ella tenerla cerca, en el vacía que aparecía en su pecho cada ves que ella se alejaba, en las miles de sensaciones que sintió cuando toco sus labios, en que a pesar de que le dijo que lo olvidaría no a podido apartar esa imagen de sus pensamientos, ¿es que acaso si estaba enamorada de Michiru?... solo había una forma de averiar si lo que pensaba era verdad, y la forma de hacerlo era escuchando la voz de la persona que le había roto el corazón, si aun sentía ese vacio en el pecho al escuchar la voz de Kristen, todo eso que le hacia sentir Michiru en realidad no era amor, pero si en ves de eso resultara que ahora le era indiferente, tendría otro problema, ¿Cómo le diría a Michiru que se enamoro de ella en tan solo tres días?. Asi que no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y saco su celular dispuesta marcar ese numero que no había podido borrar, si estaba en lo correcto ella un estaría despierta, asi que marco y dejo que sonara hasta que una voz muy familiar contesto…

- ¿si?, diga

- …

- ¿Quién habla?

- …

- deja de jugar bromas, idiota – _y asi colgó la llamada_

- vaya, sigue igual, se enfada por todo – _se dijo la rubia para si _– lo curioso de todo esto es que no intente hablar con ella, no me dieron ganas de contestarle, ¿será posible que ya la olvide?, pero si es asi ¿Por qué aun recuerdo lo momentos que pasamos juntas?...

- porque son parte de ti, son recuerdos, ya sean buenos o malos, son recuerdos que no se borran de la noche a la mañana, ella te hizo feliz por un tiempo es por eso que aun tiene un lugarcito en tu corazón…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?

- lo suficiente, como para verte y escucharte.

- ya… no puedes dormir

- no, solo quiero decirte una cosa, deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y admite de una ves tus sentimientos, deja de engañarte, no sufras mas por un amor que se a ido que nunca volverá… escúchame, no ahí un disfraz que pueda ocultar el amor donde lo ahí, ni fingirlo donde no lo ahí.

- yo siempre me repetía que este amor no terminaría, que acabaría muriendo de amor.

- no pienses en alguien, que jamás ha pensado en ti, no llores por alguien, que jamás derramaría una lagrima por ti, deja los fantasmas del pasado atrás, olvida todo lo malo que paso en los Ángeles, y como tu mismo me dijiste esta tarde, comienza una nueva vida aqui.

- ¿sabes?... tienes razón, no vale la pena… ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto que siento, ya no tengo la fuerza para seguir lejos de Michiru, la amo Shizuru, estoy enamorada de ella, pero y si yo no…

- deja de pensar en "y si", deja de tener miedo, porque ese es el mayor obstáculo para el amor, el temor de no ser dignos de mecer el amor.

- tienes razón… pero aun asi, te importaría si en estos días que faltan para el festival no te acompaño a la escuela, necesito pensar…

- no quiero que le des muchas vueltas, el dia del festival le dirás lo que sientes, sino lo are yo.

- ¿¡que!... no, tu no puedes hacer eso…

- a, ¿no?...

- esta bien, tu ganas

- bien, entonces es hora de ir a dormir.

- ok

Con esto dicho ambas se dirigieron a la casa y asi a sus respectivos cuartos, Haruka no paraba de pensar que se había enamorado de nuevo y que por fin ya no le afectaba el recuerdo de Kristen, y lo mejor es que le confesaría sus sentimientos el dia del festival, no sabia si la aceptaría o no, pero de algo si estaba segura, Michiru sentía algo por ella, no por nada la había besado, pero como le dijo a Shizuru no le daría muchas vueltas. Por su parte la castaña no dejaba de pensar en su Natsuki, en lo que había pasado ese dia, y en lo que su prima le había dicho, tal ves eso fue lo mejor y asi Natsuki pondría sus sentimientos en claro y dejaría de causarle dolor, solo esperaba que le diera pronto una respuesta o se volvería loca de la desesperación y asi entre pensamientos de amor y preocupación, a ambas las invadió el sueño y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días siguientes pasaron volando, no paso nada relevantes, a Shizuru la llevaba el chofer y la recogía por petición de su prima, además de que esta tenia exámenes, en esos días no vio a Natsuki ni por error, asi que solo dedico a terminar con los preparativos para el festival. Y ahí estaba ella, terminando se de arreglar para irse a esa celebración a la cual le había puesto mucho empeño, solo había una cosa que no la dejaba tranquila y esa era el echo de que no había visto a Natsuki, quería verla aunque fuera una ves, no importa si la respuesta que le diera no fuera la que ella esperaba, solo quería verla, no hacia otra cosa mas que pensar en ella, en si asistiría al festival o pasaría de el como solía hacerlo.

Por otro lado, en ese mismo lugar pero diferente habitación, Haruka también terminaba de arreglarse, no podía con sus nervios, por fin vería a Michiru, por fin después de haber descubierto que la amaba la vería, y no solo eso sino que le confesaría sus sentimientos, fuera cual fuera su respuesta no huiría no mas, ya lo había decidido, no importaba si Michiru le decía que no, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que la chica de cabellos aguamarina sentía lo mismo que ella, y eso la ponía mas que nerviosa, después de todo esos dos días en los cuales no acompaño a su prima, habían sido muy duros, solo quiera verla, estuvo tentada a pedirle a Shizuru que la llevara a su casa, pero inmediatamente desecho esa idea, ¿Qué le diría una ves que estuviera en ahí?, tenia que esperar, también estuvo a punto de pedir su numero telefónico, no podía con la desesperación que le causaba el hecho de no verla, pero tenia que contenerse, no lo quería arruinar, por otro lado, también tenia el problema de su abuelo, el vendría hoy a conocerlo y según su padre pasaría una temporada en la casa para tratarlo, y eso no la tenia muy contenta.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, una chica de ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo mar, no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación, era notorio que estaba nerviosa, aria una presentación en el festival, pero eso no era lo que la tenia asi, sino el hecho de que por fin lo vería de nuevo, vería a Haruka, por fin, y no solo lo vería sino que se armaría de valor y le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, le diría que le robo el corazón tan solo con una mirada y esperaba que ella correspondiera a esos sentimientos, ya no se sentía con fuerza suficiente para permanecer lejos de Haruka, estos dos días en los que la rubia no se había parado por la universidad, habían sido los mas dolorosos para ella, quería verla, incluso estuvo apunto de ir a buscarla a su casa, pero se arrepintió en ese mismo momento ¿con que escusa se presentaría ella en su casa?, también estuvo tentada a pedirle a Shizuru el numero de teléfono de la ojiverde pero tampoco lo hizo, asi que ahora estaba echa un manojo de nervios por que por fin la vería, y quería arreglarse lo mejor posible para ella, quería que solo la viera a ella, quería que esos hermosos ojos verdes solo la vieran a ella, quería verse reflejada esa mirada color esmeralda que le gustaba tanto.

En otro lugar Natsuki también estaba terminado de prepararse para ir al festival, en otra ocasión simplemente hubiera inventado cualquier pretexto para no ir, pero esta vez era diferente, tenia que ir y sobre todo tenia que hablar con Haruka, tenia que decirle que ya le tenia una respuesta, que si estaba enamorada de Shizuru y que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ella, pero ese no era su único problema, aun no sabia como le diría a Shizuru lo que siente por ella y eso la tenia mas que preocupada, pero tenia un plan, le pediría un consejo a Haruka… ok se estaba volviendo loca, pero esa era la única solución que había encontrado, después de todo se veía que el chico era bueno hablando con las mujeres, así que ya lo tenia mas que decidido hablaría con el y después podría estar por fin con su Shizuru, o si ahora podía decir que era su Shizuru.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, todo estaba dicho, ese sin duda seria un día que ninguna de las chicas olvidaría, por fin se reencontrarían con la persona que les había robado el corazón, por fin después de dos días, se volverían a ver y eso las tenia mas que nerviosas.

Y ahí estaban, Shizuru del brazo de Haruka, ellos sin duda que llamaban la atención de los presentes, pero hubo otra cosa que también llamo la atención de las personas y era el hecho de que no solo ellas habían arribado sino que también Natsuki y Michiru acababan de llegar, ¿destino? Acaso ¿coincidencia?, sira acaso que las su suplicas por fin habían sido escuchadas por las deidades les permitían ver a su persona amada. Nadie decía nada solo se habían quedado en silencio viéndose, contemplándose, no hacían falta palabras para decirse lo mucho que se habían extrañado y lo mucho que eso les había dolido, pero sobre todo había algo que no dejaba la mente de las chicas en paz, y eso era la incertidumbre de saber si sus sentimientos serian correspondidos.

Y eso… eso, solo el tiempo lo diría…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:disculpen al demora, pero este a sido el capitulo mas largo, ya tenia la idea de cómo seria pero como siempre nunca termino escribiendo lo mismo, siempre acabo** **dándole mas rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Espero que me disculpen y sin más por el momento me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Por fin había llegado el gran dia en que se volverían a encontrar, los corazones palpitando a su máxima capacidad producto del nerviosismo que en ese momento sentían por el encuentro que pronto se llevaría a cabo… ahí estaban, habían llegado al mismo tiempo, ¿seria acaso cosa del destino? O tal vez sea ¿coincidencia?, eso era algo que realmente las tenia sin cuidado, lo importante era que se volvían a ver, después de un corto silencio se saludaron como corresponde, Michiru venia acompañada de sus padres, Natsuki por otro lado venia con su madre y por su puesto Shizuru venia del brazo de Haruka demostrando una vez mas que hacían una excelente pareja, se despidieron con un "hasta luego" y cada una se fue por un camino distinto después de entrar…

- ¿la viste Shizuru?, se veía hermosa – _decía la rubia con emoción_

- um – _era lo único que lograba emitir Shizuru después de meterse en sus pensamientos._

- ¿eh? ¿Qué te sucede Shizuru?

- … - _la castaña no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía Natsuki a pesar de traer puesto el uniforme del colegio, tanto que se imaginaba como seria recorrer esa piel blanca y suave._

- oi Shizuru, Shi-zu-ru – _llamaba la rubia un poco preocupada porque su prima ahora tenía la cara toda roja._

- ¿ah?, disculpa, ¿me de si as algo? – _contesto por fin la castaña, que de no haber sido por la llamada de su prima hubiera cavado con una hemorragia nasal como ocurre en los animes por sus pensamientos pervertidos._

- no, nada – _suspiro con cansancio –_ olvídalo, cuando vez a Natsuki lo demás deja de importar.

- disculpa

- no quiero tus disculpas Shizuru, en todo caso tendría que ser yo quien te pidiera disculpas a ti por decirle a Kuga que se alejara de ti.

- no, tu lo hiciste por mi, para ayudarme, y eso fue lo correcto, necesito que Natsuki se decida, no puedo seguir asi, siento que me volveré loca por sus cambios de humor y su indecisión – _dijo la castaña un poco cansada. _

- tranquila, dejemos ese tema de lado. ¿Vamos?

- si.

No hablaron más al respecto y continuaron caminado y saludando en el trayecto a las personas que se les acercaban a saludarlos simplemente o para felicitarlos por la hermosa pareja que hacían, era más que obvio que llamaban mucho la atención a medida que avanzaban. Shizuru acompaño a Haruka hasta un asiento para observara las actuaciones que los alumnos presentarían y se disculpo con el por no poder acompañarlo mas, uno de sus trabajos como Kaichou era la de hablar con los socios de la universidad sobre el presupuesto de esta, asi que mientras todos disfrutaban del festival ella estaría metida en una sala con personas a las cuales solo les interesaba el dinero.

El festival había transcurrido tal y como se esperaba, no había ocurrido ni un solo fallo y ya estaba a poco tiempo de concluir, Haruka había ido a dar un par de vueltas por ahí y observar esa clase de festivales, pero nada mas escuchar que el siguiente acto seria el de Michiru regreso de inmediato a su asiento, había decidido hablar con ella después de enterarse que su presentación seria la ultima, Haruka se veía real mente bien con ese traje gris oscuro combinado con una camisa negra y una corbata del mismo color que el traje, simplemente se llevaba las miradas de las féminas, una voz se escucho anunciando la entrada de la violinista, y ahí estaba, portaba un vestido blanco liso, perecía un ángel, simplemente perfecta pensó la rubia, y asi comenzó a tocar, una hermosa melodía se escuchaba por todo el lugar, una melodía que Haruka conocía puesto que una vez hizo ese acompañamiento, la melodía que tocaba era "Canon en Re mayor", en ese momento le agradecía a su madre que la hubiera obligado a tomar esas clases de piano.

Cuando termino la presentación, Haruka ya esperaba a Michiru aun lado de la escalera, con una rosa roja en una de sus manos y la otra extendiéndola para ayudar a Michiru a descender, acto que Michiru acepto, una vez abajo solo era cuestión de decir las palabras correctas…

- esto para ti – _dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano con la rosa _– esa fue una hermosa interpretación.

- gracias –_ fue lo único que logro articular Michiru, estaba nerviosa._

- me gustaría habla contigo… a solas… si quieres – _siempre directo al grano, era lo mejor para que darle tantas vueltas._

- si, si quiero –_ contesto atropelladamente Michiru_

- bueno, amm, ¿te parece si vamos detrás del escenario? No me gustaría que nadie nos interrumpiera, es importante.

- si, claro

- entonces, vamos.

Pero cuando se disponían a caminar, una voz muy conocida para la rubia frustro su intento, al parecer a esa chica se le estaba haciendo costumbre el interrumpirla siempre.

- ¡oi! Tenoh, quiero hablar contigo – _demando la peliazul acercándose a ellas._

- _que tino tienes Kuga – susurro la rubia para si - _¿de que quieres hablar Kuga?

- ya tengo una respuesta – _sentencio la peliazul muy decidida._

Haruka no hacia otra cosa sino alternar su mirada entre Michiru y Natsuki, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Ir y hablar con Michiru, confesar sus sentimientos y asi ponerle fin a esa opresión en su pecho? O ¿ir con Natsuki y asi ayudar a su prima?, era una decisión fácil, ¿pero porque dudaba tanto?... ya la respuesta era clara, no podía apartar la imagen de la cara triste de su prima por no saber nada de Natsuki, asi que le pidió a Michiru que lo esperara, total ya había esperado mas y 15 0 20 min. Mas no harían la gran diferencia, asi que sin as se fue con Natsuki, la peliazul lo condujo hasta el lugar donde deja su moto, y una vez ahí comenzaron con su plática…

- bien, te escucho Kuga – _dijo la rubia, quería acabar pronto con eso para volver al lado de su ángel_.

- la amo – _sentencio la peliazul, asiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la rubia, y con este gesto continuo – _estoy enamorada de Shizuru, la amo… y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar a su lado.

- bien, eso me parece perfecto… ahora ve y díselo

- no puedo_ – dijo la peliazul bajando la mirada _

- ¿Qué?... no me jodas Kuga, mi prima se esta volviendo loca por tu causa, por tu maldita indecisión, y ahora me dices que la amas, pero que no puedes decírselo, ¡¿porque carajos no puedes?

- no… no se… no se como… - _declaro la peliazul en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia alcanzara a escuchar._

- ya, asi que tu problema es… - _y cayo en cuenta de las palabras de la peliazul ¿había dicho que no sabia como hacerlo? Pero que chica tan problemática, pensó la rubia, bueno no es que fuera algo fácil el confesar tus sentimientos, pero no es algo que puedas aprender o que haya un método para hacerlo – _mira disculpa mi actitud anterior, pero no necesitas algo para declarar tusa sentimientos, cuando llegue el momento solo deja hablar a tu corazón y el hará el resto.

- me… me gustaría… que fuera especial

- Kuga, el hecho de declarar tu amar ya es algo especial.

- quiero…quiero que… quiero que Shizuru nunca olvide ese dia

- créeme, Shizuru nunca… - _y fue entonces que vio los ojos de Kuga, ¿había suplica en ellos?, suspiro con resignación – _quieres que te ayude a decírselo –_ no había sido una pregunta sabia que algo traía entre manos._

- ¿pu - puedes?

- _suspiro –_ si, déjame pensar, pero que quede claro que esto lo hago solo por Shizuru._ – coloco su dedo índice en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar… y de pronto como un flash recordó una conversación…_

FLASH BACK

- Mira Haruka, para que una chica se sienta especial, no hay nada como dedicarle una canción, una de esas toda cursi y empalagosa, y si se la cantas woo, se enamorara como una loca.

- suena bien Max, pero uno: yo no tengo pensado enamorarme, dos: no se cantar

- mi estimado Haruka, nunca digas de esta agua no e de beber, y no importa que no sepas cantar, lo que realmente importa es la intención y los sentimientos que pongas en ella.

- ya veo… con que una canción.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Una canción – _dijo en voz alta la rubia_

_- _¿eh?

- una canción Kuga – _repitió la rubia – _le dedicaras una canción a Shizuru, a y no solo eso sino que TU se la cantaras

- ¡¿EEEEH? ¡¿Estas loco? Si lo que quiero es que me acepte, no que salga huyendo

- tranquila, además tu fuiste quien dijo que quería que fuera especial ¿no?

- si pero…

- entonces nada de peros, esta forma es muy especial, ahora ve y busca una canción con la cual puedas expresarle tus sentimientos a Shiz y nos vemos en dos días.

- ¡no me estas escuchando! ¡yo – no – se – cantar!

- no tienes porque gritar, puedo escucharte a la perfección ¿sabes?, mira no importa que parezca que te están torturando…

- ¡Oi!

- bueno ya, eso no importa, lo que importa realmente son los sentimientos que quieres trasmitirle a Shizuru por medio de la canción ¿me entiendes?, además de que yo te ayudare ¿lo olvidas?, no es por presumir pero, mis amigos me decían que yo canto bien.

- bien, en ese caso…

- ok, entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días

- no puedo

- ¡Kuga!

- oye no grites, esto va en contra de mi voluntad, mi madre me esta obligando a acompañarla a una convención… que durara un mes

- ¡¿Qué? ¿¡Qué has dicho?

- bueno, lo que dije fue…

- te escuche perfectamente… -_ y cayo en cuenta de las palabras de Kuga, no es que no quisiera, sino que prefería esperar a su vuelta, después de todo quería que fuera especial – _quieres esperar a tu vuelta ¿cierto?

- si

- ya veo… entonces, ve y despídete de ella y cálmala un poco

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estas loco?

- lo harás, y lo harás en persona, ¿de acuerdo? O no te ayudare.

- eso es chantaje… pero esta bien

- bien, entonces nos vemos… a por cierto será mejor que intercambiemos números telefónicos.

Cuando terminaron con eso, la rubia se dirigió a toda velocidad a su encuentro con Michiru…

Una vez ahí, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían…

"Aqui estoy, entre el amor y el olvido…

Entre recuerdos y el frio…

Entre el silencio y tu voz…"

La rosa que le había regalado a Michiru estaba tirada justo a sus pies… y Michiru… ella… ella se estaba besando con otro… levanto la rosa y dio media vuelta, ni siquiera se habían percatado de que el estaba ahí…

Aqui estoy, viendo pasar los segundos,

Viendo pasar los minutos viendo pasar el amor

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro, dio me dia vuelta aun con la rosa en su mano, tenia que alejarse de ahí…

Aqui estoy, con la sonrisa fingida que me dejo tu partida

Como un verano sin sol

Aqui estoy, sin la mitad de mi vida,

Un callejón sin salida, viendo la vida pasar…

¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? ¿Es que acaso el dios que estaba haya arriba no tenia misericordia de ella? ¿Es que acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente?, por eso no quiera volver a ilusionarse, por eso mismo no quiera pensar en Michiru de esa forma, quiera evitarse toda esa miseria que ahora estaba sintiendo, ahora lo único que le quedaba eran esas imágenes que ahora pasaban como una película por su mente, ella y Michiru el dia que se conocieron, las veces que se vieron, el dia que la beso, todos eso recuerdos ahora se agolpaban en su mente…

Aqui estoy cantándole a la fortuna,

Soñando con tu cintura con lo que nunca será,

Aqui estoy, enredado con la duda,

Durmiéndome con la luna, despertando con el sol

¿es que acaso se podía ser mas miserable?, no se dijo asi misma, en este momento se sentía como el ser mas desdichado que había pisado el planeta, lo único que quería era desaparecer, pero sabia de ante mano que esa no seria la solución, no podía culpar a nadie, solo a ella… ella tenia la culpa, por volver a ilusionarse, por volver a caer en ese pozo profundo llamado amor… lo único que le quedaba hacer era sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada, hablar como sino se estuviera muriendo por dentro y comportarse como si todo estuviera perfecto…

Aqui estoy, con la sonrisa fingida que me dejo tu partida

Como un verano sin sol

Aqui estoy, sin la mitad de mi vida,

Un callejón sin salida, viendo la vida pasar,

Sabia de ante mano que a la única que no podría engañar seria a su prima, asi que no le quedaría mas remedio que contarle, pero para el resto del mundo, el estaría perfectamente bien, nadie sabría por el dolor que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo… nadie… tal vez si se concentraba en la escuela y en el corporativo el dolor pasaría mas rápido, después de todo ella estaba en el colegio, no se verían muy a menudo… estaba decidido saldría de esta… si o si…

Sin la mitad de mi vida,

Un callejón sin salida, viendo la vida pasar,

Aqui estoy, curándome las heridas,

Durmiéndome con la luna despertando con el sol…

Aqui estoy…

Bien, en marcha, se dijo la rubia, aun tenia que conocer a su abuelo y soportarlo durante la cena, además tenia que comprar una guitarra para poder ensayar la canción que Kuga elegiría para Shizuru, bueno algo de bueno tenia todo eso, no tendría tiempo de pensar en ella… además la música era un buen distractor, eso le había funcionado en los Ángeles, aun que por el constante acoso de Kristen todo intento era en vano, pero con Michiru era diferente, saldría de esta, claro que si. Alguien la saco de sus pensamientos llamándola… era Shizuru la que se acercaba asia ella, debía tener una cara de verdad horrible, porque Shizuru había borrado esa sonrisa que traía en el rostro, asi que echo mano de sus mejores dotes de actor y puso su mejor sonrisa…

- ¿Qué paso? – _dijo la castaña viendo el intento de sonrisa que trataba de poner su prima._

_- _ ¿a que te refieres?, no a pasado nada – _trato de disimular la rubia_

_- _por favor, no trates de fingir conmigo, se muy bien que algo paso

- bueno, la verdad es…

-¡Oi! ¡Shizuru!

- _otra vez, pensó la rubia, no cavia duda Kuga tenia mucho tino para interrumpirla – _lo hablamos de camino a casa ¿vale?, te veo en el auto

- _suspiro con cansancio – _esta bien, pero espero la verdad y no escusas

- de acuerdo.

La rubia se marcho directo asia su auto, que otra cosa podía hacer, de ante mano sabia que a la peliazul le costaba trabajo expresarse y si se quedaba para escuchar acabaría con un colapso nervioso y ella acabaría con una ulcera por el coraje que le causaría Kuga. Quería olvidarse de lo que ahí había pasado, haría de cuenta que ese dia nunca ocurrió, sin duda seria lo mejor…

Es hasta ahora que caía en cuanta de una cosa… ¿Por qué demonios Haruka la dejaba sola hablando con Natsuki? ¿Es que acaso se estaña volviendo loca? Pero si le acababa de decir que estaba apunto de volverse loca a causa de la peliazul y aun asi va y la deja sola con ella a la menor oportunidad que se le presentaba, pero esta se la iba a pagar, claro que… un momento, Haruka no la dejaría sola con Natsuki asi como asi, ¿algo tuvo que haberla hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Natsuki por fin ya le tenia una respuesta?... solo eso explicaría el porque su prima la dejo con ella, bueno no tenia caso darle mas vueltas al asunto de todos modos acabaría sabiéndolo, solo era cuestión de esperar…

¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ir hablar con la castaña?, con lo difícil que ya era cuando aun no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, no quería ni imaginarse como seria ahora que ya lo tiene todo claro, y con lo difícil que había sido hablar con el primo de esta, ahora tenia que ir y poner su mejor cara para dejar calmada a Shizuru en lo que ella estaba metida en una estúpida convención con los estúpidos colegas de su madre… solo de una cosa estaba completamente segura, la amaba y daría todo por ella…

- que bueno que… - _solo basto con mirar sus hermosos ojos color rubí para perderse en ellos y empezar a tartamudear – _que-que te alcance Shizuru.

- ara, ¿tienes algún asunto pendiente conmigo Natsuki?

- yo… yo que-quería… que-quería des… despedirme… despedirme de ti

- ¿Cómo? - _¿había escuchado bien, dijo despedirse? ¿Se iba? ¿Adonde? ¿Por qué? Nada tenia sentido – _ara, no sabia que Natsuki se iba de viaje, pero no tenia porque venir a avisarme.

- no-no digas eso Shizuru, yo quería despedirme de ti porque… porque… bueno yo… yo tengo una… ya tengo la… respuesta…

- ara, eso… - _pero antes de la castaña tratara de aclarar sus dudas fue interrumpida por la peliazul._

- no, déjame terminar Shizuru, si, ya tengo claro que es lo que siento, pero no puedo decírtelo en este momento, tengo que viajar a una convención, no es que a mi me agraden esas cosas, pero mi madre me esta obligando a base de chantaje, esa convención dura un mes, solo quiero pedirte una cosa, Shizuru ¿me esperarías?, ¿esperarías a que yo volviera? – _no sabia de donde había salido todo aquello, simplemente se había dejado guiar por las cosas que le dijo el rubio "deja hablar a tu corazón" y las palabras fluyeron solas. _

- claro que si Natsuki, siempre, siempre te esperare, nunca lo dudes

- gracias, Shizuru te prometo que a mi vuelta te diré todo lo que siento, espérame por favor.

- aqui estaré para ti Natsuki, voy a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario

- umm, me tengo que ir, cuídate

- tu también cuídate Natsuki.

Dicho esto la peliazul dio media vuelta, pero cuando se disponía a dar el primer paso, simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que sentía y volvió a girar y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la castaña, y asi sin decir mas de nueva cuenta se giro y echo a correr lejos de ahí…

La castaña había quedado de piedra por el acto que acababa de presenciar, Natsuki, su Natsuki le había robado un beso, aun que solo fuera en la mejilla se lo había robado, solo atino a llevarse la mano al lugar donde antes habían estado los labios de la peliazul, en este momento no podía describir la cantidad de sensaciones que invadían su pecho, pero… había algo que la tenia bastante inquieta, y eso era el hecho de que Haruka se veía bastante triste, de hecho tenia la misma mirada de cuando la conoció… de pronto sintió una gran punzada en el pecho, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, no, se repito, no otra vez, no quería ver a su prima otra vez deprimida, otra vez triste, cuando ella estaba tan feliz, no, eso era algo que simplemente no podía permitir, aun si tenia que alejar a Michiru de ella, no permitiría que otra vez se encerrara en si misma y no dejara entrar a nadie…

No podía creer que el destino fuera tan cruel, ¿Por qué precisamente tenia que ser ese dia? ¿Por qué había tenido que aparecer ese dia? ¿Por qué en el dia en el que le diría sus sentimientos tenia que aparecerse?, nunca se le había vuelto a acercar después de que ella dio fin a su relación, y ahora precisamente ese dia no solo se le había acercado sino que también la había besado a la fuerza. Y ahora se había quedado ahí, parada viendo como el que tal vez era el amor de su vida se alejaba de ella, esparciendo los pétalos de la rosa que le había regalado a su paso… si no cavia duda, Haruka la había visto mientras Seiya la forzaba a besarlo, y no solo eso, el no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba forzando, no podía moverse de donde estaba, ni si quiera porque veía a Haruka alejarse mas y mas, algo en su interior le decía que cualquier intento de hablar en ese momento con el seria total mente en vano, no la escucharía, lo había lastimado y ahora no sabia que pasaba por la mente de Haruka, ¿Qué estaba pensando el de ella?, y la pregunta mas importante que rondaba su mente ¿Qué era eso tan importante que la rubia le iba a decir?... en ese instante palideció de solo pensarlo, abrió lo ojos desmesuradamente, no creyendo lo que acababa de pensar, Haruka le iba a confesar sus sentimientos, esa claro no era una pregunta, era una realidad, eso era lo que Haruka le iba a decir, y ahora… no sabia que cosas estaría pensando la rubia de ella, tal vez creía que Seiya era su novio, tal vez la odiaba, ¿y si ya no quiera saber nada de ella?, no… eso no… no podría soportar semejante dolor, no ahora que sabia perfectamente los sentimientos que Haruka despertaba en ella, tenia que hacer algo para aclarar ese mal entendido, las cosas no se podían quedar asi, tenia que explicarle a Haruka, aun cuando el no quisiera escucharla, ya encontraría la manera de hablar con ella… ahora lo único que quería era salir de ahí y en cerrarse en su cuarto, ahogar su pena en lagrimas, solo quiera desahogarse en la obscuridad de su habitación y no saber nada del mundo, por lo menos hasta que volviera a clases después de su viaje y lo volviera a ver…

Se inclino y uno a uno fue recolectando los pétalos de la rosa que Haruka le había regalado y que la rubia había destruido por la ira que sentía al creerse engañada por ella…

Por otro lado, la castaña no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, No, no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara, cuando la conoció se hizo una promesa asi misma de cuidarla siempre y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer, en eso estaba cuando la vio, pero… se veía igual de triste que su prima, ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza? ¿A que se debía? Bajo un poco la mirada y lo vio, en las manos llevaba lo que antes era una rosa, llevaba los pétalos con ella como quien llevase su posesión mas preciada, entonces recordó que Haruka le había comentado que le regalaría una pero, si esos eran los pétalos de la rosa que le regalo la rubia, ¿Por qué los llevaba con ella?, ¿Qué no se suponía que no quería saber nada de Haruka? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia recoger los pétalos? No tenia sentido, ahora mas que nunca tenia que saber que había sucedido, tenia que saber si había una solución a eso, tenia que saber si había algo que ella pudiera hacer…

- ara ¿Por qué esa cara triste Michiru? – _y la única forma de averiguarlo era preguntando directamente a los involucrados._

- ¿ah? – _la aludida apenas si levanto el rostro para ver quien la llamaba, solo un vistazo y de nueva cuenta se sumió en sus pensamientos._

- ara ¿te encuentras bien? Te preguntaba que ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza?

- ah, eso… - _no dijo mas, no pudo, en ese momento el cumulo de sentimientos que tenia en el pecho era demasiado, si la castaña simplemente hubiera pasado de largo y no preguntado… en este momento no estaría llorando sobre su pecho, sacando el dolor de su alma en forma de llanto, desahogando un poco la pena de perder a la persona que se ama. _

Michiru lloro durante un tiempo en su pecho, ahora estaba mas intrigada con respecto a lo sucedido entre ella y su prima, es que nada tenia sentido, la forma en que Michiru lloraba era de una manera sumamente triste, eso solo la dejaba aun mas confundida, solo de algo estaba segura no dejaría ir a la ojiazul hasta que no le dijera que había sucedido entre ella y Haruka. Cuando la chica de cabellos aguamarina se calmo, la distancio un poco de ella, y tomándola por los hombros cuestiono…

- ¿ahora si me contaras porque estas asi?

- umm

- bien, te escucho

- acabo de perder a la persona que amo – _y el solo hecho de recordar como Haruka se alejaba dándole la espalda hizo que en sus ojos se formaran nuevas lágrimas._

- ¿Cómo? Me temo mucho que como no te expliques mejor no voy a entender.

- … - _no sabia a que grado podía confiar en esa persona, pero era cierto que ya no podía mas, tenia que sacar todo su dolor por haberlo perdido, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien o de otro modo acabaría volviéndose loca._

- la persona de la hablas es ¿Haruka? ¿Te refieres a el? Por favor Michiru dímelo - _Shizuru miraba directamente a Michiru mientras aun la sostenía por los hombros mientras que Michiru permanecía con la mirada baja._

- si – _fue un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para que la castaña lo escuchara – _amo a Haruka… me enamore de el desde el primer momento – _tenia que decirlo, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por el, ya no quería callarlo, ya no podía y nuevamente en sus ojos nuevas lagrimas amenazaban con salir._

- … - _¿lo amaba? entonces ¿A que se debía esa mirada de tristeza en Haruka? ¿Seria el, el que la rechazo a ella? No, Haruka se veía decidido a confesar sus sentimientos, entonces ¿Qué paso? Había bajado la mirada para asimilar las palabras de Michiru y cuando la levantaba vio algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos tanto como pudo, en el brazo de la chica había marcas de unos dedos ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? Mas preguntas se formaban en su mente, desvió la mirada asia el otro brazo solo para comprobar lo que temía, mas marcas, ahora más que nunca tenía que saber - _¿Quién te hizo esas marcas? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Dímelo, tal vez haya algo que yo pueda hacer.

- … - _la castaña tenía razón, si había una posibilidad de que ella pudiera hablar con el rubio y aclararle todo esa sin duda se la podía dar ella, asi que solo asintió y recordó los hechos que la llevaron a ese estado…_

FLASH BACK

Acababa de terminar con mi presentación, cuando me disponía a bajar Haruka ya me esperaba abajo, me extendía su mano para ayudarme a bajar y con la otra sostenía una rosa,apenas estuve a su altura me felicito por la actuación y me regalo la rosa, me dijo que si por favor hablaba con el, que tenia algo muy importante que decirme, accedí yo también tenia que decirle algo importante, me pidió que fuéramos detrás del escenario para no ser interrumpidos, a lo que también le conteste que si, pero antes de que pudiéramos emprender el camino Kuga…

- ¿Kuga? ¿Natsuki Kuga? – _interrumpió la castaña_

- si, ella…

- espera ¿de que quería hablar con Haruka?

- no lose, simplemente le dijo que ya tenia una respuesta.

- ya, lo siento, continua por favor.

- como le decía… Haruka pensó un poco su respuesta y al final termino pidiéndome que lo esperara, a lo cual accedí, me quede observando mientras ellos se alejaban del lugar donde yo me encontraba… hasta que apareció el… me tomo por el brazo y me llevo detrás del escenario…

- ¿el? ¿El quien Michiru?

- mi ex-novio, Seiya Kou

- continua – _asi que había sido su ex-novio, ¿pero que clase de animal era? En cuanto Haruka se enterara de todo lo mataría._

-comenzó a cuestionarme sobre el porque estaba con Haruka, que me alejara de el, que yo era suya y de nadie mas, a lo que yo le conteste que nunca fui suya y que me quedaría con Haruka porque si me daba la gana y el no era nadie para prohibirme nada.

- he dicho que no, no te quiero ver cerca de ese – _me tomo por los brazos con mucha fuerza y me acerco mas asia el, pude ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero en ese momento no entendí el porque._

- te digo que me… - _tenia sus labios sobre los míos, no supe como reacción me congele, pero le juro Fujino-Kaichou que en ningún momento correspondí a su beso, cuando pude reaccionar me libere de su agarre como pude y le pegue una bofetada…_

- jajaja, haber si después de esto ese se te vuelve a acercar – _esto me lo dijo estando aun lado de mi, viendo en dirección asia donde Haruka se marchara._

_- _¿eh? ¿De que ha… - _y fue entonces que entendí todo, me di media vuelta para encararlo y lo que vi me helo la sangre, Haruka se alejaba de aquel lugar con la vista asi al suelo y destruyendo con sus manos la rosa que me había regalado, pero que perdí cuando forcejee con Seiya…_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- ya, entonces ¿esos pétalos son…?

- si, lo recogí todos, entiendo si usted no me cree ya que Haruka…

- te creo, no tengo porque dudar de la veracidad de tu historia, además esas marcas hablan por si solas, si, Haruka es mi primo y lo adoro, pero soy consiente que a veces es un cabeza dura y un cerrado que no escucha de razones.

- entiendo, gracias. En estos momentos Haruka debe estar odiándome por pensar que lo engañe.

- cálmate, yo hablare con el, aunque eso será hasta mañana no creo que hoy quiera escucharme, ni a mi ni a nadie, el lunes cuando el venga a clases podras…

- se lo agradezco de todo corazón Fujino-Kaichou, pero mañana saldré de viaje, es el viaje escolar de estudios, vamos a Italia por dos semanas.

- entiendo, ara pero no pongas esa cara, cuando vuelvas Haruka estará mas calmado y estará esperándote, además tengo pensado organizar una fiesta por el éxito del festival, ahí tu…

El sonido de su celular la interrumpió, era Haruka, diciéndole que era tarde y que se diera prisa, la castaña se despidió de Michiru dejándola mas tranquila, y asegurándole que todo se solucionaría y se marcho a su encuentro con la rubia, claro que hablaría con ella, no se escaparía de un buen regaño por haber se ido asi nada mas, dejando sola a Michiru, cuando vio el auto, Haruka la esperaba recargada en el cofre de este, una ves que estuvo a su altura lo miro con enfado y abrió la puerta del auto y entro en este, bajo la mirada desconcertada de la rubia, no lo había podido evitar, el verle en la cara una sonrisa fingida a su primo le había molestado bastante, ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se haya molestado en encarar la situación?

- Shizuru ¿Qué paso? – _cuestiono la rubia una vez que estuvo dentro del vehículo y poniéndose en marcha._

- tenemos que hablar – _contesto secamente la castaña aun con el ceño fruncido_

- mira Shizuru, si de lo que quieres hablar es con respecto a Michiru déjame decirte que no…

- ¡te he dicho que tenemos que hablar!

- oye Shizuru ¿Qué fue lo que…?

- ¡eres un idiota!, tu aquí como si nada, fingiendo demencia, mientras que Michiru lo esta pasando mal – _no lo pudo evitar, esa actitud de parte de Haruka le recordaba a Natsuki, ese era uno de sus defectos, encerrarse en lo que ella creía que era la verdad._

- ¡y piensas que yo estoy sobre un lecho de rosas! ¡La vi! ¡Se estaba besando con otro!

- ¡ese imbécil la forzó! ¡Ella no quiera! ¡Te ama a ti, idiota!

- … - _la rubia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y freno abruptamente, por suerte no había un auto al frente sino hubiera ocasionado un accidente - _¿¡que has dicho! ¡Repítelo Shizuru!

- _la castaña cogió aire para calmarse, se había salido de si – _Haruka, mejor hablamos de esto mañana, hoy estamos muy alteradas.

- _la rubia imito la acción de la castaña – _si, tienes razón, discúlpame

- no, no Haruka discúlpame tu a mi, entiendo que todo esto es difícil para ti, si quieres…

- no, no Shizuru, Michiru es lo mas importante para mi, la amo, quiero saber la verdad pero será mejor que sea mañana, cuando este mas calmado y después de esta cena que me pone de los nervios.

- de acuerdo

Durante el resto del camino ninguna dijo nada, Haruka tenia mucho que pensar, Michiru había sido forzada y ella lo que hacia era alejarse y dejarla sola, no quiera volver a sufrir y fue por eso que se alejo sin encarar la situación, pero ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Las apariencias engañan, solo esperaba que Michiru no estuviera molesta o pensando que era un cobarde por huir, todo en su cabeza era un caos, tenia que hablar con ella cuanto antes y aclarar las cosas, la castaña por otro lado también pensaba en lo sucedido, pero la diferencia era que planeaba en la mejor manera de que Haruka y Michiru estuvieran juntos, además estaba el asunto de su Natsuki, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar con ella, le había dado un beso, también pensaba en si su primo sabría la respuesta de Natsuki o entonces ¿Por qué motivo la peliazul había ido a buscarlo?

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, dejaron el auto en el garaje y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, era el momento de la verdad, cuando estuvieron delante de la puerta inhalaron profundamente y entraron…

- buenas noches – _dijeron las recién llegadas entrando a la sala_

- buenas noches – _contesto un hombre de unos cincuenta y siete años, de cabello rubio mas opaco que el de Haruka, con barba y bigote del mismo color, sus ojos verdes eran mas obscuros en comparación con los de la rubia, portaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca._

- ¡abuelo! – _grito la castaña y corrió a abrazar a aquel hombre_

- ¿Cómo ha estado, mi pequeña Shizuru? – _el hombre se veía amable, a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, en cierto modo se parecía a ella, se veía bondadoso, comprensivo, sincero, todo lo que un abuelo era._

- bien, abuelo mira, quiero que conozcas a Haruka, tu nieto

- vaya, asi que tu eres mi "nieto" – _dijo aquel hombre asiendo las comillas con sus dedos_

- si, asi es – _contesto la rubia con el ceño fruncido_

- vaya, tiene su temperamento el niño, es increíble, cuando Hiro me dijo que te parecías a mi pensé que exageraba pero, eres exactamente igual a mi a tu edad.

- por desgracia

- ara si hasta tiene tu mismo carácter, verdad ¿abuelo? – _dijo la castaña tratando de aligerar el ambiente._

- jajaja, asi parece, no te quedes ahí parado ven, acércate

- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera se su nombre, no lo conozco, además ¿no fue usted el que separo a mis padres?

- bien, mi nombre en Takuma Tenoh y si es verdad yo los aleje, y no sabes como me arrepiento por ello, cometí un error y no espero que me disculpes.

- que bueno porque no tenia pensado hacerlo

- ara dejemos las discusiones de lado ¿si?

- Shizuru tiene razón - _ contesto Hiro entrando a la sala_

- Haruka-oniisama – _dijo el pequeño Sakcari alegremente_

- hola Sak – _contesto la rubia_

- bien, pues pasemos al comedor, tío porque no te adelantas con Sak

- claro, vamos Sak

- muy bien ahora, ustedes dos…

- espera Shizuru quiero decirle algo a Haruka.

- claro abuelo, adelante

- Haruka se que cometí un error al separar a tu padre de tu madre, pero no me negaras que te hice un favor.

- ¿un favor? – _cuestiono la rubia_

- si, en los Ángeles nunca te falto nada, y no me refiero a lo material sino a lo que realmente importa, el amor, el amor de una familia, ese amor que de haber permanecido aquí nunca hubieras obtenido.

- si, puede ser que tengas razón, pero eso no justifica que…

- lose, cometí un error y me arrepiento, pero de lo que no me arrepiento es de que hayas crecido lejos de aquí, viste a Sak, ni siquiera me saludo, accedí a que tu padre se separara de su madre y desde entonces no me habla.

- vaya tu rechazaste a mi madre por no estar a la altura de mi padre y mira, te salió el tiro por la culata.

- si, me equivoque soy humano y tiendo a cometer errores como todos, pero ahora quiero reivindicarme.

- si, suerte con eso ¿pasamos al comedor?

- no, Haruka por favor, dale una oportunidad, conócelo y tu abuelo se que Haruka parece muy frio pero en el fondo es muy noble tu también trata de conocerlo.

- de acuerdo, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago porque Shizuru me lo pide, algo bueno debe de ver en usted. _– dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano para que su abuelo la tomara_

- gracias por esta oportunidad, no la desaprovechare – _contesto Takuma tomando la mano de la rubia._

Después de eso pasaron al comedor, la cena se llevo acabo con normalidad, la esposa de Hiro y el pequeño Hiroshi no asistieron, pero fue gracias a eso que la cena fue un éxito, como se lo habían prometido a Shizuru, Haruka y Takuma se la pasaron haciéndose preguntas uno al otro para conocerse mejor, aunque por el lado de la rubia las contestaba de una manera muy seca y cortante, después de todo lo que había hecho su abuelo con sus padres no era algo que pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente, le había prometido a Shizuru que trataría de conocerlo mejor, pero de ahí a perdonar lo que hizo todavía quedaba mucho camino que recorrer, el rencor es un sentimiento que te impide crecer como persona, una persona que vive con odio en su corazón, nunca alcanzaría la felicidad, es por eso que a pesar de todo no podía odiar a su padre y abuelo, además no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Michiru, ¿Qué pensaría su abuelo respecto a que le gustan las mujeres? Lo mas probable era que se opusiera a ello, mas problemas pensó la rubia, si ese era el caso, si su abuelo se oponía a que estuvieras con Michiru lo dejaría todo, renunciaría al apellido Tenoh, aunque se estaba adelantando a los hechos, por otro lado la castaña ya tenia pensado el plan a seguir para que Haruka y Michiru estuvieran juntos, solo tenia que pedir la ayuda de las amigas de Michiru y conociéndoles sabia que aceptarían, por otro lado estaba lo de Natsuki.

La cena concluyo en armonía, el abuelo se quedaría por unos días más, todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, mañana tenían que arreglar muchos asuntos y tenia pinta que seria un dia bastante ajetreado al igual que los que estaban por venir, serian de muchas emociones, sobretodo para la castaña y la rubia…

_Continuara.._


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el festival de la universidad, dos semanas desde que Haruka vio a Michiru besándose con otro, dos semanas desde Shizuru le conto la verdad tras ese beso, dos semanas de completa incertidumbre, desde que supo que Michiru había sido forzada se puso como loca, una y mil cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, una de las mas claras era claro el pedirle perdón a Michiru y si era necesario rogarle por el, la otra cosa que rondaba por su mente era cual seria la mejor manera de hacer pagar a Seiya lo que le había hecho a su novia en potencia, por suerte para el chico también era su viaje de estudios porque de lo contrario de habérselo encontrado la rubia por la universidad con toda seguridad habría cometido su primer acto de homicidio, aunque después de saber que estaba de viaje la rubia pensó en la posibilidad de que el chico estuviera de viaje con Michiru y eso la puso alerta a tal punto que estuvo por irse a Italia por su cuenta para mostrarle al chico como se trataba a una mujer, sobretodo a la mujer que iba a ser su novia, asi mismo quería ir a buscar a Michiru y si era necesario pedirle perdón de rodillas por su estupidez.

Ese dia era el regreso de Michiru, Haruka se había propuesto el ir a hablar con ella a su casa sin importarle en lo más mínimo la hora en que pudiera llegar la chica, simplemente se plantaría en la entrada de su casa y aguardaría ahí hasta poder hablar con ella, pero Shizuru tenia otros planes, asi que no le permitió abandonar la casa, le aconsejo que era mejor esperar, después de todo solo faltaban seis días para su fiesta, pero eso lejos de tranquilizar a la rubia la puso mas de los nervios, toda una semana viéndola llegar y no hablarle ¿Qué acaso su prima no tenia sentimientos o compasión? Pero lo que realmente deseaba la castaña era que su tío y abuelo no estuvieran cerca para hacer su siguiente movimiento…

- deberías calmarte – _propuso la castaña sujetando su taza de te y acercándola a sus labios._

- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me clame? – _pregunto/grito el rubio_

- ara, solo tienes que esperar

- ¡¿esperar que?

- ara que mi tío y abuelo se vallan

- ¡y a mi que demonios me importa que se… ¿se van? ¿A dónde?

- el tío Hiro se va a los Ángeles por tres meses y el abuelo regresa a Londres.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- pues el tío Hiro tiene asuntos que atender allá y le tomara exactamente tres meses dejar todo en orden y el abuelo simplemente vino de visita y dijo que ya era tiempo de regresar, a tu segunda pregunta el abuelo sale el lunes y el tío el martes por la mañana, no te preocupes no tardaran en llamarte para informarte.

- ya veo, pero ¿eso en que me beneficia a mi?

- ara Haru, eso es un secreto

- ¡¿secreto? ¡Secreto mis bolas!

- ¡ara! Haruka pero tu no…

- ¡ya lose!

- _suspiro_ – esta bien te diré mi plan… quiero que ensayes una canción y se la cantes a Michiru en la fiesta.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver que ellos…?

- asi no iras a la escuela y asi no la veras, no estarás tentado a acercarte y hablarle, por lo menos no hasta el viernes.

- ¿viernes?

- ara claro, tienes que invitarla a venir

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso no lo ibas a hacer tú?

- si, pero tu tienes que pedirle que sea tu pareja

- claro, ya lo tenia todo planeado ¿cierto?

- ara, ara creo que Haruka me a descubierto.

- volviendo al tema anterior, ¿Cómo supiste del viaje?

- ara tengo contactos

- _suspiro –_ asi que coqueteaste con una de las muchachas del servicio y te lo dijo

- ara ¿yo? seria incapaz

- si, aja – _dijo con cinismo el rubio_

- Haruka, necesito hablar contigo – _demando su padre entrando en la sala_

- claro, solo permíteme aclarar algo con Shizuru y estaré contigo

- de acuerdo, estaré esperándote en el estudio – _dijo Hiro dirigiéndose allí_

- ara, ¿es que acaso todavía no te queda claro mi plan? – _cuestiono la castaña_

- ¿Por qué una canción? – _interrogo el rubio_

- porque ayer por la noche escuche como cantabas una hermosa canción y me gusto, por eso… me pareció buena idea.

- ya- ya veo – _lo único que le faltaba, si la castaña descubría el porque de esa canción con seguridad Kuga la mataría, habían estado practicando utilizando las video-llamadas como medio de comunicación, no era por presumir, pero todo iba muy bien a pesar de que Kuga no tenia una gran voz, si tenia el sentimiento que se necesitaba._

- ¿Qué opinas? – _cuestiono las castaña_

- ahora vuelvo – _contesto el rubio ignorando su pregunta, pero sabia de ante mano que su prima no se daría por vencida tan fácil._

- si aquí te esperare, quiero que me digas que opinas de mi plan y además tienes que explicarme como es que tocas también la guitarra y cantas.

- si, si otro interrogatorio –_ contesto con cansancio el rubio_

- ara o es que Haruka quiere que le pregunte sobre un tema mas interesante, como por ejemplo su falta de vida sexual.

- ¡Shizuru! ¡Mi vida sexual es cosa mía! – _contesto/grito el rubio, de un tiempo para acá a su prima se le había convertido en habito el hecho de cuestionarle sobre su vida sexual, ¿Por qué exactamente por su vida sexual?, ¿Qué tiene de interesante? Exceptuando claro el hecho que desde que llego a Japón asia ya mas de dos meses no había tenido nada de nada, pero ese no era el tema ¿Por qué demonios su prima se metía en su vida privada?... Decidió dejar el asunto por la paz, no se iba a quebrar la cabeza tratando de entender a su prima, seria un perdida completa de tiempo, simplemente llego a una conclusión "Shizuru es rara y por mas que intente saber que piensa nunca lo lograre" y con esa mentalidad se dispuso a entrar en el estudio y escuchar un sermón o algo parecido._

Como había predicho Shizuru, su padre le informo sobre su viaje y su abuelo de su inminente partida, durante esas dos semanas platico y paso algo de tiempo con el, se dio cuenta que era un buen hombre pero a pesar de eso todavía no llegaba a perdonarlo, su padre le pidió que por las tardes se diera un tiempo y fuera a ver como iban las cosas en la empresa, sobretodo por si se ofrecía algo, después de todo durante esas dos semanas había estado yendo después de la universidad a petición de su padre claro, para que se familiarizara con el que seria su trabajo y gracias a eso ya savia mas o menos de que iba la cosa, todo estaba sucediendo como la castaña lo había planeado, a veces le sorprendía la manera en que Shizuru pronosticabas las cosas, "es como si tuviera una bola de cristal" pensaba la rubia, después de terminar la platica con su padre y abuelo y claro después de asegurarles que seguiría sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, regreso a la sala con su prima dispuesta a soportar el interrogatorio…

- ¿Cómo fue que te intereso la música? – _cuestiono la castaña apenas vio que la rubia tomaba asiento._

- mi madre me obligo a tomar clases de piano cuando apenas tenia ocho años

- ara asi que también tocas el piano, eso es muy interesante, ¿y la guitarra?

- la verdad es que ya tengo varios años que no toco el piano, y la guitarra la comencé a tocar en mi primer año de instituto, necesitaba una clase de optativa y las únicas que quedaban libres eran música y cocina, asi que por obvias razones escogí música, pero nada mas entrar me lleve con la sorpresa de que no tenían piano, pero en cambio necesitaban un guitarrista, les dije que no sabia tocarla, pero el profesor me dijo que si había dominado el piano la guitarra seria pan conmigo, desde ese dia comencé a practicar y pues le cogí el gusto porque era una buena forma de atraer chicas.

- ara eso fue bastante educativo, asi que utilizabas la guitarra para conquistar chicas – _afirmo la castaña_

- si, claro, ahora si me disculpas tengo una canción que elegir

- ara, ara eso quiere decir… ¿Qué aceptas mi plan?

- si, no me queda de otra, aunque preferiría ir a hablar con Michiru ahora mismo

- si, lose, "_pero no te preocupes yo hablare con ella por ti"_

- ¿Cómo?

- ara, no me hagas caso – _eso ultimo no debió salir de sus labios, por suerte su prima no tiene buen oído._

- bien, en ese caso me voy a mi cuarto

- adelante, suerte – _tenia que hablar urgentemente con la ojiazul y ver como llevaba el asunto, no quería dar un paso en falso._

Lo que restaba del sábado después de que se despidiera de Shizuru la paso buscando canciones, quería escoger una que realmente le llegara al corazón a Michiru, el domingo lo pasaron como una familia normal, salieron a pasear, fueron de compras, etc. etc., eso fue lo que les pidió el mayor de los Tenoh como regalo de despedida, para asi regresar tranquilo a Londres, por ende no tuvo tiempo de seguir con su búsqueda y eso lo había molestado bastante, el lunes después de ir a despedir a su abuelo y por sugerencia de su padre no asistieron a clases solo para dedicarse a comprar obsequios para su familia en los Ángeles, ella y Shizuru se la pasaron todo el dia prácticamente en el centro comercial buscando y comprando, su padre seria el encardo de hacer llegar los regalos a su familia, al regresar a casa ella y su padre se encerraron en el despacho, Hiro quería darle todas las indicaciones necesarias a su hija por si sucedía algún percance mientras el estuviera fuera, su padre la dejo ir a dormir a las 2:00 am, asi que tampoco ese dia le dio tiempo de seguir con su búsqueda, pareciera que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra para que no pudiera elegir la canción y practicar, ¡y ya solo le quedaban cuatro días contando el viernes!, sabia que era bueno pero, no quería tentar su suerte, lo bueno de todo eso era que su padre se iría dentro de unas horas y ella podría faltar a la escuela y saltarse un poco sus deberes, ya Shizuru se encargaría de cubrirla, después de todo fue ella quien dijo: "_ara, ara yo me encargo gruñón" _asi que ahora solo tenia que ocuparse de buscar la canción y ensayar, por otro lado otra de las causas de que no tuviera tiempo de elegir la canción se debía a las insistentes e incesantes llamadas de Natsuki la estaban poniendo al borde de la locura, era increíble la falta de confianza que tenia la peliazul, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, tanto para ella como para su prima…

Por fin martes, a decir verdad ya eran las 4:00 pm del martes ni siquiera había sentido el paso del tiempo, eso sin contar que solo durmió unas cuantas horas, después de despedir a su padre simplemente regreso a la mansión y se encerró en su cuarto y no salió de ahí hasta que por fin dio con el Santo Grial de las canciones, como le había dicho la castaña, porque simplemente pasar nueve horas encerrado en tu cuarto con los audífonos puestos en máximo volumen, habiendo dormido solo seis horas, sin desayunar ni comer por buscar una canción era algo histórico, pero lo bueno de todo era que la canción ya estaba elegida, lo único que le hacia falta era practicar, aunque eso era algo que no le preocupaba mucho, según sus pronósticos tendría todo listo a tiempo, beneficios de tener a tu viejo maestro de música en tus contactos de MSN, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, solo había algo que no le gustaba y la tenia un poco preocupada y era el hecho de que su prima se viera un poco melancólica, "_debe ser porque Kuga no estará en la fiesta"_ pensaba ella, era lo único que pondría en ese estado a la ojirubi, asi que se decidió, traería a Kuga a la fiesta si o si.

Marco su numero telefónico, tres timbres y contestaron…

- ¿hola?

- _¿si?_

- ¿Natsuki?

- _si, ¿Haruka?_

- si soy yo

- _todavía falta para que sea la hora del ensayo_

- si eso ya lose

- _¿Shizuru esta bien?_

- si, Shizuru esta bien

_- entonces porque me llamas_

_- _¡eso es lo que trato de decirte!

-_ no tienes porque gritar_

- pues déjame hablar y no te grito

- _entonces adelante, dime_

- necesito que estés el viernes aqui en Tokio

_- ¿Por qué?_

- ¿Cómo que porque? Es la fiesta de Shizuru y tienes que venir

- _ no puedo_

- no me importa tienes que venir

_- mi madre no me da dinero por miedo a que me escape, no tengo ni un peso_

- ¡¿Qué? bien si es necesario yo mismo pago el boleto de avión

- _¿de verdad?_

- si

- _en ese caso acepto, pero eso quiere decir que hablare con ella ¿verdad?_

- ¡claro que hablaras con ella! Porque otro motivo te traería

_- pues pensaba que era solo por la fiesta_

- pues no pienses Kuga

_- culpa de quien es que no entendiera ¿ehh?_

- no, claro, es culpa mía

_- de quien mas sino_

- mira Kuga olvídalo, no vemos el viernes

_- claro, adiós _

Después de esto colgó y se dedico a seguir con los arreglos de la canción durante unas horas mas, mas tarde se fue a hacerle compañía a su prima y asi transcurrió el martes.

Para el miércoles por la mañana ya tenia listos los arreglos de la canción había hecho trabajar a su antiguo maestro a marchas forzadas para tener todo listo ese dia, casi no había dormido nada pero tenia que hacerlo, lo que restaba del dia se la paso ensayando y ayudo un poco a su prima con los preparativos, el jueves también se lo paso ensayando como loco, tanto que se le había olvidado hacer la reservación para el viaje de Kuga, y para colmo en ese momento estaba la castaña con ella, y no tenia planes de moverse de su lugar, por suerte en ese momento llego Sakura Suzushiro para llevarse a su prima y seguir con los preparativos no es que faltaran muchos, en realidad ya estaba todo hecho pero había descubierto que Sakura era una maniática del orden, pero gracias a eso tenia la oportunidad de hacer la reservación para Kuga, muchos, muchos muchísimos gritos de Suzushiro después terminaron con lo que quedaba pendiente, ahora solo restaba esperar y rogarle a Kami para que saliera bien.

Viernes, por fin era viernes, por fin era el dia de la fiesta, por fin podría hablar con ella, por fin le diría sus sentimientos, era en lo único que podía pensar Haruka desde que había despertado. Eran las 11 am, Haruka ya había terminado de arreglarse y pese a que en un principio asistiría a clases Shizuru decidió que era mejor que descansara, ya que en los últimos días no había dormido prácticamente nada por estar ensayando, la ojirubi ya lo tenia todo previsto, ya le había buscado la ropa que se pondría en la noche y junto a esa ropa una nota la cual la rubia no entendió muy bien a que se refería, después de dar los últimos toques a su arreglo personal bajo para tomar su desayuno, ya que su prima le había dicho que tenia que estar a la 1:45 pm en la entrada del colegio para esperar a Michiru y asi pudiera hablar con ella he invitarla como su pareja, por otro lado ella también ya tenia su plan listo, su prima le había dicho que los invitados llegarían a las 8:00 pm, asi que si Michiru aceptaba le pediría ir a recogerla una hora antes, hablaría con ella y le diría sus sentimientos y me dia hora después regresaría a la mansión para ayudar a Kuga con su plan, todo porque la señorita tiene pánico escénico y le pidió que por favor lo hicieran antes de que hubiera gente en la mansión, la canción que le había preparado a Michiru la cantaría una vez que todos los invitados estuvieran presentes, quería que todos fueran testigos de lo que sentía por la chica y que a partir de ese momento era SU chica. Cuando termino de desayunar recibió una llamada de Kuga, avisándole que ya se encontraba en Tokio y le pedia que se viran, la rubia acepto ya que todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para ir a montar guardia a la entrada del colegio, aun asi le pidió a la peliazul que se vieran en la cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras de dicho colegio, una vez terminada la llamada tomo las llaves de su nuevo auto cortesía de su abuelo, un SATURN SKY tinto, se dirigió al garaje, subió en el y se dirigió a la cafetería, no sabia el porque Kuga le pedia que se vieran, solo esperaba que no le dijera que se había arrepentido.

Una vez que llego a la cafetería, estaciono su auto y entro en esta, vio a su alrededor y no logro ver a Kuga eso solo significaba que todavía no había llegado, asi que tomo asiento en una de las mesas para dos, pidió un café y se dedico a pensar cual seria la mejor manera de decirle a Michiru lo que sentía por ella en lo que llegaba la peliazul, ni ella misma se lo podía creer estaba nerviosa por confesar sus sentimientos, ella la Casanova mas cotizada de los Ángeles, en eso estaba cuando da un vistazo asia la puerta y logra ver una cabellera azulada entrar al parecer Kuga había llegado, media hora después de la hora acordada pero había llegado.

- ¿me quieres decir quien cita a alguien y después llega tarde?

- lo importante es que ya estoy aquí

- demonios Kuga, siéntate, la verdad no se que te vio mi prima

- eso mismo me pregunto yo – _lo dijo de una manera sumamente triste que la rubia pensó que se pondría a llorar._

- oi Kuga solo fue una broma

- pero es la verdad, no se que me vio, no tengo nada de especial, ¿sabes que me dicen la princesa de hielo, la delincuente del Mugen? Y ella es la todo poderosa Kaichou-sama Fujino Shizuru la mas respetada y adorada en todo el colegio y la universidad.

- oye estas siendo muy dura contigo misma, ¿de verdad crees que eso le importa a Shizuru?

- ¿Qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Y si no soy lo que ella esperaba? ¿Qué pasa si la hago sufrir? ¿Y si al final me asusto y la alejo de mi? Además la gente ¿que pensarían de una relación asi? ¿Y si no nos aceptan?... la verdad no se que pensar.

- ¿terminaste? – _pregunto la rubia a lo que la peliazul solo asintió – _bien, en primera deja de ser tan dura contigo misma, tal vez para las demás personas tu eres la princesa de hielo y delincuente del Mugen, pero para Shizuru eres lo mas importante, eres la persona que mas ama en este mundo, grábate eso en tu cabezota dura, segundo eres muy severa, ¿no te parece triste y cruel ignorar el amor solo porque sabemos que un dia se acabara? El conocer y separarse de alguien vienen de la mano, tercero desgraciadamente en este mundo no todos pensamos de igual manera asi que si, habrá muchas personas que no las aceptaran y tal vez trataran hasta de separarlas, pero asi como habrá esa clase de personas también habrá quienes les tenderán la mano y las apoyaran, ten esto presente Kuga a las personas nunca les darás gusto, siempre te encontraran algún defecto para poder hablar de ti, pero la única opinión que a ti te debe de importar debe ser la de la personas mas importante para ti, la de Shizuru.

- … - _no tenia como rebatir eso, todo lo que le había dicho el rubio era verdad, no podía ignorar el amor solo porque tal vez tenga una fecha límite. _

- bien, si me disculpas Kuga tengo que ver a alguien, te diré un secreto, el amor nunca se termina somos nosotros los que lo dejamos morir, tienes que enamorar cada dia a tu pareja para que el amor no muera.

- …

- bueno, si me disculpas, nos vemos a las 7:30pm – _dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento._

- gracias – _fue lo único que le pudo decir la peliazul._

Natsuki permaneció en la cafetería por mas tiempo asimilando lo que había hablado con el rubio, en primera no podía creer que con el pudiera hablar sin que se pusiera roja y sin tartamudear, "tal vez sea porque es el primo de Shizuru y me inspira confianza" pensaba ella, por otro lado también pensaba que no dejaría ir el amor solo por sus miedos, ya no quería huir y quería estar al lado de Shizuru y como le había dicho la ojiverde enamoraría a Shizuru cada dia para que no la abandonara, después de eso simplemente se marcho.

La rubia por otro lado ya estaba esperando a Michiru, estaba mas que nerviosa ya había pensado que en cuanto estuviera enfrente de ella le pediría hablar con ella a solas y después le diría lo de ser su pareja y si podía recogerla antes para concluir la conversación que había quedado pendiente el dia del festival, en eso estaba cuando la vio, venia con todas sus amigas, hablando y riendo, se veía realmente hermosa pensaba la rubia, cuando sus ojos se reflejaron en los de ella la rubia pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en esos ojos de mar que tanto le gustaban, era la misma tristeza que veía cuando se miraba en el espejo después de lo del festival. Por otro lado Michiru esas dos semanas no la paso muy bien, por un lado se sentía fatal por lo que había visto Haruka y por el otro no sabia nada de el, asi que no estaba segura que era lo que ahora pensaba la rubia de ella, por suerte tenia un hada madrina, Shizuru le había hecho una llamada el dia que llegara de su viaje de estudio para decirle que no se preocupara que Haruka no estaba molesto con ella pero en cambio quería matar a Seiya, también le dijo lo de la fiesta del viernes y que ese dia en la entrada la estaría esperando una sorpresa, ahí estaba su sorpresa, la rubia estaba en la entrada del colegio y no le quitaba lo ojos de encima, pudo ver tristeza en esas esmeraldas que la atraparon en el instante en que las vio, cuando por fin quedaron frente a frente fue la rubia la que se decidió a hablar.

- hola, buenas tardes señoritas –_saludo el rubio utilizando su habitual tono te Casanova._

- ¡hola, Haruka! - _contestaron todas las chicas menos Michiru._

- ¿Qué te trae a la entrada de nuestro colegio Haruka? – _cuestiono Rei_

- ¿ah?, a si, Michiru podríamos hablar un momento a solas, por favor

- si tiene algo que decirme dígalo delante de mis amigas, Tenoh-sempai – _contesto de manera fría la ojiazul, ese fue uno de los consejos que le dio Shizuru, "no le hagas las cosas tan fáciles, has que se esfuerce, las cosas que mas nos cuesta conseguir son las que valoramos mas", asi que no se lo pondría fácil._

- ¿eh? Pero… - _la rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Michiru no le hablaba de tu como se lo había pedido y no solo eso, quería hablar enfrente de sus amigas, pero lo que le tenia que decir era privado._

- si no puede, entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar – _dijo la chica de cabellera aguamarina empezando a caminar, sus amigas tampoco daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, ella misma durante el viaje les había confesado lo que sentía por Haruka, ¿Por qué ese cambio? La rubia tampoco le daba crédito a lo que escuchaba._

_-_ espera… - _la llamo la rubia y como un flash le vino a la mente la nota que le dejara Shizuru sobre la ropa que le había escogido para en la noche "Haruka recuerda que a veces es mejor dejarse ganar, perder puede ser una manera de ganar, en ocasiones perdiendo es como obtienes lo que quieres." Su prima tenia razón, tenia que dejar ganar a Michiru, total ni que nunca hubiera invitado a alguien a salir, solo que ahora si había sentimientos de por medio, solo esperaba que la ojiazul no le dijera que no - _ esta bien, si asi lo deseas lo diré frente a tus amigas… señorita Michiru Kaioh, le gustaría asistir como mi pareja a la fiesta que mi prima Shizuru dará hoy. – _las chicas estaban mas que encantadas y Michiru no se lo podía creer lo había dicho y no solo sus amigas lo habían escuchado._

- … si, acepto ir como su pareja

- … ah, gracias, Michiru me gustaría saber si podría pasar a recogerte antes, quisiera continuar con la conversación que dejamos el dia del festival y por favor deja de hablarme de usted.

- esta bien Haruka, ¿a que hora pasaras por mi?

- ¿te parece bien a las 7:00pm?

- de acuerdo, te daré mi dirección

- bien

Después de eso Haruka se retiro a la mansión, a Shizuru la recogería el chofer, no se encontraba muy bien emocionalmente hablando, ese mes que le había pedido su Natsuki se le hacia interminable, aunque ella sabia que era un corto tiempo a comparación con lo que la había esperado, pero no podía evitar sentirse asi sabiendo que su prima conseguiría el amor en tan solo unas horas, aunque ella no estuviera muy segura Shizuru sabia que la respuesta de Michiru seria afirmativa, de hecho ella le había dicho a Haruka el dia del festival que Michiru la amaba a ella, pero al parecer a su prima se le olvido, tal vez fue porque la conversación fue a base de gritos o simplemente su prima es un poco despistada, lo único que le restaba hacer era esperar a que callera la noche, ese dia seria digno de recordar, esa sensación la tenia desde que despertó, simplemente presentía que lago iba a suceder.

Cuando la castaña regreso a la mansión, ella y Haruka comieron juntas, en lo que los meseros que había contratado la castaña para esa ocasión preparaban todo para en la noche, la fiesta seria en el jardín, asi lo decidieron las dos, por sugerencia de Sakura, ya que según esta tal vez alguien se le suban las copas y se ponga impertinente y podría romper algo de la mansión y asi meterlas en problemas y eso era algo que ni la castaña ni la rubia podían permitir asi que aceptaron la idea.

Después de comer, Haruka le pregunto por su dia a la castaña y de igual manera la castaña la interrogo para saber como estuvieron las cosas con Michiru, Haruka le conto todo, después de ponerse al dia Haruka le dijo a su prima que dormiría una siesta, que la despertara cuando faltara hora y media para recoger a Michiru, la castaña le dijo que ella también dormiría asi que la responsabilidad de despertarlas recaía en Paty, la única de las muchachas de servicio a la que ellas le tenían confianza, cuando hubieron terminado de informarle a Paty sobre despertarlas cada una se dirigió a su cuarto para relajarse y descansar porque sin duda esa seria una noche sin igual.

_Hora y media antes de la cita con Michiru…_

- Haruka-sama, Haruka-sama es hora de despertar – _llamaba Paty dando golpes a la puerta del cuarto de la rubia – _Haruka-sama se le ara tarde, Haruka-sama despierte por favor – _pero al parecer la rubia no tenia intenciones de despertar, asi que opto por despertar primero a la castaña y después que ella se encargara de despertar a la rubia, se dirigió al cuarto de Shizuru y comenzó a llamarla – _Shizuru-sama, Shizuru-sama es hora de despertar – _llamo y golpeo y de inmediato obtuvo respuesta._

- gracias Paty, a propósito mi primo ya se despertó

- no, Shizuru-sama me preguntaba si usted podría despertarlo

- ara claro que si, no te preocupes enseguida ire

- gracias Shizuru-sama con su permiso

Se re retiro a seguir con sus labores, mientras la castaña se levantaba y después de de desperezarse se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia, entro y se acerco a su cama.

- Haruka, Haruka - _ la llamo y como no obtuvo respuesta, opto por medidas drásticas – _Haruka sino despiertas llegaras tarde por Michiru y te cambiara por Seiya – _no necesito decir mas, con eso la rubia inmediatamente abrió los ojos – _vaya, que bueno que ya has despertado, se te ara tarde

- si, gracias Shizuru, oye no me pareció gracioso eso de que me dejara por Seiya.

- ara pero es que Haruka no despertaba y solo se me ocurrió eso para lograr llamar su atención.

- si claro, bueno si me permites me meteré a dar una ducha.

- ara claro con tu permiso

Después de que la castaña saliera del cuarto Haruka se metió a la regadera para ducharse, cuando hubo terminado salió para posteriormente cambiarse e ir por Michiru, una vez que termino de ultimar detalles en su apariencia se dispuso a salir del cuarto, había perdido una hora, pero es que estaba nerviosa y tardo mas de lo esperado en la ducha, siempre la relajaba el estar bajo el flujo del agua caliente en la regadera, su vestimenta constaba de un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa café obscuro y unos zapatos negros, sin lugar a dudas se veía muy bien, cuando bajo Shizuru estaba tomando una tasa de te, le pidió que por favor se arreglara mas temprano porque estaría de vuelta a las 7:30pm, no le dio tiempo a replicar nada asi que la castaña simplemente asintió y después de que la rubia se fuera y ella terminara su tasa de se te dirigió a su cuarto para arreglarse.

La rubia salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la casa de Michiru, por suerte Shizuru le había dado un tour por toda la ciudad y no le costo trabajo dar con la casa de la ojiazul, pero contrario a lo que había pensado que encontraría se encontró con una casa de dos plantas, pero eso si muy grande, la fachada no era muy ostentosa pero sin duda era de muy buen gusto, cuando dejo de admirar la casa bajo del auto y toco el timbre del portón de la entrada, segundos después el pontón se abrió en automático y ella pudo pasar junto con el auto, pensó que tendría que hablar con el padre de Michiru y con su madre, después de todo el era mayor, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa descendió del vehículo y toco nuevamente el timbre, un minuto después la puerta se abrió y lo invitaron a pasar.

- Tenoh-sama tome asiento por favor, Michiru-sama no tardara en bajar – _dijo una de las sirvientas de la casa_

- si, gracias – _contesto la rubia_

Minutos después unos pasos bajando las escaleras llamaron su atención y al dirigir su mirada a ese lugar se encontró con un ángel, su hermosa niña venia descendiendo de las alturas cual princesa, sin duda era una imagen que nunca olvidaría, Michiru portaba un hermoso vestido azul obscuro sin tirantes que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y tenia descubierta una parte de su espalda sin duda alguna se veía hermosa.

- buenas noches Haruka, lamento el retraso

- buenas noches Michiru, no te preocupes valió la pena

- gracias

- te ves hermosa

- tu también te ves muy guapo

- entonces… ¿nos vamos? Aunque no e visto a tu padre para decirle que no se preocupe

- no te preocupes por eso, mis padres están de viaje

- ya veo, entonces vamos – _dijo la rubia ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo tomara_

- vamos – _contesto Michiru aceptando el brazo _

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa de los Kaioh, Haruka abrió la puerta para Michiru para que entrara al auto, posteriormente ella también hizo lo mismo en el lado del conductor y se pusieron en marcha, durante el trayecto ninguna dijo nada, Haruka había pensado en que deberían hablar antes de ir a la mansión, asi que opto por platicar en un parque que estaba a cinco cuadras de la mansión, una vez que estuvieron cerca del parque la rubia comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta que el auto se detuvo, descendió y ayudo a Michiru a descender y la encamino a una de las bancas del parque.

- Michiru me gustaría disculparme – _comenzó la rubia_ – el dia del festival te deje plantada.

- no tienes porque disculparte, entiendo los motivos por los cuales ya no volviste

- aun asi, no fue correcto lo que hice

- en ese caso debería ser yo la que se disculpara por lo que paso

- no, tu no tienes porque disculparte, tu fuiste la victima y yo un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta.

- en ese caso, estamos a mano, y mejor dime que era eso tan importante que querías decirme.

- de acuerdo a mano, bien lo que quiera decirte es que… yo… estoy enamorado de ti, se que dirás que es tonto y tal vez no me creas pero fue amor a primera vista.

- … - _simplemente no lo podía creer, ella también se había enamorado, sentían lo mismo, pero por alguna razón no podía emitir palabra alguna._

_- la rubia al ver la inactividad de la chica frente a ella prosiguió, quería expresarle todo lo que sentía aun cuando esta la rechazara – _se que esto es muy repentino, tal vez piensas que estos sentimientos no son apropiados, que yo no soy digna de ti por ser como soy, la verdad solo quiera que supieras mis sentimientos asia ti aunque tu me rechazaras, se que tu no eres como yo...

- asi es Haruka yo no soy como tu – _hablo por fin la ojiazul, lo dijo tan claro que Haruka podía jurar que escucho el momento exacto en que su corazón se rompió, ya sabia que no tenia esperanzas pero aun asi tenia que decírselo – _yo nunca me he fijado en una mujer, nunca me he sentido atraída por una… – _Haruka podía sentir claramente como cada palabra se clavaba como una daga en su cuerpo, era muy doloroso pero tenia que soportar – _hasta ahora

- ¿Cómo? - _¿seria posible? ¿En verdad había escuchado bien?_

- dije que hasta ahora – _si, si había escuchado bien, de nuevo podía ver brillar la tenue luz de una esperanza_

- ¿quieres decir que tu…?

- como ya te dije antes nunca había sentido esto que siento por alguien que no fuera un chico, me aterra el hecho de pensar que esto…

- Michiru, no te voy a presionar, no te estoy pidiendo que aceptes mis sentimientos, se que en este momento estas muy confundida, se que esto no es fácil, además tienes que pensar en tus padres y se que no todas las personas ven una relación como esta con buenos ojos asi que no te preocupes, solo quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti… - _ya no pudo seguir, unos brazos cálidos la tenían rodeada por el cuello, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, solo estaba segura de una cosa, no permitiría que Michiru cargara con sus sentimientos ni muchos menos permitiría que se sintiera culpable por no poder corresponderle, correspondió al abrazo y prosiguió – _escucha peque, no tienes porque hacer esto, no voy a molestarme contigo ni mucho menos, tampoco voy a culparte, esto es solo culpa mía, asi que tranquila no pasa… - _pensó que tal vez había muerto y había llegado al cielo, porque nunca pensó volver a sentir esos labios en los suyos, al principio no supo como reaccionar pero una vez que fue consiente correspondió al beso demostrándole a Michiru en ese beso que lo que le decía no era mentira, quería transmitirle todo su amor atravez de ese beso, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron, Michiru tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas y Haruka tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía que ahora que había vuelto a probar esos labio moriría feliz. – _Gracias por hacer esto Michiru pero no tenias…_ - no la dejo continuar, puso su dedo índice en sus labios para que guardara silencio._

_-_ déjame hablar - _ pidió la ojiazul._

_- _pero es que no… - _volvió a colocar su dedo en la boca de la rubia para impedir que siguiera._

- _negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar –_ yo también te amo tontita – _con esto la rubia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, su niña la amaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Michiru continuo – _y no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti, lo que me aterra es que te canses de mi, que te aburras, yo no me veo de pareja de una mujer, se que tu pareces un chico pero aun asi tengo miedo, no de lo que diga la gente o mis padres, tengo miedo que no sea lo que tu estas buscando – _y con esto lagrimas empezaron a descender de sus hermosos ojos mar._

_- Haruka simplemente la atrajo de nuevo asia si y la abrazo – _en primer lugar yo nunca me cansaría de ti, tu eres todo y mas de lo que yo alguna vez pensé tener, segundo no tienes que verte de pareja con una mujer, tienes que verte de pareja conmigo y tercero TE AMO ¿Qué acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?

- Haruka yo…

- shhh… déjame hacerte feliz – _a lo que Michiru solo asintió estando aun recargada en el pecho de la rubia – _entonces señorita Kaioh, ¿me haría usted el inigualable honor de aceptar ser mi novia? – _pregunto la rubia en el oído de la chica que amaba._

- si, si quiero ser tu novia – _y de nuevo se fundieron en otro dulce beso, un beso que era salado por las lágrimas que ahora ambas estaban derramando, era dulce y parsimonioso, no había prisas, cuando se separaron Michiru miro fijamente a ese par de esmeraldas que amaba y pregunto - _¿me tendrás paciencia?

- toda la que necesites mi amor - _ iban a volver a besarse pero el celular de la rubia reclamo su atención, lo saco de la bolsa de su pantalon y vio el identificador era un mensaje de Kuga, lo leyó dándose cuenta que se le había hecho tarde, contesto el mensaje y volvió a guardar su celular – _amor, tenemos que irnos, ya se me hizo tarde

- pero pensé que la fiesta empezaría a las 8:00pm

- si amor, pero es que le tengo una sorpresa a Shizuru, asi que por favor vámonos, en el camino te cuento.

- de acuerdo.

Ambas se dirigieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha, como le dijo Haruka le conto el plan a Michiru, claro lo simplifico un poco pero su niña había entendido todo a la perfección, una vez que estuvieron cerca de la mansión, la rubia fue bajando la velocidad, cuando quedaron frente al portón de la entrada pudieron ver a una peliazul muy molesta y a dos chicas mas, una pelinaranja voluptuosa y a una pequeña de ojos dorados y cabello negro, Haruka detuvo el auto pero no pago el motor, le hizo una seña a la peliazul de que la seguirá, toco el claxon y de inmediato la puerta se abrió, entraron y una vez que Haruka dejara el auto en el garaje se dispuso a seguir con lo que restaba de su plan.

- hola, disculpa la demora Kuga

- te odio Tenoh, pensé que ya no vendrías

- tranquila… ah hola preciosas soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto

- ¿eh?... asi mi nombre es Tokiha Mai – _se presento la pelinaranja – _y ella es Minagi Mikoto – _dijo presentando a la pelinegra – _gusto en conocerle Tenoh-sempai

- ya Mai deja de babear – _dijo la peliazul molesta - _¿eh? ¿Kaioh?

- ha si disculpen, me gustaría que fueran las primeras en presentarles a mi novia, Michiru Kaioh.

- hola, buenas noches, Kuga-san, Tokiha-san y Mikoto-chan

- ¡eeehhhh! – _dijeron al unisonó Mai y Natsuki, a Mikoto eso no le preocupaba mucho_.

- asi que este era tu asunto pendiente eh ¿Tenoh?

- si, asi es

- bien, lo siento por ti Mai, ahora Tenoh démonos prisa antes de la gente comience a llegar

- bien, andando, rodearemos la casa para llegar al jardín ahí será la fiesta ya debe estar instalado el equipo de sonido, mi guitarra la escondí entre unos arbustos asi que vamos, no perdamos tiempo – _tomo la mano de Michiru y le indico el camino a las chicas._

Una vez que estuvieron en el jardín, Haruka fue a buscar su guitarra, la conecto a las bocinas, preparo los micrófonos, le hizo una señal a Natsuki para saber si ya estaba lista, a lo que la peliazul le contesto asentando con la cabeza…

- entonces, manos a la obra – _dijo la rubia_

- _la peliazul se posesiono detrás de un micrófono y llamo a su castaña con la voz más ronca que tenía – _señorita Shizuru Fujino favor de presente en el jardín, señorita Shizuru Fujino se le solicita en el jardín.

Paty que ya estaba esterada de todo, le hizo la señal de que la castaña ya estaba bajando las escaleras y con eso la rubia comenzó a tocar la hermosa canción y una vez que la ojirubi llego hasta donde se encontraban, la peliazul comenzó a cantar…

Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera

Lo quiera o no lo quiera

No tengo otra manera...

Hasta ahora hemos sido amigas,

y eso me bastaba

yo no buscaba mas...

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba, su cachorra, la apodada la princesa de hielo no solo estaba cantando una canción, sino que le cantaba a ELLA…

Dime que hiciste

dime que cambio dentro de mi,

para cruzar la línea entre tu y yo

la que me convenció

La canción sin duda era hermosa y no solo eso sino que expresaba a la perfección los sentimientos que sentía Natsuki asia ella, su felicidad era tanta que un poco escapaba por sus ojos, no podía creer que su cachorra fuera tan romántica…

Eres tu

el silencio que me hizo hablar

la voz que en mi dormía

la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar...

Eres tu

quien alimento mi libertad

amarte y no necesitar de nada

tan solo tu mirada en mi

La peliazul al percatarse del llanto de su amada volteo el rostro a su derecha buscando en el rostro de Haruka una respuesta o una solución para lo que estaba pasando, la rubia lo único que hizo fue sonreírle y hacerle una seña para que siguiera, asi lo hizo pero ahora con mas corazón…

llegaste y conocí un nuevo dia

entraste a mi vida

mi cómplice te hacías...

No fue difícil encontrar la calma

le hablaste a mi alma

fue mía la verdad...

La ojirubi no podía parar de llorar, tal vez su princesita no cantaba muy bien, pero sin duda lo estaba haciendo con el corazón y eso era lo que realmente importaba, asi que dejo de pensar y simplemente cerró los ojos y disfruto del resto la canción…

Me asomo un momento

a ese universo que eres tu

y siento que quisiera descubrir

un poco mas de ti

Eres tu

el silencio que me hizo hablar

la voz que en mi dormía

la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar...

Eres tu

quien alimento mi libertad

amarte y no necesitar de nada

tan solo tu mirada en mi...

eres tu

el silencio que me hizo hablar

la voz que en mi dormía

la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tu

quien alimento mi libertad

amarte y no necesitar de nada

tan solo tu mirada en mi...

tan solo tu mirada en mi

Cuando la canción término simplemente se acerco a su Natsuki y la abrazo, no hacían falta palabras, todo había sido dicho en la canción hace unos momentos, sin duda alguna la castaña tenia razón esa noche jamás la olvidaría…

- no llores Shizuru, ¿tan mal canto que te hice llorar? – _dijo la peliazul tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente._

- Natsuki torpe, no lloro porque cantes mal, lloro de felicidad – _contesto Shizuru separándose un poco de su amada._

- bien y dime que te pareció ¿te gusto?

- claro, me encanto Natsuki, gracias

Iban a besarse pero una tosecita se los impidió…

- cof, cof, disculpen pero será mejor que hablen en otro lugar, los invitados no deben tardar – _sugirió la rubia_

- ara Haruka tiene razón, ven Natsuki vamos hablar a mi cuarto – _dijo la castaña tomando la mano de Natsuki, a lo que esta se sonrojo._

- no, hablaran en el despacho, si la metes a tu habitación no saldrán en horas, una vez que terminen me timbran una vez en el celular y les avisare si pueden salir. – _dijo la rubia a lo que Natsuki se sonrojo todavía mas si era posible._

- ara Haruka me conoce muy bien, de acuerdo hablaremos en el despacho, vamos Natsuki – _y se fueron rumbo al despacho, a la castaña poco le importo que era SU fiesta, sabia que Haruka se encargaría de cubrirla._

- vaya, ni tiempo me dio de presentarte como mi novia, amor – _dijo la rubia abrazando a su ahora novia._

_- _no te preocupes, cuando salgan se lo dices.

No pudieron seguir conversando porque Paty las interrumpió diciéndoles que los primeros invitados acababan de llegar, Haruka se disculpo con Michiru y fue a recibirlos, eran Sakura, Reito y otra chica de cabello castaño y lentes, Sakura se la presento diciendo que era su mano derecha en el concejo, su nombre era Kikukawa Yukino era del mismo grado que Natsuki y Michiru, los condujo al jardín y ahí les presento a Michiru como su novia, también se entero de que Reito y Mikoto eran hermanos pero por razones personales llevaban diferente apellido, los dejo conversando, no podía dejar de pensar en como le estaría yendo a shizuru.

- Shizuru ¿de verdad te gusto la canción? – _pregunto un poco apenada la peliazul_

- ara claro que si Natsuki ya te lo dije, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijiste que volverías dentro de un mes. – _tenia que saber porque motivo su Natsuki había vuelto._

- Tenoh me trajo, el me convenció de que viniera.

- ara y supongo que también fue su idea lo de la canción.

- si, asi es, tu sabes que a mi no se me dan esas cosas, asi que le pedí ayuda -_ confeso la peliazul sonrojándose._

- no es malo de pender de alguien alguna vez Natsuki

- Shizuru entonces tú ya no… vas a coquetearle a ninguna fan ¿verdad?

- ara y que le hace pensar a Natsuki eso – _sabia que no era buena idea presionarle pero necesitaba que se lo dijera, que le dijera lo que sentía por ella sin la necesidad de una canción._

_-_ bueno… yo creí que… después de la canción… tu y yo… - _¿por que se lo ponía tan difícil? Nada le costaba darle la razón, pero también ella necesitaba decirlo, convencerse asi misma de lo que sentía por su Shizuru._

_-_ Natsuki debe aprender a no suponer nada, las cosas se tienen que decir claramente o sino nunca van a poder entenderte.

- esta bien te lo diré… Shizuru yo… tu… Shizuru tu me… yo te…

- shhh, esta bien, la verdad no hace…

- no Shizuru déjame decírtelo… Shizuru tu me gustas… no, no solo me gustas… yo te…yo… te amo… Shizuru yo te amo – _por fin lo había dicho la amaba y sonaba también esa palabra, ahora estaba completamente segura que sin Shizuru la vida carecía de sentido._

_- _ah Natsuki no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir que me amas, yo también te amo Natsuki_ – la abrazo y la miro directamente a los ojos para pedir su consentimiento para probar esos labios que hacia tiempo deseaba, su peliazul solo asintió y después de eso unió sus labios con los de ella, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que en ese momento la embargaba. En verdad la amaba y deseaba probar esos carnosos labios tan hermosos. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron pero no dejaron de abrazarse._

_-_ Shizuru ¿quieres ser mi novia? – _pregunto la peliazul, sonrojándose como era su costumbre._

- mmm, déjame pensarlo – _contesto la castaña juguetonamente_

- ¡Shizuru! – _renegó la peliazul_

_-_ si, si, si Natsuki mil veces si – _dijo la castaña envolviendo con sus manos el cuello de su ahora novia y besándola, un beso lleno de amor y de sentimientos. Una vez que se separaron Natsuki tomo su celular y le marco a la rubia. _

- es hora de salir de aquí – _dijo la peliazul_

- ara Natsuki tiene razón.

Después de eso la rubia les indico que ya podían salir y conforme llegaron los primeros fueron llegando los otros invitados, todos y cada unos de los que aportaron algo durante el festival, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta se veía que de verdad se estaban divirtiendo, cuando por fin apareció la anfitriona se veía realmente hermosa portaba una falda beige, una blusa lila de tirantes, unas zapatillas del mismo color y su pelo lo había alaciado para la ocasión, las miradas también se posaron en Natsuki ya que venia aun lado de la castaña, también ella se veía hermosa portaba unos jeans azules, una blusa tres cuartos blanca, su cabello suelto y unas botas negras se veía sumamente hermosa, ninguno de los ahí presentes habían visto de esa manera a la delincuente del Mugen, era lago digno de ver.

Después del breve discurso que dio Shizuru todos siguieron divirtiéndose, la castaña le dijo a la rubia que ya estaban todos a los que ella había invitado, la rubia le agradeció y le pidió que la esperara, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Michiru platicando con Serena, Rei, Lita y Amy por alguna razón Mina no había asistido a la fiesta, se disculpo con las chicas por quitarles a su amiga y la llevo frente a Shizuru.

- Shizuru, me gustaría presentarte a mi novia – _dijo la rubia colocando a Michiru aun lado de ella._

- ara, ara que sorpresa muchas felicidades primito

- gracias Shizuru

- para ti también felicidades Michiru mi primo es muy especial, cuídalo bien por favor.

- si lose y asi lo hare Fujino-Kaichou

- ara deja eso llámame Shizuru ahora somos familia.

- si, Shizuru

- Shizuru te la encargo un momento, enseguida vuelvo amor – _dijo la rubia detrás de Michiru y haciéndole la señal a Shizuru de que era hora de su sorpresa._

_-_ ara esta bien, apresúrate – _dijo la castaña_

_-_ esta bien, aquí te esperare – _contesto Michiru_

La rubia salió a toda velocidad entre la gente, no eran muchas personas pero si era un grupo considerable, cuando se supo segura se dirigió de nueva cuanta asia las bocinas, mientras tanto Shizuru entretenía a Michiru para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a lo que se le unió Natsuki al ver a la rubia colocando la guitarra nuevamente, cuando por fin estuvo todo listo hizo lo mismo que Natsuki, llamo a Michiru por el micrófono, Shizuru y Natsuki la condujeron por entre la gente que se había reunido alrededor de la rubia para presenciar lo que iba a hacer.

- señorita Michiru Kaioh, mi amor esto es para ti – _dijo la rubia y comenzó a tocar._

Nooooooonoooooooo

uhhhh

Aún ni siquiera te tengo

y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor

qué rápido se me ha clavado

qué dentro todo este dolor.

Con las primeras letras de la canción Michiru decidió no pensar y se acerco a Haruka hasta quedar aun lado de ella, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar toda la canción, que a partir de ese momento se había convertido en su favorita.

Es poco lo que te conozco

y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor

no tengo miedo de apostarte,

perderte sí me da pavor.

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía

no me queda más que hacer,

que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé

te vi llegar, y te abracé

y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras

y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad

te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.

noooooooooooo

uhhh

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.

Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver

si lo que te di fue suficiente

no sabes qué terror se siente

la espera cada madrugada

si tú ya no quisieras volver

se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre

no entendería ya este mundo

me alejaría de la gente.

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía

no me queda más que hacer

que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé

te vi llegar y te abracé

y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras

y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad

te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.

uhhhhhh

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.

uhhhhhhhhh

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras

Cuando la canción llego a su fin, Michiru derramaba lagrimas de felicidad nunca pensó que Haruka le dedicara una canción y mucho menos que se la cantara enfrente de todo el mundo, simplemente no tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, asi que opto por demostrárselo, puso sus manos en el cuellos de la rubia y unió sus labios en esa danza que las llevaba casi a tocar el cielo con un simple roce. Cuando se separaron la gente aplaudía encantada por lo que acababan de ver, era en verdad romántico y dulce lo que acababa de pasar, Shizuru dio la orden de que siguiera la fiesta y todos volvieron a lo que hacían antes de que la rubia cantara.

- ¿te gusto? – _dijo la rubia una vez que se quedaron solas_

- me encanto – _contesto Michiru volviendo a colocar sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y besándola nuevamente, nunca se cansaría de hacer eso _

La fiesta siguió todos bailaban y bebían, era algo sumamente divertido, Sakura se había embriagado y ahora no paraba de bailar y de querer quitarse la ropa, por otro lado había muchos que ya se habían ido, se podría decir que ahora solo quedaban los mas allegados, el grupito de amigas de Michiru, los integrantes del concejo, las amigas de Natsuki y por supuesto las anfitrionas, ahora Shizuru no tenia reparo en abrazar y besar a Natsuki, aunque a esta le daba vergüenza, no lo podía evitar, por otro lado Haruka y Michiru se la pasaron hablando para conocerse mejor, Haruka supo de los pasatiempo favoritos de Michiru, ahora no solo le decía mi amor sino que le decía "sirenita" Michiru le comento que le gustaba nadar y que era parte del equipo de natación en el colegio, por supuesto Michiru también hizo sus preguntas, ahora sabia que Haruka era la mayor de cuatro hermanos, que había estado viviendo en los Ángeles y que su hobby era la velocidad, sin duda esa noche les sirvió para conocer mas la una de la otra.

El reloj marcaba las 2:00 am, Reito junto con Yukino prácticamente cargaban a una muy ebria Sakura para subirla a la camioneta y marcharse, por otro lado Mikoto también cargaba a una inconsciente Mai, como las amigas de Michiru eran un poco serias ninguna estaba tomada y ya subían a la camioneta de Darien para ser transportadas a su casa, Haruka, Shizuru, Natsuki y Michiru los despidieron, media hora después Michiru le pidió a Haruka que la llevara a su casa, la rubia le informo a su prima quien todavía platicaba con Natsuki, le dijo a Natsuki que cuando volviera no la quiera ver ahí, claro fue una broma, aunque la peliazul se lo tomo muy enserio. Saco el auto del garaje y ayudo a Michiru a subir, ellas no habían tomado tanto como las demás, sobra decir que Shizuru si tenia unas copitas de mas, por eso le hizo la advertencia a Natsuki, no quería despertar por la mañana y toparse con ella, durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Michiru ya no hubo silencios, ahora conversaban animadamente y no perdían ni una oportunidad para decirse lo mucho que se amaban, sin duda acababa de iniciar un hermoso amor, cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la ojiazul Haruka la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa, se despidieron prometiendo verse al dia siguiente, total era sábado y no tenían clases, una vez que Haruka se marchara Michiru marco un numero conocido, cuatro timbres y contestaron.

- ¿diga? – _se escucho una voz ronca que Michiru supo identificar a la perfección_

- ¿Natsuki? – _pregunto, sin duda era ella estaban en la misma clase era ilógico no reconocerle la voz._

- ah si Kaioh ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿podria hablar con Shizuru?

- claro te la comunico

- ara ¿Qué sucede Michiru? ¿Me llamas para informarme que Haruka no vendrá a dormir? – _bromeo la castaña_

- no, como se te ocurre… Shizuru ¿quisiera saber si podría ir mañana por la mañana a la mansión? Me gustaría prepararle el desayuno a Haruka.

- ara claro que puedes, Haruka despierta temprano asi que procura llegar como a las nueve – _eso era mentira, Haruka cuando se desvelaba prácticamente se moría y no despertaba a hasta las once o doce._

- muy bien, a esa hora estaré, gracias

- ara de nada, bye, bye – _y colgó, se vengaría de su prima por asustar a su Natsuki._

Cuando Haruka regreso a la mansión Natsuki todavía estaba ahí, no le dio importancia, total sabia lo mucho que Shizuru amaba a Natsuki y viceversa, a ella también le hubiera gustado que Michiru se quedara a dormir, no importa que no hubieran hecho nada, simplemente quería sentir la cerca, paso de largo y se fue a su cuarto, si Natsuki se quedaba a dormir en unas horas lo sabría, se fue a dormir ignorando el plan que había confabulado Shizuru para ella, se tumbo en cama pensando en su sirenita, en lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, lo bien que sabían sus labios y lo feliz que era al poder decir que esa hermosa chica era suya, era su novia, de ella y de nadie mas, con esos pensamientos, dejo que el sueño y el cansancio lo llevaran al reino de Morfeo.

No era la única que pensaba en que esa noche había sido la mas especial de su vida, en otra casa una chica de cabellera aguamarina también pensaba lo mismo, no podía dormir, a pesar de que se sentía cansada no podía, quiera que ya fuera de día y poder ir a la casa de su novia y volver a verla y besarla era en lo único que pensaba en esa rubia que le robo el aliento desde el primer momento, con los recuerdos de es noche y con la esperanza de poder ver la en la mañana se dejo caer en brazos de Morfeo deseando que en sus sueños también apareciera su hermosa rubia de ojos esmeralda.

En la mansión Shizuru y Natsuki se despedían con la promesa de que la peliazul estaría de vuelta en la mansión a las 12 para el almuerzo y claro para pasar el dia juntas, Shizuru no quería dejar ir a su Natsuki o si ahora si podía decir que era SU Natsuki, por otro lado Natsuki si deseaba irse, muchas emociones para un solo dia, quiera irse a la vez no, su corazón y la razón no querían ponerse de acuerdo, asi que opto por hacerle caso a la razón y marcharse de ahí.

Sin lugar a dudar ese sábado iba a hacer de sorpresas para ellas, se dejaron llevar al mundo de los sueños… sin ser consientes que desde las sombras ya había quienes conspiraban para separarlas….

_Continuara… _


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Era sábado por la mañana, para ser mas exactos eran las nueve de la mañana del sábado, horas antes, después de la llamada de Michiru, Shizuru le informo a Paty que esta vendría por la mañana temprano, que la pasara directo al cuarto de su primo, Haruka todavía dormía, después de acostarse no podía dormir por estar pensando en la maravillosa noche que había vivido, en lo hermosa que se veía su novia, en fin, por estar pensando en Michiru, asi que a pesar de que aparentemente se acostara temprano la desvelada fue mayor. Shizuru también dormía, después de todo ella se acostó mas tarde que la rubia y tampoco podía conciliar el sueño por pensar en que Natsuki ahora por fin era SU Natsuki, por otro lado Michiru iba llegando a la mansión, le había costado mucho el despertarse y levantarse para ir allí, ella tampoco había podido coger el sueño pronto, el estar pensando en Haruka, en lo bien que besaba, en lo bien que se sentía cuando la abrazaba y en lo guapa que se veía no la ayudaba mucho, pero al final ahí estaba, parada tocando el timbre de la casa de su novia, no tardaron mucho en abrirle y asi como se lo había pedido Shizuru asi lo hizo Paty, condujo a Michiru hasta la puerta de la habitación de Haruka y la dejo ahí, se disculpo y se fue a realizar sus labores.

Una vez que se quedo sola, Michiru se debatía entre tocar o simplemente entrar, después de todo era su novia ¿no? Pero antes de girar la perilla reflexiono, ¿y si la encontraba cambiándose? O peor aun ¿y si la encontraba desnuda? El carmín en sus mejillas no tardo en parecer, movió la cabeza en negativo para despejar su mente y dejar de pensar en esas cosas, opto entonces por la primera opción, toco un par de veces y para su mala fortuna no obtuvo respuesta, lo intento una y otra y otra vez pero aun asi solo obtuvo silencio del otro lado de la puerta, opto por otra estrategia, tocaba y llamaba a la rubia pero aun asi no obtenía respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, pensaba en la posibilidad de que tal vez Haruka había salido o en el peor de los casos que había perdido el conocimiento porque simplemente era ilógico que con el ruido que hizo su novia no despertara, si estaba segura que con esos gritos la habían escuchado por toda la mansión, asi que decidió entrar y cerciorarse de que Haruka estuviera bien o que en verdad estuviera, giro la perilla, abrió la puerta y entro, la habitación de la rubia era grande, de paredes blancas, la cama estaba al fondo aun lado de un ventanal que daba al balcón de la habitación, se fue acercando procurando no hacer ruido alguno por si Haruka dormía, una vez que estuvo junto a la cama una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, su hermoso viento aun dormía y al perecer era un poco inquieto para dormir, tenia tanto una mano como un pie fuera de las sabanas, de pronto se movió, dio media vuelta y quedo viendo en dirección a ella, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, para los ojos de Michiru parecía una niña pequeña, simplemente se veía realmente tierna durmiendo, tanto que le daba pena despertarla, la observo durante un tiempo y decidió que era mejor irse y volver después, al parecer Shizuru le jugo una broma, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso lejos de la cama, una mano tomo su muñeca impidiéndole asi que se alejara, rápidamente volteo pues pensó que su rubia había despertado pero se equivoco, Haruka aun dormía y se veía que no tenia intención de despertar pronto, ¿entonces como hizo para sujetarla? Pensó que tal vez le estaba jugando una broma, pero la rubia tenia los ojos cerrados y no se movía ¿entonces como? De pronto escucho su voz toda adormilada…

- _ no te vayas, quédate conmigo – pedía la rubia entre sueños, su voz era un susurro, pero como en la habitación solo había silencio asi que Michiru la escuchaba perfectamente._

- Haruka, Haruka yo vine para desayunar contigo y pasar todo el día juntas - decía _ Michiru, se sentía un poco tonta hablarle sabiendo que no la escuchaba, porque estaba segura que Haruka hablaba entre sueños._

_- duerme conmigo, acuéstate aquí conmigo por favor, quiero sentirte cerca – pedía la rubia aun dormida, Michiru al instante se sonrojo ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? Aunque si era sincera ella también lo había pensado, pero esa respuesta solo le confirmaba que Haruka la escuchaba, ¿entonces porque no habría los ojos?_

_- _Haruka no creo que eso sea conveniente – _dijo tratando de ser convincente, porque en el fondo si quería – _será mejor que me vaya y vuelva mas tarde – _si quería, si quería acostarse junto a ella y que esos fuertes y gentiles brazos la abrazaran, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun cuando eso era lo que mas quería de sus labios salían otras palabras?_

_- no, perdóname no quise ofenderte, por favor dame 20 minutos y bajo – suplico la rubia aun con los ojos cerrados, desde que su novia entro en la habitación lo supo, gracias a ese aroma que despide Michiru supo que estaba ahí, pero no podía despertar del todo, se sentía muy cansada, apenas si durmió cuatro horas, pero no quería se su sirenita se fuera, asi que haría un esfuerzo por obligarse a despertar._

Ella decía que se levantaría pero la verdad era que no se le veían intenciones de hacerlo, se sintió culpable por obligarla a despertar, cuando claramente lo único que quería la rubia era dormir, tal vez no pudo conciliar el sueño pronto, a ella le había pasado lo mismo después de todo, se veía cansada, se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y le susurro al oído…

_- _descansa mi hermoso viento, te prometo que cuando despiertes aquí estaré – _pensaba en quedarse en la sala hasta que la rubia despertara, ella no seria la causante de que su novia no durmiera lo que usualmente solía dormir._

_- Haruka instintivamente tomo la mano de Michiru entre las suyas, no quería que se fuera, por alguna extraña razón la quería cerca de ella. – ya no se vivir sin ti, no podría alejarme de ti aunque lo deseara… tu eres mi vida ahora… TE AMO…_

Nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras, su corazón dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados ¿Cómo era posible que Haruka la enamorara aun más? De sus ojos azules descendió una lagrima que murió en sus labios, las palabras de Haruka la hicieron entender que ella tampoco podría vivir ya sin la rubia, tampoco podría separarse de ella, esa chica la había enamorado sin decir palabra, solo con reflejarse en ese par de esmeraldas supo que no quería separarse de ella, ¿se podría ser mas feliz?... si pensaba Michiru, sin importar en que lugar estuvieran si Haruka estaba a su lado ella seria feliz, solo con eso, ya no le hacia falta nada, solo quería que Haruka no se alejara de ella, entonces cayo en cuenta de sus pensamientos, si pensaba estar con Haruka siempre ¿Por qué no podía dormir con ella? Prácticamente se lo estaba suplicando y ella simplemente se hacia la desentendida, era mas que obvio que en un futuro no muy lejano pensaba ella, compartiría las noches durmiendo en la misma cama que la rubia, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, solo de imaginarse durmiendo en la misma cama de la rubia siendo algo mas que novias, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tales pensamientos? Todavía no cumplían ni veinticuatro horas de ser pareja y ella ya pensaba en matrimonio, algo mal pasaba con ella, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para despejarse. Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y en la mesa de centro de la habitación estaba la pijama de Haruka… un momento… si la pijama de su pareja estaba en la mesa ¿Qué es lo que la rubia traía puesto? Volteo para verla y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, su viento traía puesto solo un bóxer negro y una camiseta, lo pensó durante mucho tiempo y por fin se decidió, nada le impedía compartir unas cuantas horas de sueño al lado de Haruka, si era sincera ella también estaba que se caía de sueño, tomo la piyama y se metió en el cuarto de baño para cambiar sus ropas, no quería que la suya se arrugara, una vez que estuvo lista, salió del baño y se miro en el espejo que su pareja tenia, se rio de si misma al darse cuenta que la piyama que constaba de un pantalón a cuadros azules y una playera negra le quedaban grandes, después de eso solo se dirigió a la cama, se sentó e instintivamente Haruka se hizo a un lado y levanto las sabanas para darle espacio, para que se acostara y que estuviera cerca de ella, asi lo hizo, se recostó y le dio la espalda a la rubia, Haruka la rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos, Michiru al sentir el contacto se giro y puso su cabeza entre el cuello y hombro de la rubia respirando ese olor natural que emanaba de ella, no tardo ni diez minutos cuando ya estaba en la tierra de los sueños.

Por otro lado, en un lugar apartado de ahí dos sombras planeaban algo en contra de unas chicas que en estos momentos dormían plácidamente.

- piensa en lago, ya estoy harta de estar así, no quiero que ella siga estando con el – _decía una de las sombras ocultas en esa habitación._

- tu también de verías aportar algo, que no ves que me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que tal vez ya se revolcaron.

- ni lo menciones, además si somos sinceros dudo que ella se le entregue tan fácil, tu nunca pudiste hacer que estuviera contigo.

- fue la que se me escapo, ¿Por qué otro motivo crees que la quiero de vuelta?

- vaya, pero eso a mi no me importa, solo lo quiero a el

- quien lo diría, ¿no te decías su "amiga"?

- eso fue antes de que se fijara en el hombre que amo

- ja ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo amas? Con lo que me dijiste apenas si cruzaron palabra

- fue amor a primera vista, desde que lo vi supe que era mío

- _suspiro – _esta bien, está bien si tú lo dices

- ahora dedícate a pensar en algo para separarlos.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, como había dicho la chica solo se dedicaron a pensar en algo para separar a esas dos chicas.

Regresando a la mansión, cierta castaña estaba desperezándose, había quedado con su peliazul de almorzar juntas, apenas se estiro una risilla se escapo de su boca, al recordar la pequeña broma que le había hecho a su prima, pensaba en la pobre rubia despierta desde las nueve de la mañana, siendo que ella suele despertar hasta las once y eso cuando no se desvela, porque cuando esto ocurre, no sale de la cama hasta la una de la tarde, eso sí que la debía tener de mal humor, solo esperaba que Michiru no le dijera que fue ella quien le recomendó la hora, no le gustaba ver correr sangre y menos si es la suya.

Termino de arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo, quería bajar y ver la cara de su prima, ya eran las doce del día, eso quería decir que ya debían estar preparando el almuerzo, bajo presurosa y fue directo a la cocina, ahí se llevo una gran decepción al ver el lugar vacío, bueno solo estaba Paty con una taza de té…

- ara Paty, buenos días, ¿mi primo no a despertado a un? –_pregunto la castaña _

- Shizuru-sama buenas tardes es lo correcto, y no, no a despertado –_contesto la maid._

_- _ara, buenas tardes, ¿la señorita Michiru vino?

- si, hice lo que me pedio Shizuru-sama, después de dejarla en el cuarto de Haruka-sama vine a terminar mis labores, después de eso no supe mas.

- ya veo, bueno ire a revisar el cuarto de mi primo, ¿crees que Michiru se haya marchado?

- no lo creo señorita, de haber sido asi, nos habríamos dado cuenta.

- bien, en ese caso, ire a ver en el cuarto de mi primo, gracias Paty.

- no hay nada que agradecer Shizuru-sama

Dicho esto la castaña subió con premura las escaleras y camino hasta quedar frente a frente con la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, una vez ahí se dispuso a entrar con el mayor sigilo, no quería despertar a las muchachas si es que estaban dormidas, recorrió el camino correspondiente hasta llegar a la cama de su prima, una vez ahí, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, saco su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra, la escena era de lo mas tierna y claro para la castaña que es amante de la ternura era una oportunidad única en la vida, ya después de que despertaran compartiría su tesoro con su prima política, Michiru estaba sobre el pecho de la rubia, una de sus manos la tenia rodeando su abdomen, mientras que Haruka tenia una de sus manos en la espalda de la joven y la otra yacía en la cama, sin duda era una imagen para recordar, después de tomar todas las fotos necesarias salió con el mismo sigilo que entro. Ahora tenia que preparar el almuerzo para su cachorra y de paso haría un poco más por si su prima despertaba con hambre y conociéndola claro que lo haría.

De regreso a la habitación una muy descansada Haruka estaba despertando, estaba a punto de estirarse cuando sintió un peso extra en ella y al darse cuanta de lo que era no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro, su sirenita estaba durmiendo a su lado, hizo un poco de memoria para recordar como había sido que su novia había llegado a su cama, cerro los ojos y recordó todas y cada una de sus palabras, también frunció el ceño al recordar que por mas que lo intento no podía abrir los ojos, se sintió un poco culpable, con sus palabras bien la pudo haber forzado a que durmiera con ella, Michiru se removió inquieta y Haruka acaricio su cabeza muy delicadamente, había descubierto algo nuevo, le gustaba ver dormir a su sirenita, parece un angelito, pensaba la rubia. Paso un lapso corto de tiempo no quería despertarla, más bien no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, beso su frente y como si eso fuera la cura para el sueño, Michiru poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para que al fin reflejaran el hermoso rostro de la persona que mas amaba.

- buenos días preciosa –_saludo la rubia al verla despertar._

- mmm, buenos días, ¿Qué hora es? –_saludo la ojiazul_

- ¿eh?, déjame ver –_contesto la rubia, estiro la mano y tomo el reloj que descansaba en su buro y miro la hora–, _las doce veinte amor

- ¿Qué? Es tardísimo –_dijo/grito la violinista, nunca se había levantado tan tarde, aunque si somos lógicos era lo normal._

- lo siento, fue mi culpa, deja me baño y te llevo a tu casa, discúlpame –_dijo la rubia bastante apenada y un poco triste, ahora ya no podría pasar todo el día con ella, solo porque el sueño no la dejo._

- pensé que pasaríamos todo el día juntas –_contesto un poco triste la joven._

- ¿eh? Pero dijiste que era tardísimo, pensé que tu padre te había dicho que no te tardaras o algo asi.

- si, lo dije, pero porque me sorprendió, nunca duermo hasta tan tarde, además mis padres no están.

- ya veo, entonces ¿no tienes que regresar temprano?

- no, ya te lo dije quiero pasar todo el día contigo

- bueno, en ese caso, quisiera estar asi contigo un poco mas.

- claro, pero quiero que me cuentes mas de ti.

- de acuerdo, por cierto amor, procura no utilizar "juntas" –_dijo la rubia recalcando la ultima palabra y haciendo las comillas con las manos–, _recuerda que soy un varón.

- lo siento, yo…

- shhh, tranquila no tienes porque disculparte solo recuérdalo ¿si?

- si, ahora dime ¿Cómo era tu vida en los Ángeles?

- mmm, veamos, pues era normal, nada en especial, era una chica normal, bueno dentro de lo que cabe, siempre recibía 10 o mas cartas de amor cada día, era divertido.

-vertido mmm - _ frunció el ceño la joven, no le gusto en lo más mínimo el comentario de su novia y menos que dijera que era divertido. _

- ¿ah?, ¿son celos acaso?

- no, yo no estoy celosa – c_ontesto secamente, a lo que la rubia sonrió y la atrajo mas asia si._

_- _no tienes porque, tu eres mi novia y te amo

- y yo a ti – _contesto la violinista cambiando su expresión – _y dime ¿Por qué era divertido?

- porque yo no buscaba amor, yo solo me divertía, el amor no me interesaba… mira sirenita te voy a contar cosas que tal vez hagan que te desilusiones de mi, pero no quiero guardarte ningún secreto ¿esta bien?

- yo nunca me desilusionaría de ti, lo pasado, pasado es, a mi solo me importa el presente y el futuro, tu presente y tu futuro porque yo quiero estar en ellos.

- y lo estas y lo esteras… cometí muchos errores, lastime a muchas niñas solo porque yo no buscaba amor, las ilusionaba y después las dejaba, se podía decir que huía del amor, yo no buscaba el amor y tampoco quería que llegara solo, desconfiaba del amor, a mis amigos y amigas los vi llorar por amor, sufrir por amor, asi que me hice una promesa, yo no me enamoraría para no sufrir, yo no sufriría por amor, a mi no pesara, decía yo, pero me equivoque, en mi propia confusión pensé que había encontrado el amor y pensé que me había enamorado, solo me lastime y me lastime mucho, me hice mucho daño, es por eso que bien a vivir aquí con mi padre, vine huyendo de la persona que me rompió el corazón, de la que creí que estaba enamorado. Fue por ese motivo que desconfiaba del amor, no quería volver a sufrir… hasta que te encontré o me encontraste tú o tal vez Cupido se apiado de mi, que se yo, es ahora que me doy cuenta que fue un error haber jurado amor en el pasado, porque solo contigo conocí el amor.

- Haruka, yo pienso igual que tu, solo contigo conocí lo que es el amor.

- quiero que sepas todo de mi, no quiero ocultarte nada, no deseo que después a causa de esto tengamos problemas, asi que te contare todo…

Haruka le conto todo a Michiru, le dijo lo mismo que le había contado a Shizuru anteriormente, como había dicho no quería guardarle ningún secreto a su novia, las mentiras solo acarrean mas mentiras y a la larga se vuelven insostenibles y terminan destruyendo todo a su paso, además de que una relación construida a base de mentiras acaba fracasando, no le omitió ni un detalle, le conto todo exactamente igual a como se lo dijo a Shizuru, asi como también la relación que llevaba con sus padres y su opinión asi a la homosexualidad, Michiru no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿Cómo alguien si quiera pudo pensar en hacerle daño a su viento, ese ser tan especial y sensible? No lo podía creer, Haruka le había mostrado su verdadero rostro y le parecía ilógico que alguien le hubiera hecho daño, pero sabía que su viento no le mentiría, ella misma le había dicho que quería que supiera todo de ella, asi que simplemente volvió a prestarle toda su atención a su interlocutor. Abrazarla era lo único que podía hacer por ella, ya que durante su relato Haruka no pudo evitar el derramar lagrimas, después de todo el que tus padres sin darse cuenta te detestaran no era algo que pase todos los días, además de las diferencias que hacían sus padres para con ella y sus hermanos le dolían, muy en el fondo y a pesar de que dijera lo contrario le dolía ver como sus hermanos eran tratados con mas amor y cuidados que ella, de pequeña pensaba que era por ser ellos mas pequeños y frágiles pero conforme fueron pasando los años se dio cuenta de la verdad, a pesar de que sus padres dijeran que los amaban igual, ellos mostraban favoritismo para con sus hermanos, después lo entendió, como no iban a hacer los favoritos si ellos si eran los hijos de su papa y ella no, sin poder detenerlas lagrimas descendieron de los ojos azules de la violinista al ser consiente de lo mucho que había sufrido la rubia durante su infancia y su adolescencia estando en los Ángeles, sin duda había sido duro para ella, pero ya no mas, se prometió asi misma y le hizo una promesa en silencio a Haruka, no permitiría que le pasara nada, nadie la volvería a hacer sufrir mientras ella estuviera con ella, no quería ver ese hermoso par de esmeraldas empañadas por las lagrimas, simplemente no, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para su viento fuera feliz, quería borrar con su amor todo el sufrimiento que había padecido la rubia durante su estadía en los Ángeles.

- ¿Qué pasa? – _pregunto la rubia al darse cuenta de cómo el cuerpo de Michiru se contraía._

- nada – _contesto la violinista con la voz entre cortada._

_-_ estas llorando – _afirmo la rubia, bajo el rostro y con su mano en la barbilla de Michiru la obligo a que la viera –_ no llores, por favor no llores, me parte el alma verte llorar – _suplico la rubia, limpio con sus labios las lagrimas de su amada, depositando suaves besos en sus hermosos ojos._

- de acuerdo – _sonrió la joven, aferrándose mas al cuerpo de su viento – _sabes Haruka, quiero estar contigo siempre.

- yo siento igual… además señorita, ¿Quién le dijo a usted que después de aceptar se iba a librar de mi?

- jajaja, mas te vale que se asi.

- asi será, porque… - _ya no pudo continuar, el ruido de su estomago reclamando alimento no la dejo continuar._

_- _jajaja, creo que será mejor que bajemos, jajaja, para que comas algo – _dijo la violinista entre risas, sin duda ese momento no tenia precio, Haruka se había sonrojado y se veía bastante tierna._

_- _mou, esta bien, pero deja de reírte – _pedia la rubia fingiendo molestia._

_- _claro, claro, anda te espero a bajo, báñate – _dijo la ojiazul como si nada, Haruka sonrió imaginando que asi seria en un futuro._

- claro, dame veinte minutos y estoy contigo – _afirmo la rubia, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, su novia había olvidado que tria puesta su pijama y asi se disponía a bajar, se veía muy sexy de esa manera no cavia duda, la dejaría bajar asi, no la sacaría de su error, seria una pequeña venganza por reírse tanto de ella._

_- _bien, apresúrate ¿si?

- si.

Haruka se metió al cuarto de baño y Michiru bajo a la cocina con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin duda ese seria un día que jamás olvidaría, ahora sentía que sabia mas de Haruka, se sentía mas cerca de ella, después de esa confesión, le dolía lo mucho que había sufrido, además sentía celos de esa chica que había lastimado a su rubia, ella había sido la primera persona en la vida de Haruka y eso la había molestado, pero no se lo demostró a su viento.

Una vez en la cocina, se encontró con Shizuru y Natsuki, instintivamente se sonrojo pensando que tal vez habían pasado la noche juntas.

- ara buenas tardes Michiru – _saludo la castaña, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro al ver la forma en la que estaba vestida su prima política._

_-_ buenas tardes, Kai… Shizuru, hola Kuga – _saludo cortésmente la violinista._

_- _ho-hola Ka-Kaioh – _tartamudeo la peliazul, ella también se había sonrojado y no podía dejar de pensar en que la violinista y el rubio habían pasado la noche juntos._

_- _¿y Haruka? – _pregunto la castaña divertida con la situación._

_-_ en un momento baja, esta tomando un baño.

- ya veo, el almuerzo ya esta listo

- …

- ara, ¿pasa algo Michiru?

- es que yo quería preparar algo para Haruka – _dijo un poco triste la ojiazul, de pronto sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por la espalda, no se asusto sabia perfectamente quien era._

_-_ no te preocupes por eso, puedes prepararme lo que quiera para la comida – _dijo la rubia muy cerca de su oído, logrando un ligero sonrojo en la chica y un rojo tomate en Natsuki. - _¿Qué te sucede Kuga? – _pregunto la rubia al notar el sonrojo violento de la peliazul._

_-_ na-na-nada.

- ara, será que mi Natsuki esta pensando cosas pervertidas.

- ¡Shi-Shizuru! – _su sonrojo aumento, Michiru también se sonrojo mas, Haruka ni se inmuto._

_-_ pero es lo que se pensaría al ver que Michiru trae la pijama de mi primo – _dijo Shizuru con un tono juguetón, fue hasta ese momento que Michiru fue consiente de su vestimenta._

_-_ ¡no es lo que parece! – _grito, quería salir corriendo y cambiarse pero el agarre de Haruka se lo impedía._

_-_ no es lo que piensas Kuga – _hablo la rubia calmadamente – _Michiru vino por la mañana y solo estábamos durmiendo, en todo caso porque no le preguntas a tu novia, estoy seguro que ella tiene algo que ver.

- ara, pero que cosas dices primo, Natsuki, Haruka tiene razón no es lo que estas pensando.

- claro – _no hacia falta que Shizuru interviniera, con el solo hecho de que la rubia dijera que su novia estaba involucrada le basto._

- no tienes porque preocuparte, no paso nada – _le dijo la rubia a su novia._

_- _uhm

- bien, entonces aclarado todo, almorcemos – _propuso la castaña, almorzarían en el comedor de la cocina, era mas pequeño y asi podrían hablar mas fácilmente, le dio una seña a Paty y esta se puso a servir los platos. _

El almuerzo transcurrió sin percances, todas se reían por los sonrojos que lograba sacarle Shizuru a Natsuki, sin duda eso era la actividad favorita de la castaña, todo era perfecto, se sentía como una familia, Natsuki lejos de sentirse incomoda o fuera del lugar se sentía bastante cómoda, con la compañía y la conversación, pensaba que eso solo le ocurría cuando estaba con Mai, su única amiga, pero ahora descubría que también el mansión Tenoh podía sentir eso.

Michiru también se sentía bastante cómoda, comparados con los almuerzos en los que siempre estaba sola en ese enorme comedor o cuando los compartía con sus padres nunca le hablaban o le preguntaban sobre su día o bien como había estado el tiempo que ellos no estaban con ella, sin duda se sentía feliz, quería que siempre fuera asi, podía reír sin preocuparse de que su padre le llamara la atención, podía hablar de todo sin preocuparse de que la miraran extraño, sin duda su vida había dado un giro, Haruka le había cambiado la vida, la había a ella, estaba almorzando con pijama y descalza, eso en su casa no era permitido, pero en la mansión Tenoh parecía como si eso fuera lo típico de cada día, además de que estaban comiendo en la cocina no en el comedor como debía ser, sin duda con la llegada de la rubia todos estaba cambiando.

Shizuru también sentía que su vida había cambiado a raíz de que su prima llegara y se metiera en su vida, ahora ya no se preocupaba tanto en ocultar sus emociones, había aprendido a que no tenia nada de malo estar en pijama todo el día los días que no tuvieran labores, ella nunca almorzaría en la cocina y ahora lo hacia muy a menudo, Haruka había llegado a cambiar la vida de todos a su alrededor, porque también sentía que había un cambio en su Natsuki y no lo decía solo porque se atrevió a cantarle una canción, sino porque en verdad se veía que estaba un poco mas abierta para con ella.

El almuerzo concluyo bien y ahora estaban en la sala tomando un poco de café, (té para Shizuru), platicaban de cosas como la escuela o sus planes para ese día, Haruka tenia algo que decirles a su prima y a su novia pero no se decidía a hacerlo, sabia que era importante y tenia que armarse de valor para decirlo, respiro profundo y hablo…

- Shizuru, Natsuki, tengo algo que pedirles.

- ara, ¿de que se trata Haruka?

- si Tenoh habla.

- disculpen, pero me gustaría que mantuvieran su relación en secreto – _sin duda la noticia les cayo como bomba, Shizuru no esperaba que su prima le pidiera eso, Michiru también estaba muy asombrada por la petición de su novia, Natsuki no le dio importancia._

_-_ Haruka, ¿Por qué me pides eso? – _cuestiono la castaña_

- Shizuru, entiende tenemos… - _pero ya no pudo continuar Natsuki la interrumpió._

_-_ esta bien – _la cara de todas las presentes fue de sorpresa y desconcierto, ninguna daba crédito a lo que habían escuchado – _no tenia la intención de divulgar a nadie mi relación.

- ¿querías mantenerla en secreto Natsuki? – _pregunto la castaña incrédula._

_-_ si, Shizuru no tenemos porque decir que estamos juntas.

- te avergüenzas – _aseguro la castaña._

_-_¿Qué? No, no Shizuru, no pienses eso.

- ¿entonces por que quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto?

- ¡porque no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de con quien salgo y con quien no!

_- _no quieres que sepan que sales conmigo.

- no.

- no quieres que sepan que sales con una mujer.

- ¡no es eso! ¡Simplemente no quiero que nadie sepa de nuestra relación, no quiero que me hagan preguntas innecesarias o que nos vean mal Shizuru!

- a mi no me importa nada de eso Natsuki, si tu estas conmigo, no me importa que me miren mal, que me pregunten, no me importa nada si estas conmigo.

- pero a mi si, Shizuru entiende.

-si, si entiendo Natsuki.

- me alegra…

- entiendo que no estas lista para una relación asi, con permiso.

- no, no, no, ¡espera!

- necesito estar sola Natsuki, déjame si.

- todo esto es tu culpa – _arremetió la peliazul en contra del rubio_

_-_ no culpes a Haruka de esto, admite tu responsabilidad, Haruka quería que ocultáramos nuestra relación porque quería hablar con mi padre primero, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que tu no estas lista para esto.

- no digas eso Shizuru, sabes perfectamente que te amo.

- si lose, pero aun asi no estas dispuesta a admitir nuestra relación en publico.

- Shizuru, ¿enserio vamos a pelear por esto?

- no, no Natsuki no vamos a pelear por esto…

- que bueno pensé que…

- no vamos a pelear por esto porque yo me voy a mi habitación.

Dicho esto la castaña se marcho, Natsuki quiso detenerla pero Haruka la intercepto antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar el brazo de la ojirubi, la rubia no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la ojiverde lastimara a su prima, eso era algo que no iba a permitir, además sabia a la perfección que entre mas trabajo le costara a Natsuki estar con Shizuru mas la iba a valorar, "las cosas que mas trabajo nos cuestan conseguir son las que mas valoramos", pensaba ella, asi que no se lo pondría fácil a la peliazul.

- suéltame Tenoh, tengo que hablar con ella.

- si hablas ahora con ella, volverán a pelear, será mejor que esperes.

- no, no quiero esperar, hablare ahora con ella, te guste o no.

- no lo harás, asi que será mejor que te vayas, te dije que no quería que la lastimaras.

- Haruka no creo que eso…

- por favor Michiru, se lo que hago. Ahora Kuga, sal de mi casa.

La peliazul muy a su pesar salió de la casa, no quería mas problemas, además era verdad, la rubia le había advertido de no lastimar a la castaña y en la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba iba y la lastimaba, sin duda se notaba que no tenia experiencia para esto, "Mai tiene razón pensó la peliazul, soy una bruta para esto, todavía no llevamos ni un día de ser pareja y ya metí la pata". Pero de una cosas si esta segura y era de que no se iría sin arreglar antes las cosas con su castaña, además la rubia le había dicho que saliera de la casa mas no de la propiedad, es ahora cuando agradece que Shizuru sea tan bromista, ayer por la noche mientras conversaban en la entrada la castaña le había señalado cual era su habitación, según ella por si un día se quedaba afuera de su casa o bien si no quería dormir sola en su cama podía ir y quedarse con ella, sin duda su novia era alguien… exótico pensaba ella.

Dentro de la casa la chica de cabellera aguamarina aun continuaba sentada en el mismo lugar, no quería mover un musculo pensando en que tal vez Haruka estuviera molesta por lo que acababa de pasar con su prima y su novia, sin duda Natsuki era alguien demasiado insegura de si misma, pensaba en que si algo asi pasara con su viento lo sabrían arreglar, no cometerían los mismos errores que Shizuru y Natsuki, de pronto sus pensamientos dieron un giro, era verdad, aun había algo de lo que hablar con Haruka pero no sabia si era un buen momento, tenían que hablar acerca de ellas, sus padres aun no sabían nada y de antemano sabia que su padre se alegraría pero al saber que Haruka era una mujer no sabia que postura tomaría el, además tampoco sabia cual era la opinión del padre de Haruka con respecto a sus gusto, sin duda era un tema muy delicado y que tenían que hablarlo cuanto antes, de pronto sintió como una cálida mano acariciaba su mejilla sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa mi hermosa sirena, te afecto lo que paso?

- no, no es eso.

- entonces ¿Qué es?

- ¿no estas molesto verdad?

- eso es lo que te preocupa, jajaja, no, no lo estoy.

- pero corriste a Kuga, pensé que estabas molesto.

- amor, le dije que saliera de la casa, dime ¿has escuchado el ruido del motor de su motocicleta?

- no.

- ahí esta, ella no se ha ido, debe estar tramando algo para hablar con Shizuru, eso es bueno.

- ya veo, entonces todo esto era un plan tuyo.

- lo de sacarla de la casa si, de que se pelearan no. Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, anda ¿Qué te pasa?

- nosotros también tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres.

- asi que eso era, tranquila, hablare con mi padre el lunes, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- pero ¿y si te prohíbe estar conmigo? ¿y si te regresa a los Ángeles? Yo no se que aria si te pierdo.

- ei, ei, te estas adelantando mucho, estoy seguro que mi padre me apoyara, el solo quiere que sea feliz, y adivina que, tu eres mi felicidad, no me vas perder, aun en el caso de que mi padre no lo aceptara no te dejaría, tu eres mi vida ahora, en todo caso el que debería estar preocupado debería ser yo, por tener que hablar con tu padre.

- estoy segura que mi padre te aceptara.

- si lose, porque piensa que soy algo que no soy.

- Haruka yo no voy a permitir que me separen de ti, aun si mi padre no te acepta no me importa.

- tranquila, dejemos eso para después, de acuerdo, ya nos ocuparemos de eso llegado el momento. Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver una película a mi habitación?

- … esta bien, pero ¿y Kuga?

- ella estará bien, ¿vamos?

- uhm.

Dicho esto último se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia, mientras tanto Natsuki había estado buscando pequeñas piedritas para arrojar hacia la ventana de Shizuru y lograr que esta saliera para asi poder hablar. Lo había estado haciendo desde hacia dos minutos y ni señales de la castaña, cuando arrojo la ultima Shizuru decidió echar un vistazo solo para cerciorarse de que era su Natsuki la que estaba haciendo ese ruido, se acerco a la ventana, la vio y después se quito de ahí y regreso a su cama, no es que no quisiera hablar con ella, pero estaba aun molesta y sabia que si hablan acabarían mas mal.

- ¡ha, mou! Esta bien tu lo quisiste Shizuru, hablaras conmigo si o si.

Asiendo alarde de agilidad Natsuki había comenzado a trepar por el árbol que se encontraba justo enfrente de la venta de su novia, tenia que llegar a la habitación de la castaña, no se iría de ahí sin hablar con ella, aunque le costra un par de huesos rotos, eso como mínimo, porque si caía por lo menos se rompería la cabeza y adiós Shizuru y con la suerte que traía ese día lo mejor era sujetarse bien y no hacer nada estúpido. Cuando se encontraba en la rama que la llevaría al balcón de su amada o bien directo al suelo comenzó a llamarla.

- ¡Shizuru, Shizuru! ¡Oi! ¡Shizuru!

La castaña al escuchar la voz de su Natsuki mas cerca pensó que tal vez se había escabullido de nuevo a la casa, pero cuando salió al corredor y no vio nada se desconcertó, volvió dentro de su habitación y la volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez mas cerca.

- ¡Shizuru! ¡Oi! ¡Shizuru!

La castaña escuchaba la voz de su Natsuki muy cerca pero cierto era que dentro de la casa no se encontraba y cuando se acerco a la venta para ver si la llamaba desde abajo más fue su desconcierto al no verla. Lastima para Natsuki que ella si vio a Shizuru desde el árbol y al querer llamarla estuvo a punto de caerse asi que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para sujetarse y no caer, ahora si iba a ir por todas, saltaría de la rama del árbol al balcón de su castaña, ya estaba decidida tenia que hablar con ella si o si.

Se acerco lo mas posible al balcón desde el árbol y dio un salto, el cual la hubiera llevado hasta el balcón si ella tuviera mas fuerza en las piernas, maldita Mai hasta ahora se lamentaba el no haberle echo caso a su amiga y tomar la clase de educación física como todos los demás, ella decía que era una perdida de tiempo y hela aquí colgada de la baranda del balcón de su amada apunto de romperse la cabeza por sus estupideces y lo peor de todo es que moriría sin antes poder ver el hermoso rostro de su amada Shizuru, con toda esta frustración enzima comenzó a llamar a su amor a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Shizuru! SHIZURU! SHIZURU! SHIZURU!

La castaña al escuchar aun mas cerca y desesperada la voz de su amada volvió a acercarse a la ventana pero esta ves la abrió y volvió a escuchar la voz de su amada.

¡Abre, si me llego a caer pesara sobre tu conciencia! Shizuru!

Fue en ese monto que la castaña se acerco mas a la baranda y pudo a preciar a su amada colgando de esta, Shizuru acostumbra siempre a conservar la calma se apresuro a tomar las manos de su amada cachorra y con todas sus fuerzas la ayudo a subir, una vez que esta estuvo a salvo la castaña la abrazo tan fuerte que Natsuki sin tío que le faltaba el aire pero no le importaba estaba con ella, de pronto sin tío el frio que dejaba la ausencia del cuerpo de su castaña junto al de ella seguido de un sonido sordo.

**SPLAF! **

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un escozor en su mejilla derecha y a tino a bien llevarse una mano a ese lugar sintiéndolo caliente al contacto con su mano fría, si Shizuru le había dado una bofetada y bien merecida que se la tenia como se ponía a subirse a un árbol para saltar hasta su balcón y verla, porque no era una persona normar y le mandaba un mensaje de texto al móvil, a pero no Natsuki Kuga no podía pensar en esto, de pronto un sollozo la saco de su monologo interno.

"_Genial ahora la hice la llorar, bien Kuga vas muy bien sigue asi y su primo se encargara de que nunca te le vuelvas a acercar". – no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el llanto de su amada, asi que con todo el valor que le quedaba se acerco a ella y le puso una mano el hombro y la llamo_.- oi Shizuru lo siento yo no…

Pero la castaña no la dejo continuar.- nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez ¿entiendes?-_ decía la castaña entre lagrimas.- _si te pierdo… si te llego a perder no lo soportaría, entiende Natsuki, por favor entiende tu eres mi vida.- _La castaña no podía mas sus lagrimas luchaban por salir y ella ya no tenia la fuerza para contenerlas, asi que se llevo las dos manos su rostro cubriéndolo y comenzando a llorar._

La peli-azul al ver esto se sintió el ser mas vil que había pisado la tierra como era posible que no llevaban ni 24hrs de ser pareja y ya habían tenido su primera pelea y para colmo la había hecho llorar, no sabia que hacer en una situación asi estaba completamente perdida, definitivamente tenia mucho que aprender ¿y se iba y la dejaba? Estaba claro que la castaña estaba molesta pero ¿huir de nuevo? "no Kuga enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos" pensó la peli-azul después de todo se lo dejaba asi el primo de la castaña le daría caza cual rata y no descansaría hasta hacerle pagar cada una de las lagrimas de la castaña.

Asi que citando al rubio "deja que tu corazón te guie" dejo que su instinto le dijera que era lo que tenia que hacer…

_se acerco lentamente a la castaña y la rodeo con sus brazos le partía el alma verla llorar y mas sabiendo que era por su causa, asi que solo la atrajo asi a si la abrazo, Shizuru al sentir esto se acomodo en los brazos de su amada, por un momento pensó que la dejaría ahí y se iría pero no fue asi y eso le alegraba el movimiento de su amada la saco de sus pensamientos parecía que le quería decir algo.- _Shizuru perdóname, vez le dije a Tenoh que soy un total desastre para esto, sabia que te lastimaría y mira ya lo hice, te hice llorar aun cuando lo único que quería era arreglar las cosas, no sirvo para esto Shizuru, no se que fue lo que viste en mi, pero creo que te equivocaste, no creo ser la persona que te merece y esto no quiere decir que no te ame claro que lo hago, solo que a mi esto no se me da soy una bestia, asi que creo que…

_Pero la castaña no la dejo continuar como era posible que pensara toda esa sarta de tonterías sobre ella, asi que la única forma que encontró para hacerla callar fue besándola, "Natsuki tonta como puedes pensar que no eres digna de mi si soy yo la que da gracias a las dioses de que me aceptaras con todos lo defectos que tengo, tienes que tener mas confianza en ti misma". Cuando se separaron del beso fue la castaña la que comenzó a hablar.- _Natsuki tonta me quieres decir ¿como es que llegaste a semejante conclusión?... yo te amo tal cual eres, si es verdad que peleamos y es verdad que llore, pero eso en una relación van de la mano mi Natsuki, sin sufrimiento no hay amor y si tengo que pasar por esto para estar contigo lo acepto pero…

No digas tonterías! Como podría yo aceptar que sufras por estar conmigo, no quiero eso Shiz yo… yo no soportaría verte sufrir por estar a mi lado, eso no…

No cabe duda que eres una tonta.-_ dijo una voz desde la puerta, a la cual Shizuru y Natsuki conocían muy bien.-_ lo que Shizuru quiere decir es que no le importa derramar lagrimas si tu estas a su lado, ¿entiendes? Lo que ella siente por ti es tan fuerte que no le importa sufrir con tal de estar contigo, de ti depende que ella ya no sufra…

¿Cómo? Dime como hago para ya no hacerla sufrir.- _pregunto Kuga_

Fácil aprende a quererla, aprende a tratarla, a convivir con ella, todo se trata de aprender Kuga, nadie nace enseñado y si a ti te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos y no sabes como tratarla, no es algo que no puedes aprender, con el paso del tiempo esto te resultara una tontería créeme.

Solo tengo que ¿aprender?

Asi es Natsuki solo eso.- _dijo la casta un poco mas tranquila es una suerte que su primo siempre aparezca cuando mas lo necesita._

¿Me enseñarías Shizuru?.- _cuestiono la peli-azul_

Claro que si! Siempre este para ti cuando me necesites Natsuki, soy tu novia asi que no dudes en acercarte a mi cuando algo te moleste ¿de acuerdo?

Uhm esta bien Shizuru asi lo are, ahora solo contéstame algo… ¿me perdonas?

Si. Claro que si tontita, no paso nada ¿de acuerdo? Ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo lo que resta del día

Uhm a mi también me gustaría.- _contesto la peli-azul_

Después de su intervención Haruka regreso a su cuarto junto a su novia, ni siquiera se despido de su prima no tenia caso ahora lo que necesitaban esas dos era estar a solas y conversar sobre sus actos, sin duda Kuga era la persona indicada para su prima y viceversa eran tal para cual, por eso cuando escucho el primer grito de Kuga le dijo a Michiru que la esperar que saldría por un momento, espero justo en la puerta de Shizuru viendo como se desarrollaban las cosas no quería intervenir porque pensó que lo sabrían manejar pero la ver el rostro de Kuga y ver en el dolor pensó lo peor y estaba seguro que no se había equivocado Kuga iba a terminar con Shizuru y eso no lo podía permitir es por eso que decidió intervenir y darle fin a es asunto después de todo el había sido quien propicio todo en un principio aunque pensó que Natsuki seria mas inteligente y sabría manejar el asunto, que equivocado estaba tendría que ser mas cauteloso con ellas o terminaría lastimando a Shizuru sin querer, asi que tendría que ponerle mas atención a Kuga.

Ahora ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación y tendría que explicarle a su novia porque se había ido sin darle ninguna explicación, solo que el confiaba ciegamente en que Michiru lo entendería. Abrió la puerta y antes de decir una palabra sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo. Era Michiru quien al verlo entrar en la habitación se había arrojado a sus brazos, Haruka la llevo a la cama y se sentaron para conversar, Haruka le explico a Michiru lo sucedió y ella no lo podía creer como había sido Kuga capaz de hacer algo asi, pero bueno uno a veces hace locuras por amor.

La tarde no tuvo mas contratiempos siguieron viendo películas y descanzando para el gusto de ambas ya que ahora lo único que querían era estar juntas y no alejarse.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>perdon por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente cap. pero mi trabajo me impedia continuar con esta historia bueno espero les guste y apartir de ahora subire mas seguido los cap.<br>_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

El fin de semana para las chicas paso entre risas y diversión, lo único relevante de ese fin, fue el casi accidente de Natsuki, por intentar ver a Shizuru después de su discusión y llego el lunes, Haruka le había dicho a Michiru que hablaría con su padre para decirle que estaba enamorada de Michiru y que no pensaba dejarla dijera lo que dijera y por su puesto en cuanto regresara el padre de ella hablaría con el y le diría lo que siente por ella y acerca de su condición también si quería estar con Michiru lo aria sin mentiras, no le ocultaría nada ni siquiera a su familia, asi que estaba decidida, tenia en pie desde las 4 a.m. para hablar con su padre casi no había dormido por pensar en las palabras correctas que decirle y que no tuviera dudas acerca de lo que siente ella por Michiru. Se levanto de la cama y cogió el celular para salir al jardín y hablar con su padre de una ves por todas, ya no podía esperar mas, asi que salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín, una ves ahí, busco en su celular el numero de celular de su padre y marco espero tres timbres y contestaron…

¿Haruka? ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Qué hora es haya? – _cuestiono Hiro extrañado por la llamada de su hijo._

Si padre, no pasa nada tranquilo, son las 4 a.m. no podía esperar mas para hablar contigo necesito decirte algo que es muy importante para mi. – _hablaba Haruka con un poco de nervios._

Dime, que sucede, parece importante y por tu tono de voz suena a que no puede esperar. – _dijo Hiro intrigado por el comportamiento del rubio._

Estoy enamorado, padre, me he enamorado de la persona mas maravillosa que jamás he conocido. – _explicaba Haruka con autentica alegría en la voz._

Enamorado ha, se puede saber ¿quien es esa persona tan maravillosa? – _cuestionaba Hiro, pero en su interior quería felicitar al rubio._

Si, la conoces, es Michiru Kaioh, la amo padre y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella pese a lo que me digas o lo que pienses, ella me a cautivado de una manera que jamás pensé volver a sentir, asi que si tu no estas… - _hablaba Haruka de manera rápida para no tejarle dudas de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer si se oponía a que estuviera con Michiru._

Para, para, Haruka es ¿que acaso he dicho algo que pudiera darte a entender que no estoy de acuerdo con la relación que ellas con esa niña? – _cuestionaba Hiro un poco divertido por las cosas que le había soltado su hijo._

No pero… - _trataba de explicar el rubio._

Pero nada ahora hablare yo, me hace muy feliz el hecho de que en Japón hayas encontrado el amor hijo, estoy complacido por eso, me alegra que si el amor llego para ti, sea Michiru me parece estupendo, es una niña centrada y muy madura para su edad y muy responsable pero se que esas virtudes no fueron las que te enamoraron. – _dijo Hiro de manera seria._

Padre esto es serio, en verdad me he enamorado de Michiru y no estoy dispuesto a perderla, es lo mejor que me ha paso, no se que haría ya sin ella. – _decía Haruka con algo de angustia ante la posibilidad de que algo lo pudiera separar de Michiru._

Vaya por lo que me dices eso veo hijo, me alegra mucho que en este viaje en el cual te embarcaste para olvidarte de todo y todos, hayas encontrado el amor, en verdad me alegra y quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie opaque esa felicidad que sientes ahora, Haruka eres mi hijo y te amo y voy a proteger ese sentimiento que ha florecido entre tu y Michiru. – _dijo el señor Tenoh para tranquilizar a su hijo, el en verdad estaba muy feliz de que Haruka hubiera encontrado el amor._

Gracias padre, ¿cuando crees conveniente que hable con el padre de Michiru formalmente? Quisiera que fuera lo antes posible, antes de que se entere por la prensa que ella y yo estamos juntos. – _volvía a hablar el rubio rápidamente._

Haruka, seré yo quien hable con Dorian, lo veré hoy y hablare con el, cuando regresemos a Japón aremos una cena y lo anunciaremos de manera formal y tu podras decírselo personalmente. – _explicaba de manera seria Hiro._

Padre ya me han visto con ella, creo que para estas alturas ya todo Todai sabe lo mío con ella, asi como todo el colegio. – _contesto Haruka ante las palabras de su padre._

Haruka, ¿Por qué nunca haces las cosas de la manera correcta? siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya, ahora tendré que hablar con Dorian lo antes posible para evitar que se entere por medio de la prensa, voy a pedirte un favor y no acepto un no por respuesta, acataras esto porque yo lo mando y es lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo? – _dijo Hiro un poco exasperado por el comportamiento de su hijo, aunque si lo pensaba un poco, el chico no sabia nada de las costumbre de su país._

De acuerdo, de que se trata. – _contesto el rubio con resignación._

No iras a la universidad, te quedaras en casa y no saldrás hasta que yo no te avise que he hablado con Dorian y todo esta en orden, ¿de acuerdo? – _pedia Hiro de una manera seria, si la prensa se enteraba seria un escandalo, no que eso le importara, pero había que cuidar las apariencias._

Pero padre eso no… - _trato de refutar Haruka._

Te quedaras en casa y no replicaras, es una orden Haruka y esto mismo va para Michiru. – _sentencio Hiro._

Esta bien padre asi será no pienso replicar por esto ya que hablaras con el padre de Michiru hoy mismo y se que todo saldrá bien. – _dijo Haruka de manera optimista._

Haruka saldrá bien porque a Dorian lo único que le interesa es el dinero y ve en ti una mina de oro, desafortunadamente en Japón las relación son hechas por interés, me alegra que tu y Michiru se amen asi que tranquilo todo ira bien. – _explicaba Hiro con un poco de pena en la voz por la manera en que se daban las relaciones._

Padre, aun hay otra cosa que quiero comentarte antes de terminar la llamada. – _dijo Haruka de manera seria._

¿mas? Haruka espero que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería, ¿dime que ha pasado? – _cuestiono Hiro un poco asustado por lo que le fuera a decir su hijo._

Se trata de Shizuru, ella, ella también se ha enamorado. – _dijo el rubio de manera simple._

¡Vaya! Eso es estupendo la familia Tenoh tiene bendiciones al por mayor, felicítala de mi parte, pero antes dime ¿quien es el afortunado? – _dijo Hiro contento de que su sobrina también estuviera viviendo algo de felicidad._

De eso quiera hablarte, no es afortunado, es afortunada, esta enamorada de una chica, de Kuga Natsuki, se aman padre y necesito hablar con mi tío y contarle como esta la situación y que no voy a permitir ni a tolerar que ellas sean separadas. – _explicaba Haruka la situación de su prima._

¡Dios! Haruka, no aras nada, dile a Shizuru que no puede ir a la escuela hasta nuevo aviso, hablare personalmente con el director para que les extienda un permiso para faltar a las cuatro, no puedo creer que me haya ido hace poco y haya pasado todo esto, no puedes hablar con tu tío, seré yo quien hable con el y no te preocupes ok, no voy a permitir que tu tío le quite la felicidad a Shizuru. – _dijo Hiro decidido a proteger a toda costa la felicidad de su sobrina y también la de su hijo._

Padre esto es responsabilidad mía, como futuro heredero de la dinastía Tenoh tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos. – _explicaba Haruka de manera formal._

Haruka me alegra que pienses de esa manera, pero esto es algo que tenemos que hablar los cuatro padres a solas, sin que ninguna de ustedes se inmiscuya en esto, se hablara y se llegara a una solución. – _explicaba también Hiro._

Lo dices como si fueran hacer un juicio para deliberar quien es culpable, solo quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que nos separen a ninguna, no lo voy a permitir. – _decía Haruka elevando la voz para darle énfasis a sus palabras._

Esta discusión termina aquí Haruka, como ya te dije antes hablaremos entre nosotros, pero tranquila no voy a permitir que las separen, cuídate mucho y recuerda nada de salir. – _concluyo con la charla el señor Tenoh, estaba mas que claro que tendría un enfrentamiento con su cuñado por apoyar a su sobrina, sin mencionar la reacción que pudiera tener Saeko cuando le diera la noticia, por Dorian no tenia que preocuparse ya que al igual que a su cuñado lo movía el interés y la posición social y el que Haruka estuviera interesado en su hija le quedaba como anillo al dedo._

Esta bien, si lose nada de salir, nos vemos padre esperare tu llamada. – _y dio fin a la llamada, ahora estaba mas tranquilo, algo en las palabras de su padre le hacia creer que el no permitiría que las separaran, lucharía con quien fuera para proteger su felicidad justo como el lo aria llegado el momento, ya que no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido sin antes pelear por su felicidad y Michiru era su felicidad._

Con esto ultimo corto la comunicación, ahora tendría que hablar con Michiru, su prima y Kuga para que no fueran a la escuela, eso si se pondría bueno, el explicarles a ellas tres el porque no podrían ir a la escuela hasta que su padre les dijera que podían, claro y eso solo seria después de que hablara con los padres de ellas y llegaran una conclusión de que era lo mejor según su criterio para ellas, se iría a dormir un poco, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, el confiaba en que su padre encontraría la manera de que los otros padres aceptaran su relación, además aun era demasiado temprano para que su prima estuviera despierta después de todo, asi como también dudaba mucho que Michiru y Kuga especialmente Kuga estuvieran despiertas, asi que trataría de dormir unas cuantas horas, después de todo ya no estaba tan nerviosa a como estaba antes de hablar con su padre.

Como todas la mañanas como ya era costumbre para ella, su prima fue a despertarla para ir a la universidad, porque ella sinceramente por su cuenta jamás se levantaría por muy temprano que llegase a dormirse, Shizuru solía decirle que era como una marmota; asi que cuando la castaña fue a su cuarto para hacer su labor diaria, aprovecho para decirle que hablara con Kuga y le dijera que no fuera a la escuela sino que mejor viniera a la mansión para hablar, asi mismo le dijo que ella también hablaría con Michiru para pedirle lo mismo, claro y como era de esperarse de Shizuru, le pregunto el porque de esa decisión a lo que Haruka solo le dijo que había hablado con su padre y que una ves que estuvieran todas les contaría que había pasado.

Asi como lo había dispuesto Haruka asi mismo se hicieron las cosas, a pesar de las protestas de Natsuki por los motivos que tenia Haruka para que faltaran a la escuela ahí estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de la enorme mansión, ella al igual que Michiru, que lo único que necesito para no poner peros fue que su viento le dijera que ya había hablado con su padre, eso para Michiru solo quería decir dos cosas, que el padre de Haruka le había dicho que le daba su autorización o que todo se había complicado para ellas, lo único que no encajaba en todo eso era que Natsuki y Shizuru tampoco habían ido a la escuela asi que no sabia que pensar acerca de todo eso.

Bien, ya piensas decirnos ¿Por qué carajos no fuimos a la escuela? – _comento Natsuki con su típico buen humor de siempre._

Ara Natsuki debería tranquilizarse un poco, anda bebe un poco de té – _dijo Shizuru con su siempre jovial tono de voz._

No deseo té Shiz, quiero que este. – _dijo Kuga señalando a Haruka. –_ me diga ¿Por qué demonios nos tiene aquí? – _comento Natsuki con su siempre jovial tono de voz, aunque si era sincera consigo misma ella también se moría por saber que había pasado._

Natsuki, ¿me quieres decir desde cuando te interesa el no faltar a la escuela? – _dijo Haruka ya un poco cansado de el mal humor de Kuga._

Eso no te incumbe, solo dinos el motivo y déjate de tonterías. – _volvió a decir Natsuki con su mal humor._

Bien, el motivo por el cual se encuentran aquí es simple, hable con mi padre y el nos prohibió ir a la escuela hasta que todo este arreglado. – _medio explico Haruka a las chicas._

¿tu padre? ¿Qué hay que arreglar? ¿Cómo no hables claro Tenoh te juro que…? – _amenazaba Natsuki y conociéndola seguro armaría un escandalo_.

¿Qué, que Kuga? A mi no me vas a venir a amenazar en mi propia casa y si quieres que termine solo guarda silencio y deja de interrumpirme ¿quieres? – _pido el rubio un poco molesto, era increíble como Natsuki podía sacarlo de quicio._

… - _Natsuki simplemente permaneció en silencio._

Bien si ya no tengo mas interrupciones proseguiré, les decía, hable con mi padre y le conté acerca de la relación que llevo con Michiru, asi como también de la relación que llevan ustedes dos Natsuki y Shizuru, fue decisión de el, el que no fuéramos hoy a la escuela para evadir a la prensa y sus respectivos padres se enteraran de la peor manera de la relación que ahora llevan. – _explico calmadamente el rubio._

Ahora entiendo, pero Haruka que fue lo que dijo el tío acerca de las relaciones que llevamos. – _quiso saber Shizuru, le intrigaba mucho la postura de su tío con respecto a ese tema._

Tranquila Shizuru, el esta totalmente de acuerdo con nuestras respectivas parejas, dijo que mientras nosotros fuéramos felices, el también lo seria y con respecto a los otros padres, mi padre dijo que hoy mismo hablaría con ellos para hacerles saber que ustedes llevaban una relación. – _contesto Haruka con un poco de felicidad._

Haruka, yo no… - _trato de hablar Shizuru pero Natsuki la interrumpió._

Tranquila Shiz, recuerda que estoy contigo y pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar contigo. – _decía Natsuki tratando de reconfortar a la castaña._

Gracias Natsuki. – _agradeció Shizuru a su novia._

Shizuru, se como te sientes, pero tranquila mi padre me aseguro que de una u otra manera las cosas se arreglarían de la mejor forma posible, ni el ni yo vamos a permitir que algo o alguien intente robarnos nuestra felicidad. _– declaro el rubio muy seguro de sus palabras._

Ok, ¿a que hora sabremos que ha pasado Tenoh? – _se dirigió Natsuki a Haruka._

No lo se Natsuki, como puede ser en una hora, como pueden ser en cuatro o cinco horas. – _contesto el rubio._

O sea que no tienes ni idea de a que hora o cuando se va a solucionar esto ¿verdad? – _dijo Natsuki molesta de nuevo._

No, mi padre solo dijo que esperara su llamada, asi que eso aremos esperaremos, cuando el tenga algo que comunicarnos, llamara. - _ volvió a decir el rubio._

Después de esto ultimo cambiaron de tema a algo mas alegre, no querían hablar de que pasaría, no querían atormentarse con algo que todavía no sabían si iba a pasar, asi que solo se quedaron ahí, en la sala charlando y riendo de cosas sin sentido, solo para no pensar que a miles de kilómetros de ahí, sus padres estaban decidiendo su futuro…

Mientras tanto en los Ángeles, en la suite de un hotel, uno a uno iban arribando unos caballeros.

Bienvenidos, me alegra que hayan podido hacer un especio en su agenda para venir aquí hoy. – _decía el señor Tenoh mientras sus invitados iban entrando en su habitación._

Hiro, sabes que para ti siempre hay tiempo, me tomo por sorpresa tu llamada y más al saber que tenia que ver con mi hija. – _Hablo el señor Kaioh._

Dorian solo espero no haberte dado un susto. – _contesto con una sonrisa Hiro._

No, no tranquilo, no fue eso, solo me tomo por sorpresa que me dijeras que se trataba de mi hija. – _contesto el señor Kaioh con una sonrisa._

Pues mi agenda va a la par de la tuya cuñado, asi que no fue ningún inconveniente el venir. – _hablo el señor Fujino._

Gracias Shiro. – _respondió Hiro de manera amable. _

Pues como comprenderán a mi me era imposible viajar hasta haya, dado que aquí tengo unas conferencias que dar, pero aquí estoy, gracias a la tecnología. – _hablo la señora Kuga que estaba presente atravez de una video conferencia._

Saeko también a ti te agradezco que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de estar en esta reunión, tal vez no físicamente pero contamos con tu presencia. – _volvió a agradecer Hiro._

Hiro sino te molesta, ¿podríamos comenzar ya por favor? – _pidió el señor Kaioh de manera amable._

Ohhh, claro que si Dorian, bien pues mi hijo me hizo una llamada hace unas cuantas horas, ese es el motivo de que haya decidido reunirlos hoy con extrema urgencia. – _explicaba Hiro._

¿Esta todo bien con Haruka? – _pregunto preocupado el señor Fujino._

Si, el se encuentra muy bien de salud, Shiro, no tienes que preocuparte, me dijo que estaba enamorado, mi hijo, mi heredero esta enamorado. – _siguió explicando el señor Tenoh con mucha felicidad._

¿Cómo? ¿estas hablando enserio? ¿Hiro solo nos citaste para decirnos que tu hijo estaba enamorado? – _cuestiono un poco molesto el señor Kaioh._

Si, es ahí donde entras tu, mi estimado Dorian. – _hablo Hiro muy contento._

¿yo? ¿Pero yo que rayos pinto en que tu hijo se haya enamorado? – _volvió a cuestionar con molestia el señor Kaioh._

Que mi hijo se ha enamorado de tu hija. – _declaro Hiro orgulloso. Sin duda su hia tenia buenos gustos, iguales a los de el, aunque pensándolo bien, parecía que venia de familia._

¿Cómo? ¿de Michiru? Jajajajaja vaya esa si que es una noticia digna de celebrar, tu hijo enamorado de mi hija, dios que bendición. Bueno ejem, Hiro, aun no te he preguntado ¿Qué es lo que opinas de que tu hijo se haya enamorado de mi hija? – _dijo el señor Kaioh no pudiendo ocultar su emoción, esa si que era una noticia formidable, su familia emparentada con una de las familias mas poderosas de todo Japón_.

Dorian si tu hija es la felicidad de mi hijo, tienen mi bendición, jamás podría prohibirle o pedirle que se alejara de la persona que es su felicidad, además déjame decirte que ya son novios. – _dijo Hiro orgullo de la elección de su hijo, tal vez Dorian era un poco codicioso pero su hija era muy noble y no se parecía en nada a el._

¿Pero que dices? – _dijo el señor Kaioh sorprendido con la noticia._

Espero que no te moleste, Haruka no sabe como se manejan las cosas aquí, asi que se lo pido a Michiru y esta ha aceptado. – _dijo Hiro con una sonrisa, sabia de antemano que esto lejos de molestar a Dorian lo aria mas feliz._

No, para nada, eso es un motivo mas de alegría, es la mejor noticia que me han dado, espero pronto hacer la cena y hacer formal su noviazgo y mas adelante si todo resulta bien, su compromiso. – _dijo Dorian mas que feliz por la situación._

Claro, para mi seria un placer que nuestros hijos terminaran por emparentar a nuestras familias. – _contesto Hiro feliz de que su ahora consuegro no se opusiera a nada._

Hiro, si me disculpas, si la noticia solo les concernía a ti y a Dorian ¿porque Saeko y yo estamos aquí? No me malinterpretes por favor, me alegro mucho por ustedes ¿pero no se que hacemos Saeko y yo aquí? – _hablo el señor Fujino un poco molesto._

Pues veras Shiro, Haruka en su llamada también me dijo que… Shizuru también se ha enamorado. – _soltó de pronto y sin aviso Hiro, sin duda el tacto venia de familia._

¿Qué? ¿estas hablando en serio? Mi hija esta enamorada jajaja enamorada, ¿de su prometido? O ¿es que Haruka le ha presentado a alguien más? – _contesto el señor Fujino muy feliz._

Pues que bueno que lo dices porque, Shizuru no se ha enamorado de su prometido, ella esta enamorada de alguien mas. – _dijo Hiro, quería hacerlo con tacto pero no sabia como._

¿Lo conozco? Vamos Hiro me tienes en ascuas por saber quien es el afortunado. – _volvió a preguntar el señor Fujino, esperaba que fuera alguien con mas estatus que su actual prometido._

La verdad Toshiro es que no es afortunado…. – _trataba de explicar Hiro pero fue interrumpido por el señor Fujino._

¿Qué? ¿Qué estas… - _el padre de Shizuru iba a refutar el hecho de que Hiro dijera que el chico que amaba a su hija no fuera afortunado pero fue interrumpido._

No me refiero a eso Shiro; cuando digo que no es afortunado me refiero a que… - _tenía que decirlo, le había prometido a su hijo que lo ayudaría asi como también le prometió que su prima estaría bien. – _no es un varón… no es afortunado, es mas bien afortunada. – _termino de decir Hiro._

… - _el señor Fujino simplemente no podía creer lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, su hija, su niña estaba enamorada de una mujer, eso era antinatural, jamás permitiría que su hija estuviera con una mujer, antes… antes la encerraba en un convento que permitir que estuviera con una mujer._

Hiro ¿es de mi hija de quien se ha enamorado Shizuru-chan? – _preguntaba con duda en su voz Saeko, aunque pensándolo con lógica, tal vez si._

_Hiro dio un suspiro y dispuso a contestar la pregunta de Saeko. – _asi es Saeko, ellas se han enamorado, Haruka no me dio muchos detalles pero… - _iba a explicar Hiro pero fue interrumpido._

No lo voy a permitir. – _decía un mas que molesto señor Fujino. – _jamás, me escuchas, jamás voy a permitir que mi hija cometa una abominación como esa, ella esta comprometida y se casara con el candidato que yo seleccione para ella. – _decía Shiro con ira._

Pero Shiro, Shizuru no lo ama, si se casa con ese joven vivirá infeliz el resto de su vida y déjame decirte que no voy a permitir que hagas con ella lo mismo que hizo mi padre con mi hermana. – _decía Hiro no dispuesto a permitir que su cuñado hiciera lo que quisiera._

¡Hiro! ¿Cómo te atreves? Tu hermana y yo… - _gritaba Shiro pero fue interrumpido._

Tú sabias a la perfección que mi hermana no te amaba, era tu amiga y aun asi tú… la traicionaste, ella hubiera sido muy feliz si tan solo se lo hubieras permitido, pero tu estúpido orgullo machista te cegó, justo como ahora también lo hace y cometiste la estupidez de tratar de retenerla a la fuerza. – _decía Hiro con ira en su voz._

CALLATE Hiro – _gritaba molesto el señor Fujino._

Trataste de retenerla por la fuerza, dejaste que fuera infeliz, solo pensabas en ti, justo como ahora, lo único que te mueve es el interés, el poder y la posición social. – _decía Hiro de manera fría y despectiva. – _bien pues será a tu manera… como bien sabes la familia Kuga tiene una mejor posición social que la familia Kanzaki sin mencionar que las Kuga tienen influencia en las empresas Tenoh. – _explicaba Hiro a su cuñado._

Hiro, MALDITO, ¿Cómo TE ATREVES? – _gritaba un iracundo Shiro por las acusaciones de su cuñado. _

Me atrevo porque de no haberte empeñado en que mi hermana te amara, si no la hubieras obligado a que se casara contigo; si tan solo la hubieras dejado tranquila cuando trato de irse de tu lado. – _decía Hiro con dolor en su voz, el recuerdo de su hermana venia a su mente._

¿Me estas diciendo que hubieras preferido que se fuera con su AMANTE? – _grito Shiro con rabia._

SI LA HUBIERAS DEJADO IRSE AQUEL DÍA ELLA AUN ESTARÍA CON VIDA. – _termino gritando Hiro ante el dolor de recordar la perdida de su hermana y la impotencia de saber que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla._

_Continuara…_


	16. Chapter 15

** Capítulo 15.**

- SI LA HUBIERAS DEJADO IRSE AQUEL DÍA ELLA AUN ESTARÍA CON VIDA. – _termino gritando Hiro ante el dolor de recordar la pérdida de su hermana y la impotencia de saber que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla_.

_Continuara…_

_- _HIRO! - _grito su cuñado y trato de darle un puñetazo, pero el señor Kaioh se lo impidió. - _suelta me Dorian, lo matare. - _decía Shiro tratando de zafar se del agarre de Dorian._

Bas…ta! – _decía Dorian forcejeando con el señor Fujino, a quien tenía sujeto de los brazos. – _deben centrarse en lo importante, la felicidad de tu hija Fujino. – _trataba de razonar el señor Kaioh. – _ahora voy a soltarte y espero que no hagas una tontería. – _justo después de decir esto lo soltó y el señor Fujino simplemente permaneció de pie en silencio. – _ahora bien, Fujino si tu hija está enamorada deberías pensar que es lo mejor para ella y no lo mejor para tu bolsillo.

¿Cómo te atreves Kaioh? Mi hija es muy importante para mí, es todo lo que tengo y yo solo quiero que sea feliz, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Dejar que tu hija sea feliz con una mujer y sea rechazada por la sociedad y el mundo o buscarle un hombre bueno y honesto que la cuide, valore y respete y así no tenga que ser señalada cuando pase por la calle. – _alegaba el señor Fujino, su suegro había sido muy claro cuando fue a su casa para hablar acerca de su compromiso con su hija, esas fueron las palabras que le dio._

Yo prefiero la felicidad de mi hija, no me importa lo que piense o deje de pensar la sociedad, si ella es feliz de esa manera y yo la acepto tal cual es, no veo porque debería importarme la opinión de terceros, siempre y cuando ella sea feliz. – _refutaba Dorian, el no permitiría que su hija fuera infeliz con alguien a quien no amaba._

Vaya, maravilloso que pienses de esa manera, ¿no lo crees así Hiro? – _decía Shiro, no permitiría que su hija estuviera con una mujer y estaba seguro que en cuanto Dorian supiera la verdad acerca de Haruka dejaría de pensar así._

Deja el veneno Shiro, si lo que estas insinuando es que no pensaba decirle nada a Dorian estas equivocado, se lo diré y aprovechare que Saeko-san está aquí para que se entere también. – _decía el señor Tenoh con molestia en la voz, no podía creer hasta donde era capaz de llegar su cuñado. – _Dorian, antes de que aceptes que nuestros hijos tengan una relación, me gustaría que supiera algo acerca de Haruka que tal vez lo cambie todo. – _declaro serio Hiro, no quería mentiras, diría la verdad y si Dorian no aceptaba a su hija ya vería la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón. – _veras…

- No es necesario Hiro. – _lo interrumpía Dorian._

- Pero Dorian es necesario que tu sepas… - _trataba de explicar de nueva cuenta Hiro pero simplemente el señor Kaioh no quería escuchar._

- Ya te dije que no es necesario y te diré porque, yo se la verdad acerca de Haruka-kun, sé que es una mujer y si te preguntas como, pues es muy sencillo tú mismo me lo dijiste hace años, es por eso que cuando me lo presentaste me sorprendí mucho, pero al verla detenidamente supe que era una chica, pero después hablamos acerca de eso, solo quiero decirte que su secreto está a salvo y que estoy muy feliz porque nuestras hijas estén juntas, creo firmemente que mientras tengan nuestro apoyo ellas estarán bien. – _decía Dorian muy decidido, si Haruka era la felicidad de su hija ¿Quién era el para negársela?_

- gracias Dorian, en verdad valoro lo que has dicho y agradezco aún más el hecho de que aceptes que mi hija este con la tuya. – _hablaba Hiro con alegría. – _ahora volvamos al otro tema, Toshiro Suguru Fujino, no voy a permitir que te interpongas en la felicidad de tu hija y como no veo otra alternativa para esto, te diré que… o permites que Shizuru-chan sea feliz con Natsuki-chan o TenohCorp retirara todos los fondos que ha invertido en las empresas Fujino. – _amenazo Hiro, si su cuñado no cooperaba por la buenas lo haría cooperar por las malas._

- ¿Qué?! Hiro MALDITO! Eso es jugar sucio, ¿Cómo te atreves? – _decía molesto Shiro, pero de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro dejando a Hiro desconcertado. – _nunca pensé que llegarías a amenazarme con retirarme los fondos de la compañía, has caído muy bajo Hiro.

- más bajo has caído tú al no querer permitir que tu hija sea feliz, no me importa caer bajo, si con eso logro que mis hijos sean felices, para mí, ellos son lo más importante y estoy seguro que Dorian y Saeko piensan igual, pero tú, tu solo piensas en lo que es mejor para tu bolsillo, ¿es que acaso piensas que la familia Kanzaki te dejara manejar su dinero como tú quieras? Por su puesto que no Shiro, al contrario, será su heredero quien maneje la fortuna de ellos y la de Shizuru porque legalmente será su marido. – _decía Hiro molesto tratando de hacer entrar en razón al señor Fujino._

- _ese comentario le había caído como agua helada, claro que sabía que no le cederían el control de la fortuna, pero ya tenía una estrategia para quedarse con todo y no permitiría que nadie se metiera en su camino. – _no tienes que recordármelo, lo sé perfectamente, yo no busco el dinero de los Kanzaki, solo quiero que mi hija sea capaz de pasear por la calle sin que la gente la señale. – _tenía que seguir con su pose de papa digno y preocupado por el bienestar de su hija. – _Saeko por favor, piensa bien las cosas, ¿Qué futuro le espera a nuestras hijas? Estar siempre en la boca de la gente, ser vistas de manera diferente, ser rechazadas, no puedo creer que tú quieras que todo esto le pase a nuestras hijas. – _ahora trataba de convencer a Saeko Kuga, de alguna manera tenía que conseguir tiempo para poder avisarle a su suegro lo que estaba pasando, estaba seguro que él no permitiría nada de eso._

- desafortunadamente Shiro apelas a la persona equivocada, soy una mujer de ciencia, de mente a abierta, a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo que Natsuki este con Shizuru-chan, al contrario, estoy fascinada con la idea, considero que tu hija es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi Natsuki y lamento mucho que no puedas entender que aquí lo que realmente importa es el bienestar y la felicidad de nuestras hijas, ya no estamos en esa época retrograda donde te señalaban solo por ser diferente, las cosas han cambiado, sé que todavía existe gente que piensa como tú, pero ya no es la gran mayoría. – _exponía la doctora Kuga, ella solo quería que su hija fuera feliz y sabía que Shizuru era su felicidad, lo últimos días que estuvo viendo a Haruka pudo ser testigo del cambio en su humor, su sonrisa que trataba de disimular ver así a Natsuki lo valía todo._

- claro, debí suponerlo, tu eres… - _decía el señor Fujino con desprecio en la voz._

- cuida lo que dices Shiro, Saeko es una dama y no permitiré que le faltes al respeto. – _respondía con molestia el señor Tenoh._

- no te preocupes Hiro, hace tiempo que dejo de afectarme lo que pensara Shiro de mí. – _decía Saeko, ya no le importaba nada lo que pensara o dijera de ella ese hombre, ella defendería el amor de su hija y Shizuru, así como no pudo defender el suyo._

- no lo puedo creer, es que acaso se han vuelto locos, tenemos un prestigio que cuidar, una reputación, no podemos así como así sacar a la luz el noviazgo de nuestras hijas, sería un escándalo. – _necesitaba más tiempo, trataría con el tema del desprestigio para ganar más, solo esperaba que su suegro llegara pronto a su casa y le dieran el recado que le dejo._

- no veo porque los medios harían un escando de esto, con Haruka y Michiru no habrá ningún problema y estoy convencido que con Shizuru y Natsuki tampoco, es bien sabido por todos los medios que mi sobrina ha recibido invitaciones para salir de ambos sexos, ya que ella ha aceptado algunas de estas proposiciones y claro la prensa la ha seguido, sinceramente Shiro, ¿Qué también conoces a tu hija? – _no quería ser grosero con su cuñado pero tenía que hacerle ver que su postura no era la correcta. – _Shizuru es la hija que todo mundo quisiera tener, responsable, educada, hábil, tiene un don de mando increíble y muchísimas cualidades más, sé que no ha sido fácil criarla y educarla tu solo, pero no obligues a mi sobrina a pasar por lo mismo que paso su madre.

- ¿un infierno? Eso es lo que paso su madre a mi lado ¿no? – _decía Shiro con rencor._

- sabes mejor que nadie, que mi hermana fue feliz a tu lado, pero… - _trataba de explicar el señor Tenoh, pero fue interrumpido._

- claro, era feliz, hasta que esa… persona volvió y se cruzó de nuevo en su camino, ahí tu hermana cambio. – _hablaba Shiro con melancolía._

- tu sabias de los sentimientos de mi hermana, pero te aferraste a ella, la obligaste a permanecer a tu lado… Shiro piensa bien las cosas, ¿quieres que Shizuru te odie por atarla a alguien que no ama? – _Hiro trataba de apelar al lado sensible de su cuñado pero parecía que nada funcionaba._

- si por procurar su bienestar Shizuru va a odiarme… que así sea. – _decía Shiro convencido, no importaba que Shizuru lo odia si lograba apoderarse de la fortuna de los Kanzaki, sabia de sobra que la fortuna de las Kuga era mayor, pero con Saeko era imposible tratar de apoderarse de ella._

- ES QUE ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA. – _exploto Hiro y golpeo la mesa por la ira que sentía. – _ese no es el bienestar de Shizuru, eso es solo lo que tu deseas, Shizuru no nació para ser una esposa de adorno, no nació para aguantar que su futuro marido tenga amantes mientras que ella permanece en casa, Shizuru no nació para eso, ella será en un futuro la mano derecha de Haruka en TenohCorp, mi sobrina está destinada a algo más grande y no voy a permitir que nadie le robe su futuro aun si se trata de su propio padre. – _decía Hiro decidido._

- no lo permitiré. – _contesto decidido Shiro, el tiempo había llegado, en esos momentos de seguro su suegro ya habría recibido su mensaje y no tardaba nada en llamarle. – _y estoy seguro que… - _en eso su celular empezó a vibrar, con una sonrisa de satisfacción comprobó que era su suegro, ahora el tenia las de ganar, fue buena idea mandarle un mensaje a su asistente después de enterarse de los planes de su cuñado, así su suegro tomaría cartas en el asunto. – _tu padre tampoco lo permitirá.

- ¿mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre… - _si su padre se enteraba iría a confrontar a Shizuru y Haruka, podría incluso… no, no debía pensar en eso, tenía que centrarse en lo importante. - _¿se lo has dicho? CONTESTA, LE DIJISTE A MI PADRE. – _su ira había salido nuevamente, no podía creer lo bajo que había caído su cuñado con tal de salirse con la suya._

- en estos momentos, Takuma-sama debe de ir en camino a Tokio. – _dijo con alegría en la voz Shiro, había ganado, con su suegro en el juego no había nada que Hiro pudiera hacer._

- eres un imbécil. – _dijo Hiro y le propino un golpe en la cara que termino por dejarlo inconsciente. – _bien, ahora que este idiota esta fuera del camino por el momento, debo tratar de comunicarme con mi padre. – _y así lo hizo, marco, una, dos, tres veces y nada, simplemente mandaba al buzón de voz, no había duda, su padre estaba en un avión. – _rayos, mi padre debe de ir en camino a Tokio a hora mismo.

- en ese caso Hiro, nosotros también tenemos que ir, no podemos quedarnos aquí, nuestras hijas necesitaran de nuestro apoyo. – _decía Dorian con decisión, no iba a permitir que nadie le borrar la sonrisa a su hija._

- Dorian tiene razón Hiro, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, es necesario volver a Tokio. – _dijo Saeko, sabía que su seminario era muy importante tanto para ella, como para su hija y las otras chicas, pero tenía que estar con Natsuki ahora más que nunca._

- sí, tienen razón, volveremos a Tokio, pero Saeko, tú tienes que quedarte, por favor, sé que es algo muy difícil de hacer, pero sabes que de ese seminario depende el futuro de nuestras hijas. – _decía Hiro tratando de razonar con Saeko._

- está bien, me quedare, pero promete que me mantendrás al tanto de todo. – _dijo Saeko de mala gana, no quería quedarse y estar solo a la espera, pero Hiro tenía razón, el futuro de sus hijas estaba en juego._

- claro que sí. – _contesto Hiro decidido, no permitirá que su padre hiciera de nuevo lo quisiera, le plantaría cara y defendería a esas niñas. – _llamare a Haruka camino al aeropuerto para avisarle lo que está pasando. – _dijo Hiro, tenía que prevenir a su hija de algún modo._

Después de esto último, Saeko termino con la video conferencia y se centró en las notas y apuntes para el seminario, tenía que mantener su cabeza ocupada, todo saldría bien, no había motivos para pensar diferente, aunque el hecho de que Takuma Tenoh esté involucrado ya implicaba un riesgo y ella sabía perfectamente de lo que ese señor era capaz, pero por ahora tenía que centrarse en la investigación, después de todo ya no era la jovencita que había intimidado hace mucho tiempo, ahora defendería el amor de su hija contrata todo y todos. Por otro lado Hiro y Dorian ya iban en camino al aeropuerto, Hiro tomo su celular y marco a su casa en Tokio, debía decirle a Haruka lo que había pasado y que las cosas se habían complicado.

-_después de tres toques contestaron. – _buenas tardes, residencia Tenoh. – _contesto una de las maid de la casa._

- buenas tardes, habla Hiro, comunícame con Haruka inmediatamente. – _ordeno Hiro con premura._

- iré a buscarlo Hiro-sama, espere un segundo por favor. – _y con esto dicho la maid salió rumbo al segundo piso, después de estar en la sala tanto tiempo a la espera decidieron despejarse viendo una película, llego a la habitación de Haruka y toco tres veces, pero nadie le contesto, decidió llamarlo. – _Haruka-sama, Haruka-sama tiene una llamada, Haruka-sama. – _pero aun así nadie le contestaba, pidiendo permiso abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con una escena que la enterneció y avergonzó al mismo tiempo, en la cama estaban dormidas las cuatro chicas, Michiru dormía en el pecho de Haruka, mientras este la tenía abrazada, Natsuki utilizaba los pechos de Shizuru como almohada y la castaña la tenía por la cintura, se sacudió la cabeza y recordó a lo que habido ahí, se acercó a Haruka con mucho cuidado y le hablo. – _Haruka-sama, Hiro-sama esta al teléfono. – _pero para su sorpresa quien despertó fue Shizuru._

- ara, muchas gracias, ya bajo yo a atender la llamada. – _contesto Shizuru quedamente, no quería despertar a Natsuki._

- Shizuru-sama, Hiro-sama a pedido que sea Haruka-sama. – _dijo la maid, no quiera meterse en problemas._

- está bien, lo despertare yo y ahora bajamos. – _contesto Shizuru, tal vez la llamada se debía a la junta con su padre y los padres de Michiru y Natsuki, se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar a su Natsuki, arreglo sus ropas y se aproximó al otro lado de la cama para despertar a su primo. – _Haruka despierta. – _le dijo y lo movió un poco, al ver que no funcionaba tapo la nariz y la boca del rubio y con eso logro su objetivo._

Haruka despertó exaltado por la falta de aire, pero al sentir un peso extra en su cuerpo se tranquilizó, no quería despertar a Michiru, volteo a su lado izquierdo y pudo ver a Shizuru quien le hacía una señal para salir sin hacer ruido, Haruka simplemente asintió y como pudo bajo de la cama sin despertar a las otras dos chicas que dormían_; _una vez fuera de la habitación, Haruka tenía pensado reclamarle a su prima su intromisión, estaba sumamente cómodo, no tenía muchas oportunidades de dormir con Michiru y cuando volvieran sus padres serian menos, así que más valía que su prima tuviera una buena explicación.

- ¿y bien? ¿Quién se está muriendo Shizuru? Estaba muy cómodo ¿sabes? – _dijo Haruka con un poco de molestia._

- sabes que no te habría despertado sino fuera algo importante, yo también estaba muy cómoda. – _alegaba Shizuru, ella tampoco quería despertarse o levantarse, rara vez Natsuki era tan dócil, pero había cosas importantes que atender._

- bien, te escucho, ¿Qué paso? – _cuestiono más serio al ver la cara de seriedad de su prima._

- el tío Hiro está en el teléfono y exige hablar contigo. – _dijo Shizuru con un poco de angustia en la voz, no quiera imaginarse lo peor pero era inevitable no pensar en eso._

- _Haruka al ver la cara de su prima se acercó a ella y la abrazo. – _tranquila, todo estará bien, aún no sabemos que noticias nos tiene mi padre, ya pensaremos en lago si es que son noticias desagradables, pero lo vamos a solucionar. – _dijo Haruka con decisión, no iba a dejar a su prima sola, estaban juntos en esto._

- sí. – _fue lo único que contesto Shizuru y así juntos bajaron la escalera._

Al bajar la escalera Haruka vio a una maid sosteniendo el teléfono, se acercó y lo tomo, no quería hacer esperar más a su padre y él también estaba un poco angustiado por lo que le tenía que decir.

- hola, ¿padre? – _dijo Haruka, a Shizuru le había demostrado una cara fuerte pero la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de lo que le fuera a decir su padre._

- Haruka, que bueno que contestas, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte. – _empezó Hiro, no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su hijo, pero aun así tenía que prevenirlo, ya se había enfrentado a su abuelo, así que tal vez las cosas no saldrían tan mal._

- dime padre, ¿Qué es eso tan importante? – _a pesar de estar del otro lado de la línea Haruka podía distinguir un poco de angustia en la voz de su padre._

- las cosas no salieron como habíamos planeado. – _dijo Hiro de una, era mejor decir las cosas claras y no andarse por las ramas._

- entonces, me estás diciendo que ni Shizuru ni yo podemos estar con la persona que amamos ¿cierto? – _dijo Haruka, con una tranquilidad que hasta la propia Shizuru se sorprendió._

- no Haruka, las cosas no son así, afortunadamente, Dorian tomo muy bien la noticia de tu noviazgo con Michiru, solo espera que dejes de hacer las cosas a tu modo y lo lleves con calma. – _decía Hiro, no podía pedir más, su hija podía ser feliz con la persona que amaba y nadie le arrebataría eso._

- eso… eso es… - _no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, el padre de Michiru había dicho que sí y los apoyaba, no podía ser más feliz, pero… entonces eso significaba que Shizuru… – _padre es maravillosa es noticia, pero entonces ¿a qué te referías con que las cosas no salieron como querías? – _cuestiono Haruka, sabia la respuesta, si lo suyo estaba bien eso solo podía significar que lo de Shizuru no y era lo que más le preocupaba._

- tu tío no ha tomado esta noticia nada bien. – _espero un segundo para ver si Haruka decía algo pero al no recibir nada del otro lado de la línea prosiguió. – _se ha negado rotundamente a su relación, la madre de Natsuki Saeko ha tomado las cosas de la mejor manera pero… tu tío… - _iba a decirle acerca de que Shiro había llamado a su abuelo y este iba en camino pero Haruka no lo dejo terminar._

- eso no es problema, dile que le retiraran los fondos de la empresa, estoy seguro que con eso accederá, padre no… - _pero así como él había interrumpido a su padre así mismo su padre lo interrumpió a él._

- ya lo hice, pero ese no es el problema, lo que sucedió fue que tu tío llamo a mi padre y va camino a Tokio en estos momentos, no tengo idea de hace cuánto tiempo partió, pero no te preocupes, Dorian y yo estamos llegando al aeropuerto para salir rumbo a Tokio. – _explicaba Hiro, por mucho que Haruka tuviera el mismo carácter de su padre no quería que lo enfrentara solo._

- no te preocupes, Shizuru y yo lo esperaremos, yo no soy como tu padre, no voy a permitir que el viejo me arrebate mi felicidad ni la de Shizuru, voy a luchar por lo que amo y si es necesario renunciare al apellido Tenoh, pero no me van a separar de Michiru. – _dijo Haruka con decisión, su abuelo estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía llegar y ordenarle que dejara a Michiru._

- lo sé, solo te pido que no hagas nada imprudente, Haruka tengo que dejarte, ya está preparado el jet, toma las cosas con calma y espera a que lleguemos. – _dijo Hiro aunque sabía que decirle esto era en vano Haruka no haría caso y haría como siempre lo que quería._

- de acuerdo. – _fue la seca respuesta que dio a su padre, no esperaría a nadie, esto solo le concernía a él y a Shizuru, ya era hora de que alguien bajara de su nube a su abuelo._

Colgó el teléfono y al dar la vuelta se encontró con la cara preocupada de Shizuru, ella había escuchado toda la conversación, cuando menos del lado de Haruka y estaba muy angustiada, no quiera ni imaginarse que ni su padre ni la madre de Natsuki estaban de acuerdo es su relación, pero sin duda eso era lo más probable, su padre ya le tenía un prometido y tal vez la madre de Natsuki no la consideraba digna de su hija y quería algo mejor, fuera lo que fuera no era favorable para ella, si Natsuki salía de su vida, si no podía estar con ella entonces… entonces que sentido tenia…

-_al ver como Shizuru bajaba la cabeza y su rostro lo cubría su cabellera castaña, así como la manera en que apretaba las manos entendió que Shizuru estaba angustiada. – _deja de sacar conjeturas sin tener toda la información, ven. – _dijo Haruka tomando la mano de Shizuru. – _hablaremos en el estudio y esperaremos a que tu abuelo llegue. – _menciono Haruka, le diría todo a Shizuru y juntas pensarían en algo; antes de entrar al estudio Haruka vio a una de las maid de la mansión y le dio instrucciones. – _en mi cuarto esta Michiru y Natsuki, no permitas que bajen ¿de acuerdo? Cuando llegue Takuma, que le digan que estamos en el estudio. A y por favor lleven nos algo de té. – _dio las instrucciones Haruka, no quería que las chicas se encontraran con Takuma y este les dijera algo, no se arriesgaría con nada._

Después de darle las instrucciones a la maid, se fue con Shizuru al estudio, tomaron asiento y permanecieron en silencio hasta que les fue llevado él te, Haruka sabía que Shizuru necesitaba relajarse un poco, estaba bastante tensa y muy angustiada y sabía que esta vez el motivo de su angustia tenia nombre y apellido, Natsuki Kuga, normalmente cuando alguien le buscaba pelea a su prima esta no dudaba en aceptar y defender lo que quiera, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, ahora se trataba de Natsuki y eso ahora era a lo que más le temía Shizuru; les sirvieron él te y Haruka decidió ir a sentarse cerca de su prima para infundirle valor, de algún modo le quería hacer saber a Shizuru que él estaba con ella, que no estaba sola y que juntos se enfrentarían a Takuma, ese hombre no arruinaría sus vidas de la misma manera en la que había arruinado la de sus padres.

- cálmate, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, Takuma no tiene manera de obligarnos a dejarlas, a mí no me importa el dinero, ni la posición social y si se atreve a amenazar la vida de Michiru, aquí mismo lo mato. – _sentencio Haruka, a el Takuma lo podía amenazar cuando quisiera pero a Michiru no, a su sirena nadie se la tocaría._

- no lo entiendo. – _dijo Shizuru captando la atención de Haruka. - _¿Por qué les afecta tanto que nos enamoremos? ¿Por qué es tan importante que nos casemos con quien ellos decidan? Sé que contigo fue diferente porque no creciste en este mundo, pero yo, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he seguido las reglas que mi familia y la sociedad me han impuesto, siempre he cubierto las expectativas de todos, siempre he hecho lo que esperan de mí, nunca he defraudado a nadie, por eso soy presidenta de Todai, pero al parecer todo eso no ha sido suficiente, a pesar de todo quieren más de mí, pero mi felicidad con Natsuki es algo que no pienso entregar. – _dijo Shizuru con decisión, ya estaba cansada de siempre hacer lo que los demás esperaban de ella ya era hora de hacer por una vez lo que ella realmente deseaba._

_- _esa es la Shizuru que yo conozco, no podemos permitir que nada ni nadie nos robe nuestra felicidad, dicen que, al final del túnel siempre hay una luz y yo pienso que esa luz para mi es Michiru, si me rindo y dejo que Takuma o cualquier otra persona me aleje de ella estaría cometiendo un grave error, yo siempre voy a estar al lado de Michiru hasta que ella me lo permita. – _dijo Haruka con melancolía, no quería pensar en el pasado pero era simplemente imposible no hacerlo, no recordar a esa persona de la que creyó estar enamorado, no podía negarlo, aun pensaba en ella, tal vez después de todo si la amo, pero no era comparable con el amor que ahora sentía por Michiru._

- una moneda por tus pensamientos. – _dijo Shizuru sacándolo de su ensoñación._

- lo siento Shizuru, es que bueno… es que yo… no se… - _trataba de excusarse Haruka pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras._

- eso quiere decir que estabas pensando en tu ex. – _dijo Shizuru como si nada, al ver la cara de asombro en su primo continuo. _– tranquilo, no tienes que explicarme nada, la quisiste es normal que debes en cuando pienses en ella. – _dijo Shizuru para reconfortar a su primo y al mismo tiempo tomo sus manos._

De pronto las puertas del estudio se abrieron estrepitosamente dando paso a un hombre más que molesto.

-SE PUEDE SABER ¿Qué ES ESA ESTUPIDES DE QUE SE HAN ENAMORADO? – _grito el hombre dirigiéndose a Haruka y Shizuru, la espera había terminado, Takuma ya estaba ahí._

_Continuara… _


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Al ver la manera en como su abuelo había entrado Shizuru se sujetó más fuerte de las manos de Haruka, estaba nerviosa, jamás había ido en contra de los deseos de su padre y ahora de los de su abuelo, no quera desobedecerlos, pero amaba a Natsuki y no quería pasar el resto de su vida atada a un hombre que jamás iba a amar; Haruka al notar el agarre de su prima permaneció a su lado y decidió que no dejaría que Takuma intimidara a Shizuru.

- ya deja el drama, no es necesario que grites. – _le dijo Haruka a Takuma sin ninguna emoción._

- esta es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que me plazca. – _contesto Takuma molesto y más al ver las manos de sus nietos entrelazadas._

- esta hace tiempo que dejo de ser tu casa viejo, es de mi padre y pronto será mía. – _replico Haruka, no se dejaría intimidar, le haría frente._

- jamás vas a tenerme respeto ¿cierto? – _debía admitirlo, le gustaba la forma arrogante de ser de Haruka, la manera en como lo enfrentaba, sus hijos nunca hicieron eso y Haruka superaba con mucho sus expectativas._

- no, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Porque no creo que sea una visita social con ese escándalo que hiciste nada más llegar. – _dijo Haruka con molestia._

- tienes razón, no es una visita social, he venido para que me expliquen que es esa tontería de que están enamorados ¿es cierto? – _cuestiono Takuma ya más tranquilo, no quiera que toda la casa se enterara de sus problemas._

- y si así fuera ¿Qué? – _contesto Haruka restándole importancia al asunto. – _somos jóvenes, tenemos derecho a enamorarnos, a amar ¿o es que acaso amar está prohibido en la familia Tenoh? – _retaba Haruka, Takuma podía decir lo que quisiera pero él no dejaría que les robaran la felicidad._

- no, no está prohibido, pero amaran a la persona que les sea designada, Shizuru está comprometida. – _dijo Takuma ignorando el comentario mal intencionado de Haruka._

- eso no va a poder ser. – _respondió el rubio._

- ¿Por qué? Porque tú lo dices Haruka, esto jamás había pasado en nuestra familia, ¿han pensado en el desprestigio que esto acarrearía? – _intentaba hacerlos entrar en razón aunque sinceramente dudaba que eso funcionara._

- no nos interesa, estamos enamorados y no vamos a permitir que nadie nos quite eso, no importa si se trata de nuestra propia familia, ¿es que acaso no te basta con lo desdichado que ha sido mi padre y todo lo que sufrió la madre de Shizuru? ¿También quieres eso para nosotros? – _apelaba Haruka, no sabía si apelar al lado sentimental de Takuma funcionaria pero tenía que intentarlo._

- ¿Cómo te atreves Haruka? Eso no es… - _trataba de defenderse pero Haruka no se lo estaba poniendo fácil._

- ¿cierto? No es cierto ¿es eso lo que ibas a decir? Sabes perfectamente que es verdad, separaste a mi padre de mi madre y de mí, obligaste a la madre de Shizuru a estar al lado de un hombre al que no amaba, ¿es eso lo que quieres para nosotros también? ¿Que Shizuru esté al lado de un hombre al que no ama y corra la misma suerte de su madre? ¿Que yo sea igual de desdichado que mi padre y ni siquiera sea capaz de sentir algo por la familia que tengo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres para nosotros? Una vida miserable, para que después vengas arrepentido a pedirnos disculpas, no Takuma, no es la vida que quiero para mí, ni para Shizuru, si esta es la vida que me espera por ser parte de la familia Tenoh, renunciare al apellido. – _no quiera sonar tan cruel, ni mucho menos mencionar lo de la madre de Shizuru, después de todo ese hombre con el que obligaron a su madre a casarse es su padre, pero ya lo había dicho y no podía arrepentirse._

- ¿es eso una amenaza? – _cuestiono Takuma molesto, no podía creer que ese niño le hablara de esa manera._

- no creo que Haruka quisiera amenazarlo abuelo, solo está planteando su punto de vista. – _respondió Shizuru que hasta ahora había permanecido callada, no por temor sino que Haruka no le había dado oportunidad de hablar._

- a mí me sonó como una amenaza Shizuru-chan. – _decía Takuma restándole importancia._

- tómalo como quieras viejo. – _replico Haruka, no era una amenaza, pero Takuma podía tomarlo como él quisiera._

- eres muy insolente Haruka, Shizuru-chan temo mucho que te ha contagiado, tú no eres así. – _decía Takuma, su nieta jamás se había comportado de esa manera, siempre había acatado todo lo que se le decía._

- ¿y cómo soy en realidad abuelo? – _cuestiono Shizuru, al ver que su abuelo solo la veía decidió continuar. – _la chica que nunca desobedece a su familia, la que nunca hace algo impropio por temor a manchar el buen nombre de su casa, la que no importando sus sueños y deseos siempre hace lo que esperan de ella ¿esa es la Shizuru que realmente soy abuelo? – _cuestiono la castaña con lágrimas amenazando con salir._

- Shizuru. – _dijo Takuma, jamás imagino que su nieta se sintiera así, Shiro siempre le había dicho que Shizuru estaba de acuerdo con todo ¿Qué tanto conocía a su nieta?_

- Shizu. – _dijo Haruka y abrazo a prima, sabia cuanto le dolía decir todo eso, pero lo más le dolía era enfrentarse a su abuelo._

- ya veo. – _dijo Takuma viendo las muestras de cariño de sus nietos._

- jamás nos vas a entender, ni siquiera haces un esfuerzo por entender como nos sentimos, sabemos que tenemos responsabilidades, que tenemos que cuidar el buen nombre de la familia, pero eso, eso al amor no le interesa, al corazón no le importa el deber que tenemos que cumplir, sé que es cursi y una tontería, pero es lo que sentimos, ¿es que acaso tu nunca te has enamorado? ¿Nunca has sentido que el mundo desaparece a tu alrededor cuando estas con esa persona? ¿Nunca has sentido que el tiempo fluye de manera diferente cuando estas con ella? – _decía Haruka expresando lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de su sirena. - _¿no lo entiendes?

- entiendo Haruka. – _contesto Takuma, recordando así como Haruka se sentía, el alguna vez se sintió, cuando su difunta esposa vivía._

- lo entiendes, pero no lo aceptas ¿cierto? – _cuestiono Haruka, pudo notar como la mirada de su abuelo cambio cuando dijo aquellas palabras._

- Haruka, Shizuru, entiendo todo y no es que no lo acepte, es solo que no termino de entender cómo es que habiendo tantas personas en este país, se enamoraron la una de la otra. – _dijo Takuma muy serio, no dejando lugar para dudas._

_-_ ¿Qué? – _fue lo que atino a decir Haruka ante las palabras de Takuma, como era posible que su abuelo pensara que ellos… - _viejo, creo que estas confundido, nosotros no… - _pero toda palabra murió ahí, Takuma no lo dejo terminar._

- podrías llamarme con mayor respeto, por favor. – _pidió Takuma y Haruka asintió a su petición. – _tu padre me lo dijo Shizuru, no tienen por qué negarlo, sé que se aman, pero por favor piensen mejor las cosas, esto sería un escándalo de proporciones mayúsculas, no creo que… - _esta vez era Shizuru quien interrumpía, no podía creer lo confundido que estaba su abuelo._

- abuelo, creo que estas un poco confundido, eso no que mencionas no… - _trataba de explicar Shizuru, pero Takuma simplemente no los dejaba aclarar el asunto._

- Shizuru no lo oculten, tu padre fue muy claro, ustedes están enamorados, pero eso no es algo que yo vaya a permitir, jamás ha sucedido esto en esta familia y esta no será la primera vez. – _decía Takuma muy firme._

- pero es que estas mal! – _dijo Haruka exasperado de que su abuelo no los escuchara._

- no, aquí los únicos que están mal y no están pensando las cosas son ustedes, ¿Cómo pudieron enamorarse una del otro? Son familia. – _hablaba Takuma muy molesto, no podía creer que sus nietos no vieran lo malo de esa situación._

- ¿eso es verdad? – _dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta._

- Mi… Michiru. – _dijo Haruka muy sorprendido, la maid era una inútil, no la retuvo._

- ¿Shizuru? ¿Es verdad lo que dice ese viejo? ¿Estas enamorada de Tenoh? – _cuestionaba una confundida Natsuki, ¿Shizuru le había mentido?_

- Nat… Natsuki. – _fue lo único que pudo decir Shizuru casi al borde del llanto._

- claro que no es verdad, el abuelo está esta confundido, tiene demencia senil. – _se excusaba Haruka, de todos los escenarios posibles jamás se imaginó este._

- Haruka, respétame, no estoy confundido ni mucho menos tengo demencia senil, tu tío fue muy claro, se aman, pero no lo voy a permitir. – _seguía peleando Takuma._

- DEJA DE DECIR ESO, NO ES VERDAD._ – grito Haruka muy desesperado._

- creo que ya he escuchado suficiente, me voy. – _dijo Michiru muy molesta y triste al pensar que Haruka solo había jugado con ella._

- Michiru, déjame explicarte, esto es muy mal entendido. – _trataba de explicar Haruka._

- Natsuki lo que dice el abuelo es mentira, yo no amo a Haruka. – _explicaba de igual manera Shizuru, pero sus respectivas parejas no escuchaban razones._

- ya basta, dejen de mentir los dos, este no creo que este señor haya cruzado el mundo solo por una confusión, algo de verdad tiene que haber. – _decía Michiru molesta, no podía creer que después de todo fuera el mismo Haruka quien le hiciera esto._

- claro que sí, está confundido, el papa de Shizuru no quiere nuestra relación y lo ha puesto en nuestra contra. – _explicaba Haruka, pero debido a sus palabras se mal interpreto lo que dijo._

- claro que no la quiere, ni yo la acepto, son familia por dios santo. – _dijo Takuma mal interpretando las palabras de Haruka._

- eso no es lo que quise decir, cállate de una vez. – _pedía Haruka con desesperación._

- es todo, me voy. – _dijo Michiru y salió del estudio más que molesta y triste._

- yo igual. – _dijo Natsuki, con tristeza jamás pensó que Shizuru le haría algo así, pero era de esperarse ¿no? Ellos siempre estaban juntos, se coqueteaban, fue muy ingenua al no darse cuenta antes._

- Natsuki espera. – _dijo Shizuru, pero la peli-azul no le hizo caso._

- Michiru, por favor. – _pedía Haruka pero tampoco su petición fue escuchada. – _vamos por ellas Shizuru. – _dijo Haruka y junto con Shizuru se aproximaron a la salida del estudio._

- deténganse los dos, no irán a ningún lado hasta que aclaremos esto. – _dijo Takuma deteniendo a sus nietos._

- no hay nada que aclarar, yo no amo a Shizuru, por lo menos no de forma romántica. – _decía Haruka con molestia._

- dejen de mentir, ya paren con su farsa. – _pedía Takuma mas que molesto._

- deja de ser tan irracional, por favor, lo único que has causado con esta visita es problemas, en este momento no tenemos tiempo para escuchar tus tonterías, tenemos que ir por nuestras novias. – _soltó Haruka con toda la ira que sentía, después de eso él y Shizuru fueron tras Michiru y Natsuki respectivamente, dejando a Takuma solo en el estudio._

- Haruka, Shizuru, regresen. – _grito Takuma pero sus nietos hicieron caso omiso a su petición. – _Haru… ka, Shizu… ru. - _ trato de llamarlos de nuevo, pero un terrible dolor en su pecho no se lo permitió, se llevó una mano hacia su pecho presionando con fuerza, pero el dolor no remitía, callo de rodillas sujetando su pecho, el dolor era insoportable, respiraba agitadamente, trato de levantarse para llamar a alguien pero lo único que consiguió fue caer completamente al piso y perder el conocimiento._

Mientras esto tenía lugar en el estudio, fuera de la casa Haruka había alcanzado a Michiru y Shizuru logro interceptar a Natsuki antes de que se fuera en su moto.

- tienes que escucharme, por favor sirena. – _pido Haruka con tranquilidad, trato de tomar la mano de Michiru pero esta no se lo permitió._

- Natsuki, déjame explicarte, todo por favor, no puedes irte así. – _pedía Shizuru de igual manera._

- por favor, estábamos durmiendo con ustedes hace poco. – _decía Haruka desesperado_. – entremos, Natsuki baja de la moto por favor. – _pido tranquilo el rubio. – _Michiru, vamos.

Natsuki se bajó de su motocicleta, pero ni ella ni Michiru tenían la intención de regresar al interior de la casa, aun así ni Haruka ni Shizuru se iban a dar por vencidos, lograron convencerlas de escucharlos, pero no entraron en la casa, Michiru y Natsuki se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada, Shizuru empezó a explicar desde que la maid entro a la habitación, de cómo despertó a Haruka y de la llamada de su tío, después fue Haruka quien siguió con la explicación, les conto todo lo que su padre le había dicho por teléfono, lo que el padre de Shizuru pensaba, el hecho de que el padre de Michiru había aceptado su relación de buena manera, así como también la madre de Natsuki, también les dijo lo que su tío hizo para tratar de separarlas, pero al parecer ahí había cometido un error, puesto que su abuelo llego con la creencia de que Shizuru y el tenían una relación, terminaron con las explicación pero aun las chicas no se veían muy convencidas.

- Michiru, jamás te mentiría, ni mucho menos te engañaría, tu sabes perfectamente lo que yo pase en los Ángeles, ¿en serio piensas que te haría algo así? – _dijo Haruka con dolor en su voz, recordando como lo habían engañado a él._

- Haruka. – _fue lo único que salió de los labios de Michiru al recordar lo que Haruka le había contado de su vida en los Ángeles._

- jamás te lastimaría de la misma forma en la que me lastimaron a mí, nunca te haría pasar lo ese dolor y esa humillación, nunca Michiru, así que por favor créeme cuando te digo que yo no amo a Shizuru, por lo menos no de esa forma, ella es como una hermana para mí. – _dijo Haruka con decisión._

- Natsuki, yo he esperado demasiado tiempo para tenerte a mi lado, siempre te he amado Natsuki, desde el primer día que te vi y estoy segura de que jamás amare a alguien más, amo a Haruka, pero como un hermano, Natsuki él me ha ayudado mucho, inclusive nos ayudó a estar juntas, ¿Qué sentido tendría que él yo ahora estemos juntos? – _explicaba Shizuru a su novia._

- Shizuru. – _dijo Natsuki recordando que por su miedo Shizuru la había pasado muy mal._

- nunca te engañaría, Natsuki jamás desperdiciaría de esa manera la oportunidad que me has dado. – _decía Shizuru con voz firme._

- Haruka. – _dijo Michiru con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó al cuello de Haruka, no podía creer que hubiera dudado de él y hubiera olvidado lo que el rubio le había confiado de su pasado. – _lo lamento, discúlpame por favor, no debí dudar así.

- shhh, tranquila, no hay nada que disculpar, olvidemos este penoso suceso. – _dijo Haruka abrazando por la cintura a su sirena._

- Zuru, discúlpame por dudar así de ti. – _dijo Natsuki con la mirada al piso, no se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos a su novia._

- ara, ara, Natsuki están tierna, pero todo ya está olvidado. – _contesto Shizuru, se aproximó a la peli-azul y con su mano la obligo a mirarla, para después besar tiernamente su mejilla._

- bien, ahora que todo este mal entendido se ha arreglado, vayamos adentro y aclaremos esto con el abuelo también. – _dijo Haruka a las chicas, a lo que ellas asintieron._

Dicho eso, todas regresaron al interior de la casa, Haruka y Michiru iban tomados de la mano, así como Natsuki y Shizuru, los dos parejas se dirigían al estudio para enfrentar a su abuelo, solo esperaban que esta vez si las dejara hablar, tenían que sacarlo de su error y aclararle que ya tenían novia; llegaron a la puerta del estudio, Michiru dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Haruka para hacerle saber que ella estaba con él, por su parte Natsuki beso a Shizuru en la mejilla poniéndose roja como un tomate, nunca realizaba esas muestras de cariño, pero de algún modo tenia que hacerle saber a su castaña que estaba ahí, con ella. Haruka abrió la puerta y entro en el estudio seguido de las tres chicas.

- abuelo, tenemos que hablar. – _dijo Haruka buscando con la vista a Takuma, pero no lograba verlo. - _¿abuelo? – _pero simplemente parecía como si Takuma ya no estuviera ahí, el rubio se aproximó al lugar donde estaba Takuma parado antes de que él y su prima se fueran y ahí lo vio, Takuma estaba inconsciente en el piso, Haruka corrió hacia él. – _abuelo. – _dijo asustado, se arrodillo a su lado, le tomo el pulso y escucho su respiración, era débil. – _Shizuru, rápido llama a una ambulancia, es urgente. – _dijo el rubio y la castaña se apresuró a llamar, sabía que la ambulancia no tardaría en llegar, ventajas de que tu tío tenga un hospital._

- ¿Qué hacemos Haruka? – _cuestiono Shizuru aproximándose a su primo._

- nada, por suerte respira, pero no debemos moverlo, creo que le ha dado un ataque al corazón, pienso que fue por el disgusto. – _explico Haruka con naturalidad._

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Tenoh? – _cuestiono Natsuki, intrigada._

- bueno… - _trataba de explicar, no podía decir nada, después de todo estaba bien ahora. – _leí un libro, Kuga, además en los Ángeles tome un curso como paramédico.

- ya veo. – _dijo Natsuki no muy convencida con la respuesta, Shizuru tal vez habría notado que el rubio se había puesto nervioso con su pregunta, pero ella ahora estaba muy preocupada por su abuelo, ya le comentaría después sobre eso._

Permanecieron en el estudio diez minutos más y la ambulancia llego, durante esos diez minutos Haruka checaba el pulso de su abuelo y su respiración, cuando la ambulancia llego y los paramédicos entraron en la casa, Shizuru les indico donde estaba su abuelo, lo pusieron en la camilla y se lo llevaron, Haruka se ofreció a ir en la ambulancia, Shizuru también quiso ir, pero ya no había más cupo, Haruka al ver a su prima nerviosa supo que no podía dejar que condujera, le quito sus llamas y se las dio a Natsuki.

-¿sabes conducir Kuga? – _cuestiono Haruka y Natsuki asintió. – _un automóvil. – _aclaro el rubio._

- sí, si se Tenoh. – _contesto Natsuki._

- bien, toma las llaves del coche de Shizuru. – _dijo Haruka entregándole las llaves. – _ella está muy nerviosa como para conducir, llevaran al abuelo a al hospital del tío Sho ¿sabes dónde queda? – _cuestiono Haruka, tenía que apresurarse los paramédicos ya estaban desesperados._

- claro que lo sé. – _contesto Natsuki, todos sabían sobre ese hospital, el más lujo de Tokio._

- bien, lleva a Michiru y a Shizuru, nos vemos ahí. – _dijo Haruka, no espero respuesta y corrió hacia la ambulancia, subió en ella y poco después emprendieron el viaje al hospital._

En el trayecto Haruka pudo ver como su abuelo era conectado a unas máquinas, como le ponían suero y oxígeno y al ver todo eso no pudo evitar pensar que había sido su culpa, lo había llamado y él lo había ignorado, ¿y si lo llamaba para decirle que no se encontraba bien? ¿Y si ese grito no era para reprenderlos sino para pedirles ayuda? Y si, y si, no dejaban de rondar la cabeza de Haruka, ¿Cuánto mal podía causar el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado? En el coche con Natsuki, Shizuru y Michiru algo similar le estaba pasando a Shizuru, ¿y ese era su castigo por desobedecer a su familia? ¿y si a su abuelo le pasaba algo solo porque ella se enamoró? Entre pensamientos caóticos tanto de parte de Haruka como de Shizuru llegaron al hospital, la ambulancia ya estaba siendo recibida por el mismo dueño del hospital, no se podía esperar menos ya que el paciente era su padre, Haruka casi no había escuchado hablar mucho de su tío Sho y mucho menos lo conocía, supo que había estado en su fiesta de bienvenida pero en ese tiempo él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de interactuar con la familia; vio como bajaron la camilla de su abuelo y seguido de eso bajo el, los paramédicos se llevaron a Takuma a urgencias, pensó que tal vez su tío ya estaría coordinando todo, pero cuando inspecciono a su alrededor lo vio, su tío estaba ahí, en el parqueadero de las ambulancias.

- vaya, vaya, cuando me dijeron que mi sobrina había llamado por una emergencia, esperaba ver a mi Shizuru-chan bajar de la ambulancia. – _hablo Sho, él era un hombre de tez blanca, cabello rubio característico en los Tenoh y ojos grises, él tenía el mismo color de ojos que la difunda abuela de Haruka._

- yo… tío… - _no sabía que decir, sabía que tenía que disculparse por lo que paso en la bienvenida porque había sido muy grosero y también tenía que disculparse por no haberse tomado el tiempo de ir y conocerlo._

_- _tranquilo, aunque no seas Shizuru-chan, también eres mi linda sobrina. – _dijo Sho divertido, después de todo él sabía que Haruka era una chica._

- lo sabe. – _afirmo Haruka, no sabía que su padre le había dicho a su tío, ¿Quién más estaría enterado de su secreto?_

- claro que lo sé, soy tu tío, además de tu médico, se todo Haruka, tu padre me lo confió pero no te preocupes, jamás diría nada. – _decía Sho a su sobrino._

- gracias, pero tío, el abuelo… yo… - _¿Cómo le diría a su tío que era su culpa que su abuelo estuviera así? No sabía ni por dónde empezar._

- querido sobrino, con solo ver tu rostro se lo que estás pensando, pero no es así, esto no es culpa tuya. – _decía Sho tratando de tranquilizar a Haruka, no le gustaba que su sobrino se culpara por algo que era responsabilidad de su padre._

- pero… el vino aquí por mí, por todo lo que está pasando, si no fuera por mí, esto no… el me llamo pero yo lo ignore… todo… todo es mi culpa. – _dijo Haruka con lágrimas en los ojos, no sentía mucho afecto por su abuelo pero aun así era de su familia._

- tranquilízate, esto no es culpa tuya, vayamos por partes, ¿Qué hace mi padre aquí? Y ¿Por qué dices que está aquí por ti? – _cuestiono Sho un poco confundido._

- vino por que… - _Haruka le conto todo a su tío, desde su amor por Michiru, hasta lo que el padre de Shizuru hizo para impedir que cancelara el compromiso con los Kanzaki._

- ya veo, ahora entiendo todo, pero aun Haruka, esto no es culpa tuya o de Shizuru, si hubiera que culpar a alguien será a Suguru Toshiro Fujino, por haberle dicho todo eso a mi padre, él sabe perfectamente que mi padre está enfermo del corazón y no puede viajar, Haruka esto sucedió por la fatiga del viaje y el disgusto que le provoco Suguru, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. – _explico Sho muy molesto, como era posible que su ex -cuñado pusiera en riesgo la vida de padre solo por dinero. – _ahora cálmate, Shizuru llegara pronto ¿no? – _al ver como Haruka asentía prosiguió. – _tienes que ser fuerte por ella, estoy seguro que esta igual que tú, así que tienes que convencerla que esto no es su culpa.

- gracias tío. – _dijo Haruka inclinando la cabeza para darle mayor énfasis. – _tío, ¿no deberías estar con el abuelo? – _cuestiono Haruka un poco intrigado de que estuviera ahí con él y no adentro con su abuelo._

- no tengo permitido tratar familiares Haruka, aunque sea el dueño del hospital esa regla aplica para mí también, al tratar a un familiar a los médicos se nos nubla el juicio, por eso está prohibido, pero no te preocupes, sé que está en buenas manos y me avisaran con cualquier cosa. – _explico Sho, nada le gustaría más que dirigir todo el caso de su padre pero sabía que no podía, tenía que dar ejemplo a sus residentes y a sus médicos, además sabía que si estaba en muy buenas manos. _

Después de eso Sho acompaño a Haruka la sala de espera, estuvo con él un tiempo hasta que llegaron Shizuru, Natsuki y Michiru, al ver la cara de preocupación y culpa en su sobrina a Sho no le quedó más remedio que hablar con ella de la forma en la que había hablado con Haruka, la saco al patio del hospital y ahí hablo con ella después de tranquilizarla y hacerle ver que eso no era culpa suya o de Haruka, la regreso a la sala de espera y se retiró diciendo que iría por información y que luego volvería. Los minutos pasaban y nadie salía para decirles nada, no sabían cómo estaba su abuelo, ni mucho menos si estaba bien, tanto Haruka como Shizuru estaban más que exasperadas, pero el tener a sus respectivas parejas con ellas las hacía tranquilizarse, después de dos horas que las chicas se les hicieron eternas Sho volvió con ellas, pero a juzgar por su cara las chicas sabían que no eran muy buenas noticias.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo está? – _cuestiono Haruka apresurado._

- está estable, por ahora. – _contesto Sho, no podía creer lo rápido que había evolucionado la enfermedad de su padre._

- ¿Cómo que por ahora? ¿No acaba de decir que está estable tío? – _cuestiono Shizuru con angustia._

- así es, pero… necesita un marcapasos. – _dijo Sho de manera seria._

- ¿un marcapasos? Eso significa que… - _dijo Haruka entendiendo lo que su tío quería decirles._

- lo van a operar en cuanto un quirófano quede libre. – _les dijo Sho a sus sobrinas._

- maldición. – _dijo Haruka con molestia._

- … - _Shizuru por su parte no dijo nada, no sabía que decir._

- chicos. – _dijo Sho para llamar la atención de sus sobrinas. – _CHICOS. – _grito y por fin Haruka y Shizuru lo veían. – _es una operación bastante sencilla, todo saldrá bien, además ustedes conocen a su abuelo, es fuerte y como tiene una plática pendiente con ustedes sé que seguirá con nosotros. – _dijo Sho para tranquilizar a sus sobrinas._

- tío Sho, gracias. – _dijo Shizuru y lo abrazo._

- no hay nada que agradecer Shizu-chan. – _dijo Sho y acaricio la cabeza de su sobrina. – _ahora si me disculpan, tengo pacientes que atender. – _se despidió el medico pero antes de que pudiera irse un voz a su espalda lo hizo de detenerse._

- Sho. – _grito Hiro a su hermano, hacia poco tiempo había llegado a Tokio, por instrucciones de Shizuru las maid le llamaron e informaron de lo sucedió, así que en lugar de llegar a la mansión él y Dorian se habían ido directo al hospital._

- nii-san. – _dijo Sho al ver a su hermano llegar._

Cuando Hiro y Dorian estuvieron junto a Haruka y los demás, su padre pidió hablar con su hermano a solas, este le conto todo acerca del padecimiento de su padre y la operación que necesitaba, después de esa explicación Hiro volvió a la sala de espera, ni siquiera saludo a Natsuki o a Michiru, sabia por su hermano que su hijo y su sobrina se culpaban así que necesitaba darles su apoyo, Haruka por su parte no saludo al padre de Michiru, pero este no le dio importancia debido a lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de eso solo fue cuestión de esperar Hiro fue a ver a su padre a su habitación pero este aún estaba inconsciente debido a la medicación, poco tiempo después Sho y dos enfermeras lo prepararon y fue llevado al quirófano, Hiro no tuvo más remedio que regresar al lado de su hijo y su sobrina, que se sentían más que culpables por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de tres largas horas, que a los que esperaban en la sala de espera les pareció que había pasado más tiempo, Sho volvió con ellos y les informo que la cirugía había sido todo un existe, que ahora lo único que necesitaba el abuelo era reposo, lo tendrían dos días en observación y después se lo llevarían a casa, el médico que lo opero les explico que por un tiempo no recomendaba que viajara y que mantuviera la movilidad del brazo al mínimo para evitar futuras complicaciones, después de eso todos respiraron tranquilos, el abuelo estaba bien y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Los dos días pasaron muy rápido, Takuma había sido dado de alta y llevado a la mansión Tenoh, Haruka y Shizuru decidieron verse con sus respectivas parejas durante la escuela, solo en lo que el abuelo se encontraba mejor para decirle la verdad, no querían poner la vida de su abuelo en riesgo si le soltaban de pronto la verdad de las cosas, lo único que habían logrado hacer fue aclararle a Takuma que ellos no estaban juntos, poco tiempo después llego Shiro y fue severamente reprendido por Takuma, además de ser obligado a disolver el compromiso de Shizuru con el heredero de los Kanzaki, según Takuma esa familia no tenía ni el status ni la antigüedad para formar parte de la familia Tenoh.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Takuma estaba en la mansión Tenoh, Haruka y Shizuru había decidido decirle lo de sus parejas ese día, la castaña ya no tenía el peso de tener un compromiso a cuestas gracias a su abuelo y debido a eso habían decidido no mentirle más.

- bien, ¿estas lista? – _cuestiono Haruka a su prima, los dos se encontraban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Takuma, su abuelo había permanecido en cama para su pronta recuperación, Natsuki y Michiru los esperaban cruzando el pasillo en la habitación de Haruka._

- sí. – _contesto Shizuru decidida, para posteriormente tocar la puerta, se escuchó un "pase" desde dentro y los dos ingresaron en la habitación._

- abuelo, ¿Cómo estás? – _cuestiono Haruka._

- estoy muy bien, gracias, un poco harto de estar en cama pero bien al final de cuentas, ¿y bien? ¿Qué los trae por aquí? Porque no creo que solo hayan venido para saber cómo estoy. – _contesto Takuma, conocía a sus nietos, sabía que algo le ocultaban, pero no quería presionar y ahora los tenia ahí, dispuestos a decirle algo._

- así es abuelo, la verdad, tenemos algo muy importante que decirte. – _dijo Shizuru llena de valor._

- bueno, adelante, continúen, que es eso tan importante que tienen que decirme. – _contesto Takuma serio._

- solo no queremos que te exaltes. – _dijo Haruka con seguridad en su voz._

- Haruka, Shizuru, me exaltare si no me lo dicen ya, porque me estoy imaginando cosas, así que apresúrense. – _dijo Takuma con molestia, por su cabeza no dejaba de rondar la idea de que tal vez le habían mentido y ellos si tenían una relación._

- estoy saliendo con alguien. – _soltó Haruka de la nada, al escuchar que su abuelo se estaba exaltando._

- bueno, eso no es malo, ¿Quién es? – _cuestiono el abuelo con seriedad, solo imploraba que no dijera el nombre de su otra nieta._

- su nombre es… - _lo pensó un momento, ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que decirlo y si su abuelo se oponía tendría que defender lo que siente por Michiru. – _Michiru Kaioh, estoy enamorado de ella y tenemos una relación. – _dijo muy serio para hacerle saber a su abuelo que no retrocedería en su decisión._

- Michiru Kaioh, Kaioh, ¿es la hija de Dorian Kaioh? – _cuestiono Takuma, al ver como Haruka asentía, continuo. – _ella sabe ¿que eres una chica?

- así es, no le mentiría. – _contesto Haruka._

- imagino que no le importa que seas una chica igual que ella. – _dijo Takuma a lo que Haruka asintió afirmativamente. - _¿Qué opina tu padre? ¿Qué opina Dorian?

- mi padre me apoya y el señor Kaioh está de acuerdo con nuestra relación. – _contesto nuevamente Haruka las interrogantes de abuelo._

- claro, debí suponerlo, por supuesto que tu padre te apoya y obviamente Dorian está de acuerdo a él le conviene, Haruka, solo te están usando para entrar en la familia Tenoh, conozco a Dorian y sé que esto de que acepte tu relación con su hija no es más que un engaño. – _decía Takuma molesto, no concebía que su nieta, su favorita estuviera cayendo en una trampa._

- basta, no permitiré que insultes a Michiru, la amo y ella me ama a mí, si te niegas a aceptar mi relación o tratas de intimidar a Michiru, renunciare al apellido Tenoh. – _declaro Haruka con seriedad._

- ¿es eso una amenaza Haruka? – _dijo Takuma aún más molesto, sabía que si Haruka abandonaba la familia, TenohCorp quedaría en manos del siguiente en la línea de sucesión por lo tanto prácticamente quedaría en las manos de la esposa de Hiro._

- tómalo como desees abuelo. – _contesto Haruka molesto._

- Shizuru, imagino que lo que tú tienes que contarme es algo similar, ¿no es así? ¿Con quién estas saliendo tú? – _cuestiono Takuma deduciendo lo que su otra nieta tenía que decirle._

- su nombre es Natsuki Kuga. – _contesto Shizuru con seguridad, tenía que ser fuerte si quería permanecer al lado de Natsuki._

- ¿Kuga? - _ dijo furioso Takuma, la historia se volvía a repetir, no podía creer que sus dos nietas, sus favoritas estuvieran enamoradas de dos niñas cualquiera. – _imagino que estas en la misma posición que Haruka ¿cierto? – _cuestiono el hombre y Shizuru solo asintió en afirmación. – _bien, en vista de que no me harán caso pese a lo que diga, hagamos una apuesta. – _dijo Takuma con una sonrisa en sus labios._

- ¿una apuesta? ¿Quieres decidir nuestro futuro con una apuesta? Es absurdo abuelo. – _dijo Haruka molesto por la propuesta de su abuelo._

- cuando menos escuchen mi propuesta, ya después deciden si la rechazan o no. – _dijo el abuelo con seguridad y todavía con esa sonrisa en sus labios._

- Haruka, escuchemos. – _pidió Shizuru, después de todo nada perdían con escuchar a su abuelo, Haruka asintió y Takuma comenzó a explicar._

- ustedes dicen que esas niñas están enamoradas de ustedes, yo digo que no, por lo tanto les propongo esto, sigan adelante con su relación, no interferiré para nada, les doy mi palabra, si en seis meses esas niñas siguen a su lado yo aprobare su relación y jamás me volveré a meter en las decisiones que tomen. – _Haruka y Shizuru estaban más que felices con esa noticia. – _pero, si antes de esos seis meses alguna de esas niñas las engaña o las hace sufrir yo elegiré a su prometida, aceptare sus gustos y se casaran con quien yo elija. – _dijo Takuma son tranquilidad. - _¿Qué me dicen? ¿Aceptan?

Haruka y Shizuru lo meditaron por un momento, ellas tenían la seguridad que sus respectivas parejas las amaban, si aceptaban se librarían de Takuma y serian libres de hacer lo que quisieran, solo eran seis meses y su abuelo les estaba dando su palabra de no entrometerse, ¿Qué podría pasar?

- aceptamos. – _dijo Haruka hablando por él y por Shizuru, estaban más que convencidos de que ganar sería fácil._

Lo que no sabían es que ese era el inicio de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

_Continuara…_


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

- aceptamos. – _dijo Haruka hablando por él y por Shizuru, estaban más que convencidos de que ganar sería fácil._

Lo que no sabían es que ese era el inicio de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

_Continuara…_

- bien, deben saber que esto solo debe quedar entre nosotros, está prohibido contarles a sus respectivas parejas acerca de esto. – _dio instrucciones Takuma a sus nietos._

- está bien, creo que aunque hubiéramos podido decirles, no les diríamos nada, estamos apostando nuestra felicidad. – _dijo Haruka con seriedad pensando en lo que pasaría si Michiru se enteraba de lo que acaba de hacer. _

- habiendo dicho esto, quiero que sepan que me desagrada el hecho de que no hayan formalizado ya su relación, son los herederos de la familia Tenoh, una relación clandestina no está bien visto. – _seguía hablando Takuma, después de todo el hecho de que hubieran hecho la apuesta no cambiaba nada, sus nietos estaban en una relación y no podían seguir viéndose a escondidas, si la prensa se enteraba sería un escándalo._

- ara abuelo, estamos conscientes de ello, pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de formalizar debido a tu condición delicada. – _explicaba Shizuru con tranquilidad._

- bien, pues ya estoy mejor, ya es hora de que hagamos esa cena para anunciar formalmente su relación. – _aun no terminaba de agradarle la idea de que sus nietas gustaran de personas de su mismo sexo, pero sabía que si no quería perder a su familia como hacia mucho tiempo había perdido a sus hijos, tenía que aceptar que los tiempos habían cambiado._

- ¿no estás dando permiso de formalizar pese a la apuesta? – _Haruka todavía no terminaba de creer en su abuelo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, su enfermedad lo había hecho recapacitar, pero aun así andaría con pies de plomo._

- por supuesto, qué sentido tendría la apuesta si esto no fuera formal. – _contesto Takuma al cuestionamiento de su nieto._

- ara, ara, eso es fabuloso, tenemos mucho que planear. – _dijo Shizuru empezando a pensar como, donde y cuando le gustaría._

- antes de que empieces a planear mi querida nieta, esto lo planearemos tu tío y yo. – _dijo Takuma refiriéndose al padre de Haruka, la planeación de ese evento no era algo de lo que sus nietos se pudieran ocupar._

_-_ estupendo. – _a Haruka nada lo hacía más feliz que le dijeran que no tendría que estar metido es todo eso de la planeación y la organización eso era algo que detestaba._

- de acuerdo. – _a Shizuru no le quedó más remedio que ceder debido a que Haruka había sido muy complaciente en ese asunto._

- muy bien, eso es todo, Haruka ahora que bajes, llama a tu padre, necesitamos ponernos con esto cuanto antes, quiero que su relación sea publicaba este mismo fin de semana._ – sabía que ni él ni su hijo moverían un dedo contratarían a alguien encargado de organizar eventos pero aun así quería que todo eso quedara resuelto cuento antes._

- ¿este fin de semana? ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado? – _cuestiono Haruka no muy contesto con la premura de las cosas._

- entre más rápido mejor Haruka, no podemos permitir que la prensa llegue a saber esto antes de que lo hagamos público y formal. – _dijo con seriedad, sabía que a su nieto eso era lo que menos le importaba, pero si ya iba a arrojar lodo a su apellido aceptando las relaciones, no permitiría que su apellido se hundiera más._

- pero esto no es algo que tu solo puedas decidir, tienes que consultarlo con Saeko-san y con el señor Kaioh. – _decía Haruka tratando de disuadir a su abuelo de que todo esto de la formalización de su noviazgo era muy apresurado, no porque no quisiera sino porque en serio era muy rápido._

- claro que lo consultare con ellos, no te preocupes, Haruka estoy completamente seguro que ellos son los que más interesados están en que esto se haga formal. – _dijo Takuma con seriedad, pensando que después de todo lo único que esas personas querían era la fama que les podía dar el apellido Tenoh._

- ara abuelo, ¿no vas a dejar de insinuar que nuestras parejas solo están con nosotros por nuestro apellido? Eso es muy descortés. – _dijo Shizuru con su sonrisa falsa y un tono de voz bastante inusual en ella._

- ya, lo siento. – _se disculpó Takuma sin ningún remordimiento, después de todo lo que decía era verdad._

- de acuerdo. – _dijo Haruka para terminar con el silencio incomodo que se había instalo en la habitación. – _le avisare a mi padre que suba a verte.

- te lo agradecería mucho. – _contesto Takuma viendo como sus nietos se acercaban a la puerta y terminaban por salir de su habitación._

Una vez fuera Haruka y Shizuru se dirigieron a la sala a ver a sus respectivas parejas, necesitaban un abrazo, no les había gustado nada lo de la apuesta, pero era algo que tenían que hacer si querían tener una vida tranquila con ellas, sabían que su abuelo cumpliría su palabra de no meterse en su vida al cabo de los seis meses acordados; una vez que estuvieron con sus respectivas parejas cada una la tomo en un fuerte abrazo, Haruka se separó de Michiru y se disculpó para ir en busca de su padre.

Por suerte lo encontró en el jardín, se aproximó a él y una vez que tuvo su atención le conto todo lo que él y Shizuru habían hablado con su abuelo, sabía que tal vez no era buena idea contarle lo de la apuesta su padre, pero no sabía que más hacer y su cabeza se estaba llenando de dudas, Hiro al ver esto le aseguro a su hijo que todo saldría bien, que su padre era un hombre de palabra y si les había prometido no meterse en sus vidas lo cumpliría, el rubio también le explico de la fiesta de formalización de un noviazgo, aunque a Hiro también le había parecido algo apresurado, era mejor así…

- después de todo Haruka, desde que sales con Michiru no han tenido la oportunidad de salir en una cita real, ella solo viene a casa o tú vas a la suya, ¿no te gustaría llevarla al cine? O ¿a algún restaurant a cenar? O ¿simplemente a pasear por un parque? – _decía Hiro para convencer a su hijo de que la fiesta era mejor realizarla lo antes posible._

- sí. – _contesto secamente el rubio, sabía que lo que decía su padre era verdad, desde que habían comenzado a salir no había llevado a Michiru a una verdadera cita._

- ¿y no crees que Shizuru quiera lo mismo? – _cuestiono Hiro, sabía que su hijo sentía gran debilidad por su prima y si a eso le sumas lo de Michiru prácticamente estaba por aceptar._

- sí. – _volvió a contestar secamente, era verdad, Shizuru había esperado ya mucho tiempo para estar con Kuga, no era justo que ahora les obligara retrasarlo mas, después de todo conociendo a Kuga y su carácter bipolar no sabía que espera de ella, sabía que amaba a su prima pero no quería arriesgarse, suspiro, no le quedaba de otra más que ceder.. – _de acuerdo, este fin de semana.

- excelente, iré ahora a hablar con tu abuelo y me pondré en contacto con Saeko-san y con Dorian. – _dijo más que contesto Hiro al ver hecho que su hijo aceptara la propuesta que su abuelo le había dicho._

Hiro se apresuró y se fue directo a la habitación de su padre donde estuvo prácticamente toda la tarde planeado, pensando y discutiendo con su padre, Dorian y Saeko, ninguno de los cuatro podían ponerse de acuerdo; por otro lado Haruka había vuelto al lado de Michiru después de haber hablado con su padre, él y Shizuru les contaron a sus respectivas parejas lo que habían hablado con su abuelo, claro omitiendo lo de la apuesta, tanto Michiru como Natsuki estuvieron contestas al saber que su noviazgo por fin seria formal este fin de semana, después de todo había un límite que Natsuki podía resistir de estar encerrada todo el tiempo, no que le desagradara, pero ella no era de las que gustaban estar todo el tiempo encerrada, Michiru por otra parte pensaba que por fin podría salir con Haruka a un parte, al cine o simplemente a dar la vuelta en su auto sin tener que esconderse, para ella esa noticia le había alegrado el día así como también el hecho de que el abuelo Tenoh no hubiera puesto impedimento alguno para su relación.

El día paso con tranquilidad, Hiro no salió de la habitación de su padre en todo el día, las chicas imaginaban que aún seguían con lo de la fiesta, ellas solo se dedicaron a ver películas en la sala de cina acondicionada en la mansión, era lo único que podían hacer, ahora más que nunca tenían que ser cuidadosas ya que su relación muy pronto saldría la luz, eran pasado de las nueve de la noche y Michiru le había pedido a Haruka que la llevara a su casa, pues ya era tarde y mañana tenían clases, el rubio por supuesto que había accedido al pedido de su novia, por otro lado Natsuki también se despidió de Shizuru por el mismo motivo, la peli-azul ya no faltaba a clases y tampoco llegaba tarde y todo se debía a su castaña de ojos rubí; los cuatro de dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión, Haruka ya había mando por su auto y ya lo esperaba justo en la entrada, Natsuki no tenía que preocuparse por eso, ella tenía su ducati esperando por ella, el rubio de aproximo al auto y le abrió la puerta su novia, se despidió de su prima asegurándole que volvería pronto y se fue, una vez solas Natsuki se acercó a su novia y la abrazo por la cintura, cuando había gente presente le era muy difícil demostrarle a Shizuru cuanto la quería, con su pulgar levanto el rostro de la castaña y le planto tremendo beso en los labios, renuentemente Natsuki empezó a romper el beso, ya que seguir así se iría mas tarde, termino con el beso y se alejó un poco de su novia, le dio un beso en la frente y se montó en su moto lista para irse, Shizuru solo sonrió y la despidió, era la primera vez que Natsuki tomaba la iniciativa con ella, siempre era ella quien le insinuaba que le diera un beso, pero ahora había sido la peli-azul quien había iniciado su contacto y sin duda le había encantado.

En otro lugar, mas específicamente en el auto de cierto rubio, el y su novia iban hablando de todo y nada, todavía no podían creer que todo estuviera saliendo tan bien, en un principio creyeron que tendrían que luchar por su amor contra todos, pero ahora las puertas se les iban abriendo una por una, todo era perfecto; rápidamente llegaron a la casa de la aguamarina y el rubio la dejo justo en la entrada de su casa, los padres de Michiru habían salido nuevamente de viaje y la chica estaba sola, otra vez, pero ahora ya no sentía ese vacío que tantas veces sintió cuando sus padres se iban y la dejaban, ahora ese vacío era ocupado por una persona, Haruka Tenoh; se despidieron con un delicado y dulce beso y quedaron par verse en la escuela para almorzar, eso se había convertido en su rutina, Haruka regreso rápidamente a la mansión y justo con Shizuru comprobaron que a pesar de la hora tanto su abuelo como su padre y tío seguían en la discusión de la fiesta de su noviazgo, ellos simplemente los dejaron, no es que no les importara, si no que para ellos el hacerlo público no significaba nada, solo el hecho de tener más libertad, pero sabían que con esa libertad los medios las acecharían día y noche, desventajas de ser una figura pública, si así, ya era difícil huir a la hora del almuerzo y encontrar un lugar donde nadie los encontrar para almorzar tranquilamente con sus respectivas parejas, no querían ni pensar en lo que pasaría ya que se hiciera público todo, con ese pensamiento se fueron a la cama, después de todo en unas horas verían de nueva cuenta a las chicas que les robaban el aliento.

Todo estaba fluyendo como debería, los días pasaban y la fecha para la fiesta de anuncio de su noviazgo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sus padres estaban desquiciados de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo cosas, habían decidido hacer todo ellos solos, después de todo, eran sus primogénitos y en la caso de Natsuki, Michiru y Shizuru eran hijas únicas, así que con mayor razón querían que eso resultara perfecto, sus padres sabían que tal vez en unos años sus hijos estarían con otras personas, pero para algunos de ellos el deseo de que sus hijas permanecieran con la pareja que habían escogido ahora se albergaba en el fondo de su corazón.

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad, era viernes, hoy se daría el anuncio de la cena formal para hacer público su noviazgo, Haruka y Shizuru estaban inmersos cada uno en sus respectivos libros, sus compañeros estaban más ruidosos que nunca, el sensei había salido un segundo y sus compañeros no habían perdido el tiempo para armar un relajo; Haruka reviso su reloj en su muñeca y comprobó con un poco de molestia que el anuncio ya había sido dado, no tardarían en estar aportados en la puerta de la universidad cientos de reporteros, habían quedado con sus novias que hoy no se irían juntas, además de que sus padres habían dado la noticia por separado, es decir el señor Kaioh, había dicho a la prensa que haría publica la relación que su hija Michiru Kaioh estaba llevando, pero en ningún momento dijo con quien, de igual manera lo hizo Hiro representando a Shiro el padre de Shizuru, quien por cierto había sido mandado a EU a atender negocios de TenohCorp, ya que Takuma no lo quería tener cerca por temor a que hiciera alguna tontería, la prensaba estaba entusiasmada a mas no poder, después de todo, las familias más importantes de todo Tokio estaban anunciando que sus herederos ya tenían compromiso, a pesar de que todos habían aclarado que solo se trataba de un noviazgo la prensa ya especulaba acerca de ello y como había predicho Haruka lo reporteros habían llegado y ya estaban a la espera de su salida, el rubio se giró un poco y vio a su prima quien le regalo un sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo, después de todo era por todos sabido que no le gustaba salir en la prensa, alguien podría reconocerlo. Sonó y la campa y ya todo estaban recogiendo sus cosas la hora de la salida había llegado, era hora de enfrentar a la prensa.

- ¿en serio tengo que hacerlo? – _cuestiono Haruka a su prima con una mirada de cachorro._

- ara, no me veas de esa forma que sabes que no puedo resistirlo y si tenemos que hacerlo, la prensa debe de estar impaciente y habida de información. – _decía Shizuru con una de sus sonrisas._

- sabes que esto no me agrada, detesto tener que lidiar con la prensa. – _y se notaba, después de todo no era muy afecto a hablar sobre su vida privada._

- lo sé, lo sé, pero no contestaremos sus preguntas, el chofer ya debe estar esperando por nosotros, solo les daremos algo más de que hablar. – _Shizuru si estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada por los medios, ese era su mundo ahí había crecido, con el peso del apellido Fujino y Tenoh a cuestas, solo esperaba que su decisión no afectara a su familia, después de todo era una elación lésbica y no sabía cómo lo tomaría la prensa._

Al salir y estar cerca de la puerta de entrada los reporteros empezaron a bombardearlos con preguntas como ¿es verdad lo que acaba de anunciar su padre? ¿Quién es la afortunada que ha robado el corazón del heredero Tenoh? ¿Es un compromiso formal? ¿Habrá boda próximamente? ¿El afortunado es el heredero de la familia Kanzaki Shizuru-sama? ¿Haruka-sama la chica que presentara como su novia es japonesa o acaso es estadounidense? Preguntas y más preguntas lanzaban los reporteros pero ninguna era contestada, su padre y tío había sido muy claro, no deben contestar preguntas, dejen que la prensa especule lo que quiera, así será más impactante cuando sepan la verdad, "claro" pensó Haruka "eso solo es para darle mayor publicidad" como si a el, le importara ese tipo de cosas.

- sin comentarios. – _contesto secamente Haruka y junto a Shizuru comenzaron a caminar por entra la marea de reporteros, mientras ellos caminaban al auto, la prensa seguía lanzando preguntas._

Como había dicho Shizuru la prensa estaba ávida de información y parecía que los dejarían pasar sin que contestaran por lo menos una pregunta, las preguntas iban desde ¿será que su novia es Shizuru-sama, Haruka-sama? Hasta ¿es una relación prohibida y por eso decidieron mantenerla en secreto hasta ahora? Las bombardearon con tantas preguntas que ya no sabían distinguir entre las buenas preguntas y las tontas, llegaron al auto que las esperaba después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, el chofer les abrió la puerta y una vez dentro soltaron el aire que tenían reprimido, eso de haya afuera era un caos, por suerte ya mañana era sábado y no tendrían por qué lidiar con ellos hasta en la noche, cuando se anunciara su noviazgo, ya habían comprado la ropa que usarían ese día, para evitar que la prensa comenzara a sospechar habían pedido a una casa de modas ir personalmente la mansión Tenoh para que se probaran algunas de sus prendas, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, lo malo recaía en que ni Haruka ni Shizuru verían a sus novias por el motivo de que la prensa tenia todos sus ojos sobre ellos, sabían que mañana que la prensa recibiera su invitación y comprobaran que tanto el anuncio de Michiru y Natsuki seria en la mansión Tenoh la prensa no tardaría en armar un escándalo.

Se fueron de la universidad y llegaron rápidamente a la mansión, Hiro se encontraba ahí, había retrasado los vuelos de negocios que tenía por la fiesta de su hijo, así que estaba como en unas mini vacaciones que bien que las necesitaba, mucho trabajo no era beneficioso para su salud, pero ahora estaba ahí, en ese día tan importante para su hija, había hablado con Haruka días antes y la rubia le expresado el deseo de pasar el resto de su vida con Michiru, se vea sumamente enamorada y él no podía pedir nada más, solo que Michiru le correspondiera con la misma intensidad, pero tendrías que ser un ciego para no darte cuenta de la mirada llena de amor con la que la aguamarina veía siempre a su hija, su dicha no podía ser mayor. De pronto escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abría y se levantó del sofá para ver a su hijo y a su sobrina.

- vaya, se ven como si los hubiera arrollado un camión. – _y cualquiera pensaría eso al ver a su hija y a su sobrina, su ropa desarreglada y en algunas partes rota, así como su cabello hecho un desastre._

- la culpa es tuya, esta camisa era mi favorita y ahora esta arruinada. – _el rubio estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, la prensa no conforme con no dejarlos pasar los habían jalado de su ropa y en algunos casos habían conseguido rasgarla._

- te comprare otra. – _Hiro estaba más que divertido con situación, sabía que su hija era enemiga natural de la prensa, pero ahora tenía que aguantarse y lidiar con ella, ya que una vez que todo fuera público no la dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra._

- ese no es el punto. – _dijo Haruka con molestia, y al ver la cara interrogante de su prima y su padre continuo. – _odio la prensa. – _dijo con un puchero en sus labios._

- lo sé, pero tendrás que soportarlo por un tiempo, cuandose pase la euforia sobre su noviazgo todo esto se calmara. – _explicaba Hiro de manera tranquila._

- ara Haruka solo piensa que esto es por estar con Michiru. – _Shizuru estaba más que divertida, pero al igual que Haruka no gustaba de estar en el ojo de la prensa, pero si se ponía a pensar que esto era solo para estar por fin con su querida Natsuki, lo hacía más llevadero._

- está bien, así lo hare. – _no estaba muy convencido, pero algo de razón tenía Shizuru, era por estar por fin con Michiru._

- por cierto, la modista está aquí, ha venido para que se prueben sus trajes y ultimar detalles, ya que mañana es el gran día. – _Hiro sabía que esto no haría que molestar más a Haruka, la modista no para de querer tocarlo y su hijo no podía hacer nada._

- genial. – _eso no era más que sarcasmo, la modista no era su persona favorita y menos cuando en la primera prueba de vestuario había intentado vestirlo ella._

- vamos, no te enfades, será rápido. – _dijo Shizuru para tratar de tranquilizarlo._

- ¿y bien? ¿Dónde está esa mujer? – _a pesar de las palabras de Shizuru su humos no había mejorado nada._

- en el salón. – _dijo Hiro con resignación era imposible tratar de que su hijo pusiera buena cara, lo mejor era acabar con esto lo más rápido posible._

Después de que Hiro les dijera donde estaba la modista, los tres se dirigieron al salón para la última prueba de vestuario y como Haruka temía, esa mujer no paraba de intentar tocarlo y en algunas ocasiones tratar de vestirlo o peor aún de desvestirlo, todo el resto de la tarde se la pasaron ultimando detalles de su ropa, cuando por fin terminaron y mujer se despidió diciendo que tendrían su ropa muy temprano, Haruka no pudo evitar soltar un gran respiro de alivio, ya que por fin esa mujer se había ido y esperaba no volverla a ver.

Haruka y Shizuru se fueron a tomar un baño ya que la escuela y la modista los había dejado agotados y pronto seria hora de cenar, después de todo hoy solo querían dormir temprano ya que necesitarían de todas sus energías y unas extra para el día de mañana que podían asegurar seria agotador. Terminaron su baño y bajaron para la cena, Hiro ya los esperaba en el comedor, la cena transcurrió de manera amena, entre platicas y risas, solo los tres, Takuma aun tomaba sus alimentos en su habitación y más ahora, ya que el medico había indicado que si quería estar presente en la fiesta de mañana tenía que tener más reposo y era justo lo que estaba haciendo, terminada la cena los tres se despidieron en las escaleras para disponerse a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, mañana sería un gran día.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka y Shizuru había despertado cerca del mediodía, después de todo, Hiro les había dicho que descansaran muy bien, ya que ellos eran los invitados de honor y no los quería ver rondando en el jardín, ya que ahí seria la fiesta, Haruka se había asomado por su ventana y pudo ver hombres y mujeres moverse de aquí para haya con flores, sillas, mesas, al parecer ni su padre, ni Dorian ni mucho menos Saeko habían escatimado en gastos, suspiro, pues eso era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, solo eran novios, no era como si se fueran a casar, sabía que en Japón las tradiciones son diferentes, pero jamás imagino el hecho de pedirle a una chica ser su novia conllevaba todo eso; unos golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- adelante. – _dijo Haruka, probablemente era su padre._

- Ohayō Haruka. – _saludo Shizuru entrando a la habitación de su primo._

_-_ Ohayō Shizuru. – _respondió el saludo, su japonés no era fluido pero ya comenzaba a hablarlo un poco más, el ver que Shizuru no se movía de la puerta le pareció un poco extraño. - _¿pasa algo Shizuru? – _cuestiono sacando a la castaña de sus pensamiento._

- solo, no te burles de mí. – _pido Shizuru ¿nerviosa? Jamás, pero podría ser._

- no lo hare, ¿Qué pasa? – _cuestiono Haruka, el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su prima solo la había visto así, cuando paso lo de Kuga._

- estoy… nerviosa. – _ella la gran Shizuru Fujino, la que siempre se muestra segura e imperturbable, hoy estaba ahí en la habitación de su primo, comportándose como una quinceañera._

- _Haruka no dijo nada, simplemente se aproximó a su prima y la abrazo, era normal que estuviera así. – _tranquila, no estás sola, yo estaré siempre contigo, además de que Kuga estará a tu lado, es normal que sientas nervios, después de todo no todos los días te declaras gay. – _dijo Haruka con humor para que su prima se relajara._

- creo que tienes razón, me preocupa un poco como lo van a tomar todos. – _dijo Shizuru un poco más relajada._

- no creo que nadie lo tome a mal, tus fans se alegraran aún más, además sinceramente lo que vas hacer es algo muy valiente y creo que serás un ejemplo a seguir. – _reconfortaba Haruka, le gustaría estar con su prima recorriendo ese camino, ya que él era también mujer, pero no podía hacerlo, si su secreto se llegaba a saber TenohCorp iría a la quiebra._

- eso espero, solo quiero ser feliz con Natsuki. –_ dijo Shizuru después de todo eso era lo que más le preocupaba, que si declaraban que eran gay la gente las tratara mal o discriminara._

- y lo serás, créeme, todo saldrá bien. – _dijo el rubio con seguridad y no estaba mintiendo, el hecho de que una de las familias más poderosas y conservadoras hiciera el anuncio de que uno de sus miembros era gay, solo abriría más las puertas para las personas que estaban en la misma situación de Shizuru, sin mencionar que la prensa se volvería loca pero en el buen sentido. – _ahora ven, recuéstate pediré que nos suban el almuerzo.

Y así lo hizo, pidió que subieran su almuerzo y el de su prima a su habitación, la mayor parte del día se la pasaron tumbados en la cama viendo series y películas, habían estado mandando mensajes a sus respectivas novias para saber cómo estaban pasando el día, Michiru se la había pasado practicando violín y pintando, ya que no podía ni siquiera sacar un poco la cara por la ventana cuando ya tenía los medios sobre ella, lo mismo pasaba con Natsuki para molestia de la misma, ella odiaba estar encerrada y era precisamente como estaba, no había nada que la entretuviera o la sacara de su aburrimiento, así que estaba mortalmente aburrida, bueno eso hasta que empezó a enviarse mensajes con Shizuru.

Las horas pasaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era tiempo de meterse a bañar para empezar a arreglarse, estaba bien que fueran ellas las invitadas de honor pero no por eso debían de llegar tarde, si eso pasaba no dudaban que su abuelo los reprendería, así que sin más demora Shizuru se fue a su habitación a ducharse y prepararse para esa noche, Haruka poco después de que su prima se fuera también se metió al baña para ducharse; el reloj marcaba las siete de la noche habían llegado los primeros invitados, Haruka ya estaba listo pero Shizuru aún no, así que como todo buen caballero la estaba esperando en su puerta, después de todo iban con tiempo, sus novias todavía no llegaban, pero sabían que nada más bajar la prensa se iría sobre ellos; quince minutos después Shizuru salió de su habitación, Haruka le hizo un halago por lo hermosa que se veía, le ofreció su brazo y juntos comenzaron a caminar para bajar las escaleras hasta el recibidor, donde ya estaban apostados varios reporteros; al empezar a descender los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, comentarios como "son la pareja perfecta" "se ven fabulosos juntos" no se hicieron esperar y que simplemente estaban perfectos, Haruka llevaba un traje de exquisito diseño Slim fit ajustándose al su cuerpo de manera perfecta, el traje era plata liso satinado con forros en contraste, llevaba una camisa negra y una corbata a juego con la camisa, simplemente se veía espectacular y Shizuru no se quedaba atrás, la castaña ella llevaba un hermoso vestido tul de noche gris, en corte A/princesa con escote en V asimétrico, con volantes y bordado de lentejuelas, así como también llevaba unas hermosas zapatillas plata y unos pendientes a juego, se veía hermosa, era simplemente perfecta, todos se los comían con la mirada, no había nadie que no se acercara a saludar a la pareja de primos y claro como era de esperarse la prensa los rodeo ya estando en el jardín y comenzó a bombardearlos de preguntas, a los que ellos simplemente respondieron diciendo que pronto sabrían todo, que fueran pacientes. Por supuesto que esto no era solo una manera de zafarse de los medios, era la verdad, tenían que esperar hasta que llegaran Natsuki y Michiru, que al parecer llegarían juntas, de la misma manera que ellos, para su buena fortuna, el anuncio seria lo primero de la noche, así podrían disfrutar de la velada sin necesidad de ocultarse.

A las ocho en punto de la noche, las puertas de la mansión Tenoh se abrieron para dar paso a la otra pareja de protagonistas de esa noche, ellas por su puesto no tenían nada que envidiarles a la pareja de primos Tenoh, ellas también se veían fantásticas y la presa se los hizo saber, los flash no tardaron en llegar dejándolas prácticamente sin poder ver, Natsuki llevaba del brazo a Michiru ocasionando más barullo, las especulaciones iban y venían, pero nadie se acercaba a la realidad, Michiru se robaba las miradas de todos justo como hiciera Shizuru cuando hizo acto de presencia y es que la aguamarina iba deslumbrante llevaba un precioso vestido chiffon blanco, de corte A/princesa, con volantes, bordado de lentejuelas y una abertura frontal dejando ver una de sus hermosas piernas, su cabello suelto y unas hermosas zapatillas plata, simplemente la chica robaba miradas con forme avanzaban, por supuesto que Natsuki no se quedó atrás, la chica parecía un príncipe con ese hermoso traje azul marino, ajustado a su cuerpo, remarcando esas curvas que a más de uno dejaba con la boca abierta, por si Kuga tenía curvas y que curvas, además llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata femenina a juego, esto solo ocasionaba que se empezara a formar un uno club de fans, pero esta vez para la peli-azul.

Llegaron a su destino que era justo frente a Haruka y Shizuru, se saludaron cortésmente y se colocaron a justo a su lado para que la prensa tomara las fotos que quisieran, eso y que así habían pedido sus padres que permanecieran, ya que en nada se haría el anuncio.

- atención, su atención por favor. – _hablo Hiro desde un escenario que se había montado especialmente para el anuncio. – _por favor, Haruka, Shizuru ¿podrían venir aquí? – _Hiro pudo ver como su hijo y su sobrina se abrían paso para llegar hasta el escenario._

- Michiru y Natsuki, vengan por favor. – _pidió Dorian, no podía estar más orgulloso, su hija se veía hermosa y que decir de su ahora yerno._

Una vez que las dos parejas estuvieron sobre el escenario, Hiro volvió a tomar el micrófono y se dispuso a dar el tan esperado anuncio, tanto a la prensa como a toda la sociedad de Tokio.

- primero que nada, quiera agradecer a todos lo que hoy están aquí para celebrar junto con nosotros el hecho de que nuestros hijos se han enamorado, sé que todos ustedes tienen la curiosidad de saber de quién se han enamorado y sin más preámbulo ya que no soy bueno con las palabras, es para mí un gran orgullo anunciar que mi hijo, Haruka Tenoh es ahora novio de la hermosa señorita Michiru Kaioh. – _gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sin duda esa pareja se estaba llevando la velada, ahora tanto Haruka como Michiru estaban juntos con sus manos entrelazadas, los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, todo querían captar la imagen de la pareja perfecta de Tokio._

- su atención por favor, tranquilos, sé que están muy emocionados, así como nosotros lo estamos también, pero aún falta un anuncio. – _Dorian había tomado el micrófono porque justo ahora Hiro estaba junto a su hijo posando para las cámaras. – _sin preámbulos los dejos con el anfitrión del siguiente anuncio, Suguru Fujino.

- buenas noches, como ustedes ya sabrán debido a la conferencia de prensa que dimos hace unos días, mi adorada hija Shizuru Fujino, por fin a conocido a alguien que le ha robado el corazón y para mí un gran orgullo hacer formal su noviazgo con… - _no sabía que podía ser tan buen actor hasta ahora, cuando le tocaba fingir sobre un compromiso con el cual no estaba de acuerdo. – _la señorita Kuga Natsuki.

Como era de esperarse la prensa estallo en cuestionamientos, tanto para Suguru como para las involucradas así como también para Saeko, una relación gay no era algo por lo cual alarmarse más sin embargo ambas chicas eran las herederas de dos de las familias más importantes de Tokio y eso daba mucho de qué hablar.Shizuru repondia amablemente cada uno de los cuestionamientos de la prensa, pero esa situación ya la estaba cansando y Haruka lo noto inmediatamente, sabía que Shizuru podía seguir con esa mascara toda la noches respondiendo a las preguntas de la prensa, pero no creía justo que su prima tuviera que pasar por eso; con tranquilidad de acerco al lugar donde estaba Shizuru y con amabilidad le pidió el micrófono, se le hacía absurdo que la prensa cuestionara tanto sobre su relación gay cuando no eran las únicas en esa situación.

- disculpen señores, pero no veo porque armar tanto revuelo por esta noticia, ¿es que acaso nunca han visto a dos personas enamoradas? – _no quería ser grosero con la prensa pero si no dejaban a su prima y a su chica en paz los correría a todos._

- Haruka-sama eso quiere decir que usted apoya la relación de su prima ¿o me equivoco? – _cuestiono uno de los reporteros ahí presentes._

- no, no se equivoca, Shizuru tiene el apoyo de la familia Tenoh al completo, no veo porque no lo tendría, ella misma es una Tenoh, el hecho de que se haya enamorado no cambia nada. – _sin duda la prensa era como un grano en el trasero por eso nunca le había gustado dar entrevistas._

- ¿eso quiere decir que usted no ve ningún inconveniente en que su prima se haya enamorado de una mujer? – _cuestiono el mismo reportero, esa era una noticia de primera plana y no la dejaría ir._

- dígame algo, ¿usted está enamorado? – _esto ya estaba llegando a su límite de tolerancia para con la prensa, ya había dicho que si la apoyaba porque repetir la misma pregunta._

- ¿disculpe? – _eso sí que lo había sacado de balance, era el quien hacia las preguntas no al revés._

- sí, lo que escucho, ¿está enamorado? – _no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien, pero era por su prima y para darle una lección a ese reportero homofobo._

- sí, estoy enamorado pero no veo que tenga eso que ver con… - _pero no lo dejaron continuar, Haruka lo interrumpió antes de terminar la oración._

- bien, entonces dígame, usted se enamoró de ella solo ¿por qué era mujer? – _ahí estaba, el reportero caería en su trampa._

- por supuesto que no, me enamore de ella porque es una persona maravillosa, no por el hecho de ser una mujer. – _había caído, cayo redondito en la trampa del heredero Tenoh y ni siquiera se dio cuenta._

- exacto, uno no se enamora del sexo, se enamora de la persona en sí, de lo que esa mujer o ese hombre representa, no por el hecho de que sea uno u otro, no veo porque hacer esto más grande, piénsenlo, ¿Quién no se ha enamorado? Shizuru solo se enamoró como yo lo he hecho con Michiru, mi prima no se enamoró de Natsuki porque fuera una mujer, se enamoró de lo que esa mujer representa de lo que Natsuki es. – _esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para que la prensa los dejara en paz._

La prensa estalló en aplausos para Haruka y más fotos fueron tomadas, Shizuru se acercó a su primo y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla y eso también fue captado por la prensa, gracias a Haruka y a su muy emotiva explicación la prensa dejo de molestar a Shizuru y a Natsuki y se centraron en lo verdaderamente importante el amor que podía verse se tenían las dos chicas.

En la parte más alejada del jardín dos figuras estaban sentadas en la misma banca en la que Haruka y Michiru se dieran su primer beso, claro ese era un hecho que ellos ignoraban, solo querían alejarse de la multitud, el anuncio de ese noviazgo no había hecho otra cosa más que molestarlos aún más.

- ¿Cómo se atreve Michiru a quitarme lo que es mío? – _sin duda no perdonaría a la aguamarina por interponerse entre ella y Haruka._

_-_ por favor, ha sido Haruka, ese bastardo se metió entre Michiru y yo, ella es mía, no permitiré que alguien más la tenga, será mía así tenga que forzarla. – S_eiya había sido obligado por su padre a asistir a la fiesta ya que el patriarca de los Kou deseaba hacer negocios con la familia Tenoh._

- no digas estupideces Seiya, las cosas se harán bien, ¿o es que acaso no tienes orgullo como hombre? – _Michiru no era de su agrado pero el comentario de Seiya era denigrante y horroroso para todas las mujeres._

- claro que si… bien hare lo que digas, pero más vale que des prisa, no soportaría el hecho de que ese maldito de Tenoh se me adelantara y tuviera a Michiru, yo tengo que ser el primero. – _Michiru había sido la única que se le había escapado, sabía que no la amaba, pero su orgullo estaba herido y la aguamarina le respondería por eso._

- machista… pero dejaremos esto para después, las chicas están sospechando y no quiero que eso ocurra, lo dejaremos por un tiempo, si te vi ni me acuerdo, cuando dejen de vigilarme tanto, atacaremos. – _Haruka seria suyo si o si, aun si eso significaba enfrentarse a todos para conseguir lo que quería._

_Continuara._


End file.
